Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: After finally rescuing him from the prison he was in, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts gang set out to protect the world from the new Organization XIII and to stop them from forging the X-Blade and making another Keyblade War. Sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness. SxK, RxN, AxT, and several other pairing but no slash. Minor Ocs.
1. Eyes Open

**Hello Everybody!**

**I am seriously so pumped to do this story! I never thought that we would make it this far but here we are! I can not believe it honsetly.**

**BEFORE YOU READ: So this story takes place after the avents of one of my other fanifictions called Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness. If you have not read it yet I would stop reading this story and go and read that now or else you will have no clue what I am talking about in this story. And also if you are planning to review, I love to read sugustions and comments on the story but please no flamers, but constructive critisusm is welcome! And I also tend to ask reviewers questions so please be perpared for that.**

**In this stoy I am planning on doing a lot of experimenting with my writing ablitly. I want to start doing stuff like naming chapters, working on character devolpment, longer chapters, and all that stuff. I want to become a better writer and even though my last fanfic seemed to turn out pretty well I feel like I can do better.**

**So this chapter is what I want the KH3 opening to be like. of course I have the 'Thinking of you' poem in there like all the other KH games and I also made up my own begining quote for it. For the opening I pictured it to be simaler to the KHDDD opening where it bsically had every single KH game summed up in 5 minutes. It will go in the order of KH1, KHCOM, KHDAYS, KH2, KHBBS, KHDDD, and KHLAD (Light and Darkness) what scenes will be shown I will just leave you to your imagination. For the opening song I think we need a new one, so I perfer Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. Sorry for all TS haters (I love her) but when I first heard this song I did not think of the Hunger Games, I thought of Kingdom Hearts. If you do not like taylor swift then just pick a song you like for the opening or just use to old theme songs.**

**Wow, I wrote a lot for this authors note... So I guess I will stop rambling and get on with the story!**

**As always I own nothing! Except for the OC's and orginal worlds, they are mine!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Thinking of you where ever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe its already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny.

...

**(Opening Quote. Sora says regular text and bold text, Kairi said italicied text)**

**All events that had happened so far lead up to the final battle. **  
_  
Seven lights, thirteen darkness... _

No one is for sure why this is but they can feel a war starting.

_X-Blade..._

This war will decide the fate for all worlds.

_Everlasting darkness..._

No one knows who will come back alive.

_Heartless..._

Or if anyone will come back at all.  
_  
Nobodies... _

But all things that connect this war, lead to seven lights.

_Sora..._

They are the ones who will save the worlds from the battle of all worlds:

_Kingdom Hearts..._

**The Keyblade War.**

...

**(This will work as a short scene after the opening that will be there and then we go on into the good part of the story)**

**(Organization XIII theme, Kingdom Hearts 2) **Xehanort sat on the highest chair in the room as he looked down at the ground below him. As he looked around at all the other members of the Organization sitting in their chairs, he placed his elbow on the arm of the throne. He then rested his head on his fists as he began to speak. "I am glad to announce that we have finally found the perfect person to wear the final coat," Xehanort spoke, "Not like we will need someone else to fight off those weak lights, but we need someone to forge the X-Blade."

The rest of the members in their chairs began to laugh at the old mans comment as they then directed their attention to the side front of the room. They could all tell that someone was coming in due to them hearing the sound of heels hitting the stone cold floor. All of the members of the Organization widened their eyes as the newest member stepped into the room, right in the center between the chairs. Xehanort only smiled as he looked down at the member below. "Number thirteen, we welcome you to the Organization." **(End Organization XIII theme)**

...

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R Presents...**

**The moment everyone has been waiting for...**

**The final battle of light and darkness...**

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War.**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought about so far. I now it was just an opening scene but reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Finding the Light

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the little opening I had for you in the last chapter, but now the real story begins.**

**So as I stated in the opening I will be doing many expermients in this story, one being making the chapters longer. This chapter is about 2400 words and I think that is pretty long. I am also going to be working on naming chapters, character devlopment, and all that stuff. So if you guys have any sugestions, please put them in your reviews, they are always welcome!**

**Also, I would like to ask once again what worlds and Final Fantasy chracters you would like to see in this story. I already know which worlds I am definitly going to use, but if you guys have ideas for new or old worlds or new FF characters put that in you reviews as well.**

* * *

He was all alone, with no where to go and the only thing he could do was sit there and do nothing.

The teenage boy sat on the beach as the gentle breeze blew his spiky brown hair, letting the smell of the ocean come into his noise. This place looked like home to the teenager, but he knew the truth behind this world. Just as Diz was able to create a fake world for his nobody, who seemed to be gone since he never talked to the boy anymore, the Organization was able to create a fake world for him. It was definitely hard for the teenager to open his eyes and look around at the lie that seemed all to real. Everything looked the same to him: the ocean, the sand, the setting sun, even the old sideways tree that the teen and his friends always used to sit on that grew the star shaped fruit. The boy had tried to break out of this place thousands of times in the three month period he had been there, but he finally decided to give up. Trying to break out would make him weaker, which was the main thing Xehanort wanted. And Sora was not going to let Xehanort get his way.

Sora then looked up from his crossed legs and looked at the, well fake, setting sun. For a fake sun, the colors looked so real it was weakening him just to look at it, since he knew it was all a fake. Sora had to give it to him, Xehanort made a perfect replica of his home world. Sora was just phrasing the lord that Xehanort did not make replicas of his friends, then Sora would have been broken by now. It is hard to look at a fake world, but seeing his fake friends would have made Sora break down. There was no way Sora could look at a replica of his best friend and a replica of his girlfriend without bursting into tears.

Sora then looked out at the horizon. "Riku, Kairi, if your looking for me, please hurry," the teen said.

...

The familiar older teenager with the white hair and green eyes was walking down the streets of the Radiant Garden as he looked at the many new building they built there recently. He was making his way towards the tall castle that lied on the edge of the town, where all of the other keyblade wielders were, working and trying to find out where Xehanort could be. Riku was going to join them in the search for not one, but two of his friends, well from Riku's perspective. Really the group was looking for only Sora, but Riku knew that if they found him, his other red headed friend with the huge blue eyes would come back to be with him. Riku knew from the start that Kairi loved Sora, but he did not know that she loved him so much that she would leave to try and find him on her own. That's why find Sora even more important then it was before so both of his best friends could return safely.

Riku continued walking down the streets of the town until he made it to the castle gates. He then walked down the newly rebuilt stairs and headed towards the main door to the castle. When he made to the path that lead up to the castle, there was another flight of stairs with Riku then climbed. He then made it back on the solid ground and looked at the front doors to the castle, which were being guarded by the muscular man that once used to work for the old Organization XIII, but was now on the good side. As soon as the guard saw Riku was coming he noded before letting Riku enter the doors. Riku then walked up several more flights of stairs and went through many confusing hallways until he made it to the room that once used to be Ansem the Wise's study, which was now being used as an office for two of the other former members of the Organization but they two were also fighting for the good side. He looked around to see the two of them were not present at this time and walked into the hallway that lead to Ansem's computer room.

Riku walked into the room to see three of his newer friends sitting at the computer, asking it some questions about the new Organization XIII. One of them was a women with short blue hair and blue eyes with attire similar to what she wore before but was darker shades of blue and grey. The older man was wearing completely new attire, wearing dark blue jeans made for combat and something similar to his top before, but the straps holding his armor together where now a deep blue color. The younger teen with the spiky blonde hair that looked identical to Sora's nobody was wearing the same attire he was before but were now better for fighting thanks to the three good fairies. As soon as Riku walked into the room, the three of them turned to look at him. "Riku, there you are," the woman said.

"Masters Aqua, Terra, Ven," Riku said softly. These three were some of the people King Mickey was talking about in his over a year ago, the people that he had to save. Sora did just that but he made a huge scrafice for that, and now it turns out he is alive but the Organization had him in who knows where. They were trying to find Sora also, not just because he saved them, but because they felt like Sora was a good friend to them. And besides, if Sora rescued Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, Terra from the darkness, and Ven from his heart with no complains, they knew he was a good person. Terra and Ventus had just recently become keyblade masters, after Yen Sid saw that Terra conquered the darkness, and that Ven was strong enough to take care of his own heart.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Riku asked the three, who then turned to the computer like it was a friend to them, well actually, it was a friend to them.

"Tron, can you tell Riku what you found so far?" Terra asked the computer as it replied.

"Most certainly user Terra," the computer, or Tron said. The screen on the computer then began to change the image and up popped a series of several documents. "This is what I believe could be some of Xehanort's oldest reports, he talks about his desire to create the X-Blade and start a Keyblade War, but all of you know that. Unfortunately that is all I have found so far," Tron said upset. He was trying to give it is all to help the users find Sora, but finding reports that Terra, Aqua, and Ven had already seen those twelve years ago were not very helpful.

"It's okay Tron, we just need to keep looking," Riku spoke to the computer smiling but he was still upset that they could not find anything yet. It was not Tron's fault, or Terra, Aqua, or Ven's, it was no ones fault really. _Maybe I should have gone with her_, Riku thought in his mind, referring to Kairi, _She has probably figure out more then we have by now_. Riku then stared at the computer with a down look on his face, which Ven noticed right away.

"Don't worry Riku, we will find him,"Ven reassured him, "There are so many people that are looking for him, not just us, but Leon and the restoration committee, Donald, Goofy, and the King," Ven then paused for a moment, worried about what Riku would do about what he was about to say, "And Kairi."

Riku then looked at the blonde. Riku knew that he was right but still he could not help but worry about his friend. Riku has seen what Xehanort can do to people and who knows- he could be harming Sora right now. And his friend getting hurt after all the two of them have been through together is Riku's worst nightmare. Riku then looked at Terra, who seemed to agree with Ven completely. "He is right you know, we are going to find him, no matter what it takes," Terra said as Aqua stood from the chair and went next to Terra. Even though they would not admit it and they acted like just friends all the time, Riku could tell the two were in love.

"Don't you remember the bonds in our hearts is what brought Ven to us at Castle Oblivion? And I know you were not there, but the bonds between Sora and Kairi that opened the Door to Light in the Realm of Darkness? It is those very bonds that will bring you, Sora, and eventually Kairi back to one another," Aqua said.

"I know we will eventually find Sora, but I am just worried about finding him safely," Riku said as he then heard two pairs of foot steps coming into the room. Riku turned around to see it was Lea, still in his new attire from before, and another person that was all to familiar to the group of keyblade masters. No matter what they did they could not take those two apart from each other. They have even become so mischievous that the restoration committee was calling them Bonnie and Clyde.

"Bout time you two got back," Riku said as the Lea and the familiar boy began to laugh.

...

Yen Sid was sitting in his desk, looking to his right at the window as he looked at the stars. He had been staring at those stars for a few minutes now, but he could not seem to stop. Mickey was also at the tower, even though it was not like he was there enough, and stood in front of his desk, waiting for the retired keyblade master to stop looking at the stars. After a few more moments, Yen Sid turned to Mickey with a worried expression on his face. "Mickey my friend, I can feel a war is about to stir," Yen Sid said as Mickey looked up at him.

"You mean, the battle between the lights and darkness'?" Mickey asked as Yen Sid nodded and began to rub his fingers through he white as snow beard.

"After surveying the stars, it has seemed that the new Organization has found their thirteenth member," Yen Sid said as Mickey nearly jumped just thinking about the new Organization and worrying about the newest member.

"You don't think that the new member is..." Mickey said worried about Sora's safety, worried that this time Xehanort succeeded in making Sora the thirteenth member. Yen Sid then shook his head, relieving Mickey.

"From what I see in the stars, this member is connected to Sora, but it is not him," Yen Sid said, "But from what I can tell, it does not seem to be anyone that I know. And besides, Xehanort said himself that making Sora a darkness would be a waste since he is one of the strongest light anyone has seen in awhile."

"Well that is good that it is not Sora, but still the fact that they now have a thirteenth member is scary," Mickey said, "I mean they already wiped out three of the princesses so far with only twelve members, I don't even want to know how they plan on getting the others."

What Mickey said was everything but false. In the past three months that Sora has been gone, Xehanort and his Organization have been able to take the lives of three of the princesses so far: Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella, which only left Alice, Belle, Jasmine, and Kairi. Even though that the princess gave it there all to protect them, the Organization was just to strong. It was clear that the Organization was not going to kill Kairi anytime soon since she was also one of the seven lights, but Mickey and the others still worried for her safety. "I know if we do lose the princesses, it will cause the worlds to fall into darkness, but right now finding Sora is our main priority. If we fail to find him then we can not make the lights fight the darkness' and prevent Xehanort from harming anymore of the princesses," Yen Sid said.

"I know, all of it is worrying me too," Mickey said as he then heard the door behind him open, and Yen Sid's eyes widened with awe. Mickey turned around to see a figure, that appeared to be a woman, in an Organization XIII robe. As soon as Mickey saw her, he wasted no time in summoning his kingdom key D and stood in his battle stance, ready to fight who ever was underneath that coat. The figure then stared at Mickey as Yen Sid began to rise out of his seat, who could spot blue eyes despite the hood covering her face. The figure then removed her hood and the sight made Mickey and Yen Sid's mouths drop.

"It's- It's you," Mickey stuttered as he stared at the woman.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I know many cliffhangers in one chapter! I am so evil. Anyway, dont forget to tell me what worlds and or final fantasy characters you would like to see in this story in your reviews. And look out for chapter 2!**


	3. Coming Back

**Hey guys! **

**Okay thanks to all the reviewers so far, you all don't know how much it means to me :) keep them up!**

**Oh and to that first guest reviewer, sorry i do not have private messages options active on my account. Sorry but my mom treats me like i am 3 and stocks my account to make sure i dont able stuff i 'shouldnt' have active. sorry, but your idea does sound cool from what i have read so far.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and the chapter after this so please enjoy...**

* * *

Sora walked along the coast of the beach, pacing back and forth, wondering if Riku and Kairi will ever come to help him get off of this prison. He walked back and forth right along the coast, well the other coast, where Tidus, Wakka, and Sephine always were hanging out. Sora then stopped pacing for a moment and looked around, even though he had been here for three months now, he still didn't get a good chance to look around the area. Sora looked behind him and saw the green trees and the bluest waterfall he had ever seen. He then looked to his left, and right next to the waterfall was the entrance to the secret place, but only is still looked like the door that was there when he went in there on his first adventure when his world was falling into darkness. Sora never did know why it was like that and not just the cave opening like it always was before and after the world went into darkness and was restored.

Sora then stopped paying attention to the door and looked back at the horizon beyond the ocean, seeing the sun was just beginning to rise as the stars began to fade out. Sora knew for a face that even though the sun and the island were fake, the stars were all to real. He knew that Xehanort could not hide those from him, or even make fake ones. It was always a blessing for night to come so Sora could look up at the only thing that were probably real on this virtual prison. When the sun began to rise every morning, Sora became upset since the only thing that was real had to go away until the sun went back down.

Sora then took his eyes off the horizon and looked over at the sideways tree on the small island where Riku, Kairi, and him would always sit and talk, while staring at the setting sun. He looked at the end of it to see the fake paopu fruit blowing genitally in the wind, remembering the time he and Kairi shared a real one. He loved Kairi and wanted to be with her as soon as possible since their relationship just began anyway. He was hoping that they were getting closer to finding him, but little did he know that they were far from it. "Getting desperate I see," a voice said coming from the left of him. Sora turned his head to see a transparent Xehanort, with his arms behind his back staring at him. This was not surprising to Sora though, since in the three months he has been here, he had come to try and torcher him more. It was a good idea for Xehanort to only show up in what seemed to be a hologram though, since if he was really there, Sora would waste no time in killing him.

"What do you want?" Sora asked the holgram of the old man who only stood up straighter before responded.

"Well from what I was told, you seemed to be acting like someone was coming for you," Xehanort then let out a laugh, "Even though you know that they will most likely never come."

"You'll see, they will come to help me and then we will show you the door old man," Sora said as Xehanort laughed again. _Was it something I said?_ Sora thought in his mind as Xehanort continued.

"We will just see about that," Xehanort said, "You don't know if they are close to finding you, for all you know they could have stopped looking for you."

"Come on Xehanort, I am not stupid," Sora said glaring at the old man, "Did you really think that you could make me think that? I don't know if they are close to finding me or far away from doing so, but I know that the bonds that hold all of us together will make us one again! And not even you could stand in the way of that."

"Hmph, so confident even though you know you are going to lose this battle, so childish," Xehanort said as Sora began to growl with rage.

"Shut up! The light will always win!" Sora exclaimed, staring at the man as his transparent self began to disappear.

"Well it did not win the last battle we had together now did it?" Xehanort said while he faded, leaving the angry Sora on the virtual prison, keeping his fists tight together as if he was ready to punch something.

...

"Have we had any sign of him yet?" Riku asked Terra, who was working at the computer with Aqua over him, trying to help and Ven standing in not to far away from the three. Riku had just walked into the room after going and searching the town for any heartless and or nobodies that have made there way to the area, but there were very few today so Riku made it back quicker than usual.

"Not yet," Terra said as Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder, "Xehanort is covering his tracks good this time, he definitely does not want to be found."

"That's why there haven't been many heartless and nobodies around, because he is not releasing them, the heartless and nobodies that are all ready here are the ones born from peoples hearts and the nobodies are accompanying the heartless," Aqua said in a soft tone.

"Great, now he decides to cover his tracks when we need to find him the most," Riku said as Ven looked at him.

"Riku I told you, we are going to find him. And if we don't he might find us, he is definitely strong enou-" Ven cut himself off as he gave a death glare right at Riku, and shortly after that, Aqua and Terra did the same. Terra then began to rise out of his seat to look at Riku angrily. Riku looked at them confused before he turned around to see a sight he did not want to see. Right behind him was a woman in a black Organization XIII robe standing up straight with her hood up. Riku then jumped back while realizing that the three were not giving the death glare to him, but to the member. As Riku jumped back he summoned his keyblade along with Ven, who was just as determined to find Sora as Riku since Sora did save Ven's life a number of times. The two then stood in their battle stances as the hooded member let out a sigh before putting her hands on the hood to show them who she was. When she removed her hood, everyone's mouths in the room dropped to the floor.

"No way, Kairi?" Riku asked genitally as the red head smiled at the four.** (Kairi's theme, Kingdom Hearts)** Riku and Ven then unsummoned their keyblades as they looked at the girl in disbelief. Her eyes were still as blue as Riku remembered and he red hair was now halfway down her back, showing that it grew a inch or two since last time they saw each other.

"Hey..." Kairi said upset as she looked at the four again, who were now walking closer to her. Riku was the first to reach her, eyes still wide open in shock that one of his best friends came back after three months. Riku then moved his eyes and looked at her head to toe, seeing she was in the Organization robe.

"Kairi I can't believe your-" Riku was cut off.

"This is not good that I am back Riku, I failed," Kairi said as she looked at Riku anger but mostly upset as her eyes began to get teary, "I looked everywhere for him, worlds I knew, worlds I didn't know, but I just couldn't find him. I even went through the trouble of getting one of these stupid coats and not even giving me time to do anything for myself and I still didn't find him."

Kairi then shook her head, trying not to think about Sora right now because it would just make her more upset. Riku then walked next to her as a small tear fell from her eyes. She then put her hands together and held them close to her body, then Riku place his hands on top of hers, comforting her. "Don't worry Kairi, together we will all find Sora. And besides, we are not the only ones looking for him, there is the king and Yen Sid, the restoration committee, everyone back on the islands-" Riku stopped as Kairi spoke.

"I knew that, but I am just worried we are not going to find him in time," Kairi said as Riku looked at her and their hands separated. Riku then looked over at Aqua, Terra, and Ven who were also still shocked that Kairi was here.

"Kairi don't get worked up over this, Sora is strong you know that, he is not going to go down easily," Aqua said as she took one step forward, "And besides, we would never let Xehanort hurt Sora, if he did, we would end him."

"Yeah, now that we are all together again, we will have Xehanort running for the hills," Ven commented as Kairi took in a deep breath.

"I sure hope that we do," Kairi said softly as Riku stared at her worried.

"Can you just promise me one thing Kairi?" Riku asked as she looked at him, giving him all her attention. "Can you promise me that you will not go off on your own again? I know for a fact that Sora would want all of us to be working together to find him."

Kairi took another deep breath in and out. "I can not make any promises, but I will try as hard as I can," Kairi said as she let out a faint smile. Riku could tell that Sora being gone has effected her, it probably effected her when the both of them were gone for almost a year, not knowing if they were okay. Riku has never seen Kairi this upset, but her being this way only gave Riku a better reason to find Sora, so he could save both of his friends.

The room was silent for a moment before they heard a voice in the other room followed by the loud noise of glass breaking. "Sorry Ienzo, I didn't see your test tubes there," a very familiar voice said followed by the out roar of Ienzo and two men laughing non stop.

"Wait, I know that voice, is that who I think it is?" Kairi asked the group.

"Yup, he showed up a little after Sora was gone, him and Lea have been like Bonnie and Clyde ever since," Terra commented as Kairi laughed.

"Well we should go see them, I can't wait to see him again," Kairi said as the others nodded. Just before they left the room Kairi had to say something. "Oh I almost forgot, Mickey and Yen Sid wanted me to send all of you a message," she said.

"When did you see the two of them?" Ventus asked.

"I went there before I came here since that is were I thought you all were, when I got there and saw you weren't there, they told me you were here and told me to give you a message," Kairi said worried.

"What is it then?" Riku asked the red head as she took another breath.

"It's Xehanort, they found there thirteenth darkness," Kairi said as the whole room went silent.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Happy Kairi is back? And who is this 13th darkness? I would think about all these little cliffhangers. And look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Fear of the Darkness

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow I can not believe that I only have 3 chapters up and we have 19 reviews already! Can we make it to 21 like last time? If I do I will giv you a hint on who the 13th darkness is...**

**And to KH-Hardcorefan4483 i am not sure if you are asking who are the real bonnie and clyde or who they are in the story, so i will just answer both! Bonnie and Clyde are two criminals that were in love (but these two characters are not in love, the other characters are just joking) or if you were asking who are they in the story, you will just need to wait a little longer...**

**Oh and to Littleking9512 you will only need to wait a little longer to find out who the real thirteenth darkness is. And as for your idea, i was acually considering having Jack S and Leon get there own keyblades later on in the story, but I am still not all that sure. It is a good idea though I just need to think about how to fit it into the story.**

* * *

Xemnas was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the Castle That Never was as he looked over at Demy, who was playing with his sitar. He then looked over at Arlene and Lumaira, who were talking to each other on the other side of the room quietly. He looked at the other couch at the other end of the room and saw Rould and Dilan, who were playing game of cards and it appeared that Rould was winning as always. Looking at the members only made Xemnas growl to himself with anger. _Great, why did I have to get stuck with these low lives?_He thought to himself. Ever since he was brought back by Xehanort after Terra took over his body, the two of them have been on extremely bad terms, and now Xemnas was forced to walk around the other lower members of the Organization. The only ones that were in second command were Ansem, Vanitas, Young Master Xehanort, and himself, well before he and Xehanort were on bad terms. And the worst part of it all was Xemnas was replaced by that new thirteenth darkness, great just great.

Xemnas then gave a glare that was quickly noticed by Braig, who just walked into the room. "Well someone looks like they had a fabulous day," Braig said sarcastically as Isa followed him into the room.

"Shut up will yeah?" Xemnas said while he continued to stare straight at the door that Braig and Isa just entered.

"Oh what? Are you upset because you can't be Xehanort's favorite anymore?" Braig then brought his hand to Xemnas's cheek, acting like he was going to pinch it that upset Xemnas. "Upset that you can't be his second and command anymore?" Braig said as if he was talking to a baby. Xemnas then got very frustrated with him and summoned his ethernal blade without Braig seeing, and brought it right down on Braig's hand, the one that was close to his cheek.

Braig then let out a short yelp of pain as he quickly brought his hand back to see that Xemnas actually made it begin to bleed. The blood ran down his hand and fell to the floor as Isa walked past the two calmly. "Great, your going to ruin the flooring," Isa joked as he continued to walk past the two.

Braig then paid his attention back towards Xemnas. "What was that for?" Braig asked angrily as he gave a death glare to Xemnas, but not just any death glare. Braig was trying to replicate the death glare Sora and Ven always gave them, which made Xemnas even more angrier.

"For making a fool out of me," Xemnas said, "Why couldn't you just try to fight Terra off when he had control over me? If you did that none of this would have happened!"

"Hey don't go blaming me for you and Xehanort's little break up," Braig said as Xemnas continued to give him a look. This argument got every ones attention.

"Ooohh I would love to see a fight between these two!" Arlene said as she and Lumaira surrounded the two as Demy followed.

"I am placing my beats on Braig," Rould said as Dilan threw his cards into the air.

"Oh your on!" Dilan said as they all surrounded the two, watching them get ready to fight. Braig then got out his weapons as Xemnas got his ethernal blades ready to cut Braig apart he was so filled with rage. Before any of them could fight the sound of heels coming this way and a loud angry woman's voice caught their attention.

"Silence you fools," a very dark voice said. They looked at the door to see it was the thirteenth member with her hood over her head. Even though they could not see her face everyone knew she had to have been angry. Everyone then acted as if nothing was wrong and just stood there. Xemnas and Braig then just held their weapons by their sides acting like they just wanted to hold them not attack each other. "Now what is all the fighting about?" She asked.

"Oh, it- it was nothing," Braig said as calmly as he could. Then the thirteenth member looked down at Braig's hand to see the blood dripping down on the floor before giving the two a death glare.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? You two were going to fight weren't you?" She asked calmly as Xemnas then began to fill with rage again.

"It was him! He started it!" Xemnas exclaimed while pointing at Braig, it was clear that Xemnas was completely terrified by the new member.

"No I did not! Your just upset cause your not one of Xehanort's favorites anymore!" Braig exclaimed back as Xemnas continued to give him the death glare. The thirteenth member then looked at them as if they were two children fighting over who spilled the milk and they were trying to blame it on each other.

"Oh I see, Xemnas is upset because I took his position," the member said as Xemnas tried to defend himself.

"No that is not true!" Xemnas said, but everyone in that room knew he was lying.

"Your upset because you can't be Xehanort's right hand man anymore, is that it? Well you know what I say to that, Xemnas?" The member said as she put her hand out in front of her while walking towards Xemnas. Then an object appeared in her hand, it was a keyblade that looked like two become one but was completely covered in darkness. "It really shows me what a kiss up you are," she said.

The thirteenth member then used some kind of attack on Xemnas where darkness came out of her keyblade and went straight for Xemnas. The darkness then grabbed Xemnas by the neck and she raised her keyblade and that caused the darkness to rise as well, slowly choking Xemnas. She then brought Xemnas close to her face. "I don't want to have to hurt you Xemnas, so how bout if you stop this kiss up stuff going on, maybe I will be able to let this one slide, understand?" She said evilly as Xemnas grabbed his neck trying to pry the darkness off of him but he couldn't.

"I understand," Xemnas barely let out then the thirteenth darkness released her grasp on him and unsummoned her keyblade.

"That's what I wanted to here," she said as she began to exit the room, "I don't like this fighting going on, I mean we are all friends here, working together towards one goal, to forge the X-Blade. If one of us gets in a fight, it can ruin everything, and we do not want that happening now do we?" She then left the room, leaving all the other members so afraid that they could cry.

...

Sora walked along the coast of the fake beach, waiting for his friends that Xehanort said would never come, but Sora was not going to give up on them. He knew that his friends would not stop trying to find them after all they have been through together. There was not way that Xehanort could trick him into thinking that they were not going to come and help them. He continued to walk along the coast of the beach as the sun was high in the sky, beating down on him. He looked over his shoulder and looked at the door that lead to the secret place, still wondering why that door was there. But Sora did not have time to think about it that much after he heard the all to familiar voice behind him. "Giving up hope yet?" The voice said behind him.

Sora turned around to see it was Xehanort, of course transparent. Sora then turned around to face him. "You really think I am going to give up that easily don't you?" Sora asked as the transparent Xehanort let out a laugh.

"Well I hope you will," Xehanort said, "Why did you think I locked you in this prison?"

"Your plan is not going to work, my heart will never give in," Sora exclaimed as Xehanort looked over at him.

"Didn't Riku say something just like that before my heartless made him give into the darkness and took over his body?" Xehanort said, angering Sora.

"Don't talk about Riku like that! His heart is twice as strong as yours and you know it!" Sora exclaimed as he kept his fist close together.

"Riku's heart is not going to be able to take it once I am through with him," Xehanort continued as Sora began to grow even more angry, "Terra, Aqua, and Ven I thought before and it seems they will not be a problem either, same as the mouse. Oh but the easiest to take out would be that red headed princess, what was her name again? I am getting to old for remembering little details."

Sora then got furious and ran at Xehanort, about to punch him right in his face. But Xehanort was transparent and Sora went right through him, landing on the hot sand below him. The transparent Xehanort then let out a laugh and began to disappear. "Shows how strong your heart is," Xehanort said as he fully disappeared, gone out of sight.

Sora then slowly began to get up off the sand, which began to mildly burn his knees and hands from the fake sun beating down on it all day. Sora used his hands to make him slowly stand up from the sand and when he was finally up straight, he put his hands on his knees to help him stand. He then put his head down and began to breath a little heavily. "When you keep me locked in this prison I get angry," Sora said to himself, "But when you threaten my friends and my girlfriend, then a war starts."

Sora then summoned his keyblade for the first time in a while as he began to stand up straight. Sora was not going to let Xehanort hurt anyone, not after what he did to him. He would never want Riku or Kairi to get locked in here, and he was not going to risk it. At that moment, Sora was not going to let Xehanort keep him in this prison any longer, he was getting off this island if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Remeber if we get to 21 i will give you a huge hint on who the thirteenth darkness is. Also if you all dont mind putting which worlds and or final fantasy character you would like to see in this story i would appreciate it. Since i have not really played a ff game i dont really know any of the characters. And new and old world ideas are welcome too! So please look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Old Enemies

**Hey everyone!**

**OMG we got over 21 reviews! Yay! We now have 27 reviews and counting and I am so happy since we are only on chapter 5 of this story! Thanks so much! As promised i will give you a hint on who the thirteenth darkness is. The hint is that one of the reviewers acually correctly guess who the thirteenth darkness is! I am not going to say who since it will give it away but the options are brought down greatly.**

**Also to The Trio of Twilight your review really meant a lot to me! It has always been a huge dream of mine to become an author and write my own storiws so thanks a lot!**

**Sorry this is not my favorite chapter but it had to happen so please bear with me!**

* * *

After what Kairi told Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Ven, the four of them decided to go to Merlin's house to talk about this in a more private place, since they did not want all of the other restoration committee members and 'Bonnie and Clyde' getting worried about them when it came to the thirteen darknesses. They knew that they would eventually need to fight them, but they did not want any of their other friends getting worried. So all five of the lights present went to Merlin's house to see that no one was there, which was just what they wanted. They all walked into the door and sat around the table in the middle of the room, except for Terra who leaned against the wall since there was no other place to sit. "Now Kairi, what did you mean Xehanort gained his thirteenth darkness?" Riku asked worried for the safety of his friend.

"Don't worry, it is not who you think," Kairi said, relieving Riku and the other lights in the room, "Anyway Xehanort told me himself he would never do something like that since Sora is one of the strongest lights out of all of us."

"But how do you know for sure?" Ventus asked, even though he trusted Kairi one hundred percent, he wanted to make sure. He did not want to be in a situation where they think Sora is safe but he is really in deep trouble.

"Yen Sid even saw it was not Sora," Kairi continued as she began to talk with a worried tone in her voice, "When I went there he told me that it was not Sora, but someone connected to him."

"Does he know who this person is?" Terra asked Kairi, who was sitting with her hands on her lap as if she was worried about something.

"No, he said that he does not think any of us have met whoever this is," Kairi continued, "But he also said he felt a great presence of darkness in this person, more then any of the other members besides Xehanort, almost like the darkness was controlling this person."

"Sounds like someone dangerous," Aqua said as Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Very dangerous, just the thought of this last darkness scares me to death," Kairi said as she placed her hand over the spot where her heart was, grasping the Organization XIII coat that she was still wearing with her hand.

"Well don't worry, we will do what ever it takes to bring Sora back and put an end to this new Organization," Terra said.

"I sure hope that we do," Kairi said, still a little worried as they heard a loud crashing noise outside, that startled the keyblade bearers. Almost instantly, Kairi summoned her destiny embrace as the others followed and summoned their keyblades before quickly running outside. When they made it out they saw two familer figures standing in the middle of the area with many heartless and nobodies being thought off by some members of the restoration committee: Leon, Lightning, Hope, Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, and Zack. Even though the members were fighting them farther away from the keyblade wielders they turned their head to see them before going back to fighting the heartless. But that is not really what caught there eyes, it was the strange couple in the middle of the area looking right at them. One of them was a tall, fat cat with the same attire he wore last time they saw him and the other was a evil witch with dark clothing on and a large staff.

"Pete and Maleficent!" Ventus exclaimed looking at the pair as they looked back, Riku on the other hand was confused on how he knew them.

"Wait you know them too?" Riku asked Ven and he was about to answer Riku but Pete seemed like he was ready to answer the question for him.

"Know them! Please, these three good for nothing keyblade bearers are the reason I was kicked out of Disney Town! And I'll never forget it!" Pete exclaimed as Maleficent stepped forward.

"And they are also the reason why I was not able to get my way in my home world twelve years ago," Maleficent said genitally as Terra stepped forward.

"Yeah, yeah, we all have our share of things we wish we could change but what are you doing here?" Terra asked angrily as Maleficent only mad a short laugh under her dark appearance.

"What, we can't come and visit our dear old friends without you thinking we are going to harm you all?" The witch asked. The keyblade wielders then looked around, showing Maleficent what the heartless and nobodies she sent are doing. She then let out another laugh as she continued. "Very well then, as a matter of fact I am here for something that Xehanort wants."

"Wait, are you saying you work for Xehanort now?" Aqua asked as the witch nodded, making the keyblade masters want to attack her even more.

"Well apparently you did not get the memo yet, of course we are working for Xehanort now!" Pete exclaimed as Riku began to grow more anger out of all the keyblade masters.

"What is it that you guys really want from us?" Riku exclaimed as Maleficent smiled. She then took her staff and pointed it right at Kairi. As soon as Riku saw this he extended his arm in front of her, not letting the witch get a hold of his friend. "If you think we are going to let you touch her, you got another thing coming," Riku continued. He knew that they only wanted Kairi since she was a princess, and since the new Organization took three of the princesses lives already, he was not going to let them take any more, especially Kairi. _Why are they doing this, don't they need the lights alive? All they are doing is trying to kill them off!_ Riku thought in his mind.

"I knew letting you give her up was not going to be easy, but I am a woman of promises," Maleficent said, "If you come with us Kairi, we will take you to go see Sora."

Everyone was shocked by what Maleficent just said, she knew where they were keeping Sora. This may be Kairi's only chance to find him after three months with no luck, but she was not going to fall for the witch's tricks. "Seeing Sora is the only thing that I want to do right now, but not with you around," Kairi exclaimed as she stood in her battle stance.

Maleficent and Pete then let out a laugh. "Then you must not really care about the porcupine head if you don't want to go see him," Pete laughed as Riku grew even more angry.

"Do you really think that we would be stupid enough to trust you?" Aqua said as the two ceased laughing and paid attention back to the keyblade wielders.

"Well if Sora was as stupid as he was then yes," Maleficent said as Riku could not take it any more. He wanted to hurt them for calling Sora stupid, since he knew Sora would do the same for him.

"Shut up! You do not talk about my friend like that!" Riku said as he summoned his armor and ran at her. But just as he jumped to attack the two, they disappeared into darkness and cause Riku to fall to the ground hard. And just as the two of them left, they took all of the heartless and nobodies with them, as if they were never there.

...

Sora had his keyblade in hand and was ready at all cost to get off of this virtual prison. He looked around, even though he just committed himself to getting off this island he had no clue were to start. He then turned his head and looked out at the horizon, right at the setting sun. Sora knew that he could not fly out or around the world since learn from last time he tried to escape that there was a force field surrounding it. So trying to fly around or fly out of the world was not possible. Sora then looked over at the doorway to the secret place and then began thinking for a little bit. _I wonder_, Sora thought as he made his way towards the door.

Sora made it to the door and tried to get it open but saw that the door was locked. He thought that it would not be a problem since he had the keyblade but once Sora tried to unlock it, he saw that it did not open. Sora then looked around the door, trying to figure out a way for it to open before he began thinking. May be the door could only be opened with darkness, which Xehanort thought Sora could not use. But he then took a step back and tried something he had not tried before, using the power of darkness. He stood there for a while thinking about the darkness before a black light began to glow from the top of Sora's kingdom key and it fired right at the door. Sora then heard the noise of something being unlocked and smiled before he went to the door and opened it. He then traveled through the tunnel before he made it to the end to something he was not expecting. At the end of the tunnel was a long set of spiraling stairs, just like the ones that were in Castle Oblivion. Sora knew that the stairs were not there just because, they had to be there for a reason.

"Don't worry Kairi, I am coming back," Sora said to himself before heading down the stairs, ready to finally get out of this virtual prison.

* * *

**Please tell me what your thought of this chapter in your reviews. Do you think Sora will make it out of the prison? And is the clue I gave you about the thirteenth darkness now eating you alive? Please tell me and look out for the next chapter!**

**PS. Wow I can not believe we are only 29 days away from Dream Drop Distance. I can not wait since it is the only reason why I bought a 3ds and i want to play it now sooooooooo bad!**


	6. Going Out

**Hey everyone!**

**So before I begin I want to give a big thank you to Keyblade-Wolf. In she thanked me in her story The Waking (I recommed you go and read that, its a good story) **

**Oh and to Littleking9512 I saw the keyblade for Lightning and I think it really fits her but I am still not making any promises that they are all going to get keyblades. I still need to think about how it is going to fit into the story and all that.**

**I am excited for this chapter since it is one of the first big fight scenes in the story, and in case you havent noticed, writing fighting scenes are my favorite thing to write.**

* * *

Sora ran down the stairs as fast as he could with his keyblade in hand, trying to get to the bottom to see whatever it was at the bottom. Along the way, Sora did have to fight several heartless and figured that Xehanort had put the heartless there to protect whatever it was at the bottom, so he knew he had to keep going. As he traveled farther down the stairs the area surrounding him got darker and darker as if he was outside and it was quickly changing to night. As Sora got deeper he tried not to get his hopes up, but at the same time he was praying that this was the way out. When the end of the stairs was in sight all he could think about was seeing Kairi, Riku, and the others again after three months. Even though he had been apart from them longer this time was different since he was forced to stay there, not knowing if his friends were okay or not. That short time frame might has well been ten years apart from them even though it was really three.

When Sora made it to the bottom of the stairs he took deep breaths in and out from the long journey. He then stopped for a moment to look around, seeing the dark area around him. Sora looked down to see that the ground was simalier to the stain glass flooring in the Station of Awaking but it was not an image of him or the princesses. Instead, it was an image of Destiny Islands, surrounded by darkness, Sora then realized, he was in the fake heart that Xehanort made for this world.

Sora went out into the center of the stain glass and looked around the area, with his keyblade in hand. Then Sora had the strangest feeling as if he was being watched. He then turned around to see a sight he had not seen since his first journey, and it was something he thought he would never see again. Coming out from Sora's shadow came forming a huge heartless. Once it began to take its full shape, Sora saw that it was very muscular and had many tentacles coming out of its head. The legs were very short compared to the arms, but the most noticeable thing was the huge heart shaped hole in the middle of its chest. Sora was complete startled by the darkside, and ran back in the other direction trying to get away from the massive creature, but almost fell off the edge of the glass in the process. Sora then turned around to look at the creature as he gripped his keyblade tighter.

**(Destiny's Force, Kingdom Hearts)**"Fine, if defeating you is what it takes to get out of here, so be it!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the massive creature while summoning his armor, shaking his hands but still gripping his keyblade tightly. He ran at the darkside and was able to hit the monsters hand many times before it brought its hand up to high for Sora to reach by jumping. The darkside then brought its hand down into the floor and brought out its hands and inside them was a huge ball of black and purple darkness that hurt Sora if he touched it. Once the monster brought its hands down, Sora then used this opportunity to travel up the monster's arm and get a combo hit on the head before it shook Sora off. Sora then fell to the ground as the monster then let go of the huge ball, and a few smaller ones began to fall from the sky. Sora dodged most of them easily though, and went back to trying and getting a combo on the things arm.

Sora was trying to reach for the monster's hand as the thing stood straight up, acting like nothing was wrong, but really he was in deep trouble. The monster then brought his hand and slammed it into the ground and blackness began to appear around it. Out of the blackness came many low level heartless that Sora easily destroyed but the problem was that there was a lot of them. So Sora had to focus his attention off of the darkside and attack the other heartless. As soon as all of the little heartless were destroyed, Sora focused his attention back on the darkside, which was once again standing up on its short legs trying to prevent Sora from attacking its arms. The thing then lowered down ever so slightly to try and get a better look at Sora, but he keyblade master used this chance to get another combo on the things hand.

After this attack, Sora could tell that the monster was getting weaker and more anger by the second. The darkside then used an attack that was new to Sora, the darkside put his hands out and created two large balls of pure darkness in each one. The monster then brought them down and it made the whole ground covered in darkness, making it harder to see and causing more shadow heartless to appear. Sora began fighting off the shadows with no problem at all as he also kept his eye on the darkside, which brought its hand down trying to create another purple and black circle. As soon as the monster brought its hand down, Soar was right on it and jumped on the monsters arm, forgetting about the shadow heartless and running towards the head. As soon as Sora got another combo hit on the head area, the darkside stopped in its tracks and all of a sudden the other shadow heartless began to disappear. **(End Destiny's Force) **

The darkside then knocked Sora off of his head and Sora fell to the ground on as the darkside did the same. As soon as the darkside hit the ground, it broke the glass and it began to crack severely. Then when the creature came down fully, the glass completely and the creature fell below the floor into the darkness, and took Sora down with it. As the two of them fell, Sora then quickly summoned his keyblade rider and flew off into the sky, leaving the darkside behind and destroying this fake world's heart.

...

After the fight that the five of them almost had with Maleficent and Pete, the keyblade masters went back into Merlin's house as the other members of the restoration committee went to see if the two of them ran off to another part of the Radiant Garden or if they left behind anymore heartless. The keyblade masters sat in Merlin's house, trying to figure out what they were going to do to find Sora. "I can not believe that Xehanort actually let those two bone heads join them on trying to take over the worlds," Terra said as he rested his head against the stone hard wall.

"Well if Xehanort was stupid enough to let Demy into the Organization then I could say I was not expecting as much," Riku commented as Kairi sat in her chair, thinking over what just happened.

"Do you really think that the two of them knew where Sora was?" Kairi asked as Ven answered almost immediately.

"Of course not Kairi, remember you are one of he seven princesses, and part of Xehanort's plan is to murder the seven princesses to send the worlds into darkness," Ventus said, "They were probably just saying that to get you to come with them."

"Yeah but in case you forgot I am also one of the seven lights," Kairi said worried and a little anger at herself, "Maybe they would have looked me up in the same place as Sora, I could have helped him."

"Don't talk like that, they were probably just trying to trick you," Aqua said as Kairi then brought her head up again, anger at herself and upset that she could not do anything to help Sora.

"I don't know, now I am thinking about it again," Kairi said as this caught Riku's attention. The room then went dead silent, so silent that you could drop a needle in it and everyone in the room would hear it hit the floor.

"What do you mean, thinking about what again?" Riku asked as he began to get worried for not just the safety of Sora, but the safety of Kairi.

"I am thinking, about leaving again," Kairi said. This comment shocked the entire room, they could not let Kairi leave again, especially if Xehanort was out to get her and she was depressed about Sora being gone.

"Kairi you can not leave again! You promised-" Riku said but was cut off by Kairi, who had an angry tone in her voice.

"Riku, I said I was not making any promises! I don't care about if we are together anymore, I just want Sora to be safe!" Kairi exclaimed angrily, as he anger shocked everyone in the room, including Kairi herself. No one had ever seen Kairi this angry and upset, in fact, Riku had never really seen Kairi angry and upset. Riku always saw Kairi as a very happy person, but ever since Sora had been captured by the Organization, she had changed. "I- I am sorry, its just-" Kairi was now cut off by Riku.

"It is fine, we all want to find Sora too, but I don't think splitting up is the best way to go," Riku said in a soft tone. Before anyone in the room could say anything else, Zack and Cloud came charging in the door with worried expressions on their faces.

"You guys need to get out here now!" Zack exclaimed as the keyblade masters stood from their seats and stared at the two men.

"What is wrong? Is it Maleficent and Pete again?" Aqua asked as Cloud answered.

"No it is not them, it might even be worse, just get outside!" Cloud exclaimed as the keyblade wielders ran outside. As soon as they all made it outside, Zack pointed his hand into the sky, pointing at one small light in the starlight sky. That one light began to be going out, which shocked the group since a world had not gone out in so long.

"A world is falling into darkness?" Riku asked with a worried tone as Terra replied.

"It sure looks like that," Terra said as Kairi looked at the world with her head tilted, studying it carefully. She had seen worlds fade out of existence before, but the way that this world went out was different from the way other worlds went out. It was like there was something very dark about it.

"What world do you think it is?" Aqua asked the whole group as Kairi hen realized what it was.

"Its- it has to be the world Sora is on!" Kairi exclaimed, shocking everyone.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reveiws. Will Sora finally make it off the island? You will find out this, and many more of my little cliffhangers in the next few chapters so look out for them!**


	7. Fight Among the Stars

**Hey everyone!**

**I am happy to anounce to everyone that I am now on 21 favorite authors lists! 21! In case you forgot 21 is my all time favorite lucky number and I am now so happy! Thank you so much to whoever put me on their favorite authors list!**

**Oh and to RNSVCZ I guess you can do a manga adaption to this story. I dont know if you noticed but I let one of my readers KH-Hardcorefan4483 write a spin off about my last story KHLAD (highly recommened you read that, really good) So you can. Just put the links in your review as soon as you finish them because I can not wait to see them!**

**Oh and btw sorry i probably would have gotten this chapter out yesterday but dont blame me, blame teen wolf and derek hale's hottness :p**

* * *

Xemnas, Dilan, and Braig were sitting right in front of the computer monitors in the Castle that Never Was, basically doing nothing. Most of the time, the three of them were out in charge watching the monitors in the castle's study, making sure nothing went wrong with the virtual Destiny Islands and making sure no one was coming to the World That Never Was. Since normally nothing went wrong, they never really had to do anything. Most of the time, Dilan would catch up on sleeping, Braig would sometimes shot at the pictures of the seven lights pictures pined on the walls, and Xemnas would just try to think about how to get Xehanort to like him again. Non of them ever thought that something would go wrong that day, but just there luck something did.

Braig was shooting the pictures of the seven lights at the wall, Dilan was sleeping, and Xemnas was thinking of a way to repair his relationship with Xehanort the same as always. Everything was nice and quiet, that was until one of the monitors began to make a beeping noise which snapped everyone out of what they were doing before. Xemnas then immediately pulled his chair up to the computer and was trying to figure out the problem. "Xemnas, what's wrong with this thing, I was in the middle of my nap," Dilan said as Braig stood behind Xemnas's chair, trying to find out what the problem was as well.

"What do you think I am trying to figure out?" Xemnas said as he used the mouse to look at the computer. Braig then looked at the computer and saw what was wrong, but did not tell Xemnas that.

"Ah, Dilan go get Xehanort for me will yah?" Braig said as Dilan nodded and left the room. Xemnas then looked back at Braig, knowing that he knew what was wrong but was not telling him that.

"Braig what is wrong?" Xemnas asked the man with the eye patch but all Braig did was look right at him and did not say a word. "Braig tell me what is going on right now!" Xemnas commanded but before Braig could answer, Xehanort had entered the room along with Dilan.

"Braig, Xemnas what is going on here?" Xehanort asked as Braig looked at him worried. Braig then pointed his finger right at the computer screen and Xehanort walked forward to get a closer look at it. Xemnas unfortunately was not good with computers and could not tell what it was trying to tell them.

"The virtual world's heart has been destroyed," Dilan said worried as Xemnas's eyes widened open. Xemnas then turned to face Xehanort, who was growing with rage by the second.

"That annoying keyblade wielder," Xehanort said as he left the room. Even though Dilan, Xemnas, and Braig did not see it they knew what Xehanort was doing, he was going right to Vanitas.

...

Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Cloud, and Zack were watching the world as it began to blink out. After a few more seconds of watching, Riku summoned his keyblade and threw it up into the air to summon his keyblade rider. He then tapped on the guard on his shoulder and his armor covered every part of his body besides his head. "I need to make sure if that is Sora or not," Riku said as he got on his keyblade rider, but was not able to fly away due to Kairi stopping him.

"Wait, I am coming with you," Kairi said as she was about to place her hand on her shoulder to summon her armor but Riku stopped her.

"No Kairi, I need you to stay here, we don't know if it is a trap or not," Riku replied, but this seemed to make Kairi more determined to go with him. If that was Sora, she was not going to let Riku rescue him alone after she left for three months to go looking for him on her own.

"No Riku, I am not going to let you risk your life to go and make sure this is not a trap," Kairi said, "I don't need everyone to be risking there lives for me okay? I want to go with you if it is a trap or not."

Kairi then was about to try and summon her armor again but was once again stopped by Riku. "Kairi please, for all we know, this could be Xehanort's trap to try and murder you. If he kills you, he will be one step closer sending the worlds into darkness. We can't let him do that, please just let me go alone," Riku begged the red head. Kairi then took a deep breath in and slapped her arms at her side.

"You better come back alive," Kairi said to her friend, "Now go." Kairi then turned around and went with Terra, Aqua, and Ven as the three of them nodded at Riku. Riku then nodded back and summoned his helmet before he rode off into the dark sky, waiting for whatever that blinking star was.

...

Sora rode out of the black abyss on his keyblade rider as the huge darkside fell to its doom. Sora rode so fast that he broke the sound wave and was out of the dark abyss less then half the time he took going down the stairs. He rode up and saw that he did not have to go threw the tunnel to get out anymore, since the tunnel was completely gone. Sora looked around as he flew and saw that the world was falling apart by the second, and basically all that was left was a small piece of the sand and ocean, just like when the really Destiny Islands fell apart on his first journey. As soon as Sora saw this, he continued to ride into the air to see that the force field keeping him locked in the world had been broken, setting Sora free for the first time in three months.

As soon as Sora exited the virtual prison for the first time in three months he felt completely free. He rode out on his keyblade rider as he left the world, which was now almost all darkness, showing that the world had been destroyed. Sora then looked away from the world and turned his attention towards where he should be looking, in front of him. As soon as Sora did that he felt something hit his keyblade rider with almost made him fall off but he was able to keep his balance. Sora looked behind him again to see what it was that just shot at him and was taken back by what he saw. Trailing behind him was a man on a keyblade rider, similar to Sora's own but was pure black with some red matching the riders black and red armor. Sora knew who the person was immediately even before Sora heard the man talk. "Never thought an idiot like you would be able to break out of a prison that well built," the man said in a dark tone, Sora was then positive on who the person was.

"Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed as the twelfth darkness sped up, inching closer to Sora's keyblade rider.

"Miss me?" Vanitas asked Sora. Even thought Vanitas could not see his face threw his helmet, he knew that Sora had that evil grin of his on his face. Vanitas then tried to shot at Sora again and fired a blast of darkness right at the teen, but Sora was able to barely miss the attack.

"I didn't miss you, I took it more as a blessing," Sora said as Vanitas fired more blasts of darkness at him. Sora was able to dodge all of them until Vanitas's keyblade rider began to fire more blasts at the second. Sora was to busy trying to dodge the smaller blasts of darkness when Vanitas got ready to fire a huge ball of purple and black darkness right at the young boy. But just as Sora noticed what he was doing, it was to late and the huge ball had already left the front of his keyblade rider. All Sora could do was use his arms to try and hold on to the keyblade rider as he closed his eyes. When Sora waited a few seconds with the ball of darkness not hitting him, he was shocked by the voice he heard next.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora I know you are stronger then that," the voice said. Sora then opened his eyes to see that there was a thin shield of light covering Sora, making the ball of purple and black darkness deflect off of it and fire back at Vanitas, who just barely missed it. Sora then looked to his right to see the young keyblade master on his motorcycle like keyblade rider that was gold and red. The sight of this teenager man Sora's grin to a smile in an instant.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as the force field around him disappeared and Riku rode in closer to Sora's and the two of them stopped in their tracks to face Vanitas, who only laughed at the two challenging him.

**(Unbreakable Chains, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**"Oh boy, this is going to be fun," Vanitas said as he readied his keyblade rider and stared at the two keyblade masters who were going to stop at nothing to stop Vanitas. Sora then looked at the weapons available on his keyblade rider and fired a few rounds of bullets, which Vanitas dodged but the twelfth darkness was not able to dodge the round of bullets Riku fired at him. The bullets unfortunately did not hit Vanitas but only his keyblade rider, but that still angered Vanitas anyway. Sora then rode in closer to Vanitas on the right side as Riku rode in closer to him on the left side, making Vanitas making the hard choice of witch one he should go for first. Vanitas the quickly solved his problem and rode fast a few feet away from them, firing a blast of darkness at Sora, and firing multiple bullets at Riku at the same time.

"Take this!" Vanitas exclaimed as the darkness and bullets left his keyblade rider. The bullets then flew at Riku and hit his keyblade rider dead on, and also hit Riku once or twice in the leg, causing him to bleed slightly but nothing serous. The darkness however went straight at Sora, who then tried to counter attack the darkness with a blast if light being fired from his keyblade rider. The light and darkness fought each other in mid air but unfortunately, the darkness came out winning this battle and hit Sora's keyblade rider once more, this time almost knocking Sora right off his skateboard like keyblade rider. After the attack was done with, Sora looked down at his keyblade rider to see it that it did leave it dented, and a small piece of it came off of it. Sora then looked up at Vanitas again to see he was readying another one of his darkness attacks but luckily Riku then fired a blast of light at Vanitas, causing him to stop what he was doing and made his rider have a huge dent in it, bigger then Sora's. The blow of light almost made Vanitas fall off of his rider but then Sora fired a blast of light as well, right at Vanitas's keyblade rider. If Vanitas was not holding on to the rider after Riku's light hit it, he would have fallen off his keyblade rider into space.

Vanitas then looked at his keyblade rider, seeing that there was another dent on the other side almost twice as big as the dent Riku's blast of light left for him. Riku then saw this oprtuity and thought that he and Sora should use it. **(End Unbreakable Chains)**"Sora! His rider is almost totaled! We need to get out of here now before anything else happens!" Riku exclaimed as Sora looked over at his friend.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed as the two thought they were home free and began to ride their keyblade riders off into the sky, but Vanitas was not going to let them go hat easily. Vanitas then used all the power that his keyblade rider had left and fired two blasts of darkness right at their keyblade riders, hitting them dead on and causing them both to fall off. And to make matters worse, in the process it made both of there keyblade riders disappear and it knocked Riku unconscious from the blow, since after the attack hit it made Riku fly forward, face first into his keyblade rider. As soon as Sora saw they were both falling at extreme speeds in space, Sora immediately used reflect on Riku, making sure that were ever they landed, Riku would land safely. Sora was about to do the same for himself but he was moving to fast and they were falling towards a world Sora was not sure he knew or if he didn't know. Sora was just praying that it was a world that the two of them knew.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. What will happen to Sora and Riku now? Will they land on a world that they know or will they just fall to there doom? So many questions! To get the answers to these questions look out for the next chapter!**


	8. The Returned

**Hey guys!**

**Okay before we begin,I cooked up something for you guys that I think you will like. So every KH character has there own theme song right? Well for you I picked some songs that I think would be good for playing for pairings. They are all lyric songs but I think they fit both characters in love well together. So here are the three main pairings songs...**

**Sora x Kairi: Sinple and Clean by Utada (duh)**

**Roxas x Namine: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**Terra x Aqua: All I Need by Within Temptation**

**I hope you like the songs that I picked for the pairings. I picked these so if there is a lovey dovey moment between the two, you can just play these songs in the backround. I will probalby put more up when more pairings show up but for right now these are for the main pariings.**

**Oh and also to Ryochix, my oc will not be a main character, or a minor character, he will kind of be somewhere in the middle but mostly towards the minor character placing. During most of the story he will be a minor character but towards the end he will probably be taken more seriuosly, but will still not be a huge character in the story. I hope I cleared that up for you :)**

* * *

Kairi was sitting on top of the apartment building the keyblade masters have called their home way for home in the Radiant Garden. She was looking up at the sky as the sun just began to appear beyond the horizon showing the light yellow, orange, and pink colors but she did not care about that. The only thing she cared about at that moment was Riku coming back safely. She did not know if he would come back with Sora or not or if this was all just a plan made by Xehanort but she was just hoping that Riku would come back. If he came back with Sora that would be the greatest thing ever but in Kairi's mind, the idea of Sora coming back was highly unlikely. During the time that she left, she had changed and stared looking on the downside of things all the time.

Kairi was looking up at the sky as she heard footsteps come up from behind her. She turned around to see it was Aqua who seemed wide awake, followed by Terra and Ven, who were still rubbing their eyes from waking up and getting ready so early in the morning. "Any sign of him yet?" Aqua asked as she stood next to Kairi, who was still sitting down, while Terra and Ven stood behind the two girls.

"No," Kairi said as she then paid attention back at the sky, "And I am beginning to get worried, he has been gone for a long time." Kairi then used her hands to help her get to her feet, not taking her eyes off the sky. She then stood along side her friends as they all looked up at the sky together.

"Don't worry about it Kairi, I am sure Riku is fine, there is no way he would give up that easily," Terra said as he turned his head to look at Kairi, "He can take care of himself, he proved us that."

"Yeah, before you know it Riku will be riding back to this world on his keyblade rider, as a matter of fact he is probably doing that right now," Ventus said as Aqua continued.

"Who knows- he might even bring Sora back with him," Aqua said as Kairi looked down off the building. As much as she hoped Riku would be coming back with Sora, she just couldn't keep telling herself that Sora would come back with Riku and be so upset if he didn't.

"I am not keeping my hopes up," Kairi said as Aqua looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, "As much as I hope Riku will come back with Sora, I think it is highly unlikely."

Kairi then continued to look up at the sky as the three other keyblade masters looked at her shocked. This was a negative side of Kairi they have never seen before, and seeing the princess of heart like this broke there hearts. Before anything happened to Sora, Aqua had always seen Kairi as such a happy person, showing a huge smile on her face and being as understanding as a person could be but now she was so morose and down all the time after what happened. Aqua was hoping that Sora would somehow come back and Kairi could go back to being her normal self again, but until that happened, she, Terra, and Ven were forced to look at her like this.

The four keyblade wielders continued to look up at the sky, searching for any sign of Riku. After a few minutes of looking up at the sky with still no sight of him, Ven spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and looked at the sky and noticed what looked like two stars falling from the sky and heading more towards the castle area of the Radiant Garden. "Ah, guys, what is that?" Was the only thing Ven could let out as the other keyblade wielders sifted there heads as well and looked at the two falling objects. As they got closer the falling objects did not become any more clear, but they all notice what looked like a thin line around one of them.

Kairi then looked at the objects with eyes wide open, worried as ever. "It's Riku! It has to be!" Kairi said as they saw the objects hit the ground somewhere closer to the castle.

...

Riku came down from the ground hard in a place familiar to him, gasping for breath. He was just beginning to come back into consciousness before he basically did a belly flop to the cold, hard ground. If anything the blow only made him beginning to wake up even more with his vision bleared and him felling dizzy from it. Luckily for him, his armor and the reflect Sora casted on him absorbed most of the damage.

It was then when Riku remembered, what about Sora? Where was he? Did he land on the same world Riku did or did he land on another world far away from here? Did Sora have time to cast reflect on himself? And where ever he landed, was he okay? it was clear that Riku was more worried about Sora then he was about himself.

Riku then tried to get his mind off of Sora as he began to look around, trying to figure out where he had landed. It was clear that he had landed in the Radiant Garden since the castle was in his view, but he was not sure where. Where ever he was in the garden, the land was flat and there was really nothing else to look at. After seeing some newly planted flowers around him, he knew that he was in the place that used to be known as the Great Maw. He remembered that the restoration committee had planted the flowers there, trying to bring this place back to its 'garden' glory.

Even though the armor and reflect broke most of his fall, when Riku tried to stand up, he couldn't. The fall was still powerful enough to knock him paralyzed for a short period of time. All Riku could do was lie there and hope that someone would come to help him and find Sora soon. Riku was shocked however when the call of his name came so fast. He heard two different voices calling for him, one was a sweet girl's voice, which must have been Kairi, the other was an older man's voice, which had to have been Terra. Riku was about to call out for them to do the same but he stopped when he realized the voices were closer then he thought when he heard the footsteps coming towards him. "Riku are you okay?" The sweet girls voice asked him.

Riku then tried to get up again by using his arms to get him on his hands and knees. Kairi, who was already kneeling down next to Riku, then helped him stand up the rest of the way. Riku then unsummoned his helmet, showing his face covered in a thin sheet of sweat and that he was breathing heavily. Kairi then backed up from him to give him some air. "You almost gave us a heart attack! Where have you been?" Ventus asked him as Riku looked around, seeing no Sora in sight.

"He was fighting with me," Riku let out just barely, "Me, him, and Vanitas, we won but..."

"You thought with Vanitas?" Aqua asked as a angry look appeared on her face. Everyone knew that she hated Vanitas for everything he did, she almost hated him more then Ven did.

"And wait, who is this he?" Kairi asked as she looked up at Riku, who was now standing up straight. Riku then looked in Kairi's eyes, and she knew who he was talking about.

"I need to find him," Riku said as Kairi then began to get worried. Riku knew that if for some reason Sora did not end up on this world, Kairi would kill him.

"Wait, you lost him?" Kairi exclaimed, sounding more angry then worried in her voice._ If you lost him I will consider yourself dead right now! _Kairi thought in her mind as Riku continued to speak.

"Don't worry, I am pretty sure he landed not to far away from me," Riku exclaimed as he looked over at the castle while tilting his head. He knew that Sora had to have landed somewhere over there. So without warning, Riku ran towards the area where Sora thought Sephiroth as the other keyblade masters followed. Riku ran up the pathway to make it to the area, with Kairi nearly running faster then him. As soon as they got a full view of the place, Riku looked over to see Sora, still in his armor, face first in the ground. Riku could tell from a first glance that Sora had not casted reflect on himself.

"Sora!" The keyblade masters exclaimed, Kairi's voice being louder then everyone else. Kairi then ran over to Sora, faster then Riku ever saw he run before, and he knelt down next to him. She then took his head and placed it on her lap as she tried to talk to her boyfriend. **(Simple and Clean Piano Version, Kingdom Hearts)**"Sora can you hear me?" Kairi exclaimed at the teen as the other keyblade wielders gathered around the two, looking down at them.

Even though they could not see it because of his helmet, Sora was conscious, but barely. He was able to see Kairi looking down at him though, and as he looked at his light, a tear fell from his face and ran down his cheek. Sora did not speak, he only placed his hand on Kairi's cheek and held it there until Kairi put her hand on top of his. She then let out a laugh as some of her tears began to fall onto Sora's still armored chest. "Sora, it's really you!" Kairi exclaimed as she brought Sora's head up to her chest, hugging him as he was still lying on the ground, "Your here, I thought I would never see you again."

Sora smiled as he began to cry even more. "If I never saw you again, my life would have never been complete," Sora let out as Kairi took him off her chest and smiled at him. Even though Sora could not see it due to him keeping his eyes locked on Kairi, he had Riku and Aqua crying as well, while Terra and Ven only smiled at the keyblade master's return, fighting back the tears. Sora then saw Kairi smile on last time before kissing his still armored head on the top of the cold metal. After that, everything went black for Sora. **(End Simple and Clean Piano Version)**

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Are you as happy as could be? I think you all are, they are all together again! Yay! look out for the next chapter! There is a big suprise waiting for you all!**


	9. Together Again at Last

**Hey guys!**

**BO YAH! 50 REVIEWS! I never thought that we would get all these reviews this fast! Thatnks to everyone who had reviewed and keep it up!**

**Sorry I did not update sooner but I bought Transformers Dark of the Moon on my kindle and watched it for the first time, and I must say, it was epic!**

**Oh and to Xiontheblackrose, yes I am enjoying your stories (especailly falling inside the black!) I am also reading the soilders of light too and I think it is good (Sorry i havent been reviewing like crazy like I normally do though, i will get to that)**

**Also, I just read online that my other favorite video game series, super smash bros, just confermied the fourth one at E3! I am so excited! And I think I speak for everyone here saying that we want to see some keyblade action from Sora, Riku, and Roxas am I right?**

* * *

Sora opened his eyes ever so slowly to see that he was looking at a pure white ceiling. Confused at first, Sora looked around and saw that he was in a room with wooden flooring and walls painted a deep blue color. He looked on the right side of the room and saw a dresser with several doors, he then looked to his right to see a desk with the chair to it pulled out, facing were Sora was. Sora then looked straight ahead and saw a white couch fit for two people with a white door not to far away from it that was shut closed. Sora then noticed that he was lying down in a bed that felt like you were resting on a cloud and a thin white sheet was over him. It was then when Sora realized, he was in his room at the Radiant Garden.

Sora then thought for a second, if he was in the Radiant Garden, then that meant that he was really out of the virtual prison Xehanort kept him in. He was finally, for the first time in three months, free. Sora could not believe it, he thought that he would never get out of there, but here he was, living proof that he escaped that replica Destiny Islands. Sora then began thinking, how exactly did he get out of there again? He remembered he defeated the darkside in the fake world's heart, and then he road out of it on his keyblade rider, but then what? Sora's memory was coming back to him slowly when he remembered that Riku showed up and together they thought Vanitas via keyblade riders. At that moment, that was all Sora could remember.

Sora then decided that he need to figure out what was going on so he wiped the sheet off of him and sat up, but when he did he felt a slight pain in his chest. Sora then looked down and saw that the short sleeve, black jacket he always wore was not there and he was wearing his dark blue tan top that he always wore underneath his jacket. Sora wondered why but his question was soon answered when he looked under his tan top and saw that his chest was covered in bandages. He did not see any blood stains on them but his chest did still hurt, so he figured that broken bones where why it was wrapped up. Sora then looked around the room to see his jacket was no where to be seen and just decided to move on and get out of the bed.

As soon as he got out of the bed, Sora went for the door slowly since whenever he walked his chest hurt. He opened the door and entered the hallway, then looked right and left, seeing no one. Sora was the shocked when he felt something fall on top of his head, which startled him. Sora then felt whatever it was climb on to his back, which cause him minor pain, and then he felt it climb on to the front of his stomach, causing him to fall over. Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked to see what it was on his chest. Sora only smiled to see that it was the little blue alien that acted like a dog. "Sora!" It said in an excited tone.

Sora then took his hand and stared to scratch the alien's head. "Hey Stitch, how have you been?" Sora asked one of his summons. Stitch did not answer however and only turned its head to look to its left as his ears shot up, as if he was being called. Stitch then left Sora and ran down the hallway to enter a room at the end. Sora the got himself up and went as fast as his body would let him go down the hallway. When he made it to the door he saw Stitch go in, he slowly opened it and stood in the door frame froze from what he saw. In the room he saw five people that where all to familiar to Sora, just hanging out. Sora then saw Stitch climb onto the bed at the end of the room as Sora saw a flash of red come towards him.

"Sora!" She exclaimed as she jumped on Sora, embracing him as he lost his balance and fell back on the wooden floor. Even though when he his the ground he felt pain in his chest, he did not care, at that moment Sora was the happiest person on the planet. The red head then looked at Sora deep in the eyes as the two of them smiled before the girl kissed Sora right on the lips. Sora happily kissed her back as a small tear fell from his face, and ran down his cheek. As soon as the two had a short break from kissing, Sora looked at her.

"Kairi," he said in a cheerful tone as Kairi then took her hand and used it to wipe the tear falling from Sora's face. Sora looked at her body to see that she was back in her light grey top and skinny jeans from the last time Sora saw her.

"Be careful, remember he is hurt," A voice said above them, Kairi then got off of Sora as a familiar face came next to Sora and held out his hand. Sora happily took it and that person helped him up. Once Sora was standing fully he looked at his silver haired friend that just helped him up and smiled. "It's great to have you back," he said as Sora only smiled bigger then he did before.

"Riku," Sora said as Riku smiled. Sora then hugged Riku, who was a little taken back by this, but the gladly hugged him back. Once they stopped hugging, three more familiar faces approached Sora, and the one blue haired girl of the group put her arms around Sora as well.

"We are so happy you are okay," Aqua said as Terra and Ven stood and watched them smiling. Aqua then took her arms off of Sora and took a few steps back, not taking her eyes off of him.

Sora chuckled a little bit. "I'm happy I'm okay too," Sora said as he placed his hand on his chest. Kairi then imidately took this as a 'oh no he is hurt' thing and she brought him over to the bed at the end of the small room. Sora sat on the bed as Kairi sat down next to him, holding his hand, while Stitch climbed on Sora's shoulder, as the other keyblade masters stood around the bed, still not keeping their eyes off of Sora.

"Do you mind if I ask you were Xehanort kept you hostage and how you managed to escape?" Ventus asked as Sora looked up at him, gripping Kairi's hand tightly when Ven said 'Xehanort.'

"He kept me in a world, a world that looked identical to Destiny Islands," Sora said as everyone in the room let out a gasp, "I don't even know how but I found the way to get to the worlds heart, I battled an old enemy of mine, and the world blew to pieces. And I am pretty sure Riku told you what happened after that."

Riku then nodded. "Okay now it is my turn to ask the questions, what happened to me?" Sora said as he lifted his tan top slightly, showing the bandages covering his chest.

"You don't remember?" Riku asked as Sora nodded, and Terra then looked at Riku.

"Well he fell out of the sky with just his armor to protect him Riku, you can't blame him," Terra said as Riku continued.

"We won that fight with Vanitas, but just when we were about to leave, he fired blasts of darkness at our keyblade riders. I was knock unconscious but you were able to case reflect on me, but I guess you didn't have time to do it on yourself, you hit the ground hard, and that happened," Riku said as he then pulled something off the desk behind him. "That reminds me, this is yours," Riku said as he held out Sora's short sleeved jacket. Sora was about to go grab it but Kairi went and did that for him and then gave it to him.

Sora did not put the jacket on him and only held it in his free hand since he was still holding Kairi's hand in the other. "How bad were the ingures?" Sora asked as Kairi looked at him right in the eyes.

"You suffered a few broken ribs but thanks to Kairi and cure, they should heal quicker then expected," Aqua said as she and the other keyblade wielders looked at Kairi.

"But don't worry, we will get Xehanort and his thirteen replicas back for doing that to you," Kairi said as Sora looked at her worried while Stitch climbed off Sora's back and onto his lap.

"Wait, they got there thirteenth replica?" Sora asked as the others looked at him, shocked he did not know that either.

"Yeah, we don't know who it is but they definitely got one," Terra said as Sora looked at them, thinking about who this last replica could be.

"So this big battle is closer then we think," Sora said as he gripped Kairi's hand even harder. Kairi did not mind though, she was just glad that Sora was back and that he was okay. Riku could already tell that Kairi would be back to the way he remembered her soon.

"Well, it might still be ways away but yes it is closer then we thought," Riku said as the room then went silent for a moment. t After a few more moments of sitting in silence, someone opened to the door and two people walked in, one of them being Lea. The other person almost made Sora's mouth drop to the floor. The boy that came in with Lea was wearing the attire that he wore when he was in Twilight Town and it was clear that he had matured a little bit from the last time Sora saw him. He still looked identical to Ven and came in the room smiling at the sight of Sora.

"Roxas?" Sora exclaimed, completely shocked.

* * *

**YEAH BABY ROXAS IS BACK! Yes that person with Lea was Roxas all along and that was my suprise to all of you. I hope you are all happy that everyones favorite nobody (next to Axel) is back! Please tell me what you thought of his return in your reviews and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Roxas

**Hey everyone!**

**We are now in the double didgets for chapters! Yay!**

**Just so you all know, this is the shortest chapter so far but it's fine, I am hoping the next chapter will be longer.**

**And btw I hope you liked the shocker from the last chapter! I know I did!**

**Remember, I own nothing! (except for ocs and original worlds)**

* * *

Sora's mouth literally dropped to the ground when he saw Lea and his nobody walk into the room. How on earth was Roxas even here? Sora thought that he was supposed to be inside him, not standing right in front of him! _Well at least I know why he wasn't annoying me in the virtual Destiny Islands_, Sora thought as he let go of Kairi's hand and walked up to the nobody. "Roxas, how are you-" Sora said as Roxas seemed to read his mind and answered for him.

"Sora you lost your heart, don't you remember when people with strong hearts lose them a nobody is released?" Roxas explained as Sora continued to look at him shocked.

Lea then came up behind Roxas and walked to the other side of him, punching Roxas on the shoulder lightly as he walked. "Yup, only problem is he isn't as peppy as he used to be since he doesn't have Ven's heart anymore," Lea said as Sora looked at them even more confused.

"Wait you lost me again after 'Ven's heart'" Sora said as Aqua explained to him.

"Oh yeah, we think we know why Roxas looks like Ven and had emotions now," Aqua said as she seemed to catching Sora's attention, "We think that when Roxas was made, he took the broken piece of Ven's heart that used to be in you and used it as his heart, causing him to look like Ven and gain emotions."

"So, you had emotions before?" Sora asked Roxas. Last time he checked, nobodies did not have emotions since they didn't have hearts, so what Aqua and the others supposably discovered about the bond between Roxas and Ven caught his attention.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Roxas said as he looked at Lea, "And I am working on getting my own emotions! If you developed them when you where a nobody, so can I!" Roxas exclaimed at Lea as the two then laughed. Sora on the other hand was confused enough and just decided not to ask anymore questions.

"You should have seen these two in the three months you were gone, Sora," Ven said as Sora turned to him," They have been like Bonnie and Clyde ever since, causing all this trouble, especially with Ienzo, Even, and Aeleus in the castle."

"Hey last time it was not our fault! I swear Ienzo moved his test tubes right in front of me!" Roxas said as him and Lea continued to laugh. Sora could tell if nobodies could develop emotions, like Roxas said Lea did when he was a nobody, that Roxas had to have been close to doing so. Sora then only smiled at the two until they heard someone else open the door. But instead of a person being the first to enter, it was a huge brown and white dog full of fur that came running in the door, nearly knocking Sora down as it ran past him. The dog then jumped on the bed to see Stitch, who seemed to like him but Stitch seemed to have other ideas. Kairi then got off of the bed and stood next to it instead since the dog was acting like it wanted to take the whole bed up, which it did.

Soon after that, three people walked into the room, two of them being Leon and Lightning. The other person was someone Sora had never met before. It was a woman, around Leon's age, with black hair up to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a short black shirt with a blue shirt and a long blue cape like cover over that. She also had black boots on with a necklace that had a symbol that looked like angels wings on it and was walking fairly close to Leon. "It's great to see that you are okay! The women exclaimed as she went up to Sora and hugged him, even though Sora seemed a little weirded our by this.

"Sora that's Rinoa and her dog Angelo," Riku said as she hugged Sora even harder. Lightning then folded her arms and looked at Leon.

"She's Leon's girlfriend," Lightning said in a tone that seemed to get too Leon.

"Shut up," Leon said sounding angry at Lightning, but was acting rather happily. It was clear that Leon did love this Rinoa girl, and honestly Sora could not blame him. Rinoa was beautiful, but of course not more beautiful then Kairi.

"Anyway, she has been asking about you," Aqua said as she stopped hugging Sora and then grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Sora, Squall has told me so much about you," Rinoa said as she stepped away from Sora and stood right next to Leon, who seemed pleased to have her next to him.

"We are glad to see you are okay, once the they told us what happened to you we began to get worried," Leon said as he put his arm over Rinoa's shoulder.

"Yeah, all the restoration committee members have been checking up on you since you crashed landed," Lightning continued as she then leaned against the wall, crossing her arms once more.

"Ever since?" Sora said as he then turned to Riku and Kairi, "How long ago did we crash land?"

"You crashed three days ago," Kairi answered for him, "As soon as you passed out we took you to Aerith, who put you bandages on and I used cure on you. She was worried that you might have gotten a concussion but you are fine now."

"Well at least I don't have a concussion," Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I think the other members would actually like to see you, Cid, Could, Zack, and Aerith have been asking about how you are non stop," Leon said as Sora nodded.

"I would love to go see everyone else-" Sora was cut off at the end of his sentence by Aqua.

"Sorry, but right now you can't see them," Aqua said as she stopped Sora, who then took his hands off the back of his head. The other members of the restoration committee were not the only ones that wanted to see him, Sora wanted to see his old friends.

"Why not?" Sora asked as Kairi then gave him his jacket, which he then put on painfully.

"We told Yen Sid about us finding you," Riku said, "He wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

Sora then frowned and looked at Leon, Lightning, and Rinoa. "Can you tell them I will see them after this?" Sora asked them as they nodded and left the room, "What does Yen Sid want to see me for?"

"Beats us, he just wanted us all the lights to go, and Roxas and Lea," Terra said as Lea whispered something to Roxas.

"Wow he actually wants us for something," Lea said as Roxas began to laugh. Once everyone in the room started looking at the two they stopped.

"Okay, well lets go then," Sora said as everyone else nodded and left the room, getting ready to go to the Mysterious Tower.

...

**(Organization XIII Theme, Kingdom Hearts 2) **"How on earth could you let them get away?" Xehanort ask Vanitas angrily as every one of the members of the new Organization XIII sat in there thrones, shocked that Sora and Riku were able to get away from Vanitas.

"I told you, I did not let them get away that easily, I made them crash on who knows what world," Vanitas defended himself in a strong voice, not afraid of Xehanort what so ever.

"But still, you do not understand, Sora was barely weakened in his time in that prison! He is still the strongest light and our biggest treat, our plan was to weaken him so he could barely fight when we forge the X-Blade!" Xehanort exclaimed, still angry at Vanitas.

"Have you even seen that kid? By the time he becomes so weak he could fight you would be dead old man," Vanitas said, making a good point, but angering Xehanort.

"He is right Xehanort, as much as I hate to admit it, Sora has a strong heart, centuries would pass by for him to become mentally weak," the thirteenth member said.

"They are both right you know," Ansem said as the whole Organization began debating, all of them but Xemnas taking Vanitas's side.

Xehanort then quieted them all. "I am not going to denied what you say, but we do need to figure out some way of making those lights weaker soon, or else we will have no chance of beating them in the final battle," Xehanort said as he rested his arm on the throne's arm, "Until we come up with a way, you are all dismissed."

"Yes Master Xehanort," everyone said as all of them left the room except for Ansem, young Xehanort, Vanitas, and the thirteenth member.

"Do you even have any ideas of how we can weaken Sora?" Young Xehanort asked.

"I do have one plan in mind that involves his little princess girlfriend," Xehanort said as everyone in the room listened up.

"I can tell you right now I love this plan already," Vanitas said.

"What is this plan exactly master?" The thirteenth replica asked as Xehanort only smiled.

"Simple, we are going to kill her," Xehanort said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! Isn't Xehanort so evil? Do you think he will get his way? Do you think he even has a chance at weakening Sora? And are you happy Rinoa from FF8 made her KH apperance? Please tell me in you reviews and look out for the next chapter!**


	11. The Mysterious Tower

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay so i have noticed there have been many questions in the reviews, so i desided to answer some of them now...**

**Some times in KHDDD they did not only refer to the 13 darkness' as the darkness' they sometimes called them replicas or clones since they do have a part of xehanort's heart in them.**

**(MINOR SPOILER) Odds are Riku and Ven will not get a pairing (but there may be some flirting going on) hey people can be single. And I would never pair a oc with one of the acual characters, i hate it when people do that.**

**The thirteenth replica is NOT the person Sora chose to wield the keyblade (even though that is a good idea, why didn't i think of that? lol) I did state in pervious chapters that the 13th replica is female**

**The only reason Roxas is alive is because Sora lost his heart, so if Namine were to appear Kairi would need to die and I am sure you don;t want that happening (but Namine will play an important roll in the story sometime in the futue and she will talk to Kairi in her mind)**

**The answer of who the thirteenth replica is will be come up sometime soon! (And by sometime soon I mean sometime in the next three chapters soon)**

**So now that this is all cleared up here is chapter 11...**

* * *

"Kill her? You plan on killing her?" Ansem said shocked by what Master Xehanort just told the small group of the members Xehanort trusted the most.

"Well she is a princess of heart, she needs to be taken down eventually in order for our plan to become a success," Xehanort said as he placed his hand on his cheek to rest his head. Even though Xehanort seemed perfectly fine with the idea, the other members were not so sure.

"Yes but she is a light too, without the lights we will not be able to forge the X-Blade," Young Xehanort said as the older Xehanort continued to try and get the members on board with his idea.

"You all know that the lights can be replaced," Xehanort said as the thirteenth member nearly laughed out of her throne.

"Yeah, only keyblade wielders can become lights, and last time I checked the only other keyblade bearers are Lea and Roxas and they are not cut out for it," she said, "In case you haven't noticed, Sora's nobody has no heart so he can't become a light and Mr. Pyromaniac might as well not even have a keyblade due to his poor skills, there is no way they can become lights."

Xehanort then nodded. "What you say is true and not true, they can become lights if Roxas gets a heart and Lea trains for another twenty years. But as a matter of fact there is something I have been waiting to tell all of you," Xehanort said as the other members began to listen.

"And what might that be?" Vanitas asked for the other members as Xehanort continued.

"There is a matter of fact another keyblade bearer that has what it takes to become a light," Xehanort said as the other members looked at Xehanort shocked, "And not only that but he has a connection to Sora, a bond that is sure to bring their destinies together soon."

Vanitas then discovered what Xehanort was trying to tell them. "That keyblade master want-a-bee, he performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony," Vanitas said as Xehanort nodded.

"Correct you are Vanitas, and if you all listen to my plan I have, they will met very soon," Xehanort said as the whole room went silent, waiting to hear the plan Xehanort has to make Sora and this other keyblade bearer meet.

...

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, and Lea all went outside to head over to the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid should be waiting for them. At first Kairi was worried that in his condition, Sora would not be able to fly safely but Sora did not care about his injuries at that time, he only wanted to here what Yen Sid had to say. As they all summoned their keyblade riders, Sora was shocked to see that Roxas had learned how to summon his very own keyblade rider and armor, the colors of silver and black. After they all had them summoned, they rode through the air, making there way towards the tower.

After a few more moments of flying, the group of eight finally made it to Yen Sid's tower, soon landing and unsummoning their keyblade riders and armor in the process. Sora and the others then entered the tall tower, went up the spiraling stair case, and approached the door that lead to Yen Sid's office. Riku the stepped out in front of the group opening the door for them and allowing them to walk in and see the wizard, sitting at his desk as always. As soon as all of the keyblade wielders were in the room, Yen Sid began to speak. "Sora, it is glad to see that you were finally able to escape Xehanort's grasp, are you healing at a steady rate?" Yen Sid asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I was able to fly over here so I take it that me being able to do that is a good sign," Sora said as the wizard nodded. Sora then looked around the room to see him, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Terra, and Aqua were standing right in front of Yen Sid's desk while Roxas and Lea rested against the wall on the side of the room. "So I take it this is about the whole battle with Xehanort thing?" Sora continued.

"Correct, as you know we must fight Xehanort in order stop him from bring the worlds into yet another Keyblade War, which we can not let happen. In order to do so, the six of you and King Mickey must fight his clones," Yen Sid explained.

"Sorry to interrupt but where is Mickey anyway?" Sora asked as the retired keyblade master explained to him.

"He is back in his home world, he was not able to make it today and he does already know what needs to be done," Yen Sid said as Sora nodded, "Anyway, we do not have a choice to fight Xehanort and his clones, and I am also sure you already know that he has gained there thirteenth member."

The keyblade masters nodded as Yen Sid continued. "But as of right now, we still need to worry about some things that are more important then that at the moment, as you know the other part of Xehanort's plan is to murder the seven princesses of heart, and they have already done so to four."

"I am sorry master, but I thought that he only killed three of the princesses," Aqua said in a calm voice, even though on the inside she was completely worried.

"Unfortunately he has now also taken the life of Alice" Yen Sid said as the keyblade wielders lowered there heads in defeat as Yen Sid continue to explain, "I also have been having the feeling that he may plan on bringing more worlds closer to darkness, causing more danger to them. Right now I believe that our best plan is for us to protect the worlds and try to keep the princesses safe, if we do not do that, we will have no chance at winning this battle."

"If this only involves the seven lights, why are we here?" Lea asked while he and Roxas appeared to be having a game of thumb war, Roxas appearing to be winning. Yen Sid only rolled his eyes at the two before sighing and answering them.

"As much as you two would rather cause trouble at the Radiant Garden, you both are keyblade wielders and hopefully, future keyblade masters. You having the give that you have makes you part of this battle, even though you will not be fighting in it," Yen Sid said, "You two should be training hard at that."

"What worlds do you think Xehanort might want to bring into darkness?" Ventus asked as Yen Sid turned to him and answered.

"There are many worlds that I believe Xehanort might want to send heartless and nobodies to, to many worlds to bring up," Yen Sid said, "But if you do come across a world you know or don't know, you will be able to tell if it is in danger or not."

"And what about the princesses? How will we know if Xehanort is trying to harm them?" Riku asked as Yen Sid then turned to him to answer.

"That is something you will not be able to tell, but I am sure if you just go check on them once in a while to make sure everything is in order, they shall be fine," Yen Sid explained again, "Does that answer all of you questions?"

Kairi then looked around the room to see no one speaking out. "I think so," she answered for all of them before Yen Sid nodded again.

"Very well, I am counting on you, the worlds are counting on you," Yen Sid said as the keyblade wielders nodded before leaving the room. They then all walked down stairs and headed outside.

"So what are we going to do?" Sora asked the group as they all turned to him.

"Well, I think I am going to head back to the Radiant Garden, if there are any words I think are in danger of falling into darkness, that would be the first world I would look," Aqua said as Terra nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing, what about you?" Terra said as he turned to Sora.

"I am not sure yet, I mean there are a ton of worlds, they could all be in trouble right now knowing Xehanort," Sora said as Kairi and Riku nodded with him.

"If that is the case I think we should spilt up," Ven said as the looked over the group," I think that four of us should go to the Radiant Garden, while four of you go searching for other worlds in trouble. After we are done at that world, we will move on from there and stay in touch with each other using our keyblade riders."

"Wait, keyblade riders have things we can communicate with?" Sora asked the group.

"Yeah, we just found that out too, it is great to use especially if we are going to split up," Aqua explained as Riku continued.

"As for the splitting up part, I guess me, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas can go together while you, Terra, Ven, and Lea could go together?" Riku said as everyone in the group seemed to agree, everyone except Lea and Roxas.

"Wait a minute! If you even think about separating us you got another thing coming!" Lea exclaimed as Roxas continued.

"Yeah! We are best friends, you wouldn't separate two bffl's now would you?" Roxas said with big puppy dog eyes, but no one was buying any of it.

"Yeah right! Last thing we need it you two causing trouble together in the group!" Kairi exclaimed as she went over to Roxas and grabbed him by the arm, "Come on we are going now!"

Terra then ran up to Lea and grabbed him by the arm as Lea and Roxas were still fighting the idea. "NO fair!" Lea said.

"Let me tell you this straight Lea, you two will cause trouble together! And we are not going to give into you begging, got it memorized?" Terra said stubbornly as Lea then shut up angry, especially after Terra said 'got it memorized' to him. _That's my catchphrase_, Lea thought as they were finally able to get everyone on their keyblade wielders. Riku then reminded everyone that they had to keep in touch during this before everyone rode off.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. And also, if any of oyou have some idea's for new worlds to appear, please tell me in them and look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Discovered Secrets

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas where riding in the air on their keyblade riders, searching for a world they thought may be in trouble from the darkness. They all flew through the stars, passing by hundreds of worlds and none of them got any feeling that darkness could be troubling that world. "This is hopeless, I can't tell if darkness is dangering any of these worlds!" Roxas said, still a little upset about the group silting him and Lea up.

"Yen Sid said that we will eventually find a world with darkness, so we need to keep looking!" Sora exclaimed as they continued to ride. After a few more moments, Kairi stopped, causing the others to hold back with her.

"Kairi, why did you stop?" Riku asked Kairi as she took her hand off of the scoter like keyblade rider and placed it on her head as if she had a headache.

"That world, the darkness coming from it is overwhelming me," Kairi said as she took the hand that was on her head and pointed it to a world. It was clear that the darkness had to be strong if it was making Kairi weaker. _At least we found our darkness detector_, Riku thought as he, Sora, and Roxas turned to look at the world Kairi was pointing at. They saw the world was not to far away from them and to Sora, it looked like a cross between Destiny Islands and Twilight Town. The world seemed to have the calm beaches of Destiny Islands and the towering buildings of Twilight Town. The world also looked strikingly familiar to Sora but he was not sure if it was because he has seen the world before or if it was because it just looked like two worlds he had been to before.

"What world is that?" Riku asked as he turned his keyblade rider on a side. Sora then inched his keyblade rider over closer to the world as he began thinking.

"It looks kind of, familiar," Sora said as he noticed the town part of the world was up on a hill, sperating itself from the beaches below. Roxas too also thought it looked familiar but he did not say or do anything about it.

"Have you been there before?" Riku asked Sora, but before he could answer, something made all of there keyblade riders begin to fall slowly. This startled them as the keyblade riders began to go closer and closer to the world, as if gravity was forcing them to the world. "What is happening?" Riku asked a little worried about what was happening to the keyblade riders.

"I don't know but I guess we are going to that world!" Kairi exclaimed as the keyblade riders began to go faster towards the world, not having any control over them what so ever. Kairi felt what felt like an aroma of darkness coming off from her keyblade rider and the others. Was some kind of darkness pulling her and the others towards the world? She did not have time to think about it though since they were all going faster towards the world and her and Sora were drifting farther apart from Riku and Roxas.

"Sora, Kairi!" Riku exclaimed as they began to drift farther away from Sora and Kairi, who were also worried about them drifting away. They were now going at the highest speed they could on there riders in the opposite direction, with the darkness pulling them closer and closer to the world. Sora and Kairi then began falling so fast that if they had their helmets off the skin on their faces would be flapping in the wind. As they were falling towards the ocean Sora and Kairi then unsummoned there keyblade riders, so that the fall would not total the them. Kairi then grabbed on to Sora, embracing him as they fell and hit the water feet first. As soon as they hit the water the force made them separate and they both rose to the top, gasping for air.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed even though Sora was right next to her. Sora then tried to stay afloat as he looked around, trying to find any form of land mass. After looking around, he finally spotted the town, that was not even that far away from them. Sora then realized which world it was. "It's Wayward Town! This is Ven's home world!" Sora exclaimed.

...

Riku and Roxas landed in the water on the other side of the world, doing the same as Sora and Kairi did by unsummoning their keyblade riders. Riku quickly looked around, seeing that the town was very close, even closer then how close Sora and Kairi were. Riku then looked around, seeing that Sora and Kairi were no where to be seen. Riku then began swimming towards the land with Roxas not that far behind him.

As soon as they made it to beach and got up on the shore Riku looked around the world. "Roxas do you know this world by any chance?" Riku asked the nobody.

"I do actually, Sora has been here before, I remember seeing it. I think this is the world Aqua asked Sora to go see, it's Ven's home world, can't remember what it is called," Roxas said as Riku looked at the world amazed.

"Wasn't it Wayward Town?" Riku asked as Roxas nodded before looking around the world once again. As he looked at the buildings, an unfamiliar voice spoke to the two of them from the right of him.

"Finally get to see you two again I see," a woman's voice said. Roxas and Riku then turned around to see what looked like a teenage girl in a black Organization XIII robe standing there looking at the two. The two keyblade wielders then summoned there keyblades instantly, the second they saw the Organization XIII robe. "Hmhp, careful, just like I remember," she spoke again as she took a step back.

"Shut up, we don't know you!" Roxas said as he thought back the urge to charge at the girl with his oathkeeper and oblivion.

"Correction, you two may not know me, but I most certainly know you," the woman said as the two starred at her in their battle stances.

"May be if you showed your face we would know who you are," Riku commented.

"I don't know, if you catch me I may show you who I am," the girl said as she summoned a weapon of her own that made Riku and Roxas's mouths drop, a keyblade that looked identical to the kingdom key covered in darkness. She then waved the keyblade over her head, causing her to disappear in a black smoke, leaving Roxas and Riku on the chase.

...

Sora and Kairi made it after swimming for a few minutes on shore and looked at the world. Sora then noticed something was off form the last time he visited the world. It had this feel to it, as if you could cut the darkness you felt from it with a knife and he could tell that the darkness was overwhelming Kairi. Sora then ran over to Kairi, who had her hand on her head. "Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked as Kairi then took her hand off of her head and tried to shake it off.

"I will be fine Sora, the darkness is just overwhelming me, but it is no big deal," Kairi said, standing were she was firmly.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Now that it was not a secret that him and Kairi were in love, he tried to make up for all those years he acted like the two were just friends.

"Yes," Kairi said strongly as she looked over at a path that lead up to the town on the hill. She then spotted a familiar creature that was white and had a zipper for a mouth. She then summoned her destiny embrace as Sora turned around, seeing the creature, and did the same. They then instantly ran towards the nobody, trying to attack it but it was floating above there head and was going to fast, but that did not stop the keyblade masters. They all ran down the empty streets, chasing the nobody down multiple roads before the nobody went down an alleyway. When Sora and Kairi went down the alley not to find the nobody, but to see Riku and Roxas, standing in there battle stances looking up at something.

"Riku, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as they ran towards them and looked up at what they were looking at. It was then when they saw the woman Riku and Roxas finally tracked down in the Organization XIII robe, who only chuckled at the two joining.

"Don't treat Xehanort, our plan is falling perfectly into place," she said quietly to herself, but Roxas seemed to have heard her.

"What do you mean Xehanort?" Roxas exclaimed at her, "You are the thirteenth replica aren't you?"

"Well gez Roxas, what gave it away? Me saying Xehanort or the long black coat covering me head to toe?" The thirteenth member said as she waved her hand around.

"Are you done rambling?" Sora exclaimed at her, "And why don't you show your face you coward!"

"Fine, but at first you might not recognize me," she said as she removed her hood, making every ones mouths drop. This darkness looked identical to Kairi, but with short black hair and golden yellow eyes. She only glared at the four as the stared at her, Sora being the only one that seemed to know her from somewhere.

"Wait, didn't I see you in my dream?" Sora said to himself. He saw this girl twice, one being when he was in the sleeping World That Never Was, the other being the nightmare he had the day Xehanort had killed him.

"Tell us you name!" Roxas commanded, but the clone only laughed more.

"You know what my name is, you just can't remember. Which is why, since Xehanort gave me the power to bring out memories, I am going to make you all remember me," she said as she then summoned her keyblade again and raised it into the air, allowing a dark force to come from the keyblade. The girl then looked down at the four of them when suddenly, Roxas and Riku fell to there knees, screaming and holding there heads. Sora was completely shocked by this, it had happened to him before with Ven but he could not remember that pain. Sora then looked over to Kairi, who was also close to falling on her knees in pain. "Kairi you too?" Sora asked her.

"No, it's- it's Namine," Kairi let out. Sora then realized that Roxas, Riku, and Namine where remembering who this girl was, and most likely, everyone else who had met her before too. The three of them then stopped doing that and Roxas and Riku rose to there feet, staring at the girl shocked.

"No, it's you..." Roxas could barely let out he was so shocked.

"Please, now that you all remember me, allow me to reintroduce myself," the member then took her hand and placed it on her chest, "My name is Xion."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! Yes the thirteenth replica is Xion! I thought I mad it a little odviuos but whatever. And yeah she has the same ability Xehanort has from KHLAD.**

**Oh and I am trying to do this thing where my authors notes are now just at the bottom of the page. I just think it takes up less space,**

**Oh my gosh we have 77 reviews! Can we make it to 100? Right now it is still a scattered dream :)**

**Oh and also just so you guys know I finished the list of which disney worlds will appear in this story (LK9512 should be very excited on which world I desided to use) I think they are all really good but who knows, you guys may think otherwise.**

**And sorry if this chapter was a little unoranized but some questions will be answered in the next chapter. So please R&R! I love reviews!**


	13. Xion and A New Light

Roxas, Riku, and even though you could not see her, Namine were completely shocked that the last needed thirteenth replica was Xion. Roxas was the one that was the most blown away, since she used to be his best friend along with Axel, well now Lea. He could not believe that she might have actually agreed to becoming Xehanort's replica, Xion was so sweet and she hated the other members of the last Organization XIII, how could she agree to it? "Xion, I can't believe it's-" Roxas said while walking closer to the building she was on, before Xion cut him off.

"Don't say another word Roxas, you forgot about me, so why would you care about the choices I make," Xion said as she disappeared in another flash of darkness. The keyblade masters then looked around and saw that she reappeared right in front of them on the ground.

"It's not like I had a choice to forget you," Roxas said as he inched towards Xion, who only backed away from him. After seeing they were getting no where, Roxas stopped trying to get closer.

"You had a choice of not killing me though!" Xion said as Roxas widened his eyes, remembering back to those final words they had with each other.

"Well if you didn't attack me I wouldn't have had to!" Roxas exclaimed, angry at himself for killing her and angry at her for joining the new Organization XIII.

"Am I the only one completely lost here?" Sora asked Riku, who was standing right next to him.

"Xion was a replica of Roxas made from your memories by the old Organization XIII, which is why she looks like Kairi, since they were your strongest memories," Riku said, which caught Kairi's attention and only smiled as Sora blushed, "She was their fourteenth member and the reason why you couldn't wake up sooner. So when Roxas killed her, she went back to you and all memories of her faded away."

"So when she used the ability Xehanort used on me, everyone remembered her right?" Sora asked and Riku replied with a nod. They then stopped talking and continued to watch Roxas and Xion fighting.

"Xion, why would you even think about joining the new Organization XIII?" Roxas asked her as she summoned her keyblade covered in darkness and looked at Roxas.

"Why did I join them? Well for a few reasons, one to join the side that is actually going to win, two so I can actually have a heart, or at least a piece of one, and three, so I could make you remember me and make you suffer when you die!" Xion exclaimed as she held her hands out to her side, one hand holding the dark kingdom key, the other having darkness coming out of it.

Roxas looked at Xion in horror. "Xion had Xehanort brainwashed you? I know you would never hurt me or anyone else, he had to have done something to you!" Roxas exclaimed as he summoned his oathkeeper and oblivion while Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned their keyblades.

**(Xion Battle Theme, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**"Please, all Xehanort has done was make me stronger, strong enough to win this battle we are about to have right now!" Xion exclaimed going into her battle stance. Xion then charged at the group, close to Roxas but he was able to dodge the attack. Roxas then tried to fire a blast of light at her, trying to make her come to her senses but Xion dodged it before she went and ran at Sora. Her and Sora then locked keyblades as Riku tried to attack Xion from behind but she was able to hit Riku with a blast of darkness, still trying to push Sora's keyblade back at the same time. Soon after Sora realized his light could not counter Xion's darkness, he backed off, causing Xion's keyblade to hit the ground. Xion then looked up frustrated as Kairi ran towards her, firing a blast of fire right at the girl that looked just like her. This did hit Xion, who crossed her arms to take most of the blow as Kairi ran at her. Xion was able to then cover the ground with darkness, and when Kairi stepped on it, the darkness grabbed her and held Kairi up like vines.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards her, being careful not to step on the darkness himself and face the same fate. Sora then was able to throw his kingdom key at the vines, causing them to let go of Kairi and made the darkness disappear. Sora then ran up to Kairi to make sure she was okay to find out that she was perfectly fine. Xion then looked over to her right to see Riku charging at her, and was able to fire a blast of darkness at Riku again but this time he dodged it. Riku then locked keyblades with Xion, looking deep into her eyes as he did so. Xion then looked into Riku's green eyes as she backed away from him before Riku charged at her again, being able to hit her with a short combo. _Please Riku, don't hurt her severely, _where Roxas's only thoughts as Riku stopped the combo and Xion the fired him back using her darkness.

Xion then ran for Roxas again, who had his keyblades ready and swiftly dodged her. Roxas then was about to bring his keyblades down on her but he could not do it, there was no way he could. But then when Xion brought her keyblade down on him, Roxas had to defend himself and got a good combo on her with just the oathkeeper. "Xion, I don't want to hurt you," Roxas said as he stopped hitting her with his keyblade.

"Well I want to hurt you," Xion said as she tried to bring her keyblade down on Roxas, but failed as Roxas moved out of the way. But then Xion was able to quickly turn around and get a combo on Roxas, knocking him to the ground. Sora then ran up to Xion, attacking her with his keyblade, causing Xion to become even more irritated. Xion then dodged Sora's attack and fired a blast of darkness at her, causing Sora to fall to the ground, gasping for breath. He had took the darkness attack on hard, and this caused Xion to laugh. "So Xehanort is right, your heart is made of mostly light, little darkness, shows how weak you really are," Xion said as she kicked Sora, causing him to cry out in pain. Sora then realized that what she was saying was right if the darkness attack did this much to him.

Just then a blast of light came flying at Xion, hitting her dead on and causing her to fly backwards into a wall. Sora then looked to his right to see that the blast came from Kairi. "No one hurts and insults my boyfriend and gets away with it," Kairi said as Xion grabbed her side, which is where the light blast hit her. **(End Xion Battle Music) **She then gave Kairi an evil glare as Kairi then looked at Sora, Riku, and Roxas, all of them injured. Sora was hit with darkness, Riku flew into a wall, and Roxas was still recovering from the combo Xion got on him. Kairi then took her eyes off of Xion for a second before Xion began to fade into a corridor of darkness and used another darkness attack that made the dark vines come up and grab Kairi's leg. Kairi was shocked by this, and the vine forced her into a kneeling position as Xion got her keyblade ready to fire an attack at the read head, a blast of darkness. The darkness left her keyblade as soon as she entered the corridor of darkness fully, and Kairi could not move or block the attack.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed again as the darkness came towards Kairi, who only crossed her arms, trying to stop most of the attack. But when Kairi saw that the darkness did not hit her, she opened her eyes to see a reflect shield that blocked the darkness and someone standing right in front of her. It was a teenage boy, about fifteen or so, with spiky blonde hair (A/N: Think Neku from TWENY but blonde) and even though Kairi could not see them, solid blue eyes. He had black pants on with a chain hanging off the side and he had a white hoodie over his light blue shirt underneath. This hoodie had pockets and had a blue heart on the back (A/N: Think KH logo) and he had white shoes on. But the most noticeable this about him was the key like sword he had as a weapon that was black and white with a white heart as the handle and with a keychain with a black crown on it. The keyblade was then black as it traveled down to the teeth of it, with teeth that looked like a crown as well, simalier to Sora's but was a more pointy crown. The boy then turned to face Kairi, who swore she never met this person but he helped her anyway, he cut off the darkness keeping her held down, and then helped her up. Kairi did not keep his eyes off of him as he then healed the other keyblade wielders, including herself, and then they all got up to go and see this boy.

"You okay?" The blonde teenager asked as he looked Kairi deep in the eyes.

"Ah, yeah I am fine," Kairi said as she looked Sora, whose eyes were wide open before looking back at the teenager that just saved her life, "Who- Who are you?"

The teenager then let out a short laugh. "My name is Avner," the teen said as he then looked over at Kairi's boyfriend, "Sora chose me."

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter, I know, actiony, just the way I love it. **

**Yes Avner makes his apparance in this chapter but after the next chapter you will probably no be seeing him until the ending chapters so please dont go 'oh i hate ocs' on me, remember Avner is a minor character. BUT if any of you want to try and draw him on Devinart or anything go head, just put the link in your review so i can see it.**

**And also, since all characters have a music theme to them i have found one for Avner from the Transformers movies. It is called Battle and it was in the Transformers Dark of the Moon score. Yes I know it is transformers in all but I think of Avner when I hear it.**

**Oh and to Iscreamer1 there my be some Roxas x Xion action going on, but they will not be a couple or anything. Sorry but I think Roxas belongs with Namine.**

**Please don't forget to review! We are only 12 away from 100! **


	14. Avner

Xion went through the corridor of darkness just in time to see Avner go and save Kairi, which is just what she and the organization wanted. As soon as she made it through the corridor back into the Castle That Never Was and used heal on herself, even though the light effect went off. The corridor took her to the lobby of the castle, which surprisingly only had Master Xehanort, Ansem, young Xehanort, and Vanitas, who was the only one not sitting in the lounge couches. Xion then walked up to them, and Master Xehanort seemed to have something to say.

"Did you succeed at your mission?" Master Xehanort said, not even looking at Xion but looking straight head, resting his head on his hand.

"Those lights have finally met him, now that they are together it is safe to say that we can end that princess's life now," Xion said walking and then standing next to Vanitas, who put an arm around her shoulder.

"Excellent," Xehanort spoke as he a rose from his seat, along with the other members of the organization. He then placed his hands behind his back and began walking towards the door.

"Master," Xion asked him when he was still walking away but then he stopped to listen, with his back still facing her, "How exactly do you plan on killing the princess? She is being protected by not just Sora, but the other keyblade masters and his friends too. How do you plan on getting past them?"

Xehanort did not speak at first. "It truthfully is a simple plan, which I will reveal to all of you shortly," Xehanort said as he left the room, leaving all of the other members in the room alone.

...

"Avner?" Kairi said as she then realized the second part of what he said, "Wait, what do you mean Sora chose you?"

Sora then walked up to Avner, with his eyes wide open, shocked that this was actually happening. _Great, no hiding it now, I'm dead_, were Sora's only thought as he walked closer to the blonde. "Avner, I can't believe-" Sora was cut off by Avner.

"I would prefer if you did not talk to me," Avner said as Sora looked at he confused, "Your the reason this happened."

"What did I do? And what happened?" Sora asked as Avner only looked at him angrily.

"You know everything was perfectly fine in this world, no darkness as far as I could tell what so ever. But then after I summoned this for the first time," Avner spoke as he held out his unique keyblade, "Those heartless things came and ruined everything."

"Both of you stop, now I am the one that is totally lost," Riku interrupted while he stepped in between the two, "Sora, how exactly do you know Avner?"

_I'm screwed_, Sora thought as he told Riku. "Well um, I met Avner when I went to go see Ven's home world," Sora let out as Riku looked at him with wide eyes, "And I kind of performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony."

Riku then looked at him shocked, with his mouth nearly dropping the ground. Kairi then kept her fist close together and looked like she was about to explode with her face as red as her hair and Roxas stood there with a similar expression to Riku's. Kairi then went up to Sora and grabbed him by the arm to pull his face close to hers. "We need to talk," Kairi whispered in Sora's ear as she pulled him aside with Riku following close behind them. Roxas on the other hand stood next to Avner and stared at him in awe, that was until Avner went to look at him and Roxas acted like he did not even look at him.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the other side of the area. "Sora," Kairi said strongly, "Are you trying to tell us that you changed the past and gave that kid the ability to wield the keyblade?"

"Well," Sora said as he came up with a way to defend himself, "Everyone said an opportunity like that does not happen to everyone! What was I supposed to do?"

"How about not change the past? Couldn't you have just waited for someone else to give the ability to?" Riku asked, trying to act calm but really he was furious on the inside.

"Well I know what its like to actually feel this bond with someone, you guys don't," Sora said, "If you two actually gave the ability to someone you would have known why I did it! And I beat you two would have done the same thing."

Riku and Kairi then rolled there eyes, Sora did make a point. "Your just lucky that changing the past like that did not do more damage. I mean sure this world is not the same anymore and is crawling with heartless but that can be fixed, can't it?" Riku asked everyone but no one responded.

"Sora, you do realize we need to tell Yen Sid about this right?" Kairi said as Sora only sighed.

"I was figuring we would have to do that," Sora said as he put his hands behind his head, "He is going to kill me, especially since he trusted me."

"Well I am pretty sure he needs a master to teach him, we can't do that while trying to protect the worlds," Riku said as he looked over to Avner quickly before looking back at Sora, "And for a retired keyblade master, Yen Sid can still teach him what he needs to know."

"Yeah and who knows- Avner might come back to this world and solve the heartless problem on his own once Yen Sid teaches him," Kairi said as Sora removed his hands from his head and put them at his side before nodding. He then looked over to Avner, who had his hands in his pocket with Roxas standing right next to him, still looking at him shocked. Sora then looked at Riku and Kairi before the three of them walked over to the two.

"So Avner," Sora said but stopped talking after Avner gave him a death glare, similar to his and just stopped talking in his tracks before Kairi continued for him.

"Listen, we need to take you so you can learn how to become a keyblade master, from what I have seen from you saving me you must have taught yourself the basics," Kairi said as Avner looked at her which a much more calm look, "Would you mind if you came with us so we can take you to him? He will teach you what you need to know about the heartless and how to use the keyblade at your best ability."

"He can teach you how to make the darkness situation here better," Riku said as this seemed to catch Avner's attention. After a few more moments of silence and thinking, Avner finally spoke.

"Fine, I will go with to go see this Yen Sid guy," Avner said, saying the words 'Yen Sid' oddly, "Just please make sure that 'Sora' doesn't stand in my way."

Sora then looked up at Avner, he did feel guilty for harming this boy and his home worlds but these were both problems that could be fixed. All Avner really had to do was seal the worlds keyhole and that would stop most of the heartless. As a matter of fact, Sora would probably search high ad low for that keyhole since he owed so much to Avner but they were all on a tight sucedule. Just as they were about to leave, someone called out Avner's name.

"Avner wait up!" A girls voice said. The group then looked at the source of the sound to see it came from a teenage girl accompanied by another teenage boy. The girl had brown hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes and was wearing jean shorts hugging her calf with a black tank top and a long chain necklace on. The teenage boy had black hair that was straight and cut up to his neck with green eyes and had jean pants on with a brown leather jacket on with a black shirt underneath. Avner perked up at the sight of them. "Valeria, Liam," Avner said as he walked up to them. When Sora, Riku, and Kairi saw the three together it was like looking in a mirror.

**(Friends in my Heart, Kingdom Hearts)**"Your leaving," the girl that must have been Valeria said, keeping her hands together.

"Yeah, I kind of need to if I want to get this place back to the way it was before," Avner said as he looked at the girl deep in the eyes.

"Is it because of that thing like we thought?" The boy that was most likely Liam said as Avner nodded.

"It's just, I want this place to be the way it used to be, not covered in darkness, I want to make it better for not just us, but for everyone in this town," Avner said as Liam smiled. Valeria then laughed a little before she took Avner's hand, holding it firmly.

"Come back soon, okay?" Valeria asked as she let go of his hand. Sora could tell that they had a 'Sora and Kairi relationship' going on as Riku calls it.

"I will, I promise," Avner said as the girl had a tear before Avner wiped it away. Valeria and Liam then left to leave Avner alone with the keyblade masters. **(End Friends in my Heart)**

Roxas then walked up to him and pulled him close. "You like her don't you?" Roxas whispered in his ear.

Avner then looked at him shocked before replying back. "Kind of," Avner admitted.

"Well don't worry about it, if you want to know about girls just come to me, trust me I have a long distance," Roxas then looked over at Kairi, "Well kind of long distance, so I know everything, trust me, any girl problems, Roxas is the first one to go to."

"Okay then..." Avner said weirdly as the two then walked over to the group. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas then summoned there keyblade riders and armor before looking over to Avner, who did not have one.

"Avner, if you want you can hop on mine," Sora said as Avner only looked at him, giving him another death glare. Avner saw them throw there keyblades up in the air, so Avner did what they did and focused hard on his keyblade. Avner then threw it up into the air and surprisingly it did transform into a keyblade rider that looked a lot like Terra's but was pure white with some black. All of the keyblade wielders stared at him shocked before Riku went into the small glove compartment on the side of his keyblade rider and pulled out a spare helmet. Avner then took it and all five keyblade wielders flew into the sky, heading towards the Mysterious Tower once again.

* * *

**OMG we are at 101 reviews! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And it is so weird because it is 21 days until Dream Drop Distance comes out! 21!**

**So yeah anyway yes I know there was Xion x Vanitas in here but I will promise you they will NOT end up being a couple. Also there was some Avner x Valeria action going on and I do have a theme song for both of them...**

**Avner x Valeria: Who You Are by Patrick Thomas and Jenny Gill**

**Vanitas x Xion: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**Oh and to Iscreamer1 the theme I chose for Avner is only a sugestion, if you like the return to oz theme for him that is fine. I just like Battle for Avner's theme since he really grows in the final chapters of this book and I think the song fits him. If you like the Return to Oz theme for him then you can do that.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to draw Avner, Valeria, or Liam and put it on diveinart or anything be my guest, just make sure you put the link in your reviews. and if you want to add anything like a better costume design or something that is fine too. I am working on drawing them now but I do not have a DA account so... yeah.**

**So please look out for the next chapter and please R&R!**


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and the newly joined Avner were riding on their keyblade riders heading towards Yen Sid's tower. Even though Avner has just learned how to summon his own keyblade rider, he was riding like he had been doing it for his whole life. Even though Avner seemed to hate Sora for giving him the power to wield the keyblade, Riku could already tell they where so much alike. Everything about him reminded him of Sora, the relationship he had with Valeria, the spiky hair, being able to ride a keyblade rider like a pro even though he just learned how to summon one, everything. Riku continued to think about this as they saw the Mysterious Tower in view.

Once they made it to the tower, everyone immediately unsummoned their keyblade riders and everyone, except for Avner, did the same for their armor. Avner then removed the helmet Riku lent him from his head and stared at the tower in awe. "This is the place where that guy lives?" Avner asked.

"Yeah, his name is Yen Sid, he is a retired keyblade master but I am positive he could still teach you," Riku replied back to him as they all began to walk into the tower and went up the long flight of stairs. The farther they traveled up the stairs the more worried Sora became and as soon as they made it to Yen Sid's office, Sora's heart was beating at a million miles an hour. I'm dead, he thought as Roxas opened the door and everyone saw Yen Sid sitting in his desk.

"Back so soon?" Yen Sid asked as everyone made it into the room. When Avner walked in Yen Sid stared at him walk on the other side of the room before looking back at Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas. "Who is this?" Yen Sid asked again.

The room then went silent and the tension grew between the keyblade wielders, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "Sora actually has something to tell you," Kairi let out as she then looked at Sora.

"What is it Master Sora?" Yen Sid asked Sora, who only rubbed the back of his head and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Well..." Sora said, barely being able to speak. He then walked up to Avner, who looked completely disgusted by Sora's presence as he got closer. "Master Yen Sid, this is Avner..." Sora then paused, taking in a deep breath, "And I kind of performed the keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on him..."

"You mean before you came here?" Yen Sid said as Sora then swallowed hard, before looking back at Yen Sid.

"No, I kind of did it twelve years ago in Avner's time but really it was three months ago when..." Sora stopped again to let out what he was about to say next, "When I went to go show Ven his home world in Wayward Town."

Yen Sid then stared at him shocked with eyes wide open and then looked over to Avner who only looked at him back oddly. Yen Sid then blinked his eyes and looked down at his lap, showing he was upset with Sora. "Well, what's done is done, we can't change anything about it now," Yen Sid said.

"You mean your not mad?" Roxas asked as Yen Sid looked at him while placing one of his hands on his lap and running the other hand threw his beard.

"Of course I am upset about it, and as a matter of fact I don't think I can let any of you go into the past anymore," Yen Sid said starring at Sora, "But we all make mistakes, and when we make mistakes in life we need to deal with them."

"I am sorry for disobeying you master, it's just I know it does not happen to everyone and that was my moment and chance to do it," Sora said looking down at the ground, feeling guilty for what he has done.

"I forgive you Sora but I am not sure I am going to let you or anyone else go into the past anymore, it is just to dangerous," Yen Sid said, "We are only luck that changing something so drastic did not do more damage then it already did."

"I understand master," Sora said, looking back up right at the wizard.

Yen Sid then looked over to Avner once again before turning his head to look at Riku. "I take it you are going to leave him here with me to train him though?" Yen Sid said, acting as if he read Riku's mind.

"I just think that it will be hard to train him and try to protect the worlds master, so yes we were hoping you could train him, if it is not that much trouble," Riku replied as Yen Sid shook his head.

"Well I will not be able to get up and summon my keyblade along side him to train but I can train him just fine by telling him what to do," Yen Sid said as he looked over at Avner, "Are you fine with me training you Avner?"

"As long as you will be able to teach me what I need to know to help my world over come the darkness that it is covered in," Avner said.

"The darkness will always be there since it is inside peoples hearts but if you listen to me, you should be able to go back to your world and make the darkness barely even noticeable," Yen Sid replied back as Avner nodded.

"Then I will be glad to be your apprentice, Master Yen Sid," Avner said, taking a minor bow in front of him as Yen Sid nodded.

Yen Sid then looked back at the other keyblade wielders. "You four should be on your way now, the worlds and princesses are still in danger and you need to go and aid them," Yen Sid said.

"We will go now, and thank you," Sora said nodding at Yen Sid as him, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas left the room, leaving Yen Sid and Avner in the room. They then all left the room, went down the stairs, and left the tower to step out in front of it.

Sora then took a deep breath. "I am shocked that he did not kill me for doing that," Sora said as the other keyblade wielders walked up to him.

"Yeah, your extremely lucky," Roxas said, summoning his armor as the others followed and did the same.

"I think it was because doing the keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is so rare you know?" Kairi said looking up at the sky, "I think that he definitely saw where you where coming from."

"Your not the only one that is shocked he did not explode," Riku said as he and the other summoned their keyblade riders, but only hovered on them since they had to decide some things. "So which world should we go to next?" Riku asked.

"I am not sure, which world do you think will be in danger from the darkness?" Roxas asked as Sora began to think, before he came up with a world.

"What about Port Royal? If any world is in danger from the darkness it has to be that one," Sora said.

"Is Port Royal that world you told me about with the creepy pirate guy?" Kairi asked as Sora nodded.

"Well, it is wort a try," Roxas said as they then all left on there keyblade riders, heading towards Port Royal as fast as their keyblade riders would let them.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Yes, I know Littleking9512 should be jumping out of his seat right now, but you will all have to wait a little longer for Jack and his buddies to come into the story. I am going to do this were a few chapters are following Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas and then once they leave a world, it will follow Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea and so on. I am trying to get teh best of both worlds in here if you know what I mean. But I promise after we follow Aqua and them we will get into port royal.**

**Also I am in DESPRATE need of Final Fantasy villains. So please in your reviews put new final fantasy villains that have not appeared in the KH series yet. I prefer them to be villains of final fantasy characters that are in the Kh series but new ones are accpetable as well. Please the sooner you answer, the quicker I update.**

**And this is kind of off topic but today my friend spiked up my hair to look like Sora's and it was awesome! We then walked around my block and I can't even tell you how many people were staring at me...**

**So anyway keep up with the reviews, i know you all know I love them and look out for the next chapter!**

**ps anyone else love how it now tells you how many people have read your story? It told me I have 20565 reads on KHLAD! WOTWOT!**


	16. Awkward Moment

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea, who was still upset after they split him and Roxas up, rode through the sky and quickly made it to the Radiant Garden. As soon as they got there they made their keyblade riders and armor disappear and looked around the all to familiar world. "So how are we supposed to figure out if this world is in danger from the darkness, is there a way we can tell?" Ven asked, looking up at the castle.

"I am not sure," Terra replied back, "I guess if this world was in danger from the darkness we would be able to feel it right?"

They all then went silent for a moment since they were trying to concentrate and see if this world was in danger, that was until Lea broke that silence. "I don't feel nothing," Lea let out, regardless of his incorrect grammar.

"We might as well look around the world," Aqua said, "Who knows- we might find some kind of darkness around here somewhere."

Everyone nodded at Aqua's comment, agreeing that they should look around town to se if there was any kind of darkness. They all walked through town, looking for any sign that the world may be in danger from the darkness, but found nothing. They all then walked in front of Merlin's house to find Lightning, Zack, Vincent, and an unfamiliar woman talking about something. The woman had curly light green hair and was wearing a red leotard with matching boots and wristbands. On the bottom of her leotard was a purple sash and that had matching shoulder the keyblade wielders where a few feet way from them, they turned there heads to see them walking towards them. "Hey, you guys are back early," Zack said as the keyblade wielders walked closer to them.

"Yeah, Yen Sid told use we needed to check on the worlds, make sure none of them are in danger from the darkness," Aqua explained while Lightning placed her hands on her hips.

"And of course this was the first world you decided to check on," Lightning said as Ven rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well this world always seems to be in trouble some how," Ven said as Zack laughed while Lightning and Vincent stood in there place, nodding in agreement with them.

"I will give it to you guys, you are right about that," Vincent said, "But surprisingly, there has not been that much trouble around here lately. I mean sure there are some heartless and nobodies but other then that it is fine."

"We are just here to make sure of that," Lea said, "But I think they are right, we do not feel any darkness present. And not only that but if any darkness does come this way, it will have to go through these guys and the rest of the restoration committee. So what can possablily go wrong?"

The group then began to laugh before Ven brought up something. "I am sorry but who are you?" Ven asked, looking at the unfamiliar woman.

"Oh sorry that was my fault," the woman said, "My name is Terra Branford, I am a long distance friend of everyone here."

As soon as Terra introduced herself, Aqua, Ven, and Lea began to giggle along themselves as Terra, the guy Terra, began to become beat red from it. "Is there something wrong?" The female Terra asked.

As soon as she asked that it only made the group laugh harder, well all of the except for the guy Terra. "No, it's nothing it just my name is Terra too," he said as the female Terra began to giggle along with the rest of the group.

"I can see why you were laughing now," the female Terra said as the male Terra began to grow even redder in the face. Normally, having the same name with someone would not be a problem, but having the same name as a girl? If anything, he was expecting a guy with the same name as him but not a girl! And our keyblade wielding Terra could tell that was why everyone else, except for Vincent and Lightning were laughing.

"So anyway, in case you haven't noticed that is Terra, I'm Ven, that's Aqua, and that is Lea," Ven said, pointing his finger to the person he introduced.

"Got it memorized?" Lea said, going closer to the female Terra until Aqua pulled him away from her. _Does Lea have to have the hots for every woman he sees?_Was Aqua's only thought.

"So what brings you to the Radiant Garden?" Aqua asked, and the male Terra was about to answer, no knowing why she was asking him that but then he remembered there were two Terra's now.

"I guess I am just traveling to worlds as I please," the female Terra answered, "And it seemed like everyone else could use any help they can get if they want to restore this town so I decided to help."

"So your a member of the restoration committee now?" The male Terra asked as the female Terra nodded.

"So are you just going to stay here then or-" Lea was cut off after multiple heartless began to swarm the area, forcing the keyblade wielders and everyone else to summon there weapons and get into their battle stances. The female Terra then looked around as the heartless began to surround them and then she saw something that she wished she did not see. She looked and on top of Merlin's house, resting on the slant of the roof was a man in a clown outfit covered in a cape that was red and yellow. He then let out a evil laugh that made everyone cover their ears to look at him.

"Kefka! What are you doing here?" The female Terra exclaimed, looking up at him, gripping her sword tightly.

"I think the real question would be what are you doing here meddling yet again!" The clown exclaimed, laughing loudly again after words.

"You know this guy?" Ven asked as the female Terra nodded and Aqua began to freak out a little but tried to not make it show.

"Unfortunately I do," Terra said as the heartless began to surround them even more, forcing them into the center of them. The female Terra then felt trembling next to her and looked over to see Aqua shaking like a Chihuahua. "What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"If you ask me Terra I think someone has a fear of clowns, and by fear I mean extreme fear," Zack said as the male Terra and Ven began to laugh, since they both knew that Zack was right.

"Shut up," Aqua barely let out as she continued to tremble.

"So really Kefka, what are you doing here?" The female Terra asked.

"Well I am helping out some new buddies of mine so we can finish you twerps off! Isn't that exciting?" Kefka asked as everyone then began to get more annoyed with him every second that went by.

"And who would those buddies be?" Female Terra asked the clown again as Kefka laughed, causing everyone to cover their ears, again.

"While Maleficent, Pete, and Organization XIII of course! All of them except for that guy with the dreadlocks, he threw his lance at me cause he said I was annoying!" Kefka said while everyone else rolled their eyes at the clowns words.

"That's because you are annoying!" Lightning let out, not being able to take anything else the clown had to say. They could all tell that besides Aqua, Lightning was the one that was the most annoyed with the clown.

"Oh gezz and here I thought we could all be friends, oh well, got plenty of other ones, heartless finish them off!" Kefka exclaimed before letting out one last laugh and vanishing. Even though they had many heartless surrounding them, the heroes felt so happy that the clown had left.

"I can tell you right now I hate that clown," Aqua said, getting ready to attack some of the heartless.

"Well what do you say we go finish him off once we are done with these guys?" Vincent said as everyone else nodded.

"I like that plan," Lea said as everyone then ran at the heartless full speed with their weapons raised, ready to wipe out any heartless that came in their way.

* * *

**Sorry I did not update yesterday everyone. I am onyl human and forget things and I forgot to update this yeterday.**

**So anyway, are you all happy that Terra and Kefka made there KH apperances? I am, I think Terra is awesome and even though I think clowns are totally scary, I like Kefka is in here as well. **

**Oh and Btw sorry if you did not like this chapter, I know it was just mostly talking and wasnt as long as all the other chapters but I promise the next chater will be actiony and wont be as boring.**

**Also, we are kind of going slow on reviews, which is fine for now, but please remember to review. Its just the last two chapters did not get as much reviews and stuff so please review if you can, I would really love that.**

**So please, make sure you all look out for the next chapter!**


	17. Dancing Mad

Aqua, both Terras, Ven, Lea, Lightning, Vincent, and Zack fought the heartless that surrounded them in a matter of minutes, since most of them were shadow heartless and were not that hard to take down. Thankfully, no one was hurt during the battle, but made the female Terra angry after seeing the clown. "Gezz I would have thought a clown that scary would have tried to put up more of a fight," Vincent said, placing his SOLIDER sword back in its holder.

Aqua then bumped Ven on the shoulder. "See, even Vincent thought he was freaky," Aqua said whispering into Ven's ear, since when Zack brought up Aqua being afraid of clowns, she heard Ven laugh louder then the male Terra did.

The male Terra then interupted the Aqua whispering. "It doesn't madder how freaky he was, that clown is working with Maleficent and we can not let him spread the heartless around, even if they are just shadows," he said, Lea nodding in agreement to every ones surprise.

"If that clown thinks he is going to spread heartless around in my home world he has another thing coming," Lea said, tighten his fists. Aqua and Ven then nodded and the keyblade bearers were about to go after the clown until they were stopped by the female Terra.

"Wait, I want to come with you," she said as the keyblade wielders looked at her shocked.

"Why do you want to? It will not be safe," Lea said as Terra only readied one of her swords.

"No, I have know Kefka longer then you have and I want revenge for what he did, please just let me come with you to get him out of her," she begged. Aqua looked at her strong face and finally gave in.

"Fine you can come, just don't get to caught up in the revenge thing," Aqua said as the female Terra nodded and they all ran towards the one place they thought Kefka could be, the area where Sora thought Sephiroth, the Dark Depths.

...

"Did you do as I commanded Kefka?" Maleficent asked with Pete right beside her, looking out at the castle.

"Yeah, and by the way, I don't like it when you boss me around like that, I am twice as powerful as you!" Kefka exclaimed, clearly showing he is not a fan of Maleficent and her huge fat cat.

"Yeah, yeah sure you are, just do what she says," Pete exclaimed, while Maleficent turned to give Kefka a glare, before looking out to the castle again.

"Fine, if you do not want to listen to me, then we will just have to break our deal," Maleficent said as Kefka began to panic.

"No, no, no! I did not mean it like that, I will listen to you, only because I want all worlds to suffer!" Kefka then let out a loud laugh that made Pete cover his ears and Maleficent to flinch.

"Good, now remember all you need to do is make those pathetic idiots weaker, so that when the lights and darkness' clash, they will be evenly matched to forge the X-Blade," Maleficent said before she heard several foot steps come in the area. She turned to see it was both Terras, Aqua, Ven, and Lea, with the keyblade wielders in their armor and with there weapons ready to fight them.

Maleficent the summoned a corridor of darkness as Pete stepped in. "Don't forget the plan," were Maleficent's only words to Kefka before she stepped through the corridor of darkness as well and it disappeared.

"Taking orders from people? That is not like you Kefka," the female Terra said, gripping her sword tighter.

**(Dancing Mad, Final Fantasy VI)**"Shut up! I am only listening to her so I can make people I hate, like you, suffer!" Kefka said as he prepared to fight the keyblade wielders and the female Terra, who gave him a death glare before charging at him full speed. Kefka only laughed at this and used what looked like a blizzara move on her, which caused her to fly into the air and made her arm begin to freeze. Aqua then blasted fire at the clown, when she thought he was not looking, but then once Kefka blocked the attack with his hand, seeming to absorb the attack, it proved otherwise. Ven then ran at Kefka as the male Terra ran at him as well in the other direction, making Kefka have to chose which on to attack. Kefka then used a thunder attack that hit the male Terra head on, but Ven luckily dodged it and was able to get to Kefka and get a combo on him. Kefka then flung Ven back as Lea ran up to him, just barely dodging another blizzara attack from the clown. Lea then used an attack he had learned over the time Sora had been gone called mega fire and blasted it right at Kefka, which hit him death on. At this point both Terras were up and ready to fight Kefka and they both ran at the clown, trying to get a combo hit on him as well. "Hey Terra watch your step!" Kefka exclaimed.

"Wait, which one?" The male Terra asked but both of them seemed to fall for Kefka's plan and both Terras flew through the air due to yet another blizzara attack, this time freezing both of the female Terra's arms and making the male Terra hit the large rock formations surrounding the area. Kefka only laughed at this comment as Aqua ran at him, but then Kefka used an illusion attack, making many illusions of himself appear around her. Even though this was only meant to confuse Aqua, instead she began to panic at the sight of many clowns surrounding her and tried to destroy every single one with her keyblade and some magic attacks. Ven then tried to run up to Kefka again but the clown was ready for him this time, and stopped his keyblade by grabbing it with his hand. Ven was completely shocked by this even as Kefka took his keyblade and threw it across the area, with Ven still holding on to it and caused him to do the same. And to make matters worse, Ven landed right on to of Lea, who was trying to get another mega fire attack on the clown.

Once the female Terra saw that everyone else was struggling with Kefka. Lea then looked over at her and saw she began to change her form. She now did not look like herself and in stead had pale white skin with purple and white hair and was wearing a thin white dress. She then ran over to Kefka, who was shocked by this, which her sword raised, hitting Kefka dead on. As soon as Terra gave him a break, Kefka was breathing heavily, and the Terra brought out two daggers from out of no were and began to his Kefka with that. After she was done doing that, Kefka was on his knees begging for mercy. "Alright, alright! You win this round, but the next one you shall surely lose!" Kefka exclaimed as he vanished in a cloud of black smoke that surrounded him. **(End Dancing Mad) **

The female Terra then took a deep breath as she then changed back to her regular self as the keyblade wielders, now healed thanks to Lea, walked up to her with there mouths dropped. "What move was that?" The male Terra asked.

"It was my ability trance," the female Terra explained, "All I basically do is enter my esper form." The keyblade wielders then nodded their heads, wishing tht they could used abilities that awesome.

Even though that did not answer the keyblade wielders questions completely they did not ask any more questions. "Well that was most likely the only darkness here, think we should get going," Aqua said as she looked over to the female Terra, "Make sure you tell the other members of the restoration committee that he is gone and if they need anything just contact us through our keyblade riders."

The female Terra then nodded. "I will make sure I do that," she said as the keyblade wielders summoned their keyblade riders. But before they could ride off, Lea had to ask the female Terra one last question.

"Hey Terra, by the way are you single?" Lea asked as the female Terra blushed, just not as much as the male Terra did. At first he thought Lea was asking him that but then he remembered he and the girl Lea really was hitting on shared the same name. As soon as both Terra's faces turned back to their real color, Ven grabbed Lea by his helmet.

"Stop hitting on every girl you see and lets go!" Ven exclaimed as Lea finally agreed to go and they rode off on their keyblade riders, looking for a world to go to next.

* * *

**Sorry I did not update again yesterday. I am only human and have other things to do like go to my friends boring gradutaion party and seeing the new Katy Perry movie (it was awesome!).**

**So yes we are going into the Port Royal world in the next chapter so I am excited. Speaking of worlds, I have a poll on my profile asking what new worlds you would like to see in this story. If you can, I would love if you could answer from the list, this will deside which new worlds will be featured in this story.**

**Oh and to Iscreamer1, if I could have it my way, which I can since this is my fanfiction, I would have them be wearing capes, it jst might not be meconed in the story how they get the capes (havent thought of an idea yet) Why? because when i saw the KH2 secret ending for BBS I thought the capes where awesome, but was kind of dissapointed they did not have then on in the final game (why couldnt they just use the hd graphics for that scene? idk but it is a better idea then making it in the other crapper graphics when they have a perfect hd cutscene) But if for some reason the readers dont like the capes they can just picture it without them (even though they are awesome) hope that answered your question.**

**Oh and to Wild-Fire-Takes-Control, thanks for that review! You dont know how much that means to me :)**

**So anyway look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	18. A Pirate's Life

**A/N: This world will take place during the event of PotC Dead Man's Chest. Some events and lines were changed to fit the story.**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were flying through the air, making there way towards Port Royal. Kairi could feel the darkness present from te world as soon as they saw the world in view, and they made there way towards it and landed on a part of the world Sora had not seen before. "Sora, where are we exactly?" Kairi asked looking around the world. They were not in the dark, spooky world she was expecting, they were on an island with tropical forests, mountain ranges, and a blue sea out in front of them.

"I honestly don't know, we must have landed in a different area of the world," Sora replied, looking around and seeing a welcoming sight before him, the Black Pearl, "We need to be in the right place though, that's Jack's ship," Sora continued as he walked towards the ship and the others followed. As soon as they made it to the ship, Sora tried to call out Jack. "Jack! Come out it's me Sora!" He exclaimed, receiving no response.

"He might be in the jungle," Riku commented as Sora gave him a grin, "You said this guy was weird right?"

"Well you got a point there," Sora said, looking out at the jungle.

"But, it's a jungle, there are bugs, wild animals, and there could be heartless in there," Kairi said, even though she has become stronger over the years, she still could not hide her fear of bugs and creepy jungles.

"Aw come on Kairi, don't be such a girl," Roxas joked, making Kairi frown. They then all walked into the jungle, not knowing what could be in there.

The keyblade wielders traveled through the forest for a few minutes and were making good progress with traveling, even though they ran into a few heartless along the way. But despite traveling through jungle and mountains, they still had no luck finding Jack. "So how do you know this Jack guy?" Riku asked Sora.

"I met him when I went looking for you actually, him, and two other friends of mine named Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann," Sora then went on re-explaining how he met the three of them with the cure of the medallions. But Roxas, who was walking a few feet behind the group, was not paying much attention to that and only worried about the bugs and other things in the forest.

"Come on Roxas don't be such a girl," Kairi joked, getting her mini revenge on what he said earlier to her.

"Shut up, I hate walking," Roxas commented back as the three other keyblade masters began laughing.

"Yeah, now I know for sure he is definitely your nobody," Riku joked as the three of them continued to walk, joking at the same time with Roxas still traveling behind them. Roxas then sighed as he went on walking but then suddenly he felt his foot get caught in something and then went flying into the air hanging upside down! Sora, Riku, and Kairi then noticed this and ran over to him.

"Roxas! What the heck did you do?" Sora exclaimed, looking at the nobody who was hanging upside down from the tree.

"Oh, I don't know Sora, I just decided to hang to a from a tree from my ankle!" Roxas exclaimed looking up at his ankle, which was still caught in the snare.

"Don't worry Roxas we will get you down," Kairi said as she, Sora, and Riku tried to cut Roxas down with their keyblades with no success, the snare had him up in the tree to high. As soon as the three were about to go to a plan B, they heard a group of people walking in the forest, which startled the group.

"Go, just go hide!" Roxas exclaimed with the blood rushing to his head.

"And leave you here? We would never do that," Riku said.

"Just hide in the bushes or something and follow whatever is coming so you can rescue me later, just go!" Roxas exclaimed as the group then ran, hiding behind a thick group of trees and bushes. Just in time too, because then people, covered in body paint with dark skin, came out of the brush holding a large wooden stick and some ropes. They began to talk in a language no one could understand and one of them went to a tree and cut a rope on it, which made Roxas fall to to ground. The people then took Roxas and tied his hands and feet to the wooden post, and began to carry him with two people holding opposite ends of the stick. Sora, Riku, and Kairi only watched in horror as they carried the nobody way, out of their sights.

"Great, Lea is going to kill us!" Sora exclaimed as they began to follow the people carrying Roxas away.

...

Roxas was being carried by the two people, with his hands and feet tied to the wooden stick. They carried him to who knows where through many trees and across a bridge before the people carrying him stopped. Roxas then looked to his left to see another person, also tied by his hands and feet on a wooden stick being carried by two people. He only looked at Roxas and stared at him, until Roxas decided to break that silence. "Ah... How's it hanging?" Roxas said, causing the other man to snicker.

"Not to good, you?" The man said as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Likewise," Roxas said, but then one of the people holding the stick keeping him hanging, hushed him, so Roxas began to whisper, "Where are we? I'm Roxas by the way."

"Will Turner, and these are a tribe of cannibals, at least that is what I heard," Will said back, causing Roxas to also snicker, since Sora was just talking about this man before he was captured. But then Roxas realized what Will had said after that.

"Cannibals? You mean they are going to eat us?" Roxas exclaimed, now praying to the lord that Sora, Riku, and Kairi were right behind him, waiting for the right time to rescue him.

"I am not sure, from what I have heard they are going to show us to their leader soon," Will continued.

"Okay, so we are going to meet their leader, but are we going to be eaten?" Roxas exclaimed again.

"I told you, I don't know," Will said before the two pairs of people holding them up off the ground, moving them to another area, "And I take it we are about to find out what they are going to do with us now."

The people then carried Roxas and Will over in front of what looked like a throne. It was then when the two saw a man with dreadlocks, sitting on the throne with his eyes open. But it was when the man really opened his eyes for Roxas to see that when he thought his eyes were open, it was really eye shadow. Will seemed very pleased to see the man.

"Jack- Jack Sparrow, I can honestly say I am glad to see you!" Will exclaimed as Roxas stared at him in awe. He remembered seeing this pirate in Sora's memories but is not good with remembering faces, so he gave a grin at the pirate. Jack then walked up to them, and poked Will on his arm. He then went up to Roxas, squinting his eyes at him and poking him as well. He then went up to one of the cannibals and began to talk to him in that foreign language, before all of them cooed at Jack as he walked away. Will then looked right at a compass, on Jack's belt. "Jack, the compass, that's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger, we were arrested for trying to help you, she faces the gallows!" Will exclaimed.

"And Jack, I know he has a reason to be spared now but we know each other through mutual friends, I know Sora," Roxas said, causing Jack to pause an receiving a glare from Will.

"You know Sora?" Will asked the nobody.

"Yeah, I almost know him a little to well," Roxas said, referring to the fact that he was his nobody.

Jack then turned around and went up to the cannibal he was talking to before, once again talking in a foreign language. The cannibals then exclaimed something that sounded like 'licky-licky' before Jack went up to Will and whispered something to him. "Save me," Jack said as the pair of two cannibals then went and picked up Will and Roxas again carrying them off.

"Jack what did you tell them?" Roxas asked as he was being carried away.

"No! Jack what about Elizabeth?" Will exclaimed as they were carried away, back on the bridge. The cannibals then carried the two to a canyon, were they saw two cage like balls hanging in the middle, with people inside. The cannibals then somehow pulled one of the cages in, cut the ropes from Will and Roxas's hands and feet, and placed them inside before pushing the ball off the cliff, causing them to hang from the center of the bridge by a rope. Even though Roxas was terrified, Will seemed to know the people in the hamster like ball, one Will went up to talk to. "Joshamee Gibbs!" Will exclaimed, and since Will was the only one in the ball that Roxas knew, followed him, not like they had much room to follow him though.

"Will, thank goodness you are okay," he then glanced over to Roxas, "Who is this?"

"This is Roxas, he knows a friend of mine and he was also captured by them," Will said.

"Nice to meet you, not in the perfect place to meet someone but nice to meet you," Roxas said, causing Joshamee to snicker.

"Nice to meet you too lad," Joshamee said, "How is the chief doing?"

"You mean Jack?" Will asked, exclaiming in confusion.

"How does he even have what it takes to become a chief?" Roxas asked as well.

"He only remains chief if he acts like a chief, they all believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison," Joshamee explained, Will and Roxas looking at him shocked, "Jack's life will end, when the drums stop."

It was then when Roxas noticed the drums playing the distance. "Well then we can't just sit here and wait then can we?" Will said. Roxas knew then, for sure, that this was going to be a long day in 'pirate ville.'

* * *

**Sorry i have not been updating like I normally do, I have been busy.**

**Yes the PofC world will take place during the events of Dead Man's Chest. It was the next movie and stuff so I thought it would make the most sence to do that one, plus it was hilariuos!**

**I dont know why but I am really excited to do these chapters based on this world. Once I was done with this chapter I was shocked with how good I thouht it came out. I think to try and keep this world in a few chapters I will try to make them longer, so I may update to this chapter later tonight.**

**Also, if you havent notice there is another poll open on my profile, so please vote on that, it will deside on a world for this book. After seeing the results for that one I will put the poll of the new worlds up again, so please vote on both!**

**So as always R&R but no flamers please! And look out for the next chapter!**


	19. The Great Cannibal Escape

**(He's a Pirate, Pirates of the Caribbean movies) **Roxas and Will knew that they could not just sit there and do nothing, but they did not know where to start. But it was then when Roxas came up with the idea. He went to the other side of the ball and ran across it, hitting it and causing it to move slowly side to side. "What are you doing?" Will asked the blonde nobody.

"Just help me!" Roxas exclaimed as Will and the other members stared at him. As soon as Will realized what he was trying to do, he joined them, along with the other members of the crew, by running to the other side of the ball to make it swing back and forth. As soon as they saw what they were doing, the people in the other ball did the same. Then, after running back and forth many times, both cages were able to swing over to the side and grab on to the vines, and they began to climb up it.

"Come on men! It will take all of us to crew the Black Peal!" Will exclaimed as Roxas noticed one of the people in the other ball give him a grin.

"Actually, we won't need everyone, about six will do!" The man said as everyone stopped climbing in there tracks. They then exchanged some looks before Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh dear," the man continued.

"Come on, like we don't have enough trouble already," Roxas said as Joshamee nodded his head.

"Hurry!" Will exclaimed as the crew continued to scale the wall, trying to get to the top first before the other crew members did. About halfway through the race they were having, Roxas got sick of them.

"That's it! I am getting rid of you pirate want-a-bees!" Roxas said, holding on to one of the vines in one hand, while summoning his keyblade in the other. Roxas was about to blast fire right at them until Will saw one of the cannibals walking across the bridge.

"Wait, stop!" Will exclaimed as their cage stopped moving. The other people in the other cage then started to climb up higher since their ball halted. But then, since Roxas already had the fire ready to blast at the other members, fired it at them on ancient. It hit the other members ball head on and caused their ball to fall, and to make matters worse, the rope holding them up broke and they fell into the abyss. And of course, this made the cannibal on the bridge notice them trying to escape and ran in the other direction, clearly going off to tell the other members. Will, Joshamee, and the other crew members then gave a death glare to Roxas, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I already prepared for the attack! I couldn't hold it any longer!" Roxas tried to defend himself, "Sorry?"

Will then rolled his eyes again. "Forget about it! Just move!" Will exclaimed as they all continued to scale the wall, trying to make progress as fast as they could. But after a few moments of climbing and making no progress, the whole crew began to worry. It was then when they felt the rope holding them to the bridge being lifted, causing them to go up the wall faster. "Oh great," Will said, assuming that the people pulling them up were the cannibals.

After a few short seconds of being pulled up the wall, Roxas was just about ready to say his goodbyes to the crew, since he knew that the cannibals would eat him an everyone else. As soon as they were pulled on the top of the wall, Roxas an Will were relieved to see who it was, it was Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Roxas, what the heck are you doing in there?" Riku asked him.

Roxas then let out a sigh of relief. "We are just trying to make ourselves conformable, now get us out of here!" Roxas exclaimed as Riku and Kairi imedatly tried to get them out of the wooden prison. As soon as Sora saw Will was in there, he went to where he was and spoke to him.

"Will were is Jack?" Sora asked the man as Will gave him a worried look.

"Those people that captured us, they think he is a god, and they are planning to kill him to 'release' him out of his human form!" Will exclaimed as they all heard the cannibals shouting in the back round. Sora then ran towards the bridge.

"You guys stay here! I'll go help Jack!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the bridge. Riku and Kairi then tried to help Roxas and the other members of the crew out of the prison they were in.

"Don't worry we will get you guys out of here," Kairi said as she and Riku had their keyblades out an were trying to take the cage apart. Unfortunately, they did not have enough time to do so since the cannibals came running out of the forest. "That's it you guys are going for a ride."

Kairi an Riku then went on the other side of the ball and began to roll them towards a small hill not to far away from them. The ball rolled down the hill with the crew members yelling as Kairi and Riku fired multiple blasts of thunder, fire, blizzard, and light at them. The both of them then jumped off the side of the hill and ran towards the ball. "Lift it up an start running!" Roxas exclaimed as the crew did what they were told an lifted the ball up, with their feet sticking out the bottom. The crew then began to run with Riku and Kairi running along side them, firing more blasts of magic at the cannibals, who where right behind them once again.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and the other crew members in side the prison where running at full speed for a few minutes now until they realized they ran right of the side of a steep hill, causing all of them to begin rolling of the side. To prevent them from rolling into any trees and what not, Riku and Kairi place reflect on themselves, so they too were in a huge hamster like ball. They all rolled into a canyon filled with water, were Riku and Kairi's reflect stopped working and the cage that kept Roxas, Will, and the rest of the crew trapped was broken. The crew then lifted the cage off of them, thinking they were safe but then they saw that the cannibals where firing spires at them.

Riku then looked over at an area that looked safe from them in the canyon. "This way!" He exclaimed as he saw under the water, getting his long silver hair wet as the other members of the crew, Kairi, and Roxas followed. In a matter of seconds, they were all under the area but the cannibals wouldn't stop firing at them. But then they heard one of the cannibals speak and they all left. Then the keyblade wielders and the crew members made there way towards the Black Peal.

"Sora, you better hurry up," Kairi spoke as she followed the crew.

...

Sora ran across the bridge with his keyblade raised, trying to get to Jack before something happened. As soon as he made it to the tribe area, he looked over at a burning fire in the center, to see Jack tied to a post above it. "Jack!" Sora exclaimed.

"Great there back," Jack said before he looked over and saw Sora, "Sora! Come help a pirate out will yah lad?"

Sora then blasted blizzard at the fire below Jack, which mad the ice melt and the fire go out. Sora then ran over and took one of the ends of the post off the holder keeping it up, causing Jack to land on the floor. Jack then kicked his feet, making the ropes tieing them down to fall off. "Here, let me try to cut the other ropes off," Sora said as Jack stood himself up.

"We don't have time, they will be back sooner then you know it, let's just run!" Jack exclaimed as Sora nodded and they ran towards the bridge. They ran across the bridge, with Sora seeing Jack was not running as fast as he normal would. When they made it across the bridge, Sora decided to try and help him.

"Jack, we need to cut these ropes off," Sora said, trying to use his keyblade to cut the ropes.

"No, I told you we don't have time," Jack said, making Sora and himself more frustrated.

"Just let me cut it!" Sora said, trying to cut the ropes off of Jack. They both argued as Sora continued to try and cut the ropes off, getting Jack so frustrated that he tried to hit him with the wooden post on his back. But then the two of them halted, when they saw a teenage cannibal with a fork and knife in his hand stared at the two. After Jack gave him a glare, the teen ran way but then Sora and Jack saw two other older cannibals right in front of them, who were holding baskets full of fruit. Jack then made a move that made Sora look at him like he was nuts, he ran at them and instead of hitting them, made the post on his back run into a pile of coconuts. Jack then made another not so bright move and flung the coconut at one of the cannibals, which he caught but caused the milk from inside the coconut to go all over his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sora said. The cannibals then started to throw fruit at Jack, which caused Sora to have to jump in and try to block the fruit. After a few throws from the cannibals, Jack looked like a fruit shishka kabob.

"Stop it!" Jack exclaimed, causing the cannibals to stop and to give Sora a break from trying to stop the fruit fight. Jack then made yet another stupid move and ran at them again, this time making his post hit the ground and making him fly into the air doing a flip and beginning to fall.

"Jack!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the cliff, watching Jack slowly fall off. As he looked off the side of the cliff, he felt one of the cannibals push him and he fell as well. Sora began to fall and was soon caught up with Jack, who was not please to see him.

"Why did you jump off after me?" Jack exclaimed as they continued to fall.

"It wasn't me! One of those cannibals pushed me!" Sora exclaimed as they then saw the post was about to get stuck between the canyon. As they began to scream, Jack took his arms, which were no free, even though he was still tied, grabbed on to Sora. The post then got stuck and made the ropes holding him to the post came off as he rolled threw the air, and he, still hugging Sora, was dangling by his ankle.

"It was nice knowing you Jack," Sora said as the post then wiggled off the side and made the two of them, still hugging fall. They then went through several bridges and fell some more before landing on the ground, right on their backs. They both then looked up to see the post falling, and they both thought that it was going to spire them as fruit began to rain down on them. But thankfully, it missed them by a few inches and they both then got up and tried to make there way towards the Black Peal.

...

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Will, and the rest of the crew where trying to get the Black Peal ready to sail as the waves hit some of the crew members in the water. "Make ready to sail boys!" Joshamee exclaimed as many of the members began to jump on the ship, leaving Joshamee, Will, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas still on the ground.

"What about Sora! I won't leave without him!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Just like how I wouldn't leave without Jack!" Will exclaimed as he then looked over to see both Sora and Jack running towards them. This caused the keyblade wielders and Will to smile, but it then turned to a frown as the saw the herd of cannibals behind them.

"Time to go," Riku said as they all scrambled to board the ship by climbing the ropes as Jack and Sora continued to run from the cannibals. It was then when Sora had an idea, _stupid, how could you be so stupid_! He thought as he summoned his armor and threw his keyblade into the air, still running. he then grabbed a hold of Jack and jumped onto his keyblade rider and flew towards the ship, which upset the cannibals. The ship was just leaving the shore as Sora and Jack landed on the boat, taking deep breaths. Kairi then gave a death glare to Sora and then punched him on the shoulder, which caused him to say ow.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said as Jack looked out to the cannibals.

"A Las my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost," just then a massive wave hit Jack and Sora, drenching them in the middle of Jack talking, he then sighed, "Ate Captain Jack Sparrow and Sora." **(End He's a Pirate)**

* * *

**Wow, long chapter, wasn't expecting it to be this long.**

**And again wow, I am really enjoying writing about this priate of the ****caribbean world. I am personally shocked at hiw good I think these pofc chapters have turned out. I hope you liked them as much as I do.**

**By the way, I finally got a deviantart account! My username is of course TWI1IGHTMAST3R and I only have one picture up of Avner's keyblade. I have been having problems downloading the picture so it is really small, so please just try and zoom in on your computer or something!**

**Also, I have some news that might upset some of you. Just to worn you, I am going on three vactions in the new month, one being this weekend one being next weekend, that i know I am not bringing my laptop with me. The third one I am still not sure, so I will not be updating like a normally do. I am sorry but I need a vaction sometimes, i haven't had one in a while :)**

**And btw if you guys want some awesome light vs darkness battle music, i recommed playing The Howling by Withing Tempation, it is perfect for those scenes!**

**Anyway, there is another poll up that might interset you (I know like the 3rd poll in three days) please if you dont mind voting on that. And also please review! I am going slower on them, which I dont mind since I do these fanfics for fun anyways, but still please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	20. Tia Dalma

"I wanted to thank you all for helping us get off of that island," Will said, Jack nodding at the same time in agreement. Thankfully, the inter crew, Will, and the keyblade wielders have successfully made it to the Black Pearl safely and were now riding on another side of the island. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Jack, and Will were now standing in the area near the wheel of the ship.

"No problem, it seems like that is our job now a days," Riku said.

"Oh yeah! Will, Jack, these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas," Sora said, pointing his finger to each person as he said their name.

"It's about time we finally get an introduction," Jack said, receiving a death glare from Will.

"You owe me big time," Will said to the pirate, who was confused by what he had said.

"Are you kidding me, I just saved your life!" Jack exclaimed angrily at Will, not believing that he had just saved him from thousands of cannibals and Will still can't thank him at least once.

"Yes but you are the reason that Elizabeth is in prison right now!" Will exclaimed back. After he had said that it looked like Jack was going to say something back but stopped since he knew he was right.

"Sorry to interrupt the cat fight but were exactly are we heading now?" Roxas asked, making eye contact with the 'captain' of this ship.

Jack then walked over to the wheel of the ship, placing his hands on it and steering them in a direction away from the cannibal hide out. "Well, we need to find out where exactly Davy Jones ship is, and luckily, your captain knows just where to go for help," Jack said as the Black Pearl took a deep turn, making the keyblade wielders and Will to nearly fall from the sudden movement.

Sora then went up to Will. "Davy Jones? You mean he is real?" Sora asked shocked. He remembered Tidus and Wakka telling him, Kairi, and Riku stories about the legendary pirate, thinking it was only a fairytale now. But back then Sora was so young, and after hearing the stories he would not be able to sleep at night, scared to fall a sleep and wake up in the middle of a nightmare.

"Real as anything I have seen or heard of out here," Will replied. He then walked over to Jack, who was to focused on steering the Black Pearl then to pay attention to Will. "Why are we worrying about your problems when Elizabeth could be rotting in jail right now!" He exclaimed.

"Hold your horses mate, we will rescue your finance," Jack said, still not keeping his eyes off the sea in front of him, "As soon as we solve my problems first."

Will growled under his breath and walked away stubbornly down the stairs and into the lower part of the Black Pearl. Sora and the other keyblade wielders stared at him as he walked way from the ships captain. "Is he always like this?" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"No, he is just upset since Elizabeth is in trouble," Sora replied, "He just wants to rescue her as soon as possible, that's all. Trust me, I would probably be doing the same thing if that was you."

This comment from the spiky haired teen caused Kairi to blush, and made Roxas roll his eyes. He knew that Sora and Kairi were completely in love with each other, but he just wished that he could act that way with Namine but since she was a part of Kairi, he could not. Really he could do that, but it would be doing so to Kairi through Sora's eyes, and Roxas did not feel like getting killed by him just for flirting with her nobody.

After a few short minutes, the whole crew and the keyblade wielders felt the boat hit a piece of shallow land, making the boat come to a stop. One of the crew members then lowered the anchor as the small waves moved the ship from side to side. "Ahoy! Land!" Sora heard one of the members say. Sora then looked at the sight of the crew member to see him pointing his finger at the jungle filled land in front of them. Riku then walked right along side Joshamee Gibbs as the two of them looked at the tropical trees.

"Where are we?" Riku asked the Black Pearl's first mate.

"We are on the other side of the island," Gibbs replied, causing Riku much worry. "Don't worry, the cannibals never come on this side of the island."

Riku then looked over at Jack, who was hopping into a smaller boat while some of the other members of the crew began to lower it. Sora then shrugged his shoulders, but then, along with Will and Kairi, jumped into the boat as the crew lowered it down. Gibbs then went over to another boat that the ship was about to lower down and made Riku and Roxas jump in. As soon as both boats were floating in the water, Gibbs began to paddle the boat, with the help of Riku, while Roxas kicked back and relaxed. Jack then took the two paddles in his hand and gave one to Sora and one to Will. "Wait, you are expecting us to paddle this thing?" Will hissed.

"Well who else is going to paddle it?" Jack exclaimed, "I am the captain of this ship, I am most certainly not paddling it, and she is a woman, they don't do the paddling."

Even though Kairi was grinning at Jack, since he made her not do any of the work, Sora and Will only let out a frustrated sigh, not believing that they had to do this. But they started to paddle the boat with jack resting in front of it, looking out at the river that lead them deeper into the island, which is were they where going, while Kairi was in back of the boat, looking at her boyfriend and Will paddle the boat with looks of anger on their faces. She then looked over to Riku and Gibbs, who did not seem to have a problem with paddling while Roxas sat in back, putting his feet up, looking as if he was ready to fall a sleep.

After some more short moments, the two boats arrived at the end of the river to see a same cabin resting on the land in front of them. Jack looked at the hut with a grin on his face as the boats his the shoreline, Jack being the first to exit the boat. Sora shrugged at the sight of the cabin, since he did not know what could lie inside of it, but he followed Jack anyway along with the other keyblade wielders, Will, and Gibbs. Jack and the others then went slowly inside the cabin and looked over to see an older woman with dark skin and dark hair in dreadlocks, who seemed so pleased to see Jack, she arose from her seat. "Jack Sparrow," she said with a large grin on her face, which caused everyone to stare.

"Tia Dalma," Jack said happily with open arms, before ducking to avoid a jar hanging from the ceiling.

"I knew that the wind would blow you back to me one day," this Tia Dalma flirted. Roxas then gagged at the sight of the two flirting with each other, wondering if they were a couple or not. Jack and Tia where only inches appear from each other, both having large smiles sweep across their faces, that was until she looked over to Will and Sora, who were the last to walk into the hut.

"You," she said, pointing her finger right at Will, who then looked at her in response, "You are a fine young man, aren't you?"

Will then looked at Tia Dalma like she was crazy before she then moved on and looked right at Sora, only inches appear from him. "And you, you have a touch of destiny about you, Sora," Tia Dalma said. As soon as the word slipped from her mouth, she received a jealous grin from Kairi.

"You know me?" Sora replied, not knowing how he would respond to that.

"You want to know me," Tia Dalma said, now officially freaking Sora out and getting Kairi to the boiling point.

"There will be no knowing here!" Jack exclaimed, going in between Sora and Tia, relieving the spiky haired teen and his girlfriend. "We've come for help and were not leaving without it."

Jack then walked away from the two while Tia walked back over to her seat. As soon as she left his side, Kairi walked over to Sora, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Jack and the others who were in front of the woman. "So tell me Jack, what is it that would would like to know?" Tia Dalma asked the captain.

"We need to know were Davy Jones has sailed his ship to," Jack replied, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"You know of Davy Jones? A man of the sea, a great sailor, until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men," Tia said.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed," Tia replied, even though it really did not answer Will's question, he did not care.

"The sea?" Sora asked, knowing from the stories he was told when he was younger that Davy Jones loved the sea.

"Sums?" Gibbs asked.

"A woman," Jack said as Tia continued.

"A woman, he fell in love," Tia Dalma said.

"No, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs protested.

"Same story, different versions," Tia said," And all are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused was to much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked. even though Sora wasn't completely following with their conversation, he continued to listen.

Tia took a breath. "Him heart," she said as everyone in the room looked at her strangely.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest, could he?" Roxas said, looking at Sora.

"Well, I don't know, it could be possible I guess," Sora stated.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings," Tia said as jack interrupted.

"Look Tia, we know what the story of Davy Jones is," Jack then looked around the room at the confused faces, "Well at least I do, can you answer my question now?"

Tia then gave a glare at Jack. "You know I demand payment," she said.

Jack then snickered. "I brought payment. Look," Jack then held up a cage, containing a small monkey inside. Jack then took his gun and fired it at the monkey, which let out a loud cry and steeped back, which caused Kairi to gasp. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack exclaimed

Tia then released the monkey from the cage as Gibbs muttered something. "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," he spoke.

"The payment is far," Tia said as she then took out what looked like crab claws.

"What is she doing?" Riku asked Jack.

"She is reading the crab claws," Jack said with a small smile on his face. Jack then payed his attention back to Tia once she was done, and she told him the location of where the 'Flying Dutchman' was.

Just as Jack was about to leave, Tia stopped him and everyone else. "Let me see your hand," she said as Jack cautiously moved over to her and held out his hand. Tia then unwrapped the bandage covering his hand, reviling the black spot on his hand, which startled Gibbs.

"Black spot!" Gibbs exclaimed as he wiped himself off and went around in a circle.

"What is that?" Sora asked, grossed out by the spot in the center of his hand.

"It's- It's a mark left by Davy Jones, showing he has a dept to pay to him," Gibbs explained, "Anyone who has it will be hunted, marking him for death."

Sora then looked at Jack shocked. "My eyesight is as good as ever just so you know," Jack said as Tia went and walked behind a curtain, only to come back out of it with a jar filled with something in it.

"Jones can not step on land for once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you," Tia said, handing Jack what looked like to be a jar of something.

"Dirt," Jack said, This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," Tia said.

Jack then paused for a moment. "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" He asked.

Tia sighed. "If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said.

Jack the held the jar of dirt close, as if it were a baby. "No!" He exclaimed.

Tia then rolled her eyes. "Then it helps," she said as Jack released his tight grip on the jar and they began to leave the room, "Good luck Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you," Will said as Sora and the other's nodded, leaving the room.

As soon as they stepped outside, Riku had to say something. "Sora it looks like everything is handled here, I think we should be going," Riku said.

"But, they may still need our help," Sora protested as Jack, Will, and Gibbs got into the boats.

"Don't worry about us Sora, we have it handled from here," Will said.

"You got that right mate," Jack said confidently.

Sora then brought his head down. "Are you guys sure?" Sora asked the three.

"Yes Sora, just go and do what you have to," Gibbs said as Sora lifted his head.

"Okay then," Sora said summoning his keyblade rider and armor along with the other keyblade wielders, "Then we will see you guys soon!" Sora exclaimed as they flew their keyblade riders into the sky.

* * *

**I know, i know, not the best way to end the pofc world but do no worry! This world will be visited again later in the story.**

**Yay i got a chapter out today! And a long one! so pumped!**

**Btw I found what i think is a better sng for Sora and Kairi, if you do not want to use simple and clean...**

**Sora x Kairi: Final Distance by Utada**

**this song is only in japanise but they do have english versions on youtube that are just as amazing as the real version. Personally, besides eyes open, i think it is a perfect song for KH3**

**So anyway, keep reviewing! Do you think we can get more than KHLAD? I sure hope so! So please look out for the next chapter!**


	21. Tangeled

**A/N: Omg chapter 21! yay! to celibrate i am bringing in one of my favorite disney movies... enjoy!**

* * *

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were riding on their keyblade riders in space, searching for a world they thought could be in danger from the darkness. Shortly after looking around, they all realized that looking for worlds close to the darkness was going to be harder then they thought. After a few more minutes, Ven spotted a world that he thought could be in danger. "Hey, what about that one?" Ven asked the group as everyone shifted their keyblade riders to look at the world.

"Have we been to that world before?" Aqua asked the blonde.

"I don't think so," Ven replied, "So that gives it a better chance of it being in danger from the darkness, right?"

After Ven asked that question, both Lea and Terra shrugged their shoulders and looked at the world again, seeing it was covered with forests. It also had a tall tower on top of the world and had what looked like to be a kingdom with a huge castle on the other side. "It wouldn't hurt to try," Terra said, beginning to ride his keyblade rider over to the world with the others following him.

Shortly after riding the keyblade riders towards the world, all four of them landed in what appeared to be right in the middle of the forest, or as Lea puts it, right in the middle of know where. The four keyblade wielders then unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor and looked around, searching for any sign of the darkness, or people. "I don't see anything," Lea complained before glaring at Ven.

"All right, this world does not look in danger from the darkness but like Terra said it wouldn't hurt to try!" Ven exclaimed, "And I would love to see you do better."

Lea did not response to this comment at first since he could not come up with a better come back. But right as he came up with something, Terra stopped him. "Would you two cut it out already!" Terra exclaimed, "Jezz, you two are almost as bad as-" Terra then stopped there, confusing everyone in the group. Then as soon as Terra began to all to the ground face first, they knew that something had to have come up from behind him and hit him out cold.

"Terra!" Aqua exclaimed, looking at Terra, who looked like he was kissing the ground. Everyone looked to see what has struck him, and all of them were shocked to see a young woman, in a pink dress with a frying pan in her hand, which must have been the weapon she used to knock Terra out. But what was most noticeable about this girl was her long, flowing blonde hair that she held in her free hand. Lea began to make googly eyes at the girl as soon as he lied eyes on her as Aqua then gave her a look that screamed 'What the heck?'

"Blondie!" A voice in the distance screeched. The second after, a young man with brown hair came up behind the woman, acting very protective towards her. He wore a green vest with a white shirt underneath and brown khakis pants with brown boots. "Was it one of those monsters again?" He asked her but then she pointed towards Terra, who was still unconscious on the ground and then pointed her finger towards the other three keyblade wielders. "Who are you?" He asked angrily, probably thinking they where trying to hurt the girl.

"It's okay! We are not trying to hurt you," Aqua explained to the two. The girl with the long blonde hair then lowered her frying pan and they both stared at the keyblade bearers. She then raised her frying pan again though and the man with her seemed alarmed again. The keyblade bearers then looked at the two oddly, not sure why they were acting that way. But then as soon as the three conscious keyblade wielders turned around they saw why they were acting that way. Behind them were several creatures that looked similar to shadow heartless but were a dark shade of blue.

"Oh great those monsters are back!" The woman exclaimed, taking the woman by the hand and running in the opposite direction, away from the creatures and the keyblade wielders.

"The unversed!" Ven exclaimed, summoning his keyblade along with Aqua and Lea.

"Are these those things that you three thought twelve years ago?" Lea asked, both Ven and Aqua responding with a nod.

"We need to defeat them and make sure they don't hurt Terra!" Aqua exclaimed, turning her head towards Terra, who was still unconscious on the ground. Lea and Ven both agreed with Aqua before they ran in different directions, trying to destroy the unversed as fast as they could. Most of the time, Aqua and Ven only had to swing their keyblade at them once or twice before the unversed disappeared into the darkness. Lea on the other hand, since this was his first time fighting unversed, had to destroy them with three or four blows, but got the job done. After destroying all the floods, several scrapper and a since bruiser appeared, forcing the keyblade wielders to fight them as well. Lea worked on destroying the scrappers while Ven and Aqua tried to destroy the bruiser. After a few sweeps of the keyblade, all the unversed where gone, and thankfully, they did not touch the still unconscious Terra.

"Okay, I am totally lost here," Lea said, "I thought you said you fought them twelve years ago and they were never a problem again, how are they back?"

"Your not the only one lost," Ven said. It was then silent for a few moments. "There is only one person I know that can control the unversed."

"Vanitas," Aqua said. If anything this only confused Lea and Ven even more.

"It doesn't make sense though," Lea said, "This is the first time we have seen the unversed, why did Vanitas not make them come around before?"

"I was asking myself the same thing," Ven said, "But if the unversed are here, then that means Vanitas has to not be that far away too."

At that moment, the group heard a low grown coming from behind them. They turned around to see Terra beginning to walk up and used his hands to get him onto his hands and knees. Aqua, Ven, and Lea then ran up to him as soon as they saw this. "Terra, are you okay?" Aqua asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Terra said, rubbing the back of his head, right on the large bump the flying pan struck him. "What hit me?"

"This is going to sound a little weird, but it was a frying pan." Aqua replied, Lea and Ven snickering in the background.

"Why are you two laughing?" Terra asked them.

"Well now that we know you are okay, it's kind of hard not to laugh." Lea said, making Ven laugh even harder and Aqua joining in with them.

"Oh come on, them I can understand but you?" Terra said, referring to Aqua.

"Well come on Terra, you where hit in the head with a frying pan," Ven said, trying to stop laughing. As soon as they helped Terra stand up, they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. They then turned around to see the woman with the long blonde hair and her companion, who did not seem happy about coming back to where they were.

"Hi," the woman said, "I kind of wanted to thank you for saving us." The woman then began to walk closer, her long hair on the ground following her.

"No problem," Ven said, the man with her wanting to pulled her away from the keyblade wielders.

The woman then looked at Terra. "And I wanted to apologize for hitting you with my frying pan," she said, holding the frying pan up, which started Terra, making sure she was not going to hit him again.

But Terra then nodded. "It is fine," he replied.

"I'm Rapunzel by the way," she then looked over to her companion, who was trying to pulled her away, "And that's Flynn."

"My name is Aqua, and this is Terra, Ven and Lea," Aqua said.

"It's nice to meet you," Rapunzel replied, it was then when this Flynn pulled her aside.

"Blondie what are you doing?" Flynn whispered to her.

"Oh please, they are friendly," Rapunzel replied.

"Oh if they are so friendly why don't you just invite them along with us to take you to the lantern thing," Flynn said sarcastically.

"That is a great idea!" Rapunzel replied. Even though Flynn did not mean it, it seemed Rapunzel took it seriously, which upset Flynn. Rapunzel then went over to the keyblade wielders. "Hey, I know we just met and all but would you like to help us? We want to go see a lantern celebration in the kingdom and with these monsters around they may cause us trouble."

"You mean, like be your guide?" Lea asked, Rapunzel nodding in response.

Lea then looked over to Ven, Terra, and Aqua. "Well, it would be a good way to get ride of the unversed and we could fin Vanitas," Ven said, slightly shrugging his shoulders but agreed this was the best way.

"We will be happy to be your guide-," Aqua was cut off at the end of her sentence.

"As long as you keep the frying pan away and only bring it out in emergencies," Terra added.

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "This is great! We will get to the celebration in no time!"

"Yay..." Flynn said carcastically, putting his hands into the air and waving them around slowly. The keyblade wielders then followed the two, reading themselves for a long journey a head.

* * *

**And in case you haven't noticed yet this is a new world based on the 2010 movie Tangeled. and since it is one of my favorite disney moives, what a better way to introduce it then making it appear in chapter 21! (I know I have a minor addiction :)**

**So today I screamed like a fan girl cause I saw my first Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance commercail! I was flipping through the channels and stopped at cartoon network (a channel I hate) and it was there. I was soooo happy!**

**So please look out for the next chapter, it might be out tommorow but i am leaving for another vaction tomorrow so we will see. But I will try to get it out when I come back if I dont get it out tomorrow. So please R&R!**


	22. The Snuggly Duckling

**A/N: OMG Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance is out! :D**

* * *

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were guiding Rapunzel and Flynn to the kingdom through the woods. Even though they wanted to help the two, they were also helping them since they were attacked by a group of unversed, which had to mean that Vanitas was here. So they decided to help Rapunzel and Flynn just until they made it to the kingdom. The keyblade wielders stared at Rapunzel's hair in awe, not believing their eyes at how long and flawless it was. "So tell me Rapunzel, why do you want to see these lanterns so bad?" Aqua asked her.

Rapunzel then giggled and looked out in front of her, seeing Terra, Lea, Ven, and Flynn walking in front of the two woman. "You see, I have been watching them from my tower for as long as I could remember. But my mother wouldn't let me go see them," Rapunzel explained.

"Your mother locked you in a tower?" Aqua asked, shocked by what she just told her.

"Yes, well no. It was mostly for my safety and all, she was just worried," Rapunzel paused, "But my birthday is coming up so my mother went to go and get me a present. And then Flynn came along and he agreed to take me to see the lanterns before she returned."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's just your side of the story Blondie," Flynn bugged in, coming to a stop. It was clear he was listening on their conversation. He then turned to look at the two, mostly giving a death glare to Rapunzel. "You see, I went into her tower thinking it was abandon but really it wasn't. And next thing I knew was I was hit over the head with a frying pan and taken hostage! She then took one of my belongings and hid it and only said she would give it back if I took her to this lantern thing!" Flynn exclaimed, clearly angry.

"What? No offense but I don't think she is that tough to do that," Lea said. As soon as those words left his mouth, Rapunzel took her frying pan and held it out right at Lea, which scared him. "Okay, okay, I guess I should shut up?"

Rapunzel then nodded and put her frying pan away. "Did you really do that Rapunzel?" Ventus asked her. But before she could answer, Flynn seemed to point something out in the distance.

"Ah there it is, the Snuggly Ducking," Flynn said. The keyblade welders and Rapunzel then looked over to see what looked like a restaurant in the forest.

"Is that the place you told me about before?" Rapunzel asked her companion. Flynn then nodded in response.

"Wait, don't tell me we are going in there," Terra said, Flynn giving him a glare while turning to him.

"Oh come on, what is so bad about it?" Flynn asked Terra, trying to put his arm around the keyblade master's shoulder but was to short to reach it.

"It just doesn't look safe," Terra replied.

"Oh please, it is the safest place in the whole forest!" Flynn then looked at Rapunzel. "Don't worry, very aquatint place, perfect for you. Don;t want you scaring and giving up hole lantern thing now do we?"

"Well, I do like ducklings," Rapunzel replied, letting a huge smile show across her face.

"Yay!" Flynn announced, walking Rapunzel over to the restraint. As soon as the two were farther away from the keyblade wielders, Lea had something to say to the group.

"Is it just me, or is there something about that guy that makes you not want to trust him?" Lea asked the group.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Aqua said walking up to the restaurant, "But looks can be deceiving."

The keyblade wielders then ran up to Rapunzel and Flynn, who were already at the door. Flynn then opened it revealing the inside of the 'Snuggly Duckling'. As soon as he opened the door, Flynn apparently had something to say. "Your finest table please!" Flynn announced.

There was then something about the inside of the building that made Rapunzel gasp. The keyblade bearers then entered the inside to see why she did so, the inside was full of men, who looked like thugs. Almost immediately, Rapunzel brought out her frying pan. "See? I told you we couldn't trust him!" Lea whispered to Ventus, who was right next to him. Flynn then walked along with Rapunzel, looking at all the men with Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Lea not far behind them.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the noise," Flynn then took a breath, "Really let that seep, what are you getting? Cause to me it's part man smell and the other is really bad man smell!"

Then something else made Rapunzel gasp, it was one of the men, who had grabbed on the her long hair behind her. "That's a lot of hair," he said, Rapunzel running away from the man and moving to another area, which seemed not to have as much men compared to the rest of the building.

"She's growing it out, is that blood in your mustache? Goldy look at all the blood in his mustache!" Flynn asked the man.

"Okay Flynn that is enough!" Aqua exclaimed, "You are scaring Rapunzel, lets just get out of here."

"I am not scaring her!" Flynn exclaimed, looking over at Rapunzel, who now had all her hair in her arms.

Flynn then walked up to her. "Hey you don't look so good Blondie, maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all," Flynn then began to walked her to the door. "If you can't handle this place maybe you belong back in your tower," Flynn said.

"Flynn stop it! You promised you would take her and now you are trying to get her out of it!" Terra exclaimed. Before Flynn could walk Rapunzel out the door, one of the thugs slammed it shut, pinning his hand against the door and causing everyone to go back.

"Is this you?" The man asked Flynn. Flynn then moved the man's hand a little to reveal it was a wanted poster, with Flynn on it, only he had an oversized noise.

"Hmph, now the are just being mean," Flynn said, clearly upset by the drawing of himself. Even though this made the him want to laugh, Lea could not believe what these thugs had said.

"You are wanted for a crime? See I knew we couldn't trust him!" Lea exclaimed, looking at Ven proving he was right. The thug then took Flynn and pinned him against the wall, not letting him move a muscle.

"We are going to get rich men!" The man holding up Flynn exclaimed, "Call the guards."

Rapunzel then tried to get him to let go of Flynn with her frying pan but he would not let go."Stop please! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel asked the now large group of men surrounding Flynn.

After seeing this, Ven summoned his keyblade and ran at the man holding Flynn against the wall, despite Terra and Aqua telling him to stay out of it. "Let go of him now!" Ven exclaimed, hitting the man holding Flynn one and making him let go of Flynn. Flynn then fell to the ground, Ven helping him up as all the other thugs stared at him angrily with their wide variety of weapons ready.

One of the men then lowered his weapon, which was a hook on his hand. "That's a strange weapon you have," the man said, "Do you mind if I see it?"

Ven then looked down at his keyblade, still in his battle stance. "I- I can't. This is the most powerful weapon in the world, very few are chosen to wield it. And I'm sorry but you are not one of it's chosen." Ven explained.

Another man then lowered his weapon, looking at Ven confused. "Well then how do we get this weapon to chose us?" He asked.

"Well," Ven said, not sure how to explain it, "You need to have a wide mind for one, you need, to dream." Ven then looked over at Rapunzel. "It's kind of like, once it thinks you are ready to wield it, it will let you, and sorry but being greedy is not a good way to start."

Just then all the men in the room lowered their weapons, paying close attention to what Ven was saying. This caused Ven and the other keyblade wielders in the room to snicker, that was before, people came charging in the room, which made Rapunzel, Flynn, and the keyblade wielders go into hiding since they saw who they were. It was a group of the soldiers from the kingdom and they were lead by none other than Vanitas, covered in his armor. "From what I have heard, those keyblade wielders and that Flynn Rider are here. And I do not know if you have noticed but they are wanted prisoners." Vanitas then summoned his keyblade, and began to look around the room. Just when they thought it was all over, one of the men showed the keyblade wielders, Rapunzel, and Flynn a lever. He then pulled it to show a secret underground cavern.

"Go, we will do what we can to make sure they don't follow you," the man said. Ven then gave the man a nod of respect before leading the group into the cavern.

Rapunzel then stopped to look at the man. "Thank you," she said before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush before she followed the others into the cavern, trying to escape Vanitas's and guards clutches.

* * *

**Yay! As you saw in my A/N kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance was realeased today! I went there as soon as gamestop opened to go and get my preordered copy. An if you are one of those people who are debating weather or not you should go byu a 3ds to play this game, DROP EVERYTHING NOW AND GO DO IT! Trust me (note i am in the tron legacy world now) this is coming from a pure KH fan that it is up to KH2 and KHBBS standerds and plus dream eaters and flowmotion rulez! I highly recommed it.**

**Also, if you guys have not checked out my DA account yet, i would now if you dont mind spoilers :) I think may of you will be excited to seee who will be making there KH apperance. I also favoriteed some pictures on there i think some of you will like.**

**Last thing, if you dont mind I have another poll up regarding one of my future KH stories. if you dont mind please go vote for it!**

**So anyway please R&R and look out for the next chapter in the near future!**


	23. Rising Waters

Terra, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Rapunzel, and Flynn were in the small underground tunnel from the Snuggly Duckling to try and get away from the guards, who were lead by Vanitas. They continued to walk on, with Flynn and Terra holding lanterns, through the tunnel in silence, that was until Rapunzel decide to break that silence. "So... Flynn where are you from?" Rapunzel asked her companion.

"Whoa sorry Blondie I don't do back story," Flynn replied.

"Well then," Rapunzel then turned to look at Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Lea, "What about you guys? Where are you from?"

"Ah, well," Aqua started, knowing they could not let them know about other worlds, "We are from a kingdom, very far away from here."

"Well I guess that could make sense, your style and weapons are very different," Rapunzel said, looking at the keyblade masters, thinking about what kingdom they could be from.

"Wait goldie, just because I can't tell you about my back story, , I am become very interseted in yours I know I'm not supposed to bring up the hair, or the mother," Flynn said, receiving a shake of the head from Rapunzel. "I do have one question though, if you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you just go and see them?"

Rapunzel then went silent, not making a single sound and only staring at Flynn. "Well," before Rapunzel could even let out another world see look down at her bear feet, seeing the small rocks near them begin to move. Everyone then looked behind them to see all the guards, with Vanitas leading them, coming towards them. "Guys, I think we better run!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Rapunzel then picked up all of her hair as they all began to run in the opposite direction down the tunnel. "Run!" Flynn exclaimed as they ran down the hall faster. As soon as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, they let out a sigh of relief, that was until they saw that they were on a small piece of elevated land with a huge dam to their side.

As soon as thy saw this, all six of them came to a halt and looked over, down on the lower land. They then saw another cave with two, muscular men coming out of it, giving a death glare to Flynn. "Who's that?" Terra asked everyone.

Flynn then pointed to them. "They don't like me," Flynn answered. They then looked over to where they entered and saw all the guards coming out through the exit.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked Flynn, who seemed to know them as well.

"They don't like me either," Flynn said. Just then a majestic white horse came out from behind the guards, pushing them out of the way with its massive body mass.

"Who's that?" Lea asked them.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me!" Flynn exclaimed. They then looked over at the guards as another figure, in black and red armor came in front of them, with his keyblade in hand, pointing it at the group. "Do I even want to know who that is?" Flynn asked.

"He doesn't like us!" Ven exclaimed, making all the keyblade wielders summon their keyblades as soon as they saw Vanitas.

"Here!" Rapunzel exclaimed, tossing Flynn her frying pan. She then took a handful of her hair and began to swing it like she was about to lasso something. She then threw her hair, which wrapped around one of the wooden pieces holding the dam up. She then grabbed on to her hair and swung from it, and flawlessly landed on the other side of the elevated area. This made everyone to focused on looking at her, which gave Vanitas a wide open area to attack the keyblade wielders. So he then fired a blast of dark fire right at Ven's back, which made him fall to the ground below them.

"Ven!" Aqua exclaimed, jumping after him. She then summoned her keyblade rider and armor in mid air and was able to catch Ven, and she flew him and herself over to another area of land, lower than the piece of land they were on before, but higher then the ground below them. Vanitas then jumped off after them, leaving Terra, Lea, and Flynn to fight the guards.

"I have been waiting a long time to do this," one of the guards said, bringing his sword out. Terra and Lea where about to go and attack them but Flynn then used the frying pan that Rapunzel gave him and hit the one guard on the top of the head. Terra then went up to another guard and flawlessly was able to knock him out with his keyblade. Lea also did the same but used fire based attacks to knock some of them off the side of the cliff.

"Man I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn exclaimed, looking down at his frying pan, since he was done attacking the guards with Terra and Lea still trying to knock out some others. Just then the huge white horse then picked up one of the swords and ran at Flynn with it. They were then in a battle as Terra and Lea tried to knock out the remaining guards.

"I'll have you know this is the strangest thing I have ever done!" Flynn exclaimed, still fighting off the white horse. After trying to get the horse again, the horse used its sword and made the frying pan fly out of Flynn's hand, falling off the edge and hitting the bottom. "How about two out of three?" Flynn asked the horse, but all it did was point the sword at Flynn, making him put his hands up.

"Flynn, Terra, Lea!" Rapunzel exclaimed from across the area. She then lassoed her hair again and threw it at Flynn's hand, which was still up in the air, and the hair wrapped around then pulled Flynn off the edge and he began to swing on the hair like it was a vine in from the Deep Jungle. Terra and Lea then summoned their keyblade riders and armor and rode away from the guards, levitating in the air while looking down at Flynn, who was still swinging. "Flynn look out!" Rapunzel exclaimed, since she saw that Flynn was riding right towards the two men at the bottom of the area. Thankfully, Rapunzel pulled up on her hair just in time for Flynn to fly right past them and continued to swing.

"Ha! You should see your faces cause you look-" Flynn was then cut off since he ran into one of the wooden posts holding the dam up. "Ridiculous..."

Rapunzel made a face at the sight of this, but that face was soon turned into a scared look since the horse knocked down one of the posts holding the dam up and began to walk across it, like a bridge to get to her. "Come on Blondie jump!" Flynn exclaimed, who was now standing on the post, holding her hair. Rapunzel then jumped off, and just in time before the horse could get a hold of her hair. Rapunzel then swung on her hair and made it to the bottom, but then the two men began to case after her. Just when Rapunzel thought all hope was lost, a keyblade came and hit one of the men dead on. The keyblade then returned to Terra, and he and Lea stood in front of the men, not letting them go near Rapunzel.

**(Majestic Wings, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**"We'll take it from here!" Lea exclaimed as he and Terra ran at the two men. Lea ran straight towards the one with the eye patch over his left eye, and began to blast him with fire. Terra then ran towards the other man and tried to hit him with his keyblade, but this man dodged them swiftly. The man then pulled out his long and sharp sword, pointing it right at Terra, giving the keyblade master the chills when he stared at it. The man then tried to hit Terra with it, but Terra blocked them with his keyblade and was able to hit the man with a blast of darkness. After that attack, the man jumped back, rubbing himself off from the attack as Terra came back at him. The man blocked the blow though, and then brought his sword and slashed it right across Terra's chest. Thankfully, Terra's armor was activated and the attack only left a scratch on his armor. Terra then took his keyblade and hit the man with it, and made it clear that these men were no match for the two of them, knocking the man out with several blows.

Lea was fighting the other man with the eye patch, who was not keeping his eye off the red headed keyblade wielder. Lea fired several fire based attacks at the man, which most of them were dodged. It was made clear to Lea that this man had the 'eye of the tiger' as he would put it. Lea then ran at the man, trying to hit him with his keyblade but the man blocked every since last blow Lea made on him. The man then took his sword and hit Lea with it several times but, just like Terra, was wearing his armor so he was safe. Lea then was able to block one of the last blows the man tried to lay on him and then got a combo ht on him. Lea then took his keyblade and slammed it into the ground, causing fire to come from the keyblade and create a fire shockwave which hit the man. That man was then knocked out cold and just like Terra said to himself, Lea spoke. **(End Majestic Wings)**"See? These two were no match for the keyblade mas-" Lea then cut himself off, remembering he hasn't even tried to take the Mark of Mastery exam yet. "I mean wielders!"

...

Aqua brought Ven over to another piece of elevated land, and placed him on it after landing her keyblade rider. As soon as Ven was back standing, Vanitas came and landed on the same piece of land, making Ven summon his armor and both of them to stand in their battle stances, which made Vanitas put his hands up. "Wow talk about judgmental, prepare to attack before I even have a chance to say anything," Vanitas said. Ven could not see his face since his helmet was on his head, but he could tell the man was grinning under that helmet.

"You are the reason the unversed have showed up! Why should we even listen to what you have to say?" Aqua exclaimed at him. To respond to this, Vanitas only summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance, laughing at the same time.

**(Enter the Darkness, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) **"Well I can't say I can blame you there," Vanitas said, standing still in his battle stance as Ven could not take the anger he felt towards Vanitas anymore. Ven ran at him, keyblade raised and ready to attack the twelfth Xehanort replica. As soon as Ven tried to lay his keyblade down on him, Vanitas brought up his keyblade and successfully blocked Ven's keyblade. Vanitas and Ven were then inches way from each other, looking each other deep in the eyes as there keyblades continued to collided. "Why are you being so hard on me Ventus? Oh that's right, this is the first time in twelve years your full self is actually here to fight me," Vanitas said, mocking Ven at the same time.

"Shut up!" Ven said, pushing his keyblade back on Vanitas, causing the darkness filled man to be moved backwards. It was then when Aqua ran at Vanitas, firing blizzard at him at the same time. Vanitas blocked all the blows but then Aqua came up and got a combo hit on Vanitas. At the end of her combo, Vanitas seemed to freeze in mid air, confusing Aqua. But then she realized what he was doing, but it was already to late, Vanitas appeared behind her and brought his keyblade down on her. Ven then ran up to Vanitas, hitting him with his keyblade so he could not do anymore damage to Aqua. After a few more hits from the combo, Vanitas tried to do the same with Ven by disappearing and reappearing behind him. But Ven knew what he was up to and used his keyblade to stop Vanitas from coming down on him. Aqua then ran up behind Vanitas and hit him with her keyblade before she fired a blast of light at him, damaging him greatly since he is all darkness.

Now frustrated, Vanitas ran up to Aqua, firing a blast of darkness at her, which she nearly dodged but it hit her arm she used to fight with, making her drop her keyblade and grasp her arm. Aqua then gave a death glare over at Vanitas before he ran at her, keyblade raised. Just as Vanitas was about to hit her, Ven jumped in front of him, making him hit him instead. Luckily, after a few more hits, Ven was able to bring his keyblade up, blocking the blows. Vanitas then made a portal of darkness appear beneath the two, making a huge blast of darkness come out from it that hit Ven dead on, and made Vanitas stronger, since it was darkness. Vanitas was then about to bring his keyblade down on Ven, who was weak from his last attack but then someone jumped in front to block that blow. Vanitas saw that it was not Aqua, but Terra.

The two keyblade wielders locked keyblades as Vanitas looked to his side, seeing Lea aiding Aqua and healing her with cure. Vanitas knew that he could not take on all four of them, so he jumped back from Terra's attack and threw his keyblade up into the air, making his keyblade rider appear. he then jumped on it and glared at the keyblade wielders. "Don't get cocky yet! You won't be celebrating when we forge the X-Blade!" And with that Vanitas flew into the air vanishing, and hopefully taking all the unversed with him.** (End Enter the Darkness)  
**  
Terra then bent down on his knees and looked at Ven, how was on one knee groaning. Terra then used cure on his friend, and Ven almost instantly began to react to it. "Are you alright?" Terra asked him, helping Ven come to his feet at the same time.

As soon as Ven was on his feet, he looked at Terra smiling. "Yeah I am fine, thanks," Ven said. Aqua and Lea then walked up to them, Aqua still holding on to her arm as Terra walked up to her.

"How is your arm?" Terra asked her.

"It's fine, Lea used cure on it but it is still a little sore," Aqua replied.

"I know what will make it heal faster," Terra grinned, making Ven and Lea grin as well. Aqua only laughed at this and just as they looked like they were about to kiss, something made the ground shake. They then went to the edge of the piece of elevated land they were on to see the dam busted, and all the water was pouring out. The keyblade wielders watched in horror as they saw all the guards, the two men, and the horse be devoured by the waves. They then looked over to see Rapunzel and Flynn run into a cave as a huge boulder came and trapped them inside.

"No!" Ven replied as the water filled the area. Since they were on a higher piece of land, they were safe, but the water had just taken their friends. They all then stared at the water, not believing that that had just happened. They then saw the water beginning to rise and it was now touching there feet, so they summoned their keyblade riders and flew to another part of the forest, right outside of the area a dam was in. It was there, when they lowered their heads for their fallen friends.

"I can not believe that just happened," Lea said, lowering his head. They landed in an area with a river running right in front of them and stared at it, that was until they heard something behind them. They turned around to see some of the rocks being pushed by something. Terra and Ven looked at this confused before they went up to it and began to move some of the rocks as well. They then were relieved to see the rocks fall, and water pour out, carrying the now gasping for breath Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Your okay!" Aqua exclaimed, running up to the two. She then kneeled next to them.

"Her hair glows..." Flynn just barely let out. Aqua did not pay attention to it though, figuring Flynn had just swallowed to much water and was now talking like he was drunk.

"We, we made it," Rapunzel said, who was beginning to rise, she then looked out before them to see in the distance, buildings. "And look! Theirs the kingdom!" She continued.

"It looks like you will be seeing the lantern ceremony after all," Lea said.

"Well we couldn't make it here without you guys, thank you," Rapunzel said, nodding her head and looking at Flynn, "And I guess I am speaking for Eugene too."

The keyblade wielders then looked at Flynn confused. "Eugene?" The said in unison.

"Oh you see that is his real name-" Rapunzel was cut off at the end of her sentence.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Flynn, well Eugene, said still gasping for air. This only caused everyone, except him of course, to laugh.

"Well it looks like you two love birds don't need us anymore," Ven joked, making Rapunzel blush and laugh at the same time.

"Promise me that you will come back here soon," Rapunzel said, beginning to make the water come out of her long hair.

"We promise, don't worry," Aqua said as they summoned their keyblades again and boarded them, giving their last goodbyes to Rapunzel and Eugene as they rode in the sky, debating which world to go to next.

* * *

**WHOA... Long chapter. You know I didn't even know it was this long until I finished it and looked at word count WHOA DID I JUST TYPE ALL THAT?**

**Yes I know there is some Terra and Aqua fluff, and some action, which we both haven't seen in awhile, so I hope you enjoied it.**

**Oh and sorry if you guys did not like how this world ended, but don't worry, we will hopefully be going back to this world later on in the story, hopefully. **

**Also, KHDDD is getting better and better! I am in the second visit to traverse town and there is a lot of Neku and Shiki fluff, which i think is soooo cute :)**

**So anyway, please look out for the next chapter, we will be seeing a familer world with a new face that is sure to make all of you make a big smile!**


	24. The Brother I Never Knew You Had

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were riding their keyblade riders, searching for a world in danger from the darkness. As they rode on their keyblade riders, Sora spotted something out in the distance that looked like faint flash of darkness. Sora squinted his eyes, staring in the direction where he saw the flash of darkness, and that was when he saw it. It looked like small group of hawks flying towards an all to familiar world. Sora then knew exactly what they where. "Dream eaters?!" Sora exclaimed, not believing that dream eaters where here, in the worlds that where wide awake.

"What? That is not possible," Riku protested, not believing what Sora just said. Sora then pointed his finger towards the group of hawk nightmares and Riku's eyes widened. "There are dream eaters!"

"You mean those things you two thought in your first Mark of Mastery exam?" Kairi asked, Sora and Riku both nodding in response.

"But that is not the worse part, look at what world they are going to!" Sora exclaimed, pointing his finger at the world.

"The Disney Castle?!" Roxas exclaimed. Even though he had never been to that world himself before, he remembered seeing it in Sora's memories.

"Well we can't just sit here and watch them invade now can we?" Riku said, riding his keyblade rider towards the world with the other keyblade wielders right on his tale. After a few short moments, they landed on the world, right in the center of the garden in the actual Disney Castle. Surprisingly, there were no nightmares there, that was until the keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades and they were surrounded by several nightmares.

"Great, just what we needed," Kairi said as a nightmare lunged for her. She was about to fling her keyblade at it but then a familiar mouse jumped out in front of her and blocked the nightmare himself.

"Your majes- I mean Mickey!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas!" Mickey exclaimed, standing in his battle stance right next to the keyblade wielders. "What are you doing here?"

"Yen Sid said it was our job to protect the worlds, and your world looked like it needed some help," Sora spoke, standing in his battle stance firmly as the nightmares surrounded them.

"Well I can not fight that logic," Mickey said, lunging for a nightmare as the others did the same and began to fight them. They were mostly those hawk and clown like nightmares, but as soon as they wiped out about half of those, elephant nightmares began to show up. Sora swiped through the nightmares with a little trouble, not remembering they were this strong, but then he remembered something he learned in the sleeping worlds, flow motion! With that, Sora ran to the nearest wall and jumped on it as he began to glow light purplish. He then jumped into the air and brought his keyblade down hard on the nightmares below him. Riku then saw this and remembered it as well, so he jumped off the wall and entered flow motion as well, spinning around and trapping the nightmares inside. After a few more flow motion hits after another, all of the nightmares were gone.

Mickey turned to face the keyblade wielders. "Thanks you guys! I don't know how I could have done it without you," Mickey said, unsummoning his keyblade along with the rest of the group.

"Mickey, why do you think the nightmares are here? I though they could only be in the sleeping worlds," Riku asked the king, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Honestly, I have not a clue. I guess it could be possible that someone could have brought them to these worlds and can be controlling them. I mean just because they were only found in the sleeping worlds doesn't mean they can't be brought and used in these worlds." Mickey said, "That is a problem though since they are not all darkness, which means the Cornerstone of Light can't block them. If we want the nightmares gone, we are going to have to find the person who is controlling them and get them out of here."

"Your right, but who could be controlling them?" Sora said to himself, bringing his head down and closing his eyes, thinking of the possibilities. But before Sora could even think of any of those possibilities, something jumped on him from behind, causing him to fall forward and let out a small scream. Sora fell onto the ground face first, trying to summon his keyblade thinking it was a nightmare. But after he heard the laughing and the two familiar voices behind him, he knew there was nothing to worry about.

"Your alive!" One of the people, or in this case animals, that had tackled him said.

"Gawash Sora, we were not sure we could believe the king when he told us you were alright!" The other animal said, both of them now hugging Sora, who was still laying down on the ground face first.

"Donald, Goofy, I can't breathe," Sora let out, nearly gasping in the dirt that was in his face. As soon as Donald and Goofy heard this, they turned him around and sat him up. Just as Sora began to rub himself off, the animals glomped him again, making Sora fly on his back. But as soon as they began to hug him, Sora could not help himself and hugged them back. After all, the last time he saw them was before Xehanort 'killed' him, and Sora knew they were probably worried sick after he was gone for those three months.

"We're so happy you are okay!" Donald exclaimed, still hugging Sora along with Goofy.

"Yah, it's great to finally see you again!" Goofy announced.

"It's great to see you guys too," Sora said as Donald and Goofy stopped hugging him and Sora began to stand up. As soon as Sora was up, Donald's whole expression changed, and he brought out his staff. Donald then walked up to Sora and hit him in the foot with it, causing Sora much pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sora yelled, grabbing his foot in the process before shortly letting it go.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Donald scolded the teenager, Goofy nodding in agreement. Sora could only laugh at this in response, making everyone else around him snicker as well. But the laughing soon stopped when they heard an all to familiar sound behind them, the sound of a corridor of darkness opening. They turned around to see one of them opening on top of the main bush art in the garden. Instantly, everyone summoned their weapons again, preparing for one of the members of the new Organization XIII to come out. But they were not prepared for what happened next. Instead of one of the familiar figures they normally saw, it was a short figure in an Organization XIII robe on, with huge and long ears out the top that came out. The figure stumbled when it came out of the portal and faced it's backs to the heroes.

"Guardians of Light!It is time for you-" The figure stopped, realizing that he was facing the wrong direction. He then corrected himself and turned to face the group. "Guardians of Light! It is time for you to face your doom!" The figure said, holding his short arms up in the air.

Sora gave a death glare to the figure, even though it was small and clumsy, it was with Organization XIII, which meant trouble. Mickey on the other hand, squinted his eyes at the figure, trying to see that face that was underneath that hood. "Wait, do I know you from some-" Mickey was cut off.

"Goodness no!" The figure said worried, as if he did not want Mickey to know who he was. "I am only here to let you face your doom!" The figure then summoned a weapon that the group of keyblade wielders have definitely seen before.

"A keyblade?!" All of them, except for Mickey exclaimed. The figures keyblade looked strikingly similar to Sora and Mickey's keyblade but the colors were different, the handle part was black, and the longer part and teeth where silver. Another difference was it had a different keychain on, this one was like Sora and Mickey's but looked more like a rabbit head then a mouse head. Mickey then took a step forward and held out his hand.

"Oswald?" Mickey said calmly, looking at the now panicked figure.

The figure then held its hands up, looking at Mickey worriedly. "Oswald? Who is Oswald, I have never heard of an Osw-" the figure then stopped because he tripped over what looked like nothing and landed on another piece of the bush art. When he fell, his hood flew back, revealing it was what looked like a rabbit with a white face and black ears.

Mickey was now completely shocked. "Oswald it is you!" Mickey exclaimed.

The figure, who was now revealed to be Oswald, then picked himself up and stared at the mouse. "Okay, okay, yes it is me! Happy now?" The rabbit said, now sounding upset.

"You know him?" Sora said, looking at the King completely confused. Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy also gave him the same look.

"Of course I do he is-" Mickey cut himself off for the moment, taking in a deep breath before he let the next part out. "My brother."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Mickey and Oswald exclaimed, completely shocked that the king had a brother and no one knew about him! Even Donald and Goofy, who have known Mickey for as long as they could remember, had no clue Mickey had a brother.

"Whoa, whoa, get your facts right Mickey, we are half-brothers to be exact," Oswald exclaimed, still standing on the bush art.

"But still! You had a brother-" "Half brothers!" Oswald interrupted. "Half-brother, and you never told us?" Riku asked.

"That is crazy!" Donald exclaimed, seeming to be the one that was the most angry about this.

"He probably meant to not tell you all too! Oh Mickey, always trying to keep secrets from everyone else!" Oswald exclaimed, clearly angry at his brother.

"Wait, if you are Mickey's brot- I mean half-brother, why are you siding with the Organization? And trying to send nightmares into this world?" Roxas asked the rabbit.

"I got three simple words for you, REVENGE AND POWER!" Oswald screamed to the roof tops. "You see, I wanted to be king of this world, but no, I still needed to learn how to stop the darkness from entering my heart, even though it was so powerful! And of course, Mickey was available and they made him king instead! Of course I was angry and didn't know what to do, but then this guy in the black coat came and said if I released these nightmares into this world, I would be granted power when they forged the X-Blade! So of course I said yes, that way I could get revenge and power at the same time! MULTITASKING!"

Sora then stared at the rabbit oddly, not thinking there was a need for that 'multitasking' at the end. "Well to bad, because we are not going to let you release any more nightmares and there is no way the new Organization is forging the X-Blade! We will stop you Oswald!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, DREAM EATER!" Oswald yelled, holding his hand out and releasing a nightmare that was all to familiar to Sora and Riku, it was the dream eater they thought in Cite de las Cloches. As soon as that dream eater appeared, Oswald vanished into the corridor of darkness, probably going to release more nightmares into this world.

All seven of the heroes then stood in their battle stances. "Mickey, I think we need a little explanation here!" Sora exclaimed.

"I will explain everything, after we destroy this thing!" Mickey said, and with that, everyone charged at the dream eater, ready for the battle they were about to face.

* * *

**Yes everyone, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit made his KH apperance! I hope you are all as excited as I am, I am praying that Oswald will show up in KH2 (That is if I am ALIVE when it comes out)**

**And yes, for everone that does not know, Oswald is Mickey's half brother, I did not make that up. If you don't believe me just go to wikipendia and search Mickey Mouses family, he is in there.**

**Dang KH3d is getting better and better! I just made it into the fantasa world today (Lk9512 you beat it already?! Dang you are fast) And i was really upset cause I realized I got a doudle of an ar card and I didnt get one :( But then i googled the picture of the ar card i didnt have and i used that unstead and it worked! I feel like i scammed the game :p I was also so funny cause Riku was like to beat and rime 'you two come from the same cloth' and beat was all like 'I aint no cloth!' I laughed so hard!**

**So anyway, please look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	25. The Mouse and the Rabbit

**(Untamable, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**Everyone charged at the massive dream eater, weapons ready to stop the creature. Roxas figured that with all seven of them, they would be able to bring it down easily, but Sora and Riku thought otherwise. They knew that this thing was not going down without a fight, and they would need all seven of them to bring it down.

Even though all seven of them charged at the thing, the dream eater made the first move and threw its fists at them literally, only attached by what looked like a cord holding them onto his arms. Luckily, everyone dodged the attack and Riku was able to get close enough to the thing to start hitting it with his keyblade in the leg. This caused the creature to stumble, the perfect time for Sora to run in and hit it as well and for Donald to use thunder on it. The waygoyle then got frustrated and began to hit its fists into the ground, creating fire every time it hit the ground. With this attack, not so many people were luckily and Roxas was burned slightly by the flames and Goofy was hit by his fist, but he was using his shield so he did not take as much damage as he should have had. After it was done hitting the ground, the creature collapsed and was laying down on its back. This was great for them though, and they all jumped in and began to hit it with their weapons, which did a good amount of damage. But after a few more seconds, Sora saw that the thing began to move again slightly and thin fire began to form around them. "Get out of the way!" Sora yelled to everyone.

With that, everyone ran out of the way from the huge thing as it burst up, creating a wall of fire that covered itself, like a shield. After that the dream eater began to hit the ground with its fist again, this time, its tail also beginning to flame as it moved. Everyone was able to dodge this attack as well, but then when the creature began to spin, causing a circle of fire to appear as it spined, not everyone was so lucky. Riku, Donald, Mickey, and Kairi were caught in the vortex, but they got out before any serious damage could be done. Donald then used cure on everyone, which was a relief and they ran at the thing again. The waygoyle then let out a loud roar, growling at the group before it began to hit the ground with its fist yet again. After seeing this, Mickey jumped on top of one of the bush art and got a good aireal attack on the creature from above. After seeing how successful Mickey's attempt was, Kairi did the same, followed by Roxas, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Then creature continued to hit the ground, before it collapsed again. "This is our chance guys!" Riku exclaimed, running at the thing and beginning to hit it with road to dawn.

After Riku said that, everyone ran at the thing and began to do attacks on it and thankfully, the dream eater stopped moving. It then floated up into the air and disappeared like dust, hopefully never to be seen again.** (End Untamable) **

"That's what you get for lying down on the job!" Roxas yelled at the thing, which was now gone.

Kairi then looked around, seeing the garden was now in ruins from the flames. "Sorry about your garden Mickey," Kairi said.

"It's alright, we will have it fixed up in no time," Mickey said, then Sora came into reality.

"Mickey, why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Sora asked the king, who lowered his head when he said that.

"More importantly, how can he wield a keyblade?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sorry fellas," Mickey said, taking in a deep breath, "I didn't want to tell you, in fact I didn't really want anyone to know."

"But why?" Riku asked.

"Gosh, I guess I better start from the beginning," Mickey took another deep breath, "Oswald and I were both gifted, we both had the ability to wield the keyblade and we both began training under Master Yen Sid. We were friends when we were training," Mickey continued, referring to Donald and Goofy, "but we were always fighting, so I never really brought him up. Oswald, of course being the older brother that he is, excelled faster then me and before you knew it, he was taking the Mark of Mastery when I was still learning how to summon my keyblade properly. He took the exam, but failed for using to much darkness during the test. But to make matters worse for him, he was supposed to become king of Disney Castle, but after they heard about the darkness situation, the made me king instead. Oswald was deviated and before you knew it, he was just gone."

"So your saying he just left? Without even saying goodbye?" Kairi asked, the king nodded in response.

"And you never told anyone about him?" Goofy asked.

'Well, Minnie knows about him, but I made her promise not to talk about him either." Mickey replied.

"No offense but I don't think keeping your brother a secret is a good thing to do," Riku said, bending down to the kings level.

"I know," Mickey then faced his back to the group, trying to hide his shame, "I am sorry for upsetting you all."

"No one said we were upset with you, we are just shocked you didn't tell us," Kairi said.

Sora then thought for a moment, trying to think of how he could make Mickey feel better, it was then when he got the idea. "Hey, how about we try to snap Oswald out of it? The darkness just got to his head, we can try to let the real Oswald back out again." Sora said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Donald exclaimed.

"You guys, wouldn't mind doing that for me?" Mickey said, now facing the group.

"Of course! You are our friend after all Mickey, and friends help each other out." Riku said.

"And don't you guys remember?" Sora said, looking at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, "All for one and one for all."

the whole group smiled at this, that was until Roxas broke the silence. "Well if we are going to do this, we need to find our where Oswald is first," he said.

"Yeah, lets go find him!" Goofy exclaimed. Mickey then looked around at his friends, smiling and happy they were willing to help.

"Thanks you guys," Mickey said, still smiling, that was until they heard a scream coming from the throne room.

"I think we just found him," Kairi said.

"Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed as he and the others ran as fast as they ran up the stairs to the throne room. Riku kicked the door open and all of them poured inside, looking across the room at Oswald, who had Minnie next to him, pointing his keyblade right at her. There was also another familiar figure standing next to Oswald, one that made the group groan.

"Young Xehanort!" Sora exclaimed, all of them instantly summoning their weapons.

Young Xehanort snickered, staring at the seven from across the room before he held his hand up, creating a force field around Minnie and behind Mickey and Sora, leaving Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy on the other side. "No!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the force field behind them.

With that, a corridor of darkness appeared behind young Xehanort and he turned around to go inside it. "You know what needs to be done," were his last words before he went through the corridor, vanishing.

"Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed.

"You two, go and search the castle for young Xehanort!" Mickey exclaimed, Donald and Goofy nodding in response.

"We will help you two as well," Riku said as they all poured out of the room, running into the hallway looking for young Xehanort, that was before Kairi said something to Sora.

"Be careful!" She said as she left the room, leaving Sora, Mickey, Oswald, and Minnie in the room alone.

"Oswald, stop please! We don't want to have to fight you!" Mickey exclaimed.

"It's to late for that mouse! Nothing you can say or do will change my mind!" Oswald exclaimed, ready to attack.

"Oswald, you can't hate Mickey, it wasn't his fault!" Sora yelled back.

"But he is the reason all of this has happened! And if I need to fight you to prove to you I am stronger than you ever where, so be it!" Oswald exclaimed. He then whipped off his Organization XIII coat, showing his outfit underneath, that looked striking similar to Mickey's only blue and yellow. Oswald then summoned his keyblade, ready to attack.

"Sora, I hope your ready for this," Mickey said to the keyblade bearer.

"I'm ready for anything this rabbit has to throw at me," Sora said, the three of them about to collide.

* * *

**I know, short chaper, but hey the last two chapters where really long, so I am just recovering. And plus I promise the next chapter will have an awesome fight so please jsut bear wth me. Oh and if you guys want to see what Oswalds cothing looks like in person, just go on my da acount, i have a picture of it up. my pen name is the same as it is on da just so you know**

**Oh and to LK9512 yes I know, I kind of realized that after I made that chapter. You see i watched all the translated english walkthroughs of KHDD before is came out and I knew he was with them. But I guess I forgot when I worte it cause I was like 'Xaldin was so dang evil, he needs to be a member!' (Snce it took me FOREVER to beat him in KH2) but then after I wrote a few more chapters I was like wait, wasnt he with them? and then i was like oh snap. That is one of the reasons why i think i need to make a remake of KHLAD, so i can add that in there, or i might just add it in there later. But for now, i will tell you that when Ienzo and the other guy (always forget his name) go with to the other room and leave Even and Dilan unstable in KHDDD, young xehanort goes in, makes dilan a member, takes him, and leaves. and then when they go back to check on them they are like WTF where is dilan?! they seacrch, give up realzing he was annying an he would not be missed anyways, and move on. THE END. **

**lol so yeah that is what happens. so please look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	26. Triple Keyblade Treat

**(The Dread of Night, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**Sora and Mickey were charging at Oswald, keyblades raised, not even attempting to slow down. As soon as the two made it to the bunny, Oswald jumped over them, hitting Sora with an aerial attack. He keyblade Master stumbled, but was able to get right back in the course of action. Mickey and Oswald's keyblades then clashed, causing sparks to form from it, showing how hard they were trying to hit each other. In the end, Mickey won the clash and Oswald went back flying, but landed on his feet not to far away from the force field Minnie was in. Oswald gave a death glare to the two keyblade Masters across the room, heroes jumping in the air and vanishing in a flash of darkness. This confused Sora and Mickey, but then they figured out where he was when hr appeared in another flash of darkness behind them, hitting them both with one swipe of his keyblade. Mickey and Sora both flew towards a wall, where they hit it with their feet and were able to land back on the ground. Sora then wiped some of the sweat that was forming on his forehead before running at the rabbit again.

Sora ran towards Oswald, firing a blast of light at him the same time. Oswald just barely blocked the attack before he felt another powerful force hit him form behind, sending him to the floor. Oswald turned around to see Mickey standing above him with his keyblade pointing right at him. Oswald looked at the king with a glare before he took his keyblade and countered Mickey's, once again causing sparks between the two. This time, Oswald's keyblade over powered Mickey's and he sent the mouse's keyblade flying. Oswald then shot up, hitting the mouse with his keyblade, which sent him flying and landing on the ground hard a few yards away. Sora then came in to attack the rabbit, but Oswald brought his keyblade up just in time to counter Sora's. Sora then tried to push Oswald's keyblade down, figuring it would not be all that difficult since he was taller. But the rabbit proved that height did not matter when Sora had a hard time pushing the keyblade down. Soon after a few brief seconds, Oswald jumped back, knowing sooner or later Sora would have brought the keyblade down on him and squish him like a bug.

As soon as Oswald jumped back, Mickey recover and got up, summoning his keyblade again as he stood. Seeing Oswald jumped back, he ran towards him, firing a pearl of light at the rabbit. This time, Oswald did not notice this and it hit him dead on, sending the dark rabbit going backwards. Oswald hit the ground a few feet away before Sora and Mickey ran to him, Keyblades ready to make the bunny run for the hills. But as soon as they made it to him, a portal of darkness appeared underneath him and took his body away. Sora and Mickey then stopped in their tracks, wondering were the bunny went. They then turned around to see Oswald a few feet away, using cure on himself. "That clever little sneak," Sora mumbled to himself, reminding himself of Braig since his nobody said the same thing to him. Oswald was now full recovered and ran at the two keyblade masters firing not one but two blast of darkness from the tip of the keyblade at the same time. This threw both the king and Sora off guard but they were both able to dodge the attack. Sora then threw his keyblade at Oswald, hitting him as the keyblade came back around right into Sora's hands. Mickey then used thunder on the rabbit, which also hit him and made him twitch a little. Both Sora and the king could tell even though he just use cure on himself, Oswald had just as much damage done now then he did before he used cure.

Oswald was now beginning to get frustrated, and fired another blast of darkness at Mickey before vanishing in a portal of darkness below him again. Oswald then reappeared behind Mickey and got a combo on him as the blast of darkness came and hit him dead on. Mickey then fell to the ground in pain as Oswald tried to hit him yet again, but Sora jumped in front of the mouse and blocked the attack. Sora then pushed Oswald back and ran at the rabbit again, angered that he hurt his friend. Sora charged at the rabbit again, not stopping this time and catching the rabbit off guard, getting a combo on him. To top it all off, Sora fired a blast of light at Oswald, making the bunny fall to the ground in pain. **(End The Dread of Night)**Oswald groaned, looking up at the keyblade master as a corridor of darkness appeared behind him. "You may have won this round little brother, but make my words, we will meet again!" Oswald exclaimed as he limbed into the corridor of darkness behind him.

As soon as Oswald was gone, Sora ran over to the mouse king and used cure on him. Mickey then slowly began to get up with Sora trying to help him. "You alright?" Sora asked the king.

"I am now," Mickey said, "Thanks Sora, I owe you one." Before Sora could reply, Mickey looked over to see Minnie was now free from the force field. "Minnie!" He said, running over to her and their hands met. Even though Sora was about to say something to him, he was glad he ran over to see his queen. Besides, he knew he would do he same thing if it was him and Kairi.

"Mickey, I am so glad you are okay," Minnie said in a sweet tone, staring at Mickey right in the eyes. As soon as they looked like they were about to kiss, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy walked in catching the mice and Sora's attention.

"Did you find him?" Sora asked the group of five.

"No," Riku said, Mickey and Minnie walking up to the group hand in hand. "Where ever that corridor took him, it was somewhere outside of this world."

Sora then put his hands behind his head relaxing, like he normally did. "Well at least he is gone, we can kick his butt later." Sora said, Minnie turning to look at the keyblade bearer.

"I wanted to thank you Sora, by the way, for saving my husband." Minnie said to the teen.

"No problem, he did so much for me, I just returned the favor." Sora replied, making Minnie giggle under her breath.

Kairi then walked closer into the group. "Now that Oswald and young Master Xehanort are gone, I think we better get going, we need to protect the other worlds." Kairi said.

"No you can't leave!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah! Gawsh we just got reunited!" Goofy added. Both of them then ran up to Sora, not wanting their friend to leave.

"Don't worry, it's not like we are never going to see each other again like last time. I'll come back to visit you guys soon, I promise." Sora said to the dog and duck.

Even though the animals where not happy about Sora leaving so soon, they excepted it. "Okay, but it better be soon!" Donald exclaimed.

"As you already know, you are all welcome any time." Minnie said, King Mickey nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Sora said, waving to the four animals as they left the room and went outside. They all then summoned their keyblade riders and rode into the air, looking for another world to go to.

...

Master Xehanort and the other members of the Organization, except for Xion and Vanitas, sat in their thrones beginning to speak. "Oswald failed his mission," Demy said, Braig rolling his eyes at what he said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Braig said, looking at the commander of the water. "I could only think as much, failing miserably, we shouldn't have even let him join us in the first place."

"Oh please, shut up," Rould said, "He failed one mission while you have failed dozens, not to bring up forgetting to grab Dilan when he was resurrected."

This threw Dilan of guard of course. "Don't drag me into this, I don't want to have to be resurrected again." He said, Master Xehanort hushing all of them.

"We are not going to depose of the rabbit, he is a welder of the keyblade and could prove great use to us." Xehanort said.

"Yeah well we will not need another keyblade wielder when we all get keyblades ourselves!" Lumaria exclaimed. "This is beginning to get ridiculous, you said we would all get keyblades of our own when we become part of you, but the only one you made a full replica so far is Vanitas's new girlfriend!"

"I agree with you, when are you going to make us full replicas anyway? And why out of all people you make her a full replica first?!" Arlene exclaimed. Soon the whole room was beginning to argue, agreeing with what Lumaria said, until Xehanort hushed them again.

"Then let me ask you this, what if I give you all my heart and one of those lights take you out? That would be a heart wasted, and we can not afford to lose that. But I assure you, you will all get full hearts before the final battle begins." Xehanort said. "As for your next question, you already know why I had to make her a full replica first."

The members then lowered their heads, remembering why he did so before Xehanort dismissed them all, besides Ansem and young Xehanort. "Are you sure all of them will get hearts?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Well if they survive long enough, yes they will all get hearts." Xehanort said.

"But what if we do lose some of them before the final battle, who will we make as new replicas?" Ansem asked, putting his hand to his chin.

"We have plenty of time to find new darkness' before the final battle and besides-" Xehanort then stopped himself after he heard the door open. Xehanort and the others then looked over to see how had entered.

It was Vanitas and Xion, Vanitas holding the lifeless Belle in his arms. "Our plan is already falling perfectly into place."

* * *

**Sorry it took such a long time for me to update. Between doing a summer reading project, working on another story, playing KHDDD and all this other stuff I finally made time to update.**

**So yeah I kind of answered the question of why Dilan was not with the new Organiation 13. And yes, so far Xion is the only one that is a full xehanort replica, yet. I will explain why she is the only one in Another Side Another Story.**

**Dang, KH3d made me cry so hard the other day. I finally beat Sora's side and I cryed when he saw that ilusion thing of Aqua and Terra and he looked like Ven... poor Veni :,( And now I cant beat the stupid anti nightmare coat! Come on Riku, fight fight fight!**

**Next up, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea go to another world! so please look out for the next chapter!**


	27. The Hero Returns

**A/N Sorry for not updating this story in far to long. I am also sorry that thhis is not the best chapter to start back up on.**

* * *

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were riding through space, looking for a world that may be in trouble from the darkness. After doing everything they did with Rapunzel and Eugene, they felt like they needed to help the worlds even more, especially if Xehanort is letting members of the Organization as strong as Vanitas try to sink worlds into darkness. So they looked around, for any world they knew or didn't know that could be in danger from the darkness.

After a few more minutes of searching, Terra spotted out a world. "What about that world?" Terra he took his finger and pointed it right at the world, which was all to familiar to the Keyblade wielders.

"The Olympus Coliseum?" Ven said, looking at the world confused.

"Well that world always does seem to be over run by heartless." Aqua pointed out, inching her Keyblade rider closer to the world. As she road faster towards the world, she saw Terra and Ven's Keyblade riders ride past them. I guess they are excited. Aqua thought. Last time she was there was when she came here with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, which was not that long ago, and Lea had been training here ever since he could wield the Keyblade, so they where not rushing over there like those two where. She knew that Terra and Ven were excited since they have not been there in twelve years, and could not wait to see everyone there again. So Aqua and Lea then rode their Keyblade riders to catch up with Terra and Ven.

As soon as they landed, they unsummoned their Keyblade rider and armor and looked around the world. They of course saw no heartless, but they all knew where they where hiding, and the only way to destroy them was to enter the games. And the only way to enter the games was to go find the little goat man and ask him to sign them up. So they went towards the entrance to the coliseum and opened the door, releveling the short goat writing on the board, not even noticing how it was. All four of them then walked up behind the goat. "Hey Phil!" Ven said in a very lively tone.

"Oh great your here, do me a favor and get me my clip board." Phil demanded. _Is not paying attention like this a tradition of his?_ Lea thought.

"Hey goat man, turn around." Lea said speaking very loudly.

"Hey, no one talks to me that-" Phil then turned around and stopped speaking as soon as he saw who was behind him. "Well, well, well if it ain't Aqua and Lea, great to see you two." Phil said, since he had already seen them many times before when they where training, he did not sound as happy to see them as he was with Ven and Terra. "And would you looky here, its the guy who helped me with Herc! Great to see you again!" Phil then took Ven's hand and shook it frimly as Ven smiled.

"It's great to see you again too." Ven said. Phil then stopped shaking Ven's hand and looked over at Terra.

"And if it isn't one of my favorite heroes! Where have you two been all this time?" Phil said, briefly shaking Terra's hand as well before letting go.

Terra then paused to look at Ven. "It's a long story not worth telling." Terra said, reflecting back on the twelve years he was nearly a sleep, Ven being no different. Plus he needed to keep the outside worlds secret, and telling him why he was gone for twelve years would kind of give that way. Instead of forcing the information out of Terra like Phil normalcy did to other people, Phil simply nodded his head and turned it towards Aqua.

"So are you all here to sign up for the games?" Phil asked. "It is going to be a good one today."

"How is it so good?" Lea asked, looking down at the goat man.

"Today is a different kind of games where their will be three different groups, each one having own winner." Phil began to explain. "The winners of those three groups will then be teamed up to fight against a very powerful enemy."

Aqua, Lea, Terra, and Ven then exchanged looks. The way the games where set up differently today was even more of a reason they should join, it wasn't just for destroying heartless now. Besides, they all needed to reprove themselves heroes since Phil apparently needed to be shown that they where all still heroes. "That would be great, sign us all up." Terra replied to the goat.

"And that is cool with all you?" Phil asked them, all four of them nodding their heads in response. "Okay then, just give me a second to sort all the rankings out." The four Keyblade wielders then left the room so he could sort that out alone, since he would probably get it done a lot faster if they weren't annoying him, and by they, Aqua meant Lea.

As soon as they all stepped outside, they all sat on the side of the steps leading up to the coliseum, sitting there in silence. But that silence was suddenly broken when Lea spoke up. "I hope you are all ready to get your butts whooped." He said.

"Yeah right, your the one that is going to be running out of the coliseum crying like a baby." Terra commented, Lea not seeing happy due to this.

Ven then looked like he was going to comment on this as well but then something in the distance stopped him. He looked over at the door that lead into the area to see a man covered head to toe in a dark armor. If Ven did not look at him more closely, he probably would have thought he was a giant, human like shadow heartless, but he knew he was not. In his hand he had a sword, about the regular size and as he walked past Ven, he could feel the darkness around him even though he was a few feet away from him. The darkness also caught the attention of Aqua, Terra, and Lea, who could also feel it even when he walked into the coliseum.

"Did you guys feel that?" Ven said, looking back at the other three Keyblade wielders.

"The aroma of darkness from that man was crazy powerful, he must be working for Xehanort." Lea said as Terra began to stand up, look of anger on his face.

"Hey first off, don't give the guy that bad of a wrap just because you can feel darkness on him. For all we know he could be using the darkness for good, like me and Riku." Terra said, clearly offended by what Lea had just said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lea exclaimed, not wanting to get beat up by Terra... Again. "Forgot, and I knew you would always use your darkness for good, Terra!"

"Terra stop, you know he didn't mean it." Aqua said, but it seemed like it was already to late for that. Just before Terra could lay a hand on Lea, Phil came back out of the building and walked up to the four.

"Okay, I got your rankings right here." Phil said, holding his clipboard up so high you couldn't see his face. "Terra and Lea, you will be fighting in the same rank, rank one." Terra then gave a death glare to Lea. He knew that if both of them made it to the finals of that rank, he could make Lea going running for the hills, so then he began smiling. "Ven you will be in rank two. And sorry sweetheart, I had no choice but to put you in rank three."

Aqua then looked at the goat confused. "What is so bad about rank three?" She asked.

Phil then lowered his clipboard, having a look of fear in his eyes. "Rank three is the same rank that one of my champions is in, and he fights hard. Actually, he hasn;t been here in awhile, but he came back just recently asking if he could participate." Phil explained.

"What's his name?" Ven asked, curious about this person.

"His name is Cecil Harvey. He came here to train a few years before you three came here," Phil began to explain, referring to Aqua, Terra, and Ven, "But then I heard he left to go on some important mission or something, so I just decided to accept it."

"Well don't worry about me, I will make sure to give him quiet of a challenge." Aqua replied, sounding very confident in her voice.

"Sorry to say it, but you are going to need it." Phil said to Aqua before he began to walk away. "Games start in a minute, I would suggest you get your behinds in there before the games start without you."

As soon as Phil left, the four of them looked a the door. "Some boost of confidence he has for me." Aqua said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, you will do great," Terra said, placing his hand on her shoulder as the four of them began to walk into the coliseum, ready for the battles they where about to face.

* * *

**As I said before i apligize for this chater not being the best and not updating in awhile. I have been busy with school starting again. To make it up to you guys, the next chapter will have a ton of action in it so i am looking forward to that.**

**Yes, Cecil made his kh apperance. He was just to cool to pass up. But unfortinty, besides two other ff characters that should be making apperances soon, he is the last one I have planned for awhile.**

**Also, I have two very improtant anocuments! In case you havent noticed, I finally got my side story, Another Side, Another Story out so please go and r&r on that if you can. Also, I have a very important poll up on my profile that my wonderful fans will deside what I am to make after this story, ASAS, and another story I am writing that should be coming out soon. So please go vote on that, your opion matters!**

**So anyway, please look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future. It may not get out tomorrow cause of school and stigg but please look out for it!**


	28. The Dark Match

Terra gave Lea a death glare from across the arena, not taking a single eye off of him before the bell ran, signaling the start of the final match. Thankfully, the four keyblade wielders made it to the coliseum in time and they already went through the first matches, Terra and Lea placing in the top of their ranks. So now, they had to fight each other to see who would move on to the final match, which is something Aqua and Ven did not want since they knew Terra would beat the crap out of him for what he said earlier.

**(The Thirteenth Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2) **As soon as the bell ran, Terra ran straight for Lea, keyblade raised ready to attack the former Organization XIII member. Though as soon as Terra tan for him, Lea created a wall of fire around himself, causing Terra to come to a halt. Terra then looked around the area, for any sight of the man since he knew Lea would probably show up from behind him. And too Terra's surprise, Lea did come up behind him in a ball of fire with his keyblade bursting with flames, which Terra easily blocked, despite the flames nearly burning him. Terra then pushed Lea back a few feet, as Lea did a jump in the air to make it look like Terra did not push him back. Lea then fired a few blasts of fire at Terra from where he was pushed back to, which Terra was able to block with his keyblade and make them going flying back at Lea, who was shocked when his own fire hit him.

"Ug, what did I get myself into?" He said to himself, trying not to be too loud and make Terra think he knew he was going to lose. Terra then ran at Lea again, this time firing darkness at him while he ran, which hit Lea dead on. However the last few Lea blocked with his own wall of fire before pushing back at Terra, which to Lea's surprise hit him. Terra quickly recovered however and tried once again to run and hit Lea with his keyblade. Lea was so shocked that he actually hit it with his fire wall, that he was not paying attention to the fact that Terra was about to hit him with the earthshaker. So Terra did successfully get a combo hit on Lea, which shortly made the fire crazy man fall to the ground on one knee in pain for a short period of time before he got back up to block the last few attacks.

"You got yourself into a long period of pain." Terra said, showing that he did hear what Lea said to himself earlier, even though he tried too hard to talk quietly, but as we all know, quiet is not in Lea's dictionary. As soon as Lea got up, Terra put his keyblade underneath the man, forcing him up into the air. Terra jumped up after him, hitting him with his keyblade as they basically flew through the air. Lea was hit so many times he stopped track, and immediately regretting saying what he said back at the front of the coliseum right then and there. Terra hit Lea a few more times before Lea somehow landed on the ground on his feet, but then stumbled underneath them and he fell to the ground in pain, this time not getting back up. **(End the Thirteenth Struggle)** "And the winner is Terra!" Phil announced, not being completely surprised by this.

Terra then looked down at Lea on the ground. "Okay, I get it, don't judge a person by how much darkness they use." Lea said, using cure on himself as he began to stand.

"That is just what I wanted to here." Terra said as he began to walk away, taking his place in the stands and waiting for the next match to see who he was going to be fighting with in the final match.

…

Ven had successfully made it through the matches of his round and was now in the final match against someone else. He had no clue who or what it could be, and all he could do was wait for the person to enter the arena and wait for the bell to ring, signaling them for them to start. Ven closed his eyes, gripping his keyblade tightly as he heard large footsteps come into the arena. Ven looked up to see it was a large, titan like creature that looked to be completely made of molten lava boulders. Ven had never seen it before but he knew what it was when Sora told him about his fight with this monstrous monster. "The rock titan!" Ven exclaimed as the huge creature stepped fully into the arena and the bell rang.

**(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2) **As soon as the bell went of the titan let out a huge growl and stomped its foot near Ven, which he figured was really just a step but since he was so big it only felt like a stomp. Ven jumped out of the way before it brought its next stomp down right on top of him, but was so close to being stomped by him that he could feel the heat coming off of the boulders. As soon as the creature stopped walking, Ven began to hit its feet with his keyblade and a few magic attacks such as blizzard, thunder, and light. This did a good amount of damage on the titan, but not enough to make the creature fall to the ground. The titan continued to stomp around before Ven final hit it again on its ankles, finally making the thing fall to the ground.

As soon as the creature hit the ground, Ven wasted no time going and taking the best chance to hit the thing all day. Ven ran up to the thing and continued to hit it repeatedly, getting another good combo hit and doing a fair amount of damage. Though, when the thing began to get up, Ven did not notice it in time and the creature created a shockwave, sending Ven to fly backwards into the air. Ven quickly did an aerial recovery though and was able to land on his feet, skinning the ground with his shoes. Ven then turned to run at the titan again, but this time, the creature brought its hand down, trying to grab Ven in his fists. Ven just barely missed the attack though and instead landed on top of the creatures extended arm.

Ven looked at the arm he was on, seeing how it was like a path up to his head. So Ven ran up the creatures arm and went up to his head. The creature seemed to not even notice what Ven was doing until Ven began to hit the titan with his keyblade. Ven continued to repeatedly hit the creature along with some other magic attacks. The titan then tried to make Ven fall off of his head by trying to hit Ven with its arms, even though it could barely bring its hands up to hit head. To stop the titan, Ven used stop on it and continued to hit it until he felt the creature began to fall to the ground. So Ven jumped off the side of the titan and landed on his feet with his keyblade out to his side as the titan fell, creating a huge dust cloud where it fell. **(End the Encounter)** "You should have learned the first time when you faced Sora, don't mess with keyblade wielders." Ven said as he went to go sit down next to Lea and Terra, who was sitting right next to him and now his ally for the final match.

…

Aqua looked down at the ground with her eyes closed, not paying much attention to what was happening around her. Like Terra and Ven, she was able to make it through the beginning matches and was now in the arena waiting for her final match. Even though whoever she was fighting did not enter the arena yet, she figured it was this Cecil that she was going to face, if he was as strong as Phil said he was. She needed to do whatever it took to try and win this match, especially if Terra and Ven had won their matches and where going to fight together in the final match. She would love for all three of them to fight together in that match, since they have basically been fighting together for so long.

As Aqua was lost in her own thoughts, she looked up, seeing that Cecil, who still looked like a dark knight, standing out in front of her. She looked at the man with wide eyes as the bell rung, the signal for the match to being. **(The Corrupted, Kingdom Hearts 2) **As soon as the bell echoed around the arena, Cecil ran to Aqua, his sword raised, ready to attack her. As soon as Cecil came towards her though, Aqua jumped back, landing on the ground away from where Cecil was. Even though she could not see his face, he could tell that doing this surprised Cecil, who really was shocked that she could dodge his attack. Cecil then made his sword glow with an aura of darkness as it began to travel up to the tip of the blade and fired out a huge ball of darkness towards Aqua. Thankfully, Aqua used reflect on herself and the ball of darkness went back towards Cecil, which hit him. "Hitting me with my own attack." Cecil said to himself, Aqua hearing his dark voice for the first time.

Aqua then tried to actually go up to Cecil and hit him with her own weapon instead of just using reflect. So she ran up to him and tried to hit him with her keyblade but he blocked the attack with his sword, making the two's faces inches apart from each other. Aqua then looked at the man, and could have sworn that she saw his face through the glass on his helmet, so fine and a flash of white hair. Aqua was not paying attention at this time so Cecil sent Aqua flying backwards while hitting her with his sword. Aqua recovered from this attack just in time before Cecil took his sword, glowing with a brighter darkness, and tried to bring it down on her. Aqua then jumped back before Cecil used yet another attack where fired multiple dark bullets at Aqua, which hit her dead on.

Cecil then ran at Aqua again with his sword raised high into the air. Aqua tried to run out of the way to avoid this attack but she was moving very slowly, which she figured was from the last attack Cecil pulled on her. So Cecil was able to get another combo hit on Aqua, with his sword glowing in darkness, so it caused more damage to the warrior of light. Terra, Ven, and Lea watched the fight gnawing in their nails, worried for their friend as Cecil sent Aqua flying in to the air. _And I might have to fight alongside the guy that is hurting my girlfriend?_ Where Terra's only thoughts as Cecil continued to hit Aqua, making her cry out in pain many times. Aqua was able to block some of the normal attacks Cecil made on her, still in midair, but when he used some of those darkness based attacks, she did not stand a chance. Cecil and Aqua then came back down to the ground, Cecil being the only one to land on his feet. **(End The Corrupted)**

As soon as Cecil came down to the ground, he looked at Aqua, who was trying to stand back up using her keyblade but every attempt she made failed. Terra was so close to breaking the rules and running out to help her before the bell rung but was stopped by Lea and Ven, who were worried about Aqua but knew they could not break the rules. Cecil continued to look at Aqua as she tried to stand, but then fall back onto the ground face first. After that, Aqua looked up at Cecil with tears in her eyes from the pain, but then Cecil did something no one was expecting.

He walked up to Aqua, used cure on her, and walked out of the arena, going to wait for the final match.

* * *

**Nothing like an action filled chapter to come back to updating for the first time in awhile.**

**So yah sorry for not updating in awhile, I started school this week and already got homework so it sucks. But the good news is I got a new laptop (finally!) and it is so much easier to type on then that small piece of crap laptop I had before. So I will try to update more now that I can type faster.**

**Also, I still have that poll up on my profile and I would really love if you could vote on that! Remember the future fanfics could depend on your desions! And don't forget to read Another Side, Another Story. So far I only have six reviews on that and stuff but I think it is going well! So please read it!**

**So please review! Can we make it to 200?! If we can I will make sure to make the future of the story completely suprise every single one of you! ANd please look out for the next chapter!**


	29. The Ice Titan

As soon as Cecil left the arena, Aqua began to stand back up now that Cecil used cure on her, and then the bell rang. As soon as it did, Terra, Ven, and Lea ran over to her to help her stand, Terra being the first to get to her. "Are you alright?" Terra asked her, helping her stand by grabbing her hand.

"He used cure on me Terra, I am fine." Aqua said, trying to calm Terra.

"No it is not fine, I don't care if he used cure on you, he still hurt you." Terra said angrily. Aqua, Ven, and Lea then gave him looks like he was overreacting.

"Well that is the point of the coliseum, to fight them!" Aqua said back at Terra.

"She is right Terra," Ven said, "Also he used cure on her; he did not have to do that. You should be congratulating or thanking him or something."

"I am not congratulating or thanking him, he hurt you," Terra said, looking right at Aqua, "And I am definitely not fighting with him."

"What do you mean you're not going to fight?" A familiar voice said behind the four. They turned around to see it was Hercules, accompanied by Meg.

"Hercules!" Ven exclaimed, since he did not see his friend in a long time. He then stared at the man, shocked at how much he has grown. "Man you have really grown into the hero type, guess all that training with Phil paid off."

"Yeah, I've been working really hard, and I wish I could say the same about you but you haven't changed one bit!" Hercules said, looking at Ven.

"I think everyone says that." Meg said behind Hercules, "I am Meg by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Ven said to her.

"Now what did you say before? You are not going to fight?" Hercules said, looking right at Terra.

"Well…" Terra began.

"Come on man! You need to fight! If I am you need to too!" Ven exclaimed.

"And the whole crowd has wanted to see this finale!" Hercules said, agreeing with Ven. Terra then looked at them before putting his head down.

"Fine, I'll fight, but I am not even talking to that guy." Terra then walked away to who knows where, probably going to wait for the final match, as Ven and Hercules caught up.

…

Ven and Terra were standing in the arena, waiting for their enemy and Cecil to show up so they could start the match. Even though Terra really did not want to fight alongside Cecil since he hurt Aqua, he knew he did not have a choice. Besides, he could not let Ven fight alone with him.

Terra then heard footsteps come into the arena, so he looked up. He then saw it was the sight he did not want to see, Cecil. The dark knight was still wearing his dark armor, but with his helmet off, revealing his pale face and long white hair. When he made it to the two keyblade masters he looked at them. "Hello," he said to them, with his helmet in between his arm and side.

"Uh, hi," Ven said cautiously, Terra only giving him a death glare.

"I'm Cecil; you two must be Ven and Terra, the winners of the other matches." Cecil said, Ven nodding. "So I guess we are fighting together."

"We are supposed to be fighting together, but really if we had a choice to fight with you are not, we wouldn't." Terra said.

"Terra…" Ven said, thinking what his friend just said was rude.

Cecil then sighed. "Is this about what I did to that girl-"Cecil was cut off.

"My girlfriend," Terra interrupted.

"Look I am sorry, it was a match, and I had to." Cecil said in his defense.

"He knows that, he's just overprotective." Ven said, looking at Terra.

"I am not-" Terra was cut off by the sudden vibration in the ground. They all then looked over and saw a huge titan, completely made out of ice appear form behind the wall and come into the arena, with two very familiar figures standing below it, one of them being the Lord of the Dead, the other being that man in the black coat that was really a younger Xehanort. Even though Terra, Ven, and Cecil had never seen this titan before, Aqua seemed to know what it was, and the description of it said it all.

"The ice titan!" Aqua exclaimed, sitting next to Lea, but was now standing at the sight of beast. Terra, Ven, and Cecil then looked over at Hades and young Xehanort.

"What are you two doing here?" Ven said to the two enemies.

"Well I am here to watch you all lose, or die, in your final match!" Hades exclaimed.

"And I was just leaving," Young Xehanort said as a corridor of darkness appeared behind him. "Make sure your titan does not fail us again Hades." Where his last words to the Lord of the Dead before he went through the corridor of darkness. Hades then began to levitate and sat in a higher area of the stands on the opposite side of the arena.

"Come back here you coward!" Terra exclaimed to the younger version of his enemy. But that did not stop him as he left the arena. Then Ven and Terra summoned their armor and keyblades to prepare for the battle while Cecil put his helmet on and brought out his sword.

"Enemies of yours?" Cecil asked the two.

"Yeah, but enemies isn't a strong enough word, I would say lifelong nemeses." Ven said looking at Cecil.

"I see, so now are you going to fight with me Terra?" Cecil asked the stubborn keyblade master.

**(Destiny's Force, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)** "I guess I don't have a choice now." Terra said as the bell echoed in the arena, signaling the start of the battle. The three then ran at the titan. Weapons raised ready to stop it as a force field appeared around the arena. Ven was the first to make it to the creature, since he did just battle a titan after all, and began to hit its legs. Terra and Cecil then followed what Ven was doing and began to hit its legs, not stopping no matter what. The titan then bent down, opening its mouth wide as it put its head towards the ground. Then out of its mouth came a huge white fog that hit Terra and Ven, which nearly froze them in there spot. But they then went back to hitting the massive creature.

As soon as they made it to the feet of the creature again, the titan began to walk around, creating a shock wave that sent Cecil flying backwards. But lucky for Terra and Ven, they jumped up so the shock wave could not hit them. They then went back to hitting the titan's legs, getting multiple combos on the giant creature. But then the creature did a move that Aqua had not seen before, it took its fist and slammed it on the ground, causing many icicles to come out of it and fire at the heroes. Unfortunately, Terra, Ven, and Cecil where hit from this attack and then suffered the raft of the titan stomping on the ground. They all shot right back up though, not about to stop fighting after they went through all the trouble to even make it to the final match. They then went back to try and hit the titan's legs but it continued to stomp around angrily, almost like it was going through a huge temper tantrum, which it probably was.

Cecil was getting extremely annoyed with this battle, so he decided to do something he had not done in a long time. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, with Terra and Ven looking at him wondering what he was doing. But then Cecil began to glow with a bright light and his armor changed from pitch black to pure white. His helmet was now gone, once again showing his long white hair, and had a blue cape on that flapped in the wind. His sword, in Ven's opinion, looked like it grew a few inches and Ven could now get a look at the dark, well now light knight's eyes, which where the color of the sea. Cecil then ran at the titan, not even seeming to be effected by the shockwaves that surrounded him, and got a huge combo hit on the creature's legs. Terra and Ven shrugged at the sight of this, but then jumped right back in to help Cecil. When Terra made it to the legs of the creature, he saw that a bright light was coming from Cecil's sword every time he hit the thing. _So he is a warrior of light and darkness, _Terra thought, once again the knight reminding him so much of himself. Ven then looked up and saw the creature was coming back down to release more of the white fog, which was something Ven had been wanting for a long time.

As soon as the titan's head came down, Ven used reflect on himself so he could not get harmed by the fog. Then he jumped on top of the titan's head and it began to rise back up into its normal position. The ice titan did not know that Ven was on its head at first, so did nothing about it, which is just what Ven wanted. As Cecil and Terra where almost done making the creature fall since one of its feet was being hit repeatedly, Ven began to hit its head, making it feel dizzy. But as soon as the titan noticed Ven was on his head and tried to get him off, the titan began to collapse from Terra and Cecil's repeated hitting. As the creature began to fall, Ven saw that his plan worked out perfectly and jumped off, right next to Terra and Cecil, who got out of the way so the titan would not crush them when it fell. It was clear that this battle was over. **(End Destiny's Force)**

"Way to go guys!" Aqua exclaimed from the stands as the bell rang and she ran out to them, Lea not too far behind her. Hades however, was completely furious by this and came down from where he was sitting to show them he was flaming red.

"I cannot believe you guys did this to me again! You can't do that! I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" He said about to nearly explode, that was before Aqua fired a blast of blizzard at his head, putting out the fire he called hair. He then began to touch his head, seeing that he was bald, before he vanished from the arena in a puff of smoke.

"That guy really needs to take a chill pill." Ven said, everyone laughing at this.

Terra then turned to Cecil. "I guess I should apologize, for being so rude to you earlier." Terra said, putting one of his hands behind his head and began to rub it.

"It's alright, no harm done." Cecil said. "Trust me, if the one I loved was beaten by you I would have done the same thing."

"I am sorry too," Lea said.

"For what?" Cecil asked.

"I kind of judged you a little since you were using the power of darkness, but now I see you are not a warrior of darkness, nor a warrior of light, they are both equal, just like Terra and another one of our friends." Lea said, sounding like a wise man when he spoke.

"Yeah, people that use to much of one could put themselves in a lot of trouble. But I am glad that you see me for who I am now." Cecil said as Phil, Hercules, and Meg walked up to them.

"You three where great out there!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, I beat you are happy you fought now aren't you?" Meg said to Terra, who nodded in resonce.

"I couldn't agree more, the gods are going to be talking about this battle for ages! As a matter of fact, you should go and tell them about it now!" Hercules said, inviting them to go see the gods.

"Sorry, we would love to, but we really have to get going." Ven said to them.

"You have to leave?" Cecil asked.

"Sorry, we have a huge journey a head of us." Terra replied.

"Well if you four got a mission, we can't really fight with that." Phil said. "Hope you all succeed."

"Yeah and it was nice seeing you," Hercules said.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again soon." Ven said as all four of the keyblade wielders summoned their keyblade riders and armor. They then all boarded them and were about to ride off before Lea said one more thing to Cecil, Hercules, Phil, and Meg.

"Cya guys!" Lea said as they rode off into the sky, looking for the next world to go to.

* * *

**Tempted by the devil to put another kh story out soon, dont have a title for it yet and debating to get it out. Any thoughts?**

**Also did you guys hear that a hd collection for KH1, KHCOM, KH2, KHDAYS, and KHBBS was leaked for E3? I know E3 passed and everything but do you guys think after it was leaked, they deside to wait until the tokyo game show to anouce it instead? If they do, my life would be complete! (That is until i beat them and would go back to waiting for KH3)**

**Oh and to LK9512 I will think about doing your challenge. I may do it if I come up with an idea just so you know.**

**Oh and one more thing, please vote for my poll on my authors page! Still only five people voted, and i want more opinions! So please go vote on that!**

**So please look out for the next chapter and dont forget to review! Come on we are only 9 away from 200! 9! So please read, review, and vote on my poll!**


	30. A Humilitated Troll

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were riding on their keyblade riders looking for a world that they thought could be in danger from the darkness. With Kairi, or the 'darkness detector' as Sora puts it, in front of the group with him, they were ready to help any world. Passing all the worlds with no luck so far was making the group rather bored, Roxas being the one that was the most. "How much longer until we find a world?" He asked the group out loud.

"Can it Roxas, we will find a world when we find one." Sora said, Roxas thinking it was rather rude for him to say something like that to his nobody.

"But this is so boring." Roxas said, coming up with a rather lame combat, but he did not care and went off into a daze.

Surprisingly, a few seconds after Roxas had said that, Kairi spotted out a world. She took her finger and pointed it right at a world that looked a lot like houses lined up in a neighborhood. "I can feel a heavy amount of darkness from that one." She said, now taking her finger down.

"Well then let's go there." Sora said, but just as he was about to fly over there, Riku stopped him.

"Hold on, I think we need to change our appearances for that world." Riku said, looking at Sora. Riku could never forget the time they went to Halloween Town with Kairi and Aqua and Sora used magic and made him into a werewolf; he swore he could feel the hair all over his body for weeks and everyone still teases him about that. "Just because you have magic clothes that change your appearances doesn't mean our clothes can."

"Oh, right. I'll get right on that." Sora said, riding in closer to the world with the others following him. He had never been to this world before, and there for was not sure what to change everyone into. So he used a magic attack that would change his clothes to fit in with the other people there. But they were soon left wondering what Sora had done to them when they felt there whole body and keyblade riders completely change.

At first, no one was sure what they had turned into, since they could not really get a good look at themselves when they were flying. But they did look down at their keyblade riders to see that they seemed to change form, and now almost looked like a toy version of the keyblade riders. Roxas got the best look at his keyblade rider, seeing that it had shrews and almost felt like it was made out of plastic. Roxas then noticed that the armor was the same way, and then looked over to the other three to see the same thing. Not only that, but Roxas felt rather stiff, like he had changed into plastic himself and felt like he shrunk.

As soon as they landed on what appeared to be a giant sidewalk in the middle of the day, the keyblade wielders unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor. And as soon as they did that, everyone got a good look at themselves and they were speechless. Sora had changed into what looked like a GI Joe, with a camouflage outfit, a helmet on hiding his spikey hair, and was wearing light face paint below the eyes. Kairi was clearly a Barbie doll, having longer red hair and was now wearing a pink checkered sundress that was cut a few inches above the knee and had sunglasses on her head. Riku for once was shorter then Sora, being what looked like WWE action figure wearing a purple and black face mask with a cut to the shoulder black shirt with purple and black pants with tattoos going up his arms. But then most noticeable different was Roxas, who was half the size of Riku and was a troll with the hair spiked up in his pattern but was pink instead, and looked like Yen Sid want-a-bee with an outfit that looked nearly identical to his. Sora, Riku, and Kairi could not help but laugh at their friend.

"What are you three laughing about? It's not funny!" Roxas exclaimed, crossing his arms after fixing his hat.

"Your right Roxas, it is hilarious!" Sora laughed, the three of them nearly falling to the floor from the stomach pain they were getting from laughing so hard.

"No it is not!" Roxas tried to defend himself, but it was clearly not working.

"Roxas, you are a _troll_ dressed like _Yen Sid._ We can't help but to laugh!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I can see why you guys laughed at me back at Halloween Town now!" Riku laughed, trying not to fall over. Roxas only pouted, staring at the three as they all began to calm down.

"Well, you all look like toys too so I would not be laughing." Roxas tried to say calmly, but really it came out all wrong. Sora, Riku, and Kairi then looked at each other, tilting their heads. They then all looked around, seeing that they were on the sidewalk of a neighborhood, only everything looked bigger to them since they were so small.

"Your right, Sora why did you turn us all into toys?" Kairi asked him, looking at him with a rather confused expression on her face.

"I don't know, I used a magic spell that would automatically make us fit the people that live here." Sora tried to explain, but really he did not know why they changed into toys either.

"So the people here are all toys?" Riku asked, looking at his hands, which were now plastic, before looking back up at Sora. But before Sora could answer, they heard very, very loud footsteps coming in their direction. They looked in the direction the footsteps where coming from and saw a boy, about elven or so, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it, with brown hair cut in a buzz cut. He was wearing an evil grin that was showing his braces, which completely scared the four.

"I guess that answers your question." Sora said, looking at the young boy in horror as he came closer to them.

"What do we do?" Roxas asked in a panic, not sure what to do. They were toys, and toys where not even supposed to be alive, so what where they supposed to do, play dead? They could not let that boy see that they were waling talking toys. Even though Roxas was being completely serious, Kairi began to laugh at him.

Roxas then shot her a death glare. "I'm sorry; I just can't take you seriously looking like that." Kairi said, placing her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"Well you need to shut up so he can't hear you!" Roxas exclaimed quietly. Even though Sora wanted to slap him for telling his girlfriend to shut up, they did all need to be quiet, so that the boy could not hear them. So, without thinking, Sora began to lie down on the sidewalk, trying to freeze as best he could before the boy came over here. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas looked at him first, not knowing what he was doing, but they then realized what he was trying to do, at like he was not alive. So all four of them began to lie on the sidewalk, acting like they were completely lifeless.

As soon as all four of them where lying down, the boy approached them, nearly stepping on Riku since he did not see him at first. "Oh cool free toys!" The boy said in a cheerful, but at the same time completely evil tone. He then picked Riku and Sora up, who were having trouble stay still when he moved them. The boy then looked at them with a glare, before looking down at Kairi and Roxas.

"These toys are pretty cool, but I think those two might need an extreme makeover." The boy said, looking down at Kairi and Roxas. Kairi then swallowed over the words 'extreme makeover' knowing that he was going to do something to them. The boy then kneeled down and put Sora and Riku in his backpack, before then picking up Kairi and Roxas and placing them in his backpack.

As soon as the boy zippered up the backpack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas began to move again, since the boy could no longer see them. "Let's go home and play." The boy said in an evil tone followed by an evil laugh. The four keyblade wielders knew then more than ever that they were in for a long, and painful day.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I came up with one of those rare ideas for a story that as soon as i thought of it, I had to drop everything and start writing it. So I was working on that for a while.**

**So yeah in case you havent noticed, this is a toy story based world. And I am really excited for it since it is one of my favorite disney movies of all time.**

**Oh and also if you are wondering what a KHLAD logo would look like, I made one and put it on my devaintart accoutn if you watned to see it.**

**And people please vote for my poll! Over 40 people favorited this story and only six of them voted! So please please please vote for thatt! **

**So please look out for the next chapter soon! Can we make it to 200 reviews? We are only four away!**


	31. The Cowboy and the Space Ranger

"That's it; we are all going to die!" Roxas said loudly, placing his hands on his head. All four of the keyblade masters were now what appeared to be toys and where just picked up by a boy and where now in his backpack. Roxas was the one that was the most freaked out by this, one from being claustrophobic in the backpack, two for the boy saying he and Kairi needed a makeover.

As soon as Roxas said that, Riku placed his hands over Roxas's mouth. "Shut up already! Do you want the kid to hear us?" Riku said to him, whispering even though he wanted to scream at the nobody.

"Well maybe if he heard us he would freak out and let us go!" Roxas said to Riku.

"Both of you shut up already!" Sora said to them, "You're giving me a headache."

Before Roxas and Riku could defend themselves, they heard the sound of a door open and the backpack began to move. Immediately the keyblade wielders knew that they must be inside the kid's house as they heard a door close. They then heard the sound of a dog barking and a little girl talking to someone else in another room, but they could not make out what they were saying. They then heard louder footsteps as the backpack began to move more, almost like they were going up stairs.

After hearing another door open and close, they saw the backpack unzip and froze immediately. The keyblade bearers thought they were going to be taken to of the backpack, but instead they were poured out onto a bed. "Now, who should be our first experiment?" The boy asked himself, placing his finger on his chin and looking down at the toys.

The boy stood there for a few moments before moving his hand towards Kairi, who swallowed when he did this as Sora was about to jump up and kill the boy if he touched her. But before the boy could grab her, a voice was heard from the distance. "Sid! Come down here!" A woman's voice said.

The boy then huffed. "Okay mom!" The boy said with an attitude before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he exited, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas got back up.

"Dang, that kid is obnoxious." Kairi said, wiping herself off with her plastic hands. Even though she did not say it, when the boy spoke, she received chills down her spine.

Sora then went over to Kairi. "He did not touch you, did he?" Sora asked her.

"No Sora I am fine, gosh don't be so over protective." Kairi said. Even though she knew they were just trying to protect her, she felt like she did not need to be protected from a ten year old boy. "What do you say we just try and find a way out of here?"

"There is no way out." A voice said below the keyblade wielders, which caused them all to turn around to see who said that. They looked off of the bed and saw it was another toy, which looked like a space ranger. This toy was accompanied by another, who seemed to just want the other toy to move.

"Buzz! Stop letting yourself down! We need to get out of here!" The other toy exclaimed to the space ranger, which must have been Buzz. This toy looked like a cowboy with a huge brown hat and a gold badge over where his heart should be.

The keyblade bearers then jumped off of the bed onto the ground with the two toys. "Who are you two?" Roxas asked them, looking at them oddly as the cowboy tried to move Buzz, which seemed to not be working.

The cowboy then let out a sigh, like he was frustrated with the keyblade bearers even though they just arrived here. "I'm Woody and he is Buzz," the cowboy then went back to trying to move the space ranger, "Now I would love to chat but we need to get out of here!"

"I told you there is no way out!" Buzz exclaimed, this time much louder than the first time he said that.

Riku then leaned in closer to Sora. "So I guess this kid really is a trouble maker." He whispered to Sora, who nodded in agreement. After that, the two of them went back to paying attention to the two toys.

"Well, isn't this kid your owner? If you leave wont he be wondering where two of his toys went? Like they say 'they can't just get up and walk away.'" Kairi said.

"This kid does not own us! We are the kid next door's toys! He just found us and took us home, and we need to get back to him because he is moving tomorrow!" Woody exclaimed, clearly getting frustrated with the four keyblade wielders.

"He has a point Kairi," Sora said, "Besides we can't stay here either, and we should go when we get the chance."

Kairi then looked at Sora. "I guess you have a point." Kairi stated. But before any of them could do anything, they heard loud footsteps and screaming coming from the outside of the room.

"Time to hide!" Roxas exclaimed, going underneath the bed as fast as anyone has ever seen him move before. With that Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed, and Woody seemed to want to follow as well but he could not move Buzz.

"Fine! If you want to get torn to pieces go ahead!" Woody exclaimed, not really having time to move under the bed with the keyblade wielders, so he hid under a box that looked like netting instead.

Just as Woody got underneath the box, Cid came running in the room, holding up a large box. "It came!" He yelled. "It finally came!" He then placed the box on the bed, and quickly opened it. Packing peanuts and tape flew onto the ground when he pulled out another box that was inside the first that had a picture of a rocket on it.

Cid then looked at the warning label. "Extremely dangerous, keep out of reach of children." Cid paused, "Cool!" He then looked around. "But who shall test it? Maybe that creepy troll in the wizard costume."

As soon as Cid said that, Roxas crawled deeper under the bed, shaking like a dog would during a thunder storm. "Or what about that cowboy doll?" Cid said, now looking around the room for Woody, who was well hidden underneath the box for Cid to see. But Sora and the others were worried for the cowboy as Cid walked up to the box and grabbing on to it with his hand. But when Cid lifted it up, Woody held on to the top of the box, so Cid could not see him.

Frustrated, Cid then placed the box Woody was in on the desk. As he walked up to it, he accidently placed his foot on Buzz, and the child's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Yeah! I always wanted to send a space ranger into orbit!" Cid exclaimed, grabbing out his tool box and placing it on top of the box Woody was in, preventing him from escaping. Cid then took out a roll of duct tape and attached Buzz and the rocket together.

"I cannot wait to test this-" Cid was cut off by the sound of thunder outside, which seemed to upset him. "Aw man! Now I can't do it today!"

Cid then place Buzz on the desk next to Woody, looking outside morosely. But he then pulled out an alarm clock and began to wined it. "Tomorrow's forecast will be sunny, I will test it then." Cid said as he kicked his shoes off and went into his bed, trying to fall asleep.

…

Closer to morning, when they knew the child was asleep; the keyblade wielders came out from under the bed. "I am positive he is a sleep now, let's get out of here." Riku said, summoning his keyblade, which was now the size of a toothpick, and got ready to toss it into the air. Much to their surprise, the keyblade actually turned into a keyblade rider. But before anyone else could summon their keyblade riders and armor, Sora looked up at Woody and Buzz, who were still trapped, and let out a small frown. Without even telling anyone, Sora used the handles in the desk to climb up to the top.

"Sora what are you doing?" Roxas asked, Sora not paying attention to them as he made it to the top.

"Hey, do you guys want me to help you get out of this mess?" Sora asked the two toys, Woody seeming to be very pleased with this while Buzz just sat there with the rocket on his back.

"Yes please! Thank you!" Woody exclaimed as Sora began to push the box, which he was having trouble with. Even though this would not be a problem for him if he were normal sized, the thing was a lot heavier to him when he was the size he was now.

"Don't thank me yet." Sora said, still struggling to push the box. As Sora continued to push it, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas mad I up to the top of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked Sora.

"What no 'here let me help you?'" Sora said, continuing to push the box.

"Gezz sorry," Riku said as he went up to Sora and tried to push the box, Roxas joining them shortly after. Kairi then went over to Buzz to try and get the duct tape off of him.

"There is no need for that." Buzz said to her.

"Buzz don't say stuff like that." Woody said, as Sora, Riku, and Roxas stopped pushing the box for a moment.

"But what's the point? All I am is a toy, I am no space ranger." Buzz said, Sora giving him a grin.

"He thought he was a real space ranger?" Sora asked Woody quietly.

"Yes, but really Buzz you don't need to be a space ranger to be happy." Woody said.

"Yeah, I mean look at you, you are definitely the coolest toy I have ever seen." Kairi said looking at Buzz, who did not seem to be affected by what they were saying.

"And I am sure your owner played with you a lot." Roxas said.

"Buzz, you were too cool, Andy really like you a lot more then me." Woody said, "If anything, you four should be helping him out, not me."

"Now both of you don't talk like that, we will get you both out of here as soon as we get this stupid box off of you!" Sora said as he continued to push the box with Roxas and Riku's help. Even though the three keyblade wielders and Woody where trying to get the box off, they could not make it move. But then as soon as they thought all hope was lost, Buzz walked over to the box, with Kairi by his side and helped them move the box.

"Buzz!" Woody exclaimed, knowing that Buzz was helping them.

"Come on Woody! We have a kid to go home to!" Buzz exclaimed, "And I am sure you four do too."

"Well there's a funny story-" Roxas started but was cut off.

"Just push the box!" Kairi said, cutting Roxas off so he could not reveal where they were from. They continued to push for a few more moments before Woody was finally free, but no one seemed to notice as he went through the exit and landed on the floor below.

"I'm out guys stop!" Woody said quietly, but no one heard him.

"Almost there!" Sora said, continuing to push the box before it fell to the floor, the box and the tool box crushing Woody, making a loud noise that somehow, by some miracle, did not wake Cid up.

"Woody are you alright!" Buzz asked, Woody groaning in response. "Don't worry we will come down to-" Buzz was cut off by the alarm clock ringing, waking Cid up.

"Go figure." Riku said as Cid began to wake up.

* * *

**OMG OVER 200 REVIEWS! (throws huge party) THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL 3 lets see if we can get even more!**

**and Once again I am sorry for not updating in awhile, just started school and am getting pounded with homework.**

**But i do bring some good news! Finally, after debating and debating, I have desided to make a remake of my first fanfic Kingdom hearts: Light and Darkness! It will be a final mix title but may not be released until later since I have other stories planned. hope you are all excited! (Note this is not the resalt of my poll, that is still open. I just deside to do this regardless of what the poll relut comes out to)**

**btw anyone else beat KH3d and now am waiting for the next KH game to be released? I know I am. I am trying to keep myself occupyed with beating juilus but he is like Sephiroths baby it is so hard 0_o**

**So anyway please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	32. A Real Toy Story

**A/N: I know, Iz lied XXXXDDDDDD**

* * *

As soon as that alarm clock rang, everyone froze in their spot as Cid began to wake up. Buzz looked down at Woody, who was still crushed by the tool box, before looking back at the keyblade bearers. "Get out of here, don't worry he only wants me." Buzz said to them.

"What? No we are not leaving you." Kairi said.

"Yes you are, just make sure that Woody takes care of Andy for me." Buzz said. The keyblade wielders looked at him shocked; they knew that Andy must have been the name of Buzz and Woody's owner. So with that, they jumped off the desk and hid under the bed again, thanking Buzz as they left. Even though Buzz never told them to come back, they knew they had to rescue him for that kid could do anything to him.

As soon as they got under the bed Cid woke up, looking at Buzz. "Yes! Today's the day!" Cid then ran over and grabbed Buzz before running out of his room, leaving the keyblade wielders and Woody in the room alone.

The keyblade wielders then got out from under the bed. "We are going to go save him right?" Roxas asked everyone.

"Of course we are, but I think we better save Woody first." Sora said, looking over at the tool box crushing their friend. Riku and Sora then ran over and managed to get the tool box off of him.

"Woody are you alright?" Riku asked the cowboy, who was gasping for air now.

Woody then looked up at the keyblade wielders as he a rose, wiping himself off. "I am fine now, but I think helping me was just the easy part." Woody said.

"Buzz, we need to help him, Cid is going to blow him to shreds if we don't do something." Roxas said.

"Well any of you have any bright ideas?" Riku asked. It was then silent for a moment, that was until Sora broke that silence.

"I have an idea, but it is pretty risky." Sora said as everyone began to listen. "We are all toys right? That kid thinks we are not alive. So I was just wondering how he would react if he saw his very own toys come to life in front of him."

Pause. "Got to say it is a good idea, but we have one problem with that." Woody said.

"What's the problem? All we need to do is go outside and scare the life out of that kid." Kairi said, crossing her arms.

"Scud." Was the only word Woody said at first, "Cid's dog."

Once again, pause. "He is not friendly is he?" Sora said, Woody responding with a nod.

The keyblade wielders then looked at Woody with wide expressions. Normally, a little dog would not be a problem for them, but since they were made out of plastic and not even one tenth of their original size, they knew a dog was going to be a problem. Riku and Sora then looked at each other, before nodding. "Don't worry, we will take care of the dog." Riku said.

"What? Without us? What are we chopped liver?" Roxas said, Kairi not seeming pleased with this as well.

"Look, you two toys were not really built for fighting and besides, Woody needs help scaring that kid." Sora said.

Roxas and Kairi still both did not seem happy about this, but they both accepted it. "Fine, only because Woody is my friend and I really want to make that kid run to Mexico." Kairi said, Roxas agreeing with this.

"Okay good," Sora continued, turning his head to face the door, which was now open. "We will make the dog go in the front yard, you three get in the back yard when you hear barking, we will have him distracted."

"You two be careful out there," Woody said. Sora and Riku then nodded as they headed for the door, but before they could exit, Woody stopped them again. "And Sora, Riku, thank you."

Sora and Riku then nodded as they left the room, quietly making their way into the hallway. They looked around to see they were on the elevated level, and saw the huge flight of stairs. Sora and Riku both knew they could not waste time, so they summoned their keyblade riders and armor and flew down to the lower level. As soon as they got there, they unsummoned their keyblade riders, which were now keyblades, but kept their armor on with the helmets gone.

"Do you see any sign of the dog yet?" Riku asked Sora, who turned to face him but as soon as he looked at him, his eyes widened. Riku was confused by why Sora was looking at him like that, but soon found out why when he turned around to see the huge white and black dog standing behind him, letting out a low growl.

Riku then jumped back from the dog, both of the keyblade wielders now entering their battle stances. **(Dance of the Death, Kingdom Hearts 2)** "I feel bad for the owner of this dog, the vet bills are going to be through the roof when we are done with him!" Riku said as the two of them charged at the dog. Sora was the first to make it to the dog, beginning to hit it with his keyblade right at the dog's muzzle. The dog was surprised by this, since in all his doggy years, a toy had never taught back at him. But then dog used its muzzle to make Sora fly backwards, which did not do much damage to him, but still. Riku continued to fire blasts of fire at the dog, which made parts of the hair on the dog's skin burn out, which seemed to upset the dog even more.

The dog let out a loud bark as he ran towards the keyblade masters, going right for Riku, who used his keyblade to block the dog's bite. The dog's mouth remained open of a short period of time, which was just enough time for Sora to stick his kingdom key inside the dog's mouth, forcing it to stay open. The dog then tried to get the keyblade out of its mouth as Riku began to hit the creature with his keyblade, while Sora used magic attacks. Sora then saw that the dog was still having trouble with getting the keyblade out of his mouth, which then gave him an idea. Using his hand, Sora fired blizzard at the dog's mouth, which went right inside it. The dog then froze completely as Sora made his keyblade appear back in his hands and Riku and Sora began to hit the massive dog.

As soon as the dog became frozen, it unfroze, but Riku and Sora managed to get a high amount of damage on the dog. The dog was painting heavily, which was a good sign it was beginning to get tired and it had many bumps all over its body. The dog then charged at Sora, who was not prepared for this, and the dog grabbed a hold of him in his mouth as he began to shake his head rapidly. Riku then looked around, to see what he could use to get him up to the dog's face level and free Sora. Riku then looked over at the short stairs leading up to the upstairs, so he took his chances. Riku ran at the step at full speed and was able to grab on to it and easily made his way up the stairs to a level where he thought he could reach the dog. Riku then waited for the perfect moment, when the dog stopped shaking his head for a spilt second, as he jumped on the dog, grabbing on to its head. The dog soon noticed something was on top of it and let go of Sora, as he tried to scratch Riku off of his head. Sora then was able to stand, even though he was just strangled by the animal, and used thunder, which was just enough to make the dog collapse. **(End Dance to the Death)**

...

As soon as Woody, Roxas, and Kairi heard the first bark coming from that dog, they quickly but quietly made their way down the stairs. They safely made it to the backyard and now everyone was ready for whatever Cid had to throw at them.

Cid was getting his matches ready, with a huge wooden board to prevent the rocket from exploding at him and Buzz on top of a wooden box. Even though he wanted to stop Cid and get back to Andy, he did not have a choice but to let Cid blow him to pieces. "Now time for this thing to blow!" Cid exclaimed as he lite his match and put it near Buzz, but before he could light the rocket…

"Reach for the sky!" A voice exclaimed behind Cid, who then turned around in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Huh?" Cid said, who then noticed the cowboy doll resting on top of the grill behind him.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" The doll yelled again through the voice box.

"What?" Cid said again, completely confused since the string on the back of the doll was not being pulled, so he shouldn't be talking.

"Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" Woody said again.

"It's busted." Cid said, looking at the toy in much disappointment.

"Who are you calling busted, Buster?" Woody said, which caught Cid off guard, he did not remember the toy being able to say that before.

"Huh?" Cid said in confusion.

**"**That's right! I'm talking to you, Sid Philips! We don't like being blown up, Sid. Or smashed, or torn apart." Woody said. Cid then looked at the toy in horror. It just said his name! There was no way that could have been put into the toy!

"W-we?" Cd said, not hyperventilating.

"That's right, your toys!" Woody exclaimed. Just then the toy box opened to Cid's right, and out appeared Kairi, walking like a zombie towards Cid. The out of a hole in the ground to Cid's right, Roxas came out of it, also walking like it was night of the living dead. Buzz even began to walk around in a circle like he did not know what he was doing on top of the box he was on. Cid was now completely terrified.

**"**From now on, you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid!" Woody then turned his head around slowly, until it made its way back around to face Cid. "We toys can see EVERYTHING!" Woody then actually move his mouth when he said this next part, "So play nice!"

Just then, Cid let out a completely terrified scream as he threw Woody into the air and ran for the door to his house. He screamed like a little girl all the way inside and, even though he did not run to Mexico like Kairi wanted, she was completely pleased. "We did it!" Roxas exclaimed while dancing around in a circle.

Just as Cid slammed the door, Sora and Riku came out side through the doggy door and looked around, seeing their success. "Great job everyone!" Sora exclaimed he and Riku running over to everyone as Woody went to Buzz.

"You all helped me, thank you." Buzz said. But before anyone could reply, a honk from a car echoed around them, Woody and Buzz looking worried upon hearing this. "Woody the van! We need to go!"

"You're right," Woody said as he and Buzz jumped off the box. They both then turned to face the keyblade wielders, "Really guys, we couldn't thank you enough."

"No problem, but if you guys want to make it to the van in time, you better go now," Riku said, Woody and Buzz beginning to run in the opposite direction, towards the sound of the van while Buzz yelled something to them as they left.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas! Don't forget to continue to follow your destinies! To infinity and beyond!" Buzz yelled as the two of them vanished underneath the fence.

Sora then placed his hands behind his head in relaxation. "They were a pretty odd couple, don't you think?" Sora said.

"Yeah, but they were pretty cool." Riku said.

"No mean to rush out of here and stuff but I am pretty sick of being a troll." Roxas said looking at himself.

"Yeah, being a toy has been pretty hectic, let's get out of here." Kairi said, with everyone nodding in agreement as they summoned there keyblade riders and armor and flew into the sly, to infinity and beyond.

* * *

**Okay, for all of you that do not know what my authors note means, I guess I should just tell you know that I managed to get Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness: FINAL MIX out yesterday! I know I said that I wouldnt get it out for awhile but since you where all such wonderful fans I desided to get it to you all asap. So go and read it!**

**Dont you all just love Buzz's saying to Infinity and Beyond? I love it and I just had to put it in there. Buzz is so fricken cool too :D**

**And to Lk9512 I did not unlock the secret ending yet but I am working on it. And I like those names you came up with for the keyblads, but lea's keyblaed already has a name, Circle of Fire. You might have not seen it but it is in there. I do really like the name Time Distance for yx keyblade though.**

**Just so you all know, I am not going to be updating at all until monday or tuesday since I will be busy. BUt I will be writing the upcoming chapters on my kindle so when monday comes I will be able to get the chapters out soon. **

**So please, R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	33. Twilight

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were riding through the air, looking for a world in trouble from the darkness. After their last run in at the Olympus Coliseum, which seemed like more of a break then doing what they were supposed to be doing, they decided they really needed to start looking for a world that could be in trouble.

After what seemed like forever, Terra, out of all people, spotted out a world. "That one does not look like it is the safest world out there." He said, extending his finger towards the world, which was one everyone knew.

"Twilight Town? We definitely have to look at that, Hayner, Pence, and Olette could be in trouble." Aqua said, immediately riding her keyblade rider in the direction of the world with the others following not too far behind.

With that they quickly made it to the world, landing on it while taking a look around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. They all looked around again, seeing no sign of the darkness anywhere. "See I knew we shouldn't have listened to Terra." Lea said, pointing his finger at the keyblade master.

"Would you shut up already? There is darkness in this world, I can feel it." Terra replied, knowing he was not wrong.

"I can feel it too," Ven said, backing up Terra, "But it's not like the other worlds where the darkness was clearly obvious. It almost like it is in hiding right now."

"Well where do we look then?" Aqua asked. It was then silent for a moment, since everyone did not know where they should begin looking. Lea crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to think of a place since, unlike the others, new this town top to bottom. But as he was thinking, he felt this force, almost like a pull, that made him want to go towards the train station. It was so familiar to Lea, but he could not put his finger on it, so he ignored it.

Before anyone could think any long, they were stopped by three voices. "Help! Somebody!" One of the voices said, while the other voices continued to yell 'help' but were not as loud as the first.

After hearing the cries for help, the keyblade wielders stopped in their tracks; they knew whose voices they were. And they were all soon proven right when the three teenagers, one girl, two boys, came running in their direction, flailing their arms around worried.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Aqua said to them as they ran closer, running out of breath. "What's wrong?"

At first, none of them replied, since they were so out of breath from running all over the place looking for help, but then Olette answered. "There are two people near the station, one of them is an old friend of ours, and they are trying to destroy the station!" She said as Hayner continued.

"There are people in there and they need help!" Hayner said, still trying to catch his breath.

_Well some old friend you have,_ Lea thought as Terra began to speak. "What do you mean they are trying to destroy the station?" Terra asked.

"Exactly what they said! They have those weird white things surrounding the place and one of them said this was just the beginning!" Pence said, now having his breath back.

"Nobodies, great." Ven said sarcastically. "That spells Xemnas."

"Who is with him though? And why do they want to destroy this town?" Aqua asked, as everyone began to look at Lea, who was still thinking.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Lea said.

"Well you're the one that used to be a member of Organization XIII, or at least your nobody did." Ventus said as Lea rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath.

"Well whoever it is with Xemnas is probably one of the former members of the old Organization, since they all control a certain kind of nobody." Lea began. "As for why they want this place, they probably are planning to expand the territory. They already tried to do that with the Radiant Garden, it is no surprise they would try and do it here too."

"So can you guys help us or not?" Hayner asked.

"Of course we will help, the new Organization needs to be stopped, and this is a good way to do so." Terra said.

"So they are in the station?" Aqua asked as the three teenagers nodded.

"We will take you there, let's go!" Olette said, clearly being the one that was the most scared out of all of them as they all ran towards the station. As they ran Lea began to think about what that force was; he had no clue of what it could be. For all he knew it could be a trap, and Xemnas and whoever it was with him could just be guiding them over there to finish all of them off. And the force was so familiar, but Lea could not put his finger on what it was. That made him want to find out what it was even more.

As they finally approached the station, having to destroy a few nobodies along the way, they looked at the station, seeing no Xemnas and the member he was with in sight. But then when they looked up where those two groups of three would always eat ice cream, they saw them. Xemnas was standing there looking down at the group of seven while the other member, with the hood up, looked down at them as well.

"So you finally showed up," Xemnas said.

"So Xehanort finally gave in and resurrected you? Funny, after I took over your body I thought he would never even think of doing such a thing." Terra said, mocking Xemnas.

Xemnas was furious at this, so furious he almost jumped off the tower and tried to beat Terra to a pulp. But he was stopped by the figure with the hood up.

"There is no need to harm any of them Xemnas," she said, "They will all face their fate once the X-Blade is forged."

As soon as the member spoke, Lea's mouth nearly fell to the floor. "Wait, that voice I know that voice!" He exclaimed. _So friend they have? More like some friend I have!_ Lea thought in his mind, even though he almost exclaimed it to the world.

"Oh so it did work did it? I know you could not feel the pain when you remembered me but you definitely remembered, I can tell you did _Axel_." She said, saying Lea's nobody's name with much hatred in her voice.

"Lea, who is she?" Ven asked.

"Yes, Axel, tell them my name while I take this hideous hood off." She said as she put her hands on the hood and took it off slowly. Everyone, but mostly Lea, was completely shocked when she remove her hood, showing she looked identical to Kairi but with short black hair.

"Xion." Lea said, eyes widening at the sight of his old friend. He knew that she must have hated him for what he did to her, but enough to join the new Organization?! Lea knew Xion, and he knew she would never join them without a reason.

"I am glad you finally remember me Axel, now you can take that guilt with you as you die." Xion said.

"It is not Axel anymore! The name is Lea, L-E-A, got it memorized?" Lea said, not hearing the name Axel so many times in such a long time.

"You know her? How and who is she?" Aqua asked the former member of Organization XIII.

"She was one of my best friends! Her, me, and Roxas where in the Organization together, she was the fourteenth member." Lea said, shocking everyone. "Only I thought after Roxas defeated her, everyone forgot about her."

"Well news flash for you, everyone remembers me now: Roxas, Riku, all the other members of the old Organization, everyone. And now that I have this new found power, we will forge the X-Blade, and you will all pay for forgetting me." Xion said as she summoned a keyblade, one that looked much like Oblivion but was glowing with an even darker darkness. She then brought it up into the air as a huge gust of wind surrounded the area, almost blowing the keyblade wielders back. The wind did however blow Hayner, Pence, and Olette out of the area as a force field appeared around the station.

"Xion, what has Xehanort done to you? I know you would never do this to anyone even if they did forget about you!" Lea exclaimed, knowing that Xehanort did something to her, "Please don't fight us!"

"Xehanort has done nothing to me, and waste my energy on you four weaklings? Please, I'd rather make something else do the easy work for me." Xion said as the wind stopped and out of nowhere, a twilight thorn appeared.

"Have fun defeating that thing," Xion said as a corridor of darkness appeared behind her. But before she could walk through, Xemnas stopped her.

"You're kidding me right? They will destroy that thing easily." Xemnas said as Xion rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid. Don't you remember what Xehanort said? Our jobs is to weaken them not kill them." Xion said, "No wonder you're not high in command like the rest of us are." Xion continued, referring to young Xehanort, Ansem, Vanitas, and herself. Xion then walked through the portal with the now depressed Xemnas walking behind her, leaving the four keyblade wielders to fight the twilight thorn before it destroyed the town.

* * *

**Pms, finally unlocked. So happy I could finally convince my mom to let me enable it. **

**I am a little upset now that KH will be apsent form the toyko game show, I was really hoping for some annoucment about a future KH title soon. I hate waiting so much.**

**And to clear some things up, yes Hayner, ppence, and Olette where friends with Xion, if you read ASAS you would know that. And I know Xion's keyblade continues to change from kingdom key, to two become one, to oblivion, to whatever, but I will explain why that is later.**

**I have a huge question for you all, and since I am horrible at making desions I am going to let you make them for me. Would you like our two groups to got to three more worlds each or two more worlds each after this world? Either way after that the final battle(s) will begin (Which should be about 15 chapters at the least) so what do you guys think?**

**Btw if you guys did not check out Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darknes: FINAL MIX yet, please go check it out, I think it is turing out well so far!**

**Oh and also, I am being crammed with six test this week, so updates will not be regualar. Sorry but I need to start out good with school, but I will try to update sometime this week.**

**So please look out for the next chapter and please tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	34. The Twilight Thorn and the Plan

**(Tension Rising, Kingdom Hearts II) **As soon as Xion left the area, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea charged at the massive nobody, keyblades raised. Terra was about to run a the nobody but was shocked when Lea ran out as fast as he could in front of him, firing blast of fire at the nobody as he made it to the creature and began to hit it with his keyblade. Terra and Ven exchanged looks before shrugging, as the remaining three keyblade wielders ran at the nobody. Aqua could tell that even though she never knew about this Xion, she could tell that she and Lea must have been the best of friends before. But she wondered what had happened to their relationship before.

As soon as the other three made it to the nobody, they began to hit its arms, which were long enough for them to hit. Lea on the other hand was blasting fire at the things head, doing more damage. After doing some damage to the huge monster, each one of them could feel darkness around them. Suddenly a huge flash of light appeared, blinding everyone, and when they opened their eyes, they were bounded by dark pieces of light on their hands and ankles. "What's happening?" Ventus exclaimed as they all did not have a choice but to stay there. After a few more seconds, the nobody appeared again, right in front of them, bringing its face close to them. The creature then looked like it was about to punch Lea, pulling its hand back behind itself. But just as it brought its fist towards Lea, the former Organization XIII member swung his feet over his head, avoiding the punch. Lea then was able to flip himself and shot the monster with fire, almost like he was a fire bender, as the creature backed off.

Shortly after that, Lea made fire appear around him, which made the lights keeping his hands and ankle bounded vanish. Lea then fell to the ground, landing on his feet as he then worked on getting the others free. Lea blasted fire from the tip of his keyblade straight at the binds holding Aqua, freeing her while not burning her at all. She then fell on her feet perfectly, but right as they were about to help Terra and Ven, the nobody grabbed them, releasing them from their binds, but now in the fists of the nobody. Terra and Ven where struggling in the creatures hands as the nobody threw the two of them into the air. "Ven, Terra!" Aqua exclaimed, before she used thunder on the creature, stunning it. Terra and Ven then saw this and as soon as they were inches away from the creature, they turned their falling into an aerial attack on the nobody.

After this attack, it left the nobody unconscious, which gave the group the perfect chance to get combos on the monster. So with that they continued to hit the creature on the head, causing a great deal of damage to the nobody. But as quick as if faded into unconsciousness, it awoke and stood up. It then began to move around the area and release the same things Xemnas used on Sora and Riku in the final battle in the World That Never Was. Whenever the nobody would fire them at the heroes, they had to swiftly dodge it, some of the times they got hit. But then Aqua noticed that if you continued to ride those things, you could make it up to his head and get a combo hit on the thing. The thorn then stopped standing after they got multiple combos on the creature, and then turned to its side and glided across the area. Thankfully everyone was able to jump before the thing hit them as it went back to stand. But then it brought its head down to their level, which was their perfect chance to finish this. They continued to perform combos until Lea performed the final move by using fire on the nobody, which made it freeze in an instant.**(End Tension Rising)**

As soon as the nobody froze, it stayed there for a few moments before it began to fall forward, almost landing on the heroes, but they managed to get out of the way before it fell to the ground and vanished into darkness. As soon as the thing vanished, everyone unsummoned their weapons and Aqua, Terra, and Ven turned to face Lea. "Wait so you know that girl?" Terra asked.

"I told you, she was one of my best friends, and the Organization's fourteen member" Lea then turned to face the station. "Me, her, and Roxas would always go and sit on the station roof every day after, what you would call, 'work.' Only thing was she wasn't really a nobody, she was a replica of Sora's memories, and since Sora's strongest memories were of Kairi, she looks like her. But from what I heard, Roxas destroyed her, and her memory vanished from everyone who knew her."

"Why did she join the new Organization then? Did she always follow the darkness like that?" Ventus asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, she was probably as far away from the darkness as one of the seven princesses. And on top of that, besides me and Roxas, she hatted everyone since they treated her so bad." Lea replied. "She has to have a reason to; I just have no clue why."

Lea then looked down with an upset look on his face. Aqua noticed this first and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Lea." She said softly as the rest of them lowered their heads for him as well, but then Hayner, Pence, and Olette approached the group.

"Great job you guys!" Olette exclaimed.

"Yeah you showed them who was boss!" Pence said as Hayner walked forward a little.

"You guys were great, real struggle material." Hayner said. "Ever thought about competing in it? It's coming up soon and I am sure you will get really far."

"I am sorry, but really we need to get going." Terra said to them.

"Alright, but you better come back soon!" Olette said, Aqua, Terra, and Ven nodding in response as Lea continued to keep his head lowered. He did not know how or why Xion joined Xehanort's Organization, but he could not believe it. As soon as Ven and Aqua saw this, they exchanged looks before approaching him.

"Lea, are you sure you want to come?" Ventus asked.

"If you want we can take you back to the Radiant Garden." Aqua said. Lea then raised his head, showing the upset look on his face, which then changed to his normal, serious expression.

"I'm fine, let's just go find another world." Lea said, everyone else nodding in response. So they then summoned their keyblade riders and armor, while saying goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, before riding off, looking for another world.

But the world they found would change everything.

…

Xehanort sat on the top of his throne, looking around at the other members of the Organization, who were also sitting in their thrones. He was smiling, but it was a smile that had an evil smirk wiped across it. He looked at the other members once again before he spoke. "I am happy to announce that we have done it again, and we now have six of the seven princesses of hearts." Xehanort said. When Xion and Xemnas where in Twilight Town, Ansem and Vanitas had come back from their mission, to kill Princess Jasmine, which they succeeded.

"So I can assume that we can get this over and done with now?" Xion said, looking at Xehanort right in the eyes.

Xehanort then snickered. "Yes Xion, we can now focus our complete attention on killing Kairi." He said, looking down at the members smiling. "But I would like to do this right before we have the final battle, which means we need Avner to be with them."

"So what do we do old man? They are in separate groups and Avner is not even with them." Braig said.

Xehanort then rolled his eyes as the other members began to discuss plans before Xehanort quieted them. "As a matter of fact, I already have a plan, and if you intend to listen to it, we will surely win this battle and have the X-Blade." Xehanort said.

The room then went dead silent, as Xehanort told them his plan.

* * *

**I know, a short chapter, and I know I normally do three chapters per world but I desided to shorten this one, since I am so fricken excited to do the next world Sora and his gang are visiting XXXDDD**

**So yeah Aqua and her group are going to be visiting one more world and then the final battles will beging, which will take place on two worlds. And after the next world Sora and his group are going to visit they will only have one more world. So the final battles are much closer then anyone knows (so excited)**

**Also, I would have gotten this chapter out yesterday, but I was working on an upcoming chapter for this story, and lets just say, it is probably my favorite one so far.**

**And dont forget, if you have any questions at all, just pm me and I will be pleased to answer them.**

**So please look out for the next chatper! I would like to get another one out today too but I also need to get a chapter of ASAS out since I havent updated that story in such a long time. And on top of that I would like to get a chapter of KHLADFM out too, but I will try as hard as I can! So please dont forget to review and keep your eyes out for one of the most exciting and unexpected worlds yet!**


	35. Midgar

**A/N: Drum roll please for the world a ton of people have been waiting for...**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas where flying through space yet again, looking for another world that they thought could be in danger from the darkness. Sora was looking around deeply, since he felt that he needed to find a world that could be in trouble. Sora then looked over to his right, not to see a world, but a huge bluish green meteor floating ever so slowly towards a world. "Ah, I don't know if that world is in danger from the darkness, but I know it is in danger from that!" Sora exclaimed, pointing his finger towards the meteor.

So with that, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas looked at the meteor, staring at it with much awe. Kairi first looked at the meteor, and then turned her head towards the world, squinting her eyes right at it. "I don't think we know that world." Kairi stated.

"We definitely don't, I have never seen anything like it before in my life." Riku said, Roxas nodding in agreement. This world was unlike any world the group had ever seen before, having what looked like a city on one side, with a smaller town that looked to be burned right next to it, with the rest of it ruins, a lot like the Keyblade Graveyard but without the keyblades.

Sora then rode in a little bit closer to the world, looking at it strangely. "Are you sure we have never been here before? It seems so… familiar." Sora said. He was sure he had never seen this world before, but it had this very familiar, dark presence to it. It was funny though, it had a very dark presence to it, but then it had another dark feeling it which reminded Sora when he was around Riku or Terra, there was darkness, but it was almost, like a friendly kind.

"Well you must have been imagining things because we have never been there before." Roxas said. Even though those words left the nobody's mouth, Sora was not hearing anything of it, he was just too focused on that world.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, everyone felt their keyblade riders let out a sudden jerk, a lot like when they went to Wayward Town were something was pulling them in. "What's happening?" Kairi asked worried. She then noticed that their keyblade riders where separating away from each other, Riku and Roxas going one way, Sora and Kairi going the other, just like when they were in Wayward Town.

"No!" Riku exclaimed as they drifted farther appear from each other. Kairi did not know what it was that was pulling them in. She knew it could not be Xion or any other Organization XIII member since the world would probably feel a lot darker, but something was pulling them in, and whatever it was, was trying to hurt them when they landed.

"Don't worry! We will find you; just keep an eye out for us!" Where Sora's last words to his best friend and his nobody as they separated, heading on other sides of the world.

…

Sora and Kairi were falling at extreme speeds, not knowing what to do as they fell. Sora figured the safest thing to do would be to unsummon their keyblade riders, which they both did, and Sora then casted reflect on himself and Kairi. They both then closed their eyes as were ever they were landing came into view, the last thing Sora seeing was a huge pile of ash.

As soon as the two of them made contact with the land, the ashes they landed in went up around the reflect, and created a huge dust cloud around them. As the reflect wore off, Sora and Kairi were basically breathing in the ashes. Once the ashes faded, Sora found Kairi, on top of him. "Kairi…" He could barely let out. Since Kairi fell on top of him, his face was now right in the ash, so unless Sora wanted to breath it in, Kairi had to get off.

"Oh, sorry…" Kairi said awkwardly as she got off of him and then helped him up. Sora and Kairi then looked around the area, seeing it was mostly just ashes. There were burnt down houses, skeletons of bodies, and ash, just mountains and mountains of ash all over the place. Sora and Kairi then unsummoned their armor. "Where are we?" Kairi asked.

Sora then took a step forward and bent down, taking some of the ash on the ground and clutching it in his hand. He then stopped clenching his fist and let the slight breeze blow the ash out of his hands. "I honestly don't know, this world seems, different, but yet so familiar." Sora said as he stood back up and crossing his arms, standing there trying to think of where this was so familiar.

"You know, now that you say that, it does have some kind of familiar feel to it." Kairi said. She then began to think, where has she felt this familiar presence before? She felt like she should have known where she felt this presence before. Did someone she knew once live here? One person she knew? Two? Three? Maybe more? She was not sure, and left a blank.

After Sora stood there, still not remembering were he felt this presence before, he decided to have a look around the area again. So he opened his eyes and turned his head from side to side, looking for anything that may have given him a hint. Sora's eyes moved, but then stopped when he saw a very dark figure, standing behind a cloud of dust. Sora had to squint his eyes to actually make out what the figure looked like. "Wait a minute…" Sora paused, "Cloud?"

Sora continued to stare at the figure, which still did not move what so ever. But then Sora saw the figure turn around and it began to walk off, out of sight. Without even telling Kairi anything, Sora ran after the figure he thought was Cloud, not stopping even when Kairi called his name. "Sora?" Kairi said to him as she ran after him, following him as her boyfriend traveled through the cloud of dust.

As soon as the dust faded, Sora stood in the middle of the area where the figure lead him, looking around to see no figure in sight. The area was a less ashy area then the one they were just in, but was surrounded more by burnt houses, not so much ash. "Sora what are you doing?" Kairi asked him, standing a few feet away from him as he turned to face her.

"Nothing, it's just, I thought I saw Cloud." Sora said, looking at Kairi right in the eyes. He was not crazy, he knew that he just saw Cloud; it had to be, even if the figure did not have its buster sword out, Sora would have known it was Cloud.

"Sora, Cloud is at the Radiant Garden, why would he even be here?" Kairi asked Sora, who looked a little upset since he did not see his friend.

"I don't know, but I swear I saw-" Sora then cut himself off because Kairi looked at him with much horror, bringing her hand up to her mouth, covering it as tears began to fill her eyes. Sora at first looked at Kairi confused, not knowing why she would look at him like that. But then Sora felt something dig into his right arm, making him cry out in a short pain. Sora did not look at it but he could tell something cut it since he could feel the blood running down his arm. The bad thing was that when whatever it was cut Sora, besides when it first hit him, he felt no pain, which meant whatever it was cutting him was in deep. Sora then looked at his arm, not moving a muscle to see a long sword, digging deeper into his skin. _No, it can't be-_ Sora thought, but then what he could not believe was proven to be true when the owner of the sword spoke…

"It is great to see you again, keyblade bearer."

…

Riku and Roxas fell at unstoppable speeds as they thought like Sora and Kairi did and unsummoned their keyblade riders and used reflect around themselves. They then hit the hard ground with a thud, not quite sure where they landed. Roxas was the first one to stand. "Where are we?" Roxas asked Riku. "This place kind of reminds me of the world that never was."

Riku then stood up, looking around the world, seeing many tall skyscrapers with railroad tracks running through the entire city. "I am not sure," Riku said as he took a few steps forward, looking at the world curiously. Riku remembered the words Sora said to him before they were separated, about this world being familiar to him. And now that Sora said that, Riku began to feel like he knew this place as well, or at least, someone he knew reminded him of this world.

"Well sightseeing is the best and all, but I really think we should go get looking for Sora and Kairi." Roxas said, looking around the world, which also felt familiar to him but he did not say anything. Riku did not say anything, but he did go up to Roxas and was about to walk out of the city with him, but was stopped by something.

"Who are you?" A tough, manly voice said. Riku and Roxas then turned around to see where the voice came from, and saw a dark figure standing in an alley, leaning against the wall. The figure then stepped out of the alleyway into the light, revealing it was a man with light blond hair, a stubbed beard, and blue eyes someone could see from miles away. Over his head was a black bandana, covering most of his hair and was wearing a long beige trench coat with grey pants and boots on. Under his trench coat was a black shirt, mostly covered by a blue vest and had a blue scarf hanging from his belt and he had a very different necklace hanging from his neck.

At first, Riku nor Roxas did not answer and only stared at the man, not sure what to do. "Answer me!" The man said angrily as Riku and Roxas jumped back.

"It's alright! I'm Riku, he's Roxas." Riku said, introducing himself and Roxas.

"Well what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Ah, we kind of crash landed here," Roxas said, "Actually, were exactly is here?"

The man then looked up at the buildings looking down on him. "This is Midgar, or at least what's left of it." The man said before Riku realized where they were.

"That's it! That's why this world seemed so familiar." Riku stated, "This is Cloud's home world" Riku should have known it, since Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Zack, and Cloud himself had told them so much about their home world.

"Wait a minute, you know Cloud?" The man said shocked.

"Yeah, he is a friend of ours, why?" Roxas asked.

"'Cause you could say he is a friend of mine too." The man said as Riku and Roxas looked at him shocked.

"Well now it is our turn to ask, who are you?" Roxas asked, looking the man right in the eyes.

"I'm Snow Villiers." The man, who was just revealed to be Snow said. 'I'm from Cocoon, another world."

Riku then looked at Snow confused. "Well if you are from Cocoon why are you here? If you are here to see Cloud and the others they are at another world called the Radiant Garden." Riku said, knowing it was okay to say he was from another world since Snow was from another world himself.

"It's a long story, but normally I would be spending my days watching my crystalized fiancé, Serah but some idiot took her away from me and to this world, so I came to look for her." Sniw explained.

"Crystalized? What you mean like she was turned into a crystal?" Roxas asked, Snow nodding in response. "Who took her?"

"I didn't get to see who took her but I know my tracking skills, and I think whoever it was that took her took her here." Snow explained as his expression turned to an upset one. "But go figure, I can find out what world they took her to but I can't find out where they have her hidden."

Riku and Roxas stared at Snow as he lowered his head in defeat. But then Riku and Roxas looked at each other and nodded. "Well we are looking for some of our friends, so if you want to, we can help you look for her." Riku said as Snow looked up.

"Really? You would do that?" Snow said as Riku and Roxas nodded. Snow then began to laugh as he picked them up and spun them around, which caught the two completely off guard. "Thank you so much!"

Snow then put the two down. "But if you want to roll with us, you better not do that ever again." Roxas said.

"Don't worry! I won't I promise!" Snow exclaimed as the three of them then began to walk out of the city, trying to look for this Serah and Sora and Kairi, who needed much more help then anyone knew right now.

* * *

**YES EVERYBODY! Finally, a Final Fantasy VII world has entered the Kingdom Hearts universe! And Snow and Serah are there too! I hope you are all as excited as I am! And on top of that, this is mt second chapter uploaded tonight WOTWOT!**

**Okay, words cant even describe how excited I am to do this world, and I acually think this chapter turned out good so far (sorry for being concided) but I just hope you love this chapter!**

**I dont know why but like five people favorited this story today, its crazy! Thanks for favin everyone!**

**So please, to make me feel awesome, can you give me many reviews on this chapter? I would love you all to pieces! So please R&R and look out for the next chapter, I promise it will be EPIC! Got it memorized? XXXXDDDDD**


	36. The One Winged Angel

Sora and Kairi just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sora knew why Kairi looked like she was about to cry, he knew why this person was about to cut his arm off, and he knew what he was going to ask next.

"What do you want Sephiroth?!" Sora said angrily, keeping his eyes closed, not even looking at the one winged angel. Sephiroth only grinned at the sound of his name, snickering under his breath as he cut his sword deeper into Sora's arm.

"Unless you want me to cut your arm off, you must tell me where Cloud is." Sephiroth responded, Sora making a short gasp of pain as Sephiroth's Masamune dug deeper into Sora's skin. Kairi only looked in fear at Sephiroth, not knowing what to do. She had never seen Sephiroth in person before, but Sora had told her so much about him, how dangerous he was, which was why Kairi was nearly crying right now.

"So what? You think I am going to tell you where he is? If you do, you really are weak." Sora spoke, Sephiroth digging deeper into Sora's arm.

"Sora, I do believe you need both of your arms to fight, and for your information, I am far from weak." Sephiroth then looked up at the sky, seeing the meteor coming closer and closer to this planet. "Do you know what force pulled you here? Do you know where that meteor came from? Well, for your information, they were all my doings."

"You're the one that summoned that meteor?" Kairi asked Sephiroth, trying to sound calm but it came out different then she expected, it was more like it had a worried tone in her voice.

"Of course I did, it is all part of my plan." Sephiroth said. "Once the meteor crashes into the world, it will cause a great deal of damage to it. Then the lifestream will try to heal this wound, releasing a power greater than any power anyone has ever seen! I will merge with this power, and become a god, so I can rule over this planet."

"You're out of your mind!" Sora exclaimed, still not even looking at Sephiroth, who dug his sword deeper into Sora's arm when he spoke.

"If you only intend to become a god, why do you want Cloud here?" Kairi asked, confused by this.

"I think Cloud needs to learn a lesson, he needs to learn that his so called 'light' will never overcome my darkness, and him being here when the world gets destroyed, will prove just that." Sephiroth said.

With his other hand, Sora clenched his fist together, not liking anything Sephiroth had to say. He knew he could not allow Sephiroth to bring Cloud here, just like how he could not allow this world to be destroyed. **(One Winged Angel, Kingdom Hearts II) **So with hand that was not being cut into, Sora summoned his keyblade and brought it up against Sephiroth's sword with a great force, causing sparks. This made the sword come out of Sora's skin and completely shocked Sephiroth. Sora then back way from Sephiroth, jumping into a battle stance as he jumped away but then dropped his keyblade and grabbed on to his arm. Sephiroth's sword had dug down right to the bone, and Sora knew if Sephiroth had cut through any deeper, his arm would be gone. Sora could feel the blood running through his fingers, even after he use cure on himself and the cut nearly disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Sephiroth only smirked at this, and a force field appeared around the two, leaving Kairi on the outside of it. Kairi was not happy with this, but did not say anything, and only looked at the blood on the ground that dripped from Sora's arm. "Kairi, go find Riku and Roxas now." Sora demanded her.

"No! Even though I can't help you I need to make sure you come out of this battle okay!" Kairi said angrily, but really she was just worried for the safety of her boyfriend.

"Just go now!" Sora demanded again, this time yelling at her. Kairi could not even argue with him now, she did not have a choice since she knew trying to talk to him would get them nowhere. So with that, Kairi ran in the opposite direction, running through the ashes, looking for Riku and Roxas before it was too late.

Sephiroth snickered again as he readied his sword. "What are you going to do now that you don't have your girlfriend to cheer you on?" Sephiroth said, mocking Sora.

"Shut up!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade armor and ran at Sephiroth, who smirked at this. As soon as Sora was within inches from Sephiroth, the one winged angel turned, so that Sora would run right past him with his keyblade hitting air. Sephiroth then tried to hit Sora from behind, but the keyblade wielder was able to turn around and block his blow. Just as Sora was about to push Sephiroth's sword back, but then he vanished. Sora then looked around, trying to find the one winged angel, but then was shocked when he felt something scoop him up from behind and send him flying into the air. Sora knew that Sephiroth appeared behind him and forced his body up with his sword. Now that Sora knows this, he quickly turned around to counter Sephiroth's sword in midair. They continued to do this multiple times in the air until Sephiroth disappeared as Sora began to fall and land on the ground below him. Sora landed on his feet and then looked out to see Sephiroth in front of him, staring at him.

"I see you have improved your fighting skills since last time we met," Sephiroth said, "It's a shame they will not do you any good." Sephiroth them looked like he was about to charge at Sora, but only stood there for a few moments without doing anything. "That's enough." He murmured, and Sora knew what was coming. So Sora got ready as Sephiroth charged at him in the blink of an eye, and swiped his sword at Sora. Normally the damage would have felt like multiple hits in one swipe, but Sora successfully blocked the attack. This shocked Sephiroth, but he did not show his surprise and only disappeared again, appearing on the other side of the area in his battle stance. Sora did the same and they had a stare down for a few seconds, but then Sephiroth disappeared again in a flash of black feathers. Sora then felt something hit him from behind, knowing Sephiroth just hit him with a combo hit, which he admitted he should have seen coming, but thankfully, his armor absorbed most of the blow.

Sora then quickly recovered from Sephiroth's attack as the one winged angel disappeared again. Just then, several balls of darkness appeared around Sora. He knew what to do, and used reflect on himself, making all the balls go in the other directions, and Sora was actually shocked when he saw one of the dark balls hit Sephiroth. That never happened before in his previous battles with the one winged angel, but Sora was glad that it happened. Sephiroth then disappeared again, this time, appearing in midair, rising up slowly while murmuring the worlds "Heartless Angel." Sephiroth saying that gave Sora chills down his spine, and he quickly jumped at Sephiroth and hit him down successfully before he could finish the attack. But then Sephiroth appeared right next to Sora and rose his hand and it was almost like an explosion appeared around them. But Sora managed to jump out of the why and avoid the attack.

Sephiroth was now getting completely frustrated with Sora's so called 'meddling' as a dark aurora appeared around him. Sora knew what was happening with this as well, as the whole area began to turn darker than it already was. Sephiroth then continued to stay in his dark form, with a purple aurora appearing around him. Sora knew that Sephiroth was now going to be twice as hard as he was before, twice as fast, twice as strong, twice as deadly. The one winged angel then appeared right before Sora again, but Sora was able to block his attack even though he was so fast. But then Sephiroth appeared behind Sora again and sent him up flying into the air once again, but this time, his sword hit Sora's helmet, causing it to fly off from the impact but thankfully not harming Sora. But Sora was able to avoid all of Sephiroth's aerial attacks and landed back on the ground. When Sora looked around to not see Sephiroth on the ground and then looked up into the air, seeing the horror above him.

Sora, knowing that Sephiroth was in the middle of performing a heartless angel attack, tried to jump up at him again. But then, Sora felt a dark pain in his chest and felt like he could not jump, since he felt so weak. Sora then knew that Sephiroth successfully used the heartless angel attack on him. Sora then looked up into the sky, looking for Sephiroth, who was surprisingly not there. But then Sora felt a sharp pain from behind, and knew that Sephiroth did a single slice on him from behind. **(End One Winged Angel)** Sora then fell to the ground on one knee, and then saw Sephiroth appear in front of him. "I told you only Cloud could defeat me," Sephiroth said to Sora, before placing his foot on the keyblade bearer's chest and pushing him down. "You should have learned the first time."

…

Cloud was sitting on top of the Radiant Garden apartment building, talking with Tifa. This is something they both liked to do, since they were now confirmed a couple by Zack, who just assumed it. But honestly, Cloud could not blame him, since Cloud was the one who assumed Zack and Aerith were a couple and told everyone. Cloud figured it was just karma, since he did that to Zack, Zack did that to him, and honestly he could accept that. On that roof they normally talked about everything on that roof, and whenever Cloud and she would come to talk up there, it made Cloud feel great, regardless of how his day was.

"I'll be back in a second Cloud," Tifa said to him as she got up and left the roof. Cloud knew that she had to go and do something important, since she normally never left when they were talking on the rood, so he decided to just sit there and wait for her.

As Cloud sat on top of the roof, he looked up at the sky. It was night time, so all the worlds where shining down upon the town. Cloud was looking at every world, shifting his head from side to side, looking at the worlds, but then, something made his head stop turning. He then squinted his eyes, and saw a something drifting towards a world that seemed to have a bluish green color tone to it. Cloud then looked closer, seeing what it was, a meteor.

Then Cloud began to worry, there was only one meteor he knew about that had that kind of coloring to it, and as far as he knew, there was only one world that meteor came close to crashing into before. And Cloud only knew of one person that summoned a meteor like that before. "Sephiroth." Cloud said to himself. He then stood up, standing on the roof with an angry look on his face. Cloud then knew what he had to do; he had to go to Cid.

* * *

**I know, not the best way to end this chapter but hey, that action scene was pretty awesome, right?**

**And I know, Riku, Roxas, and Snow where not in this chapter yet at all, but they will play a huge part in the next chapter, so please bear with me.**

**OH my gosh, we have 55 favorites on this story! YEEPPY! Thank you to everyone who favorited! We also have more reviews on this story then LAD, which I find a little shocking. So do you think we can make it to 250 reviews?**

**So please dont forget to R&R! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please look out for that!**


	37. Stay in my Memories

"So you are looking for your fiancé?" Roxas asked Snow. They have been walking for a few moments now, outside of Midgar in complete silence. After getting bored, Roxas decided to break that silence.

"Yeah, Serah…" Snow began, beginning to drift off when he said the woman's name. "The love of my life, she was my everything."

"And let me get this straight, she was turned into a crystal?" Riku asked. He had never heard of someone turning into a crystal before, and even though Riku did not want to admit it to himself, the thought of that just scared him.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but to keep it short, she was turned into a crystal, I decided until she could be awakened I would protect her, and next thing I know, she's gone. So here I am, looking for her." Snow replied, trying to figure out a way to explain his whole story in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said. Even though Snow seemed perfectly fine, Roxas regretted even asking the man, since he knew that if he was in Snow's shoes but instead referring to Namine, he would have broken down in tears.

"It's fine, I know that the bonds in our hearts will bring us back together again," Snow replied, showing a small smile. Riku was about to say something else to him, but then the call of two names stopped all of them in their tracks.

"Riku! Roxas!" A voice both of them knew all too well called. Riku, Roxas, and Snow then turned in the direction the voice was coming from and looked to see the flash of red hair running towards them.

"Kairi!" Riku and Roxas called back as the red head approached them, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" This time only Riku speaking.

Kairi then continued to take deep breaths, from running so much. "It's Sora- Sephiroth is here!" Kairi said, barely being able to let out the one winged angel's name.

"Sephiroth? That's not good." Snow said.

"Wait, you know who Sephiroth is?" Riku asked Snow.

"I told you I knew Cloud, and really a that one winged angel is all he talks about." Snow replied, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi agreeing with that.

"Look, I would love to get the proper introduction to your new friend but Sora is in trouble! We need to help him!" Kairi exclaimed at them.

"Right!" All three of the young men said as Kairi began to run towards where Sephiroth had Sora, all of them hoping that it wasn't too late.

…

Sora was nearly knocked unconscious after Sephiroth kicked him down. He was not necessarily almost knocked unconscious from Sephiroth pushing him down with his foot, but mostly likely from heartless angel move the one winged angel performed on him a few moments ago. Sora did not speak, and only stayed down, trying to recover.

"Sora!" Sora heard from the distance. He could move his eyes just slightly to see a flash of red, silver, and blonde come towards him, but stopping a few yards away, probably keeping their distance from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then brought his sword closer to Sora, pointing right at him. "Unless you want this boy dead, you need to tell me what I need to know." Sephiroth said.

"If you think we are going to tell you, you have another thing coming!" Kairi exclaimed at him, almost regretting it as soon as it left her mouth, since she was afraid that now Sephiroth would end Sora's life. But instead Sephiroth did something no one was expecting, he brought his sword away from Sora.

"I know I will never get the truth out of you three, but I know Snow knows what I need to know." Sephiroth said, looking right at Snow.

"I don't know what you about to ask but I can already tell it ain't good, so I am not telling!" Snow exclaimed. Sephiroth then pulled out his sword again as quickly as he put it away.

"Snow, not telling me also doesn't just put Sora's life on the line, but it also puts Serah's on it as well." Sephiroth said, shocking Snow.

"You tell me where she is now!" Snow exclaimed angrily at Sephiroth, now knowing for a fact that he was the one that took her.

"I will spare Sora's life and Serah's if you answer this one simple question: Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth asked Snow, who was now sweating like mad since he had no clue where Cloud was. The last time he spoke with him it had been years ago, and who knows where Cloud could have gone. But Snow knew he could not say that, if he did Sephiroth would have thought he was lying, and would kill both Sora and then go to wherever he had Serah and do something to her. Snow did not know what to say, and Sephiroth looked like he was getting impatient, so he put his Sora even close to Sora to the point where it was right near his head. But before he could get the sword any close to the keyblade bearer's head…

"Why don't you turn around then, Sephiroth!" An all too familiar voice said behind Sephiroth, shocking everyone. No one could see it was really who they thought it was until he came out from hiding in the ash filled air, it was Cloud, holding his fusion sword, looking ready for the fight of his life.

"Cloud!" Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Snow exclaimed, Sora also wanting to say that but was too weak to do so. As soon as Cloud spoke, Sephiroth turned to face him, giving Kairi the perfect chance to go in and grab Sora. She made it to him and quickly used cure, before dragging his body as calmly and quietly as she could out of the fight zone.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth spoke.

"Shut up, it's bad enough when you try to destroy my home world again, but hurting my friends in the process? That is what gets you killed." Cloud said, readying his fusion sword.

**(One Winged Angel, anyone you prefer) **Sephiroth only snickered at this, before standing in his battle stance. "Let's end this then, shall we?" Sephiroth snickered.

"Shut up!" Cloud exclaimed, not even thinking about anything else but Sephiroth at that moment. Cloud made it to Sephiroth and tried to cut through him as soon as the battle started, but Sephiroth vanished in a flash of black feathers. Cloud then looked around to see Sephiroth in the air, floating, but then Sephiroth did something no one was expecting. He took his arm and brought it out, letting his pure black wing show. Cloud only looked at Sephiroth as he tried to jump at the one winged angel, as the two instantly clashed with their swords.

"Cloud! Get him!" Sora exclaimed from the sidelines, now feeling better after Kairi used cure on him. Cloud did not even pay attention to everyone cheering him on and only kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth continued to clash swords for several more moments, each blow Clod tried to deliver to Sephiroth was blocked, as the same with Sephiroth. It was clear from the beginning of this match they were both evenly matched. Sephiroth then disappeared again, this time landing on the ground below Cloud.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you…" Sephiroth began as Cloud jumped back onto the ground to only have his fusion sword blocked by Sephiroth's sword. "Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth then tried to attack Cloud again, who began to glow with a blue aurora as he jumped at Sephiroth. Sora did not know what the move was called but he knew that it had to be powerful. Cloud then jumped at Sephiroth again, trying to attack him but having his sword blocked once again. Cloud then tried to jump at Sephiroth one more time, right in front of him, but then Sephiroth let out a grin that scared everyone. Sephiroth then brought his sword up, pointing it right at Cloud, who was impaled by the sword in an instant.

The whole scene made everyone else there gasp, there was no way that just happened! But as soon as they all saw the blood dripping from Cloud's chest, hearing how real the blood sounded when it hit the ground, proved to everyone this was really happening. Sephiroth only snickered at this as he brought his sword up, making Cloud fly up into the sky. Sephiroth then jumped in after him and began to slash and cut him multiple more times, not showing Cloud any mercy. Sephiroth then stared at Cloud as he fell to the ground, landing on his back.

Cloud tried whatever it took in him to stand using his sword, but he just couldn't. He knew this was the end, and Sephiroth had won. Sora could tell this just by Cloud's body language, and was not about to let Cloud lose to Sephiroth. "Come on Cloud! You beat him once didn't you? You can do it again! You can't throw in the towel yet, no matter how hopeless it seems!" Sora exclaimed to Cloud, who began to make progress with this.

Riku then remembered something, something that Zack told Riku and the others about, what his last words to Cloud were before he died. Even though Zack was back now, he knew it could make the difference in this battle. "Cloud; don't you remember what Zack told you?" Riku exclaimed. The area then went completely silent once Riku said that, so quite you would be able to hear a pin drop.

Cloud then used his sword to stand up fully before he said the words everyone would remember forever. "Yeah… I am his living legacy." Cloud spoke, looking up at Sephiroth who was still floating in midair. Sephiroth only snickered at this, but then was completely caught off guard when Cloud came and jumped right at him. At first, Sephiroth blocked two of Cloud's blows, but then Cloud began to glow with that blue light again as his sword separated into several pieces in midair, before he disappeared. Sephiroth looked around fanatically for Cloud, but was not expecting a sword to come and slice him from behind. This happened several more times, until all of the pieces of Cloud's sword came and fell to the ground, Cloud grabbing onto one of them as he hit the ground.

**(End One Winged Angel**) It was over, Sora knew that for sure when he saw Sephiroth beginning to disappear. "Stay where you belong: In my memories." Where Cloud's last words to the one winged angel.

Sephiroth only looked at Cloud angrily as he said his last words to him. "I will never be a memory." Sephiroth said, as he vanished completely, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Okay people, let me just tell you know, if I made mistakes (since I have never played FF7 and am going by resorces instead) please tell me in a not yelling manner. I will fix it.**

**This chapter probably would have been longer, but unfrotunaty, I need to sleep, I have been staying up till midnight for like 5 days in a row now. So I will eventaully add more on to this chapter later or just make the rest of this chapter a chapter of its own. I am not sure yet, but the next part will get out soon.**

**So please R&R, we are only 8 away from 250! So please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	38. Claire

**A/N: WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME FLUFFYNESS**

* * *

Sora and the others looked at Cloud shocked, he did it, he just defeated Sephiroth. "You did it!" Snow exclaimed, but then their joy was crushed when they felt a sudden shake in the ground. Cloud then looked over, seeing the huge meteor coming down towards the world, right where Midgar was.

"Quick! We need to get to the city!" Cloud exclaimed.

"We'll get there faster if we fly." Sora said, summoning his keyblade rider while the others summoned their armor along with their keyblade riders. Snow then hopped on to the back of Roxas's keyblade rider while Cloud went on the back of Sora's, and they road towards Midgar, hoping it was not too late.

…

When they arrived at the city, they continued to fly in the air, even though the meteor was so close to destroying Midgar, with huge red tornados coming out from it. Cloud looked over at the meteor. "Come on, come on." Cloud said to himself. Sora over heard this, wondering why Cloud was saying that, but that was soon answered when he saw a huge, bluish force field cover the town, blocking the meteor. Cloud smiled at this, but then was the meteor began to come through the force field, it turned back to a frown.

"Wait, holy isn't enough?" Cloud said shockingly, looking at the meteor in horror.

"What's holy?" Riku asked the spiky blonde.

"It's a power that should have been able to destroy the meteor. I had to destroy Sephiroth to release it, but it does not look like it is working!" Cloud exclaimed as a red fog seemed to appear inside the force field.

"Well we can't just let that happen to Midgar!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's no use, it's too late for holy, the meteor will destroy Midgar." Snow said, "Holy is doing the opposite, we just need to forget about Midgar, the planet is what we need to save."

Kairi then looked over on the other side of the city, seeing something that shocked everyone. "What's that?" Kairi said. Everyone then tuned to look at what Kairi was talking about, and saw what looked like a huge green light, rising out of the earth. Following that light came more, and more, until there where dozens of the lights around the area.

"What the hell is that…?" Riku said, looking at the green light shocked.

Cloud then looked at the green light, knowing what it was. "The lifestream…" He barley let out. This green light then began to travel towards the city, almost looking like it was dancing through the air. As the meteor continued to travel towards the city, the hundreds of lights came closer to it. Soon, there were thousands of those green lights, all coming towards the city, surrounding the holy and the meteor. And then suddenly, a huge light appeared where the meteor was, blinding everyone and making them close their eyes.

As soon as they reopened their eyes, they were shocked by what they saw: The meteor was gone. No one spoke a word, they were all shocked the meteor was gone, but also disappointed with the destruction the meteor left behind. But neither the less, the world was safe, they were all safe.

They all then landed their keyblade riders, right outside of the city. Cloud was the first one to get off the keyblade rider as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas unsummoned them. He then stood there, staring at the world, not believing his eyes. Cloud looked at the world slightly disappointed, not liking that his home world was basically destroyed right in front of his eyes. But Sora then walked up to him and placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Sorry Cloud," Sora said. But then Cloud did something that would have shocked everyone off guard, he took Sora, and hugged him. Sora widened his eyes at this, knowing that Cloud played that tough guy role, hugging someone was the last thing he taught Cloud would do. But here it was, happening right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Thank you Sora." Cloud said to him as he stopped hugging him. "There was no way I could have stopped Sephiroth, no way we could have saved this world, without you."

Sora only smiled at Cloud's apology. "We? Cloud, you saved your world." Sora said, Cloud smiling back at this. "I just wish we could have helped this world more though."

Cloud only lightly punched Sora on the shoulder. "Ah, it's alright, I am sure Zack, Vincent, and Cid wouldn't mind helping out cleaning the world up with me. And I know just because they are going to, Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa are going to want to help too." Cloud said.

"They aren't the only ones Cloud," Sora continued, "I will help too, as soon as this huge battle gets done with."

"Thanks Sora." Cloud said. Riku only looked at them and smiled, he knew at that moment that Sora and Cloud really were great friends. Roxas was paying attention to them, but then looked over to see Snow was not there. **(Serah's Theme, Final Fantasy XIII) **He then turned around, looking for Snow, to see him facing the opposite direction, looking out at the horizon.

Roxas then walked up to him. "We didn't find her," Snow said, knowing Roxas was coming up right behind him, "And just my luck, Sephiroth probably hid her in one of those buildings that is now destroyed."

Roxas only looked at Snow as a tear fell from the man's eye. "Snow, just because we saved this world and found our friends, does not mean we are going to let you search for her on your own." Roxas said, Snow looking at him shocked. "We will find her."

Snow then looked at Roxas and smiled. "Thank you Roxas," Snow said. But then something happened that no one was expecting.

"Snow!" A voice called, sounding nearly close to Lightning's voice did. Roxas and the others had no clue who that could be, but Snow completely was shocked by what he heard. They then all turned in the direction the voice was coming from, which was where the city was, and saw a young woman, having pink hair in a side pony tail. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt, red plaid pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and ivory ankle boots. She also was wearing a pendent that looked identical to the one Snow wore and she was covered in a thin layer of dirt, most likely from the dust storm the meteor caused.

"Serah!" Snow exclaimed, now crying a river of tears as he ran towards Serah, who ran towards him. As soon as they made it to each other, Snow picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed. Snow then placed her down. "You're not crystalized… how?" Snow asked his fiancé.

Serah only laughed at this. "I guess the lifestream could do more than anyone expected." She said. Snow could not take it anymore, and embraced Serah in a kiss.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Cloud looked at Serah shocked. She looked identical to Lightning. No one wanted to interrupt, but Sora could not take it anymore. "Serah," Sora said, Snow and Serah gaining there full attention. "Would you happen to be related to anyone named Lightning?"

Serah and Snow then looked at Sora shocked. "You mean Claire? Of course!" Serah exclaimed. She knew that it had been too long, she needed to see Lightning.

Everyone then looked at each other. "Claire?" They all said.

"That is Lightning's real name, she did not tell you that?" Serah said.

"No," Everyone besides Snow and Serah said once again, followed by a few laughs.

"Where is she?" Snow asked, going back to Sora.

Cloud then walked up to the group. "She is where I am going, I can take you to her if you want." Cloud said.

"Thank you Cloud." Serah said they then began to walk away, Snow looked at Roxas and Riku.

"Thanks Roxas, Riku. I owe you one." Snow said.

"You don't owe us anything." Riku said. "Just make sure the cake at the wedding is awesome! That is if we are invited."

"If you're invited? Please you are on the guest of honor's list." Snow said before he, Cloud, and Serah walked away, clearly going back to the Radiant Garden. **(End Serah's Theme)**

Kairi then smiled. "They are such a cute couple." She said.

"Yeah, I am sure 'Claire' loves them." Roxas said.

Sora then coughed. "Sorry guys, I still feel like I am breathing ashes, what do you say we get out of here?" Sora said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kairi said, as they all summoned their keyblade riders and rode off towards the sky.

* * *

**And just to get this straight, I do NOT support the Cloud x Sora pairing! If it seemed like I was doing that I apologize.**

**Also I need all of your help! So after this Aqua and company are going to one more world and then Sora and company are supposed to go to Travrse Town. But right now, I am considering cutting TT and putting it in another story instead, so we can finaly get to the final battle. So I will leave it up to you guys: Should Sora's group go to Traverse Town or NO! (I honestly dont care, but I would love to get started on the final battle XXXDDD)**

**And also, if i made any mistakes with FF please tell me so I can change them later.**

**And I seriously think I have been TROLLED! Why must I pray for 250 reviews and only get 249? LOL its fine, Im just joshing you all. So anyway, please review so we can get to 250 reviews and please look out for the nect chapter!**


	39. Light Becomes Darkness

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were riding through the air looking for another world that could need help from the darkness. Even though they were told they had to keep looking for worlds in trouble until further notice from Yen Sid, they could not seem to find a world that could be in danger. "This is getting ridiculous, how are we supposed to find a world in danger from the darkness, if there aren't any!" Lea exclaimed, clearly being the one that was the most frustrated with this.

Ven only rolled his eyes at Lea, since he had been complaining for the past hour. He then began to look around for any other world that could be in danger, but found nothing. He then shifted his head to the side ever so slightly and saw a world that was all too familiar to him. Even though the world seemed to have a thin layer of darkness over it, he knew that was normal, since before Sora saved him, he had been there for twelve years. It was Castle Oblivion.

Ven only looked at the world in awe, not taking his eyes off of it. He knew that Aqua and Terra saw it was there, but they were just trying to avoid that world. They both did not want to go back there and remember the time before it turned into that castle, or more recently, the events that happened their three months ago. But Ven decided to be the strong one of the group and rode his keyblade rider inches toward the world; that was until Aqua stopped him. "Ven, where are you going?" Aqua asked, even though she knew where he was heading to.

Ven then turned his keyblade rider to look at Aqua. "Castle Oblivion is the only world we've seen in the past hour that has darkness in it. We might as well go look." Ven replied.

"Ven, that world has always been like that, we don't need to help it if it has been like that for the past twelve years." Terra said to Ven. But this only made Lea role his eyes at the two, and he rode his keyblade rider towards the spiky blonde's rider.

"I'm with Ven on this one, really, we might as well just go check and make sure it's not in danger." Lea said as he and Ven began to ride their riders towards the world. Terra looked at Aqua, who didn't want to go to that world as much as he did, but they really did not have a choice, since Ven and Lea where already so close to the world.

As soon as Ven and Lea landed their keyblade riders on the world, Terra and Aqua stayed in the air a little bit longer, looking down at the world they once called their home. Aqua admitted, she somewhat regretted turning her home into what it is today, but she knew that she had to do it, if she didn't Ven would have not been kept safe. She then began to ride her keyblade rider towards the world with Terra following right behind her.

They soon landed and unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor to get a look at the world from the ground. They all looked at the tall castle, seeming to have an aroma of darkness covering it, making the place seem as far away from Terra, Aqua, and Ven's so called 'home.' Terra then looked over to see Ventus getting very close to the huge door that lead inside. "Ven is there really any reason to go in-" Terra was cut off.

"Terra this is the only world that might have a slight chance of being in danger from the darkness, we might as well check." Ven replied as he began to open the huge white doors, showing the inside of the castle. Ven did not want to look at this place as much as Aqua and Terra, since he had been sleeping in there for twelve years and should have gotten sick of it by now, and on top of that, this used to be his old home. But they needed to listen to Yen Sid's orders and look for worlds that were in danger from the darkness, and since they could not find any that were in serious danger, they might as well look here.

So with caution, Ven opened the door fully to reveal the huge white room on the inside. He then slowly began to make his way into the castle with Lea following right behind him. Aqua shrugged at this and looked at the castle with a worried expression on her face, but then Terra put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't really have a choice now, let's go," Terra said to her. Aqua and Terra both still did not want to go in, but really they both had to face their fears and enter the empty castle they once called their home.

So Aqua and Terra walked over to the opened doors, and stepped inside the castle, hearing the echoes of their steps on the floor. The doors then shut behind them, which gave Aqua the chills since they shut without anyone closing them. She then looked over at Ven and Lea, who were already close to opening the door at the end of the hallway. "Ven do you really think there is a need to go and look through the entire castle?" Terra asked his blonde haired friend.

"Look, if it were up to me, I wouldn't have gone to this world either, but I am just following Yen Sid's orders. We might as well just make sure the castle isn't going to fade into darkness any time soon." Ven said as he opened the door that lead to the stairs that lead to the next floor. Ven then began to walk up the stairs with Lea not too far behind, but he said one thing to Aqua and Terra before walking up the stairs.

"Come on guys, I know you both better than this, and I know a few memories can't crush your spirits." Lea said as he began to walk up the stairs right behind Ven. As much as they did not want to listen to him, they both knew Lea was right. So with that they quickly ran to Ven and Lea, who were about a quarter of the way up the stairs already, as they all continued to scaled the castle.

…

After climbing up what seemed like endless steps and going on to a number of floors with not a single heartless, nobody, unversed, or dream eater in sight, they finally made it to the thirteenth floor. They opened up the huge doors leading into the last room as Ven began to feel chills running down his spine. They then opened the door, seeing that just like the other rooms, it was completely empty. "Well we just ran up thirteen flights of stairs for nothing." Lea said.

"At least we check, but I guess now we should just focus and try to find another world." Terra said, turning his body towards the door and walked outside of the room with Aqua and Lea right behind him. But they all stopped when he saw Ven begin to walk up to the throne, resting at the end of the room. Ven really never got a look at the throne that he basically slept in for twelve years, and wanted to get a closer look at it. So he walked over to it, not taking his eyes of the throne until he was right in front of it. Ven only stared at the throne, looking at it and not believing it had been twelve years.

Ven then felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Aqua asked him, her hand rubbing on his shoulder as Terra walked back into the room, leaving Lea on the outside of it.

"I'm fine, just wanted to get a look at the throne I have been sleeping in for twelve years." Ven said with a sigh as Terra walked up next to him.

"You don't need to worry Ven; we will never let that happen to you ever again. We will always be together alright?" Terra said which caused Ven to smile, making him realize yet again that Aqua and Terra were like a family to him. But then the three of them snapped out of it when they heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Look at them, so pathetic." An all too familiar voice said behind them. They then all turned to see Young Xehanort, Vanitas, and a figure cloaked in an Organization XIII robe standing by the door. They did not see Lea, which only meant he was trapped on the outside.

Almost instantly Terra, Aqua, and Ven summoned their keyblades. "What do you want?" Terra said angrily.

"Well we heard you were here, so we decided to drop off a little 'present' for you all." Young Xehanort said as the cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Who is that?" Aqua asked.

"You better show yourself!" Ventus exclaimed at the figure, who only snickered at the three of them in a very dark voice, which somehow sounded familiar to each of them. The figure then pulled back its hood, making Terra, Aqua, and Ven gasp in shock.

It was Master Eraqus.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUH! I bet none of you saw this coming! If you are dying to know how one of our favorite older keyblade masters is back, you will have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh and so I decided that I am going to use Traverse Town in this story but to keep it shorter so we can finally move on to the final battles, it will only be 2 chapters. And after this chapter there will only be one more chapter for Aquas group before we go to TT, so only three more chapters until the final battles guys!**

**Oh! And I finally was able to make a cover for one of my stories! Even though it is not for KHLAD or this story (since those will be a lot harder to do) I started off with something a littel bit more simple and made a cover for Another Side, Another Story! It is on my DA account and I would really love if you all go and look at that!**

**So until the next chapter, please R&R!**


	40. The Master Returns

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus only looked at their master in horror. How was he even alive? Xehanort killed him years ago! There was no way he could be alive, but here he was, right in front of their eyes. "Eraqus?" Terra said, lowering his keyblade, looking right at his master he thought he helped kill over twelve years ago.

As soon as Terra took a single step towards his master, Eraqus summoned his keyblade, master's keeper, and pointed it right at Terra, who was taken aback by this. "What did you do to him?" Aqua asked.

"We did nothing-" Young Xehanort was cut off at the end of his sentence.

"You did the same thing to him that you did to Xion didn't you?" Ventus said, Vanitas and Young Xehanort looking at Ven shocked. "Now I have never met Xion before we went to Twilight Town, but Lea could have gone on forever about her. And from what he has told me, she would never join your side. You brainwashed her and Master Eraqus didn't you?"

Young Xehanort only snickered at this. "We did not brainwash Xion, she joined the new organization and gave her will over to my older self, she _is_ Xehanort now. As for your master, Terra should be able to figure that out." Young Xehanort said, every time he said Xion's name Vanitas gave him a look.

Aqua and Ven then turned to Terra confused, but they did not know that Terra was confused as well. Terra then began to think about how he would know Master Eraqus was fighting on his side, but then he remembered something that completely changed the tides. Terra then only stuttered and placed his hand over his heart. "You took him," Terra said, looking at the two darkness' full of rage.

"Terra what is he talking about?" Aqua asked her boyfriend.

"Oh that's right, you probably had no time to tell them that part of the story now did you?" Vanitas said, Terra giving him a death glare. "Well don't you know that when Xehanort ended Eraqus's life, his heart found his way into Terra?"

"What?!" Aqua and Ventus exclaimed, Vanitas only nodding at them.

"So when Xehanort took control of Terra's body, and then Terra basically became Xemnas…" Ven said, not believing this was happening.

"You took him! You took his heart out of my body!" Terra exclaimed full of rage, but Vanitas and Young Xehanort only found this funny and laughed at the keyblade master.

"That's right; we held his heart captive for years, waiting for the perfect moment to awaken him into the darkness. And we found this was the perfect chance to, you can say he has become the unofficial fourteenth member of the organization." Young Xehanort explained.

"You're a monster! How could you do that to him!" Aqua exclaimed, "You might have not brainwash Xion, but I know for a fact you brainwashed him, just like you brainwashed Zack!"

"Okay, we won't deny this; I mean come on if he was weak enough to lose to Terra, of course he would be easy to make darkness worthy." Vanitas said.

"Shut up! You will never talk about Master Eraqus like that!" Terra said, charging right at Vanitas and Young Xehanort, who were still standing right next to Master Eraqus. But as soon as Terra made it to them, he ran into the force field that separated the six in half, and Terra was sent flying backwards. **(Master Tell Me the Truth, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Terra!" Aqua and Ven exclaimed as they ran towards their friend, who was now only a few feet away from them, lying on the ground. They then bent down next to their friend.

"I'm fine," Terra said, getting up with a stumble but he was fine otherwise, just taken back from running into that force field. The three where then standing next to each other as Master Eraqus disappeared in a dark portal below him and reappeared on the inside of the force field, looking ready to fight the three of them as Vanitas and Young Xehanort watched.

"We have to fight him!" Aqua exclaimed, getting in her battle stance as Ven followed.

"But…" Terra said. He was the one that was the most taken back by Eraqus's return; especially since he was one of the main reasons he ended his life before in the first place. He did not want to hurt his master ever again.

"Terra, we have to! Trust me, the exact same thing happened to Zack but after me and Kairi fought him he came back to normal! We just need to fight him to make him come to his scenes!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Terra, she's right, I know you don't want to face him, trust us, we don't want to either, but we have to!" Ven exclaimed.

Terra then raised his head and stood in his battle stance. "You're right! Let bring the master we remember back!" Terra exclaimed as he, Aqua, and Ven summoned their keyblade armor and noticed Eraqus beginning to glow with a bright darkness as he charged at the three. Thankfully all three of them dodged the attack, but just barely since Eraqus was moving so fast. Aqua then tried to use thunder on him from a faraway distance, but before it could come down on him, he vanished in a portal below him. Ven then looked down at the ground, seeing the portal was coming right towards him, and he quickly jumped out of the way, just in time too, since nearly a split second after he got out of the way, Eraqus reappeared with a powerful swing with his master's keeper. It was clear to all three of them that this was going to be a battle that has more blocking and dodging then attacking.

As soon as Ven jumped back from Eraqus's attack, Ven ran right after him, trying to hit him with wayward wind. But as soon as Ven made it to him, Eraqus brought his keyblade up and blocked Ven's blow. But then Eraqus saw out of the corner of his eye Terra running for him, trying to do what Ven did. But Eraqus took one of his hands off his keyblade and brought it out towards Terra, shooting a blast of darkness out of his hand right at Terra, which hit him dead on and sent him flying into the throne in the middle of the room, cracking it on impact. Eraqus then pushed Ventus back and into the force field, making the blonde hit it and fall to the ground shortly before getting back up.

Aqua then came towards Eraqus with caution from behind, surprising herself when she actually got a combo hit on him. But Eraqus quickly recovered from this and was able to block another one of Aqua's attacks and sent her backwards. Even though she was fine when this happened, Terra did not seem to see that and tried to get up as quickly as he could, despite the huge crack that was now on the back portion of his armor. He then charged right at Eraqus, who was completely prepared for this and easily blocked the blow Terra tried to perform on him. He then used another darkness based attack which once again sent Terra in the direction of the throne, this time landing behind it, knocking his helmet off, and needed a second to snap out of it. As soon as Ven saw his friend was in trouble, he ran towards Eraqus, trying to distract him so he could not harm Terra anymore. Even though he only went to his master so he could help his friend out, Ven received so much more than that and got a very powerful combo that had a combination of attacks and magic such as fire and blizzard on Eraqus. Aqua also came into try and help Terra and Ven out by hitting Eraqus with a number of magic attacks.

Terra then opened his eyes slowly, seeing Ven and Aqua having to take Eraqus on alone. Eraqus then took his keyblade and in a flash of darkness, dark chains came out of the keyblades tip and wrapped around Aqua and Ven, slowly squeezing him. Terra knew that he could not let this happen and he slowly raised his keyblade up, almost like he was ready to jump up and run at Eraqus head on. But then something Terra was not expecting happened, a light came out of the tip of his keyblade and a keyhole appeared on the back of the throne, like it was unlocking something. At first, the ground shook rapidly but then stopped as soon as Terra got up and ran towards Eraqus. "Master! Please stop!" Terra exclaimed as yet another unexpecting thing happened, a huge form of light appeared on the tip of his keyblade and fired right at Eraqus, making him let go of Aqua and Ven. Terra could not believe it, he thought he would never be able to use this attack due to his past with darkness, but he did, he just used light.

So Terra then ran at Eraqus and began to get a combo hit on him as his keyblade glowed with a thin layer of light. He finished his combo hit as soon as he saw the darkness vanish from Eraqus. **(End Master Tell Me the Truth) ** Master Eraqus then began to paint heavily as he unsummoned his keyblade and fell to the ground on his knees unconscious. "Master Eraqus!" Aqua, Terra, and Ven exclaimed as they began to run over to their master but then the ground shook again. Vanitas only laughed again as a corridor of darkness appeared behind him.

"Terra you fool! Don't you realize what you just did?" Vanitas said as Terra only gave him a death glare. "Unlocking the castle's keyhole, what a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Ven asked angrily.

Vanitas only snickered again as Young Xehanort walked through the portal. "I guess you will find out when the light that you learned to follow destroys you." Vanitas said as he walked through the corridor of darkness, completely vanishing. As soon as that happened, something slammed that door that lead into the room open.

"Why is it I always have to save your butts?" The voice said who of course belonged to Lea as he ran into the room.

"What does he mean? The light will destroy us?" Aqua asked as the ground continued to shake. Lea was not paying any attention to her though and only took the unconscious master and threw him over his shoulder.

"Who cares? I don't want to be in here to find out!" Lea exclaimed as he ran for the door with the others following right behind him. They did not know if what Vanitas said was true, about the light destroying them, but they did not want to find out the hard way.

As soon as they made it outside, the inter castle and all the land around it became enveloped with light, blinding all four of them completely. They had no clue what was happening, or what the light was doing, but they were just hoping that it would not harm them. When they noticed the light faded they reopened their eyes, shocked by what they saw.

The Land of Departure.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus could not believe what was right in front of them. Even though the world was in the state it was when Aqua came back here before she turned it into Castle Oblivion, it was here, there home world. The sight of the world almost made each of them shed a tear, but they stopped themselves before it happened. "Home." Ven said.

"So that's what Vanitas meant, unlocking that keyhole turned the world back into this." Terra said as they heard a low groan from behind them. They then turned to be Lea placing Eraqus, who was still in his Organization XIII robe, on the ground, since it seemed he was beginning to awaken.

"Master Eraqus!" The three of them exclaimed, rushing over to their master. Aqua was the first to kneel down next to him, grabbing him in her arms and holding his head up.

"Master, can you hear me?" Aqua asked.

Eraqus then ever so slowly opened his eyes. "Terra… Aqua… Ventus…" He said, shifting his head towards each one of them as he said their names. Even though all of them did not like to see their master in this condition, nearly unconscious once again, each one of them letting a tear leave their eyes, not believing he was alive.

"That's right, were here, your safe." Terra said.

"No… We are not safe…" Eraqus said just barely.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"Radiant Garden… Organization... War…" Eraqus let out before fading back into unconsciousness.

"Master! What do you mean the Keyblade War and the Organization?" Terra asked. He knew that whatever was happening was not good. What Eraqus just said to them could mean so many things, but since he used the Radiant Garden, Organization, and War in one sentence could not be good.

"He is not in a good condition; we need to get him someplace safe!" Lea exclaimed.

"But what about the Radiant Garden? We need to get there too!" Ven said.

"Look, I'll go to the Radiant Garden, you guys just get him someplace safe and meet me there!" Lea exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade rider and armor.

"Right!" Terra said, "We should take him to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid will know what to do." The three of them then summoned their keyblade riders and got ready to head to the tower before Lea said once last thing to them before he rode off to the Radiant Garden.

"You guys better hurry up! Got it memorized?" Lea said as he rode off, hoping that the Radiant Garden was still in one piece.

…

Ansem rested on the wall, eyes closed almost like he was waiting for something impatiently. He then opened his eyes, to reveal they were now an even darker shade of yellow as he hear footsteps coming towards him. He then looked over to see it was none of other then Xion. "So Xehanort is finally making them all full replicas now then?" Xion asked the seeker of darkness.

"Indeed, he already did so to me and is getting it over with the others now." Ansem replied.

"So it is all working out perfectly then?" Xion asked him.

"Yes, the Keyblade War will begin sooner than anyone knows." Ansem replied.

* * *

**Yes everyone, after we have the short visit to Travrse Town, the end will be closer then ever. Dont worry though, the final battles will be most likly over 15 chapters long. so we still got ways to go. And in the words of Phil I got two words for you: Expect the unexpected.**

**And I am sure you are all happy that Master Eraqus is back! I mean come on he is so fricken awesome, I had to!**

**So right now that is all I have to say so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	41. Reapers

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were looking for a world that might be in trouble from the darkness through the dark blue sky, flying among the stars. But unfortunately, just like Aqua and the others, they were having trouble finding a world that could be in danger. Even Kairi, who was the one that was the most effected by the darkness, could not seem to find a world. "This is beginning to get very annoying," Roxas complained.

"Look, Yen Sid told us we had to help any world we could, so let's just keep looking until we are positive all the worlds are safe." Riku commented back as Kairi began to look through the stars, for any world. Since she was the one that was the most prone to the darkness, she felt it was her job to look for a world that could be in trouble. She continued to look until she stopped on a world that was very familiar to each of them.

"That world seems to have a very, different darkness to it." Kairi said, pointing her finger towards the world.

"Traverse Town is in trouble too?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi, what did you mean by a very different darkness?" Sora asked his girlfriend, not completely understanding what she meant by that.

"I don't know, it's kind of weird actually." Kairi began to explain. "It's almost like how it was when we battled the dream eaters at Disney Castle, they had darkness in them but it was different from the darkness heartless and nobodies had."

"Do you mean that there are dream eaters in Traverse Town?" Riku asked the red head.

"No, it's just not the same kind of darkness that heartless, nobodies, and dream eaters had." Kairi explained again.

"Well then if that's the case, we should go there right away." Sora said as everyone else nodded, and they all flew towards the world.

As soon as they landed, right in front of where Cid's shop used to be, they summoned there keyblades and kept there armor on, preparing for a fight. But they were all shocked when nothing came after them, no heartless, nobodies, nothing. All four of them then unsummoned their helmets, but kept their armor and keyblades out. "Well isn't anything going to attack us?" Roxas said, not wanting anything to attack them, but was expecting it.

"More important than that, where is everyone?" Sora asked, looking around the world. He thought by now he would have seen Neku, Shiki, Beat, or Rime, since they were basically the only people on the world besides a few towns folk. But he did not see anyone.

Sora then looked around for anyone who could help them find one of the former gamers, since they would be able to tell them if there was any darkness around the world. He then looked over, and right in front of the items shop was a young teenager with kakis and a black sweatshirt on with the hood over his head, back facing the keyblade wielders. So without even thinking, Sora walked over to the teen. "Hey, can I ask you something really quick?" Sora asked the teen, who turned around, but gave Sora no emotion what so ever and kept his hood up. Sora then noticed the red bandana over his mouth, and the white designs along the sleeve of the sweatshirt.

"Do you know who Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rime are?" Sora asked the teenage boy, who still did not respond. "Well if you do, can't you tell me where we can find them? We need to ask them some questions."

The boy at first still gave Sora no response, but then he slowly raised his hand towards Sora, placing it out in front of him. Sora thought that the boy was going to us that hand to point in the direction of where Neku and the others were, since the boy clearly did not like talking.** (Hand to Hand, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)** But he did something no one was expecting. He gripped his hand together, making it a fist, and Sora felt a tight grip on his chest. This only made Sora gasp for two reasons, one because it hurt, two because the boy was not even touching him! The boy then rose his hand and with that, Sora seemed to float in the air, which made everyone gasp. The boy then brought his hand forward, and this made Sora go flying across the district, right into a building on the other side of the area.

"Sora!" The three keyblade wielders exclaimed as Sora hit the wall and fell to the ground. They then all looked over at the boy, who now had his hand out to his side and out of his back came two wings, being pure black that looked like it had spear like shapes on the tips. The boy then held both hands out to his side as a glowing, blue fire appeared from his hands, resting above them.

"What is that thing?" Riku asked, looking at the boy in a terrified awe.

"I don't know but whatever it is it sure isn't human!" Roxas exclaimed, standing in his battle stance as Sora join the group.

"That thing cracked my armor," Sora said, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're okay though, right?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone else getting hurt though, so let's destroy this thing!" Sora exclaimed as all of them nodded and ran towards the mysterious boy. But as soon as they made it over to him, he vanished in a flash of darkness and reappeared behind them, while at the same time firing the blue fire from his hands at both Riku and Sora. The boy then put his hands out in front of him, pointing them right at the keyblade wielders as a blue thunder came from them, hitting Kairi and just barely missing Roxas. Sora then ran up towards the boy, hitting him once before the boy vanished in a flash of darkness yet again. Riku then looked over to see the boy was in front of Cid's old shop, with two huge balls of darkness floating next to him.

"That can be good!" Riku exclaimed as he looked at the boy, not knowing what else to do at that moment besides get out of the way. As soon as Riku moved the others shortly followed, running to any place that could be used as a shield from the darkness. Thankfully there plan worked and the darkness only hit the things they were hiding behind and not them, but the mysterious boy was not about to stop there. The boy then disappeared again; right in the center of the area as lightning began to strike all around him, slowly but surely spreading out and traveling to where everyone was hiding. Roxas then looked out to see there was a single gap in between the lightning were he could jump through and might be able to hit the boy. Roxas decided to take that chance and jump in between them, running nonstop right towards the boy. Roxas then successfully made it to the boy, who was caught off guard by Roxas being there as Roxas got a good combo hit on the boy.

As soon as Roxas finished performing that combo on the boy, he vanished once again as everyone began to gather more towards the center of the area, looking for where he would reappear. They looked around for several moments, not seeing the boy in sight but then looked up on top of the building Cid's shop used to be and saw him standing on top of that. The boy then held his hands out once again and brought them towards the ground, and almost instantly the ground began to shake. The four keyblade wielders the looked up at the sky to see hundreds of good sized meteors with a blue coloring to them fall towards them, like rain. Sora and Riku began to dodge roll out of the way while Kairi and Roxas used reflect on themselves, but that was not even enough, there were just too many of them. All four of them then began to breathe heavily, not knowing how to take this boy down, but then looked up to see something none of them wanted to see. The boy then brought his fingers together as lightning began to form from the tips of the fingers and he fired it right at the keyblade wielders. They knew they could not do anything to stop the lightning so they only closed their eyes, preparing for the pain but where shocked when they saw nothing came.

"You guys need to learn some manners!" A very familiar voice said in front of them. The keyblade wielders then opened their eyes to see it was none other than Beat, standing right in front of them, using something like a reflect on himself, which made the lightning fire back at the boy. The lightning then hit the boy dead on, followed by a short explosion, and as it faded, they saw no boy in sight. **(End Hand to Hand) **"You got to learn how to bring them down with their own thunder." Beat said to himself as Sora and the others looked at him shocked.

"Beat! Where did you come from?" Sora asked him.

"Does it really matter?" Beat said. "Whatever! We need your help!" They then all heard footsteps from behind them, and turned around to see Rime running towards Beat, exclaiming his name.

"Beat! Neku and Shiki need help now!" Rime exclaimed, not even paying attention to the keyblade wielders.

"What do you think I am trying to do sis?! They are going to help us!" Beat exclaimed, Sora never recalling them agreeing to help them with anything, but not really caring at that moment.

"Hold your horses Beat! What exactly are we going to help you with?" Sora asked him, Beat only giving them a worried look in response.

Beat then let out a deep breath. "It's Joshua, he is back and Neku and Shiki are trying to fight him right now."

* * *

**OMG I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! THAT ANNOUCED A HD KINGDOM HEARTS COLLECTION WITH KINGDOM HEARTS AND CHAIN OF MEMORIES FOR THE PLAYSTION 3 COMING OUT IN 2012!**

**Oh my gosh, the Crisis Core version of One Winged Angel is so friken awesome! Its really different, but so cool!**

**Speaking of Final Fantasy 7, I have some news that might interest you! So after debating for a long time, I decided I am going to do a Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy crossover! It will most likly not be released until a later date, but I hope you are all as excited for it as I am! **

**And about that cross over, I have no clue if it should be part of the Reconnect Series, or just be a stand alone, so I am leaving that up to you guys! So if you can, please vote on that poll on my authors page!**

**So please look out for the next chapter! After this next one there will only be one more until the final battles begin! So please R&R and look out for that!**


	42. Old Friends

"Joshua? He's back?" Kairi asked Beat shocked. All of them knew that he returning was something they all knew was not good.

"Yeah! He just showed up out of know where with these reapers and is unleashing them on the town! Neku said he wanted to fight him alone but Shiki got worried about him so she went to go fight with him." Beat explained.

"Reapers? You mean those things that just attacked us?" Roxas asked, Rime and Beat both responding with a nod.

"Wait a minute, can you tell me why Joshua returning is a bad thing?" Sora asked them, "He helped us before remember?"

"Of course it's a bad thing! I told you-" Riku was cut off.

"No you didn't, you told me that he and Neku were not friends anymore and that's it. I just don't understand why he would release reapers just because they are not friends anymore." Sora said.

Riku then exchanged a look to Beat and Rime, who only looked back at him nodding. "Sora, Joshua is the reason Neku ended up in the reapers games." Riku let out, which made Sora's eyes widen.

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Sora began, not believing what Riku was about to tell them.

"Yes Sora, Joshua killed Neku." Riku final let out, Sora only looking at him shocked. There was no way; Joshua helped them when they were in their first Mark of Mastery exam. He acted almost like he accepted Sora and Riku as friends already. But he killed Neku? Sora couldn't believe it.

"Joshua wouldn't do that, would he?" Sora asked them worried, hoping that they were only joking or something.

"He would do that since he is out of his frickin mind!" Beat exclaimed. "He tried to destroy our world, but then Neku and he had a heated battle. In the end, Joshua decided not to destroy the world, but after that was never seen again."

Sora only stared at them. "Well at least he didn't destroy the world," Sora said trying to make the situation better, but it was not working.

"Sora, Joshua is bad news, and we cannot let him just come in this world and try to hurt Neku and Shiki!" Kairi tried to explain calmly to Sora as Rime rolled her eyes.

"Tried to hurt them? More like he is hurting them right now!" Rime exclaimed, pointing her hand in the direction of the third district, which had to be where they were fighting.

"The little kid is right, we just need to get over there and help them now, regardless it Joshua is playing the good cop or bad cop." Roxas said, looking at all of them rolling his eyes.

"They are both right, let's just get over there now!" Riku announced, everyone nodding in agreement, as they ran over to the door that lead to the third district, hoping that Joshua hadn't hurt Neku or Shiki badly now. Beat was the first one to make it to the door, opening wide enough for the others to slip through and go into the third district. As soon as they entered there, they weren't completely surprised by the first thing they heard…

"Shiki!" A familiar voice said. As soon as everyone made it into the third district, they looked over, seeing Shiki on her hands and knees towards the edge of the area, with Neku standing in the middle, looking up at a very familiar grey blonde haired teenager wearing the button up white shirt and grey pants like he normally did, standing on the higher part of the district.

"Neku! Shiki!" Sora exclaimed without even thinking while all the keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades while Beat and Rime prepared for battle. Neku then turned around to see them, his eyes widening when he saw them. Shiki on the other hand seemed over joyed to see them.

"Oh! My knight in shining armor came to rescue us!" Shiki exclaimed, now rising from her hands and knees on to her feet and now looking right at Riku, who felt a drop of sweat fall from his face when she said that.

Neku then turned back around to look at Joshua. "Joshua, you better get out of here now!" Neku exclaimed.

"Now you know I will never leave that easily Neku!" Joshua exclaimed, forming a ball of blue fire from his hand, much like the reaper Sora and the others thought, and fired it right at Neku. Thankfully Neku saw this coming and jumped smoothly out of the way right by Shiki. He then quickly took her hand and lead her over to where the keyblade wielders where. As soon as they made it over to them, Shiki unexpectedly hugged Riku.

"I am so glad you came to save us!" Shiki exclaimed, tightening her grip around Riku so hard that he could not breathe, which clearly upset Neku. Sora and everyone else knew that even though they did not admit it to each other, Neku and Shiki had feelings for one another. So when Neku sees Shiki hugging Riku, he clearly wants to punch him in the face.

As soon as Shiki let go of her grip on Riku, Joshua let out a snicker. "Well if it isn't Sora and Riku," Joshua then looked over to the other keyblade wielders, "So I take it you two are Kairi and Roxas?"

"What's it to you?" Roxas said angrily. Even though he had never met Joshua before and only knows Neku and the others because Riku and Kairi brought him here to meet them after he was released from Sora. But he had heard enough about Joshua and he was already getting on the nobody's nerves.

"Joshua, what are you doing? I thought they were your friends and now you are trying to hurt them!" Sora exclaimed.

"We were never friends Sora, why don't you get that through your think skull?" Joshua said, which basically made Sora erupt.

"That's it! We are all going to make you regret what you did!" Sora said as he stepped forward, but was stopped by the orange haired boy with the headphones over his ears.

"Wait Sora," Neku said, "This is my fight."

Sora only looked at Neku confused. "Are you sure?" Sora asked his friend, not sure if he wanted Neku to fight Joshua alone. But Neku only nodded and took several steps forward until he was in the middle of the district. Once again, Joshua only snickered. **(Twister [Gang Mix], The World Ends With You) **"It's great to see you finally decided to face me alone Neku." Joshua said.

"I am only doing this to get you out of our lives; we don't need you in them anymore." Neku said, looking at Joshua who was now even angrier than before.

"Hmhp, and to think I once called you my friend!" Joshua said as he disappeared from the top part of the district and reappeared right in front of Neku, who only gave him a death glare before making blots of blue lightning begin to form in his hands. Neku then fired them right at Joshua, who then disappeared again and reappeared above Neku, floating in midair. But thankfully for Neku, he remembered how to use flowmotion from before, so he went to the nearest wall and jumped off the side. He then began to glow a purplish glow and flung himself at Joshua, not holding anything back. As soon as Neku made it to Joshua, he extended his hand back, as if he was about to punch Joshua. But when Neku threw his punch at him, Joshua only turned his body and avoided the punch. Joshua then disappeared again back down on the ground, leaving Neku up in the sky alone.

As soon as Neku fell back down he wasted no time in trying to attack Joshua in any way he could. First he used more lightning based attacks, which Joshua somehow blocked, so he decided to go to plan B. Neku's hands then began to glow with a light blue aura, and he then charged at Joshua. Neku began to slice at Joshua and even though his moves where impressive, Neku was almost like a cat, trying to slice at a mouse that he could never catch, Joshua being the mouse. Joshua seemed to effortlessly move out of the way just in time to avoid every single one of Neku's attacks. Joshua then apparently decided it was his turn to attack, and out of his hands came a white beam, which Neku barely dodged, just by ducking his head, and only lost a few strands of hair from the beam hitting the tip of his spiky hair.

It was now completely clear to Beat that both Neku and Joshua were evenly matched, and that this fight was going to get nowhere if Neku didn't try to fight harder. But then Beat realized, Neku did not want to hurt Joshua. Neku did say to Beat that he did not consider Joshua as a friend anymore, but he also said he _trusted_ him. And he knew that Neku was not trying to harm Joshua in any way, he only wanted Joshua to get out of here. And Neku was doing whatever he could to do just that.

Neku teleported away from Joshua as fast as he could and reappeared on top of the higher part of the district, since he needed a breather. Joshua was wearing him down and frankly, he too was wearing himself down from the back and forth fighting. But just when Neku thought he was going to get a break, he heard the familiar laugh of his old friend behind him and knew that Joshua teleported behind him. He then quickly turned around and jumped up on top of the wall separating the higher part of the district from the lower part of the district. Joshua gave Neku an evil looked before he brought his hand back, which now had four glowing purple claws coming out from the knuckles. It was clear to Neku that Joshua intended to punch him and bring those claws into his skin, and then that would make him fall to the ground, most likely breaking many bones in his body. But just as Joshua was about to punch him, Neku did a backflip off the wall and began to fall to the ground, in hopes of landing gracefully. But as Neku began to fall, Joshua once again teleported right next to him as he fell and tried to punch Neku. But with ever punch Joshua tried to deliver, Neku brought his arm out to block the attack, the claws not laying a single tip on his skin.

Neku then landed on the ground, thankfully calmly, as Joshua appeared on the higher part of the district once again. "When are you going to learn how to give up?" Joshua exclaimed at Neku in a different tone. This tone was different than what Joshua usually sounded like when he was angry, it was more like it had a worried tone in his voice as well. Neku knew something had to be up, so he decided to do something he had not done in a long time, scan. So he put his hands to his headphones, as if he was trying to get a better listen to the music he was listening to and focused on Joshua, trying to read his mind…

_I can't believe this is happening…_

_How much longer are we going to fight like this?_

_We were friends before-_ "NEKU LOOK OUT!" Multiple voices shouted at the same time, which snapped Neku out of his scanning. Neku then looked up to see a huge ball of blue and black darkness coming straight for him. So without even thinking, Neku brought a hand out, creating a force field in front of him. The ball them hit it and bounce off, hitting a building to his right. **(End Twister)**

"You don't want to fight me!" Neku exclaimed at Joshua, who was confused by this.

"What? What are you talking about-" Joshua was cut off.

"Face it Joshua, I read your mind and I saw you don't want to fight me!" Neku exclaimed again, Joshua's eyes widening.

Joshua only cursed under his breath as a portal of darkness appeared behind him, but not like the ones Organization XIII used, this one had a white and purplish glow to it. "It's not-" Joshua cut himself off, "Whatever Neku, I guess I should have been expecting it, since you can scan in all." Joshua then turned and face the portal as he began to walk through it, but then paused just as he was about to go through. "Just remember what I told you, alright? Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." Joshua then walked fully through the portal, disappearing out of sight.

Neku only looked at where Joshua stood in awe as Sora and the others approached him from behind. "I'll find him one day," Neku stated, "I will find him and we can settle this."

Neku then felt someone grip his arm, and looked down to see it was Shiki. "It's alright Neku, we will all find him, we will help you bring back the Joshua we once knew." Shiki stated, which made Neku smile.

"Yeah, Joshua was our friend too you know," Rime added, Beat agreeing with a nod.

Sora then approached the group. "And you know if we see Joshua in any world, we will come and tell you right?" Sora said to him, the other keyblade wielders nodding in agreement.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas," Neku began, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"It's fine; just promise us that this place won't be over runned with reapers when we come here next time." Riku said, making the group let out a short laugh.

"Does this mean you have to go?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, sorry, we got a mission we need to finish," Kairi said.

"Well good luck on that and stay safe." Shiki said.

"And whatever you do, just don't give you on yourself, alright? If you do you'll give up on the world, or worlds in your case." Neku said, repeating what Joshua just told him to Sora and the others.

"Don't worry we won't." Sora said as the keyblade wielders summoned their keyblade riders and armor and flew into the sky, looking for a world to go to next.

But they were not expecting what they found next.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this story has 60 favorites XD (shuffles since I am so happy!)**

**and oh my gosh again! We are sooooo close to 300 reviews! Can you guys please give them to me? I will love you all forever!**

**Oh and just to clear things up, Shiki does look how she does in her orginal form. I wass reading through KHLAD and found yet another mistake that I descibed her how she was in the games, which is incorrect. But i will fix that in the Final Mix version, alright?!**

**And oh my gosh, I am sorry to brag but... I TOTALLY CALLED IT! I SAID 'THEY MIGHT ANNOUCE AN HD COLLECTION FOR TGS' AND THEY DID! i SWEAR I AM PYSIC!**

**o_0 Sorry, but I am just so excited for this hd collection to be released! Seriously, I am hoping that they will release a trailer soon and will come out in earily 2013! But all I am saying is it better not be a Japan exclusive, if it is I am bringing a huge mob of KH fangirls and boys to go have a little chat with Normura. lol jk, I WILL VRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!**

**Oh and I am also excited for that pc version they are making about the Keyblade War. Only problem is it will have fighting style like Chain of Memories, which I did not understand -_-**

**So anyway plase R&R and drum roll please (drum, pound, drum, pound) the final battles are about to begin...**


	43. Black Garden

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas just left Traverse Town and where now looking for another world that might be in danger from the darkness. Only thing is they ran into the same problem they had before where they could not find a world that could be in trouble. "Kairi have you found any worlds yet?" Roxas said, trying not to sound like he was rushing her.

"Chill Roxas! She's looking," Sora exclaimed at his nobody. Apparently Roxas did not have to worry about Kairi yelling at him, but instead his own somebody.

Kairi only rolled her eyes at the two fighting as she looked around for another world that might be in danger from the darkness. He continued to move her eyes until she came across a world that had a very, dark feeling to it. "The Radiant Garden, it feels so dark." Kairi said to the other keyblade wielders, who only looked at her confused. They looked at the world and it did not look like it was in trouble at all, there was no darkness, no heartless or anything of that nature around it, it seemed like it was perfectly fine.

"Are you sure Kairi?" Riku asked the red head.

"I am positive, it is beginning to give me a headache it is so bad." Kairi said, quickly placing her hand on her head before putting it back down at her side.

"Well we might as well try, since none of the other worlds seem to be in danger." Sora said, riding his keyblade rider in closer to the world as everyone else followed him.

As soon as they landed on the world, all of the keyblade wielders unsummoned their keyblade riders ad helmets to their armor, just in case the world was in trouble. But when they got a look around, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. They had landed their riders in the shopping area of the town, and it seemed perfectly in order. "It looks okay," Roxas said, looking high and low around the world.

"Well I felt darkness; I know that for a fact." Kairi said, "Besides, we didn't even look around the rest of the town yet."

So with that, the keyblade wielders continued to look around the world, walking out of the shop area and going towards Merlin's house. When the house came in view, they saw four familiar people standing in front of his house, three of them being Snow, Yuffie, and Aerith. The fourth figure was someone they were not expecting to be here, with his spiky blonde hair poking out like Sora's and with a body covered in armor that was white, black, and light shade of blue, except for his head of course. Even though his back was facing them, he was the first to notice that the keyblade wielders came and turned around. "Hey guys," the teenager said in a more cheerful mood then he normally did and walked over to the keyblade wielders. He then looked at the one who gave him the ability to wield the keyblade and his whole mood changed. "Sora," he said in a low, upset tone.

"Hey Avner, what are you doing here?" Riku said, looking at the keyblade wielders armor in awe. "See you got new armor."

"Yeah, Yen Sid has been training me pretty hard, but it's alright I guess. He told me I was ready for the armor a while ago and told me to come pick it up from Merlin, which I just did." Avner explained.

"It looks great on you-" Kairi was cut off at the end of her sentence when two familiar women approached the group, the one that looked like a ninja seeming to be rather upset.

"I cannot believe you!" She said to Sora with her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe you would leave this world right after we all find out you're okay and you just leave without saying hey to the rest of us!"

Sora was confused by this at first, but then he remembered that right after he woke up after escaping from that virtual prison, he had to leave right away, only saying hey to Leon, Rinoa, and Lightning. "Yuffie, I'm sorry, I had to go see Yen Sid-" Sora was cut off by her once again.

"Yen Sid this, Yen Sid that, he is all you guys ever talk about! Who is more important: Yen Sid, or your best friends?" She said

The other woman wearing the pink and red dress with her long brown hair flowing in the wind then stepped in. "Yuffie, calm down, Sora had to go and you know Yen Sid is a good person." She said, calming the ninja down slightly.

Yuffie only growled under her breath. "Fine, but next time you fall out of the sky and get knocked out for three days, I better be the first one you come to see alright?!" Yuffie scolded the teenager.

"Okay Yuffie" Sora said before he turned to look at the other woman. "Thanks Aerith." He basically whispered.

"Any time Sora." Aerith said as Snow walked up to the group, Roxas being the first one to approach him.

"I see Cloud made you back safely, was Lightning basically crying when she saw you two?" Roxas asked him.

Snow only laughed. "Yeah, Claire was pretty shocked to see Serah, but she was happy, I could tell that. I don't know if it is the same for me though." Snow said.

"So you guys never told me why you are here." Avner said, making everyone stop talking and paid attention to the keyblade wielders.

"Well Yen Sid told us we need to try and help worlds in danger, and Kairi sensed that this world had a lot of darkness to it." Riku explained.

"What? Sorry but this world is perfectly fine, I mean sure we have seen a few heartless and nobodies, but that is normal." Aerith said, looking at the keyblade wielders confused.

"Well I know I felt darkness here," Kairi said, "Something just isn't right."

"Sorry Kairi, but you might have made a mistake-" Avner then cut himself off, eyes widening right at them. Sora and the others were confused by this, and they were even more confused when Snow, Aerith, and Yuffie widened their eyes as well. Sora then turned around, figuring that they were not looking at him, but at something behind him. Sora then saw the horrifying reality.

Ansem's ship, the one he faced on his first journey, was in the sky, right by the castle.

"That can't be good," Roxas said, Sora then took a step forward in disbelief.

"There's no way, Donald, Goofy, and I destroyed that thing." Sora said, not believing what everyone was seeing. "That can only mean…"

"The Organization is here." Riku said.

"What? Why are they here? What do they want?" Yuffie asked.

"The darkness, it was them, they want us here." Kairi said, "They want this battle here, they want the Keyblade War to begin."

"No, we can't let that happen!" Sora exclaimed, "Not here where innocent people can get killed because of our fighting!"

"What are we supposed to do then? Xehanort is probably releasing a montage of heartless into this world; he's going to stop at nothing to make us fight!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora paused; he did not know how he could make Xehanort not fight here. He figured the only way was something no one would expect. "Maybe if I just talked to him, try to convince him to move this battle somewhere else."

"Are you insane? The last thing that Xehanort will do is listen to what any of us have to say!" Roxas said.

"I have to try! I don't want my friends to get hurt, and of course Xehanort picks the world where a huge portion of my friends live! I can't let him fight here." Sora exclaimed.

Riku, Kairi, and Roxas then only looked at each other, not knowing what to say, but then Kairi nodded her head, and Riku and Roxas followed. "You forgot one thing Sora, they are our friends too." Kairi said, making Sora smile upon hearing this.

"We will try to talk to Xehanort with you," Riku said, "I just hope he will shut up and listen."

Sora looked at his friends happily, glad that they were willing to help his crazy idea. **(Black Garden, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)** But that happiness was short lived when they hear a loud crashing noise, and several dozens of heartless, nobodies, dream eaters, and unversed entered the area. Almost instantly Yuffie, Snow, Aerith, and Avner got ready to fight. Then Cid, Merlin, Hope, Tifa, Serah, Rinoa, and Terra (A/N: female Terra) came out of Merlin's house, seeming to hear the commotion and where shocked by what they saw. "You have got to be kidding me," Tifa said, getting her fists ready to attack the heartless.

The two groups then met each other in the center of the area; all surrounded by the enemies Xehanort brought them. "Hope, where are the others?" Sora asked the teenager that was his age.

"They went to the castle a few minutes ago," Hope stopped but before he could say anything else, Rinoa bugged in.

"Talk about being late!" Rinoa exclaimed, making Sora sigh since he knew she was right.

"Don't worry, I am not going to let this battle happen here, but if you don't mind I would love if you would help us kill the things here." Sora said, bringing his keyblade forward, ready to pounce at the monsters.

"Ah we don't care, we faced worse." Terra said, basically everyone nodding in agreement.

"Now remember everyone, if any more of you are killed by those punks, I'll drag you back from Hell and kill you again!" Cid exclaimed, Yuffie only laughing at this.

"That's what this war's all about!" Yuffie said, Cid smiling.

"If you live, everybody behind you lives. If you die, they die! You got that? Now let's go kick some Deepground-butt!" The two of them said in unison as the heroes and monster collided, all of them trying to hit as many as possible. But what they didn't know was that three familiar figures were watching them in the distance.

"Four of them are still missing." The smallest figure said, holding a weapon that looked all to familiar in his hand.

"They will show up eventually, after all their job was to look for the worlds that were in danger from the darkness." one older woman's voice said.

"Yeah but do ya think those keyblade bearing brats will convince Xehanort to move the battle somewhere else?" A larger figure said.

"That choice is up to Xehanort." The woman's voice said again, "But if I were Xehanort, I would deeply think about that suggestion. After all we did need to change our plan about the seventh princess at the last minute."

Just then a corridor of darkness appeared behind them. "But whatever Xehanort choices, we must prepare to fight now."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, they have like a 10 second video of the hd scene of Sora and Kairi on the beach at tgs. And even though the qualitly was horrible, you could really see how beautiful the two looked :')**

**So everyone I hope you are prepared because this is only the beginning of the end...**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	44. The Last Princess of Heart

So the keyblade wielders and the ones helping them collided with the countless heartless, nobodies, dream eaters, and unversed as soon as they saw them. Most of them were trying to destroy as many heartless as they could instead of just stay on one heartless only in order to get them out of here faster. There were weapons colliding, magic flying all over the place, and dark remains left on the ground, which only proved how hard everyone was fighting.

When most of the creatures in that area where slimmed down, Sora felt large gusts of wind blow down on him. He looked up to see a very familiar ship flying above them. "The Gummi Ship?" He said to himself as he continued to fight the heartless, not really paying attention to the gummi ship above them. But when a heartless almost jumped right on top of Sora's back, Sora felt a heat wave come from behind him, turning around to see Lea in his armor and keyblade in hand.

"Is saving your butts what I have to do with all of you?" Lea said to him as he fought the heartless. Sora only smiled at this until he looked up to see three people, well animals, jump out of the gummi ship, followed by one person on pure black armor. It was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and someone Sora did not recognize.

Mickey and the person Sora did not know then went back to back, both of them holding out there weapons as they begun to spin around, creating a large wheel of light and darkness. Once it faded, all the monsters were gone.

"Thanks for that Lea-" Sora was cut off at the end of his sentence since Lea did not pay attention to him and instead ran up to his nobody.

"Roxas! Oh buddy old pal!" Lea said as he got Roxas in a head lock and began to rub his hair. "Don't worry! I won't let them separate us ever again!"

"It's great to see you two Lea," Roxas said as Lea continued to rub the nobodies head.

Terra, of course the female one, then looked at the man in the dark armor. "It's nice to see you Cecil." She said to him.

"It's nice to see you too Terra." Cecil relied, Sora, Riku, and Kairi completely confused by this.

"Wait! Terra turned into a girl?!" Roxas exclaimed, getting out from Lea's head lock.

"Oh! Sorry Sora, we forgot to introduce you to the newest member of the restoration committee, this is Terra Branford."

"It's nice to meet you." Kairi said to her as she smiled. Lea then went up to Cecil and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And this Aqua, Terra, Ven, and mine buddy Cecil," Lea introduced him, as Riku then noticed something.

"Where are Aqua, Terra, and Ven anyway?" Riku asked them as Lea smiled.

"They went to go help a father figure they thought was gone, Master Eraqus." Mickey answered for Lea, Sora being the one that was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Master Eraqus is alive? I thought he died." Sora said.

"It's really a long story," Lea began and was about to continue but then they felt the ground shake. As soon as it stopped, Donald spoke up.

"What do we do your majesty?" Donald asked as their king looked up at the ship in the sky.

"Gosh fellas it looks like the final battle is about to take place." Mickey said as Donald and Goofy gasped in shock, but then Sora stepped in.

"Actually Mickey, we are not going to let that happen, we are going to do whatever we can to convince Xehanort to move the battle to a different world." Sora explained.

Mickey only paused to look at the teenagers, not exactly what sure what to do. But he only smiled. "Well if that is what you want to do, I will stand behind you and support you till the end." Mickey said.

Sora and the others then nodded as Sora turned to face the restoration committee, Donald, Goofy, Cecil, Lea, and Roxas. "Can I can count on you guys to make sure everyone else in the town is safe?" Sora asked them all.

"You can count on us Sora," Roxas said as everyone else nodded, leaving the area quickly and leaving Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey alone.

"Come on, we need to get to the castle as fast as we can!" Riku announced as the four of them then ran in the direction of the castle, hoping they were not too late to stop this battle from happening.

…

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey continued to run towards the castle and made it to the place where Sora first taught Demyx. They walked into the center of that stained glass area and paused, before trying to run to the castle again but they were stopped by a voice. "And what might you foolish children be doing?" A witch's voice said. Sora and the others then looked out in front of them too see a corridor of darkness appearing before them, with Pete and Maleficent stepping out from it.

Almost instantly, the keyblade masters summoned their weapons. "What do you two want?" Kairi asked them.

Maleficent and Pete then laughed. "Well we wanted to come tell you four that if you think your ganna convince Xehanort to stop this battle, you got another thing coming!" Pete said.

"What he is trying to say is that there is no way you are not going to fight, so you should give up your little plan." Maleficent finished.

Sora then straightened up. "I know we have to fight Xehanort, just no here," Sora said, the words 'not here' fading when he spoke. Sora then looked at the two. "Now tell me, where is Xehanort hiding in that castle?" Sora demanded them to tell them.

"Like we're ganna tell yeah he is in the top room!" Pete said, almost immediately realizing what he had done and covered his mouth. Maleficent then brought her staff and hit it against the cat's head.

"You fool!" Was all she could say, not believing he just revealed where Xehanort and his replicas where hiding.

"Well now that we know where to find him we must be on our way." Riku said, as Maleficent and Pete only laughed at this, turned to face each other, and nodded.

"I would be going anywhere, especially you princess." Maleficent said, looking at Kairi with an evil look in her eyes.

"What do you want with me? Just let us go or we will have to fight our way through!" Kairi announced, causing Pete and Maleficent to laugh once again.

"What you're not trying to tell me you are the last princess of heart alive are ya?" Pete said Sora, Riku, and Kairi looking at the two shocked. They had no clue she was the last one! They could not believe Xehanort had killed them all!

"Wait, you three didn't know about this?" Mickey said, turning towards the keyblade wielders shocked.

"No one informed us about it!" Kairi said.

"It would have been nice if someone informed us though!" Sora said, making Maleficent and Pete laugh under their breath.

"What do you say you just hand her over now to make this so much easier?" Maleficent said, holding out her hand to the keyblade wielders. She knew Xehanort had told them they did not need to kill the princess until after the battle now, but she did not care, killing her now would get her on Xehanort's good side. But as soon as Maleficent looked away from them, something light and warm came and hit her on her hand, causing her to drop her staff and let out a short yell. She then looked to see Sora had fired a blast of light at her.

"Mickey, keep Kairi out of this battle." Sora said to the mouse king as Mickey nodded and pulled Kairi away from where they were fighting, just in time for a force field to appear around the area keeping Riku and Sora trapped on the inside with Pete and Maleficent.

"You are going to pay for that!" Maleficent said, picking up her staff and getting ready to attack. Pete also looked prepared to fight but Maleficent stopped him. "Pete, leave these morons to me." Maleficent said.

"But Maleficent, I don't think that's such a good idea-" Pete was cut off.

"Just go!" Maleficent demanded as a corridor of darkness appeared behind the cat.

Pete only sighed. "Fine, but you better not die!" Pete said, giving Maleficent one last piece of 'advice' before he went through the corridor of darkness. Just then Maleficent began to glow with a bright green light, and then it went all around her, covering her and the twenty feet above her as well, out of sight.

Went the green fire faded, Sora and Riku were shocked by what they saw, Maleficent was in her dragon form, and this could only mean they were in for a huge battle.

* * *

**Ug, honestly, this was not my favorite chapter at all -_- but I think i might add on to it more later with a wicked fight scene, so please dont give me bad reviews!**

**Oh my gosh they released a trailer for Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Hd Remix, and my word, it looks beautiful! I just hope we will be seeing it outside of Japan!**

**Btw have I told you how excited I am to do that FFVII and KH crossover? I started writing it yesterday and I think it is turning out well so far!**

**So anyway, please review! (not bad ones though even though this was not a great chapter) Come on, we are only 8 away from 300! If you give me 300 reviews I will love you all forever! So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	45. The Dragon and Cat

**(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts II)** Sora and Riku then summoned their armor and then ran at Maleficent, now in the form of a massive dragon. Sora knew from past experience that the head was the only area that would do some damage to her, so he immediately did that. Riku the caught on to this and also began to hit the head, both Sora and Riku getting good combos on the massive dragon. But then of course, Maleficent had to attack them and he brought her mouth out, biting down a little bit on Riku, but he was only shaken by this. Sora however dodged the attack and continued to make Riku look bad since he thought this dragon form before. Sora then carefully watched the dragon's body movements, making sure Maleficent was not going to preform another one of those surprise attacks she normally did. But by the time Sora noticed she was going to spin around, whipping her tail and slamming hard against the ground, he was not paying attention and Maleficent successfully hit Sora. Sora then flew over right next to where Riku was but, just like Riku, was only shaken by the attack and then went back to fighting.

Sora and Riku then jumped at the dragon again, this time being more prepared for the attacks the dragon would perform on them. Sora and Riku continued to aim for the head, continuing to get massive combos on the dragon but they seemed to do little damage, most likely because the dragon had so much more health then Maleficent normally had. Maleficent then began to rise, getting into a position that would help her stand on her hind legs, but Sora and Riku both knew what do for that attack. So a second before the dragon brought her front legs down, Sora and Riku both jumped, avoiding the huge after shock that would have hit them dead on if they were on the ground. As soon as they landed back on the ground, Riku fired a blast of light at Maleficent, hitting her face dead on, which caused her to let out a loud roar, which shattered both Sora and Riku's eardrums. Riku did not regret the attack, since it left a huge red mark on Maleficent's face, but also wished he performed a different attack on her instead of light. The only reason why he wished this was because he used to work for her, and the fact that he just hit her with the one thing she hated most, light, got her much angrier then she normally would be.

As soon as Riku performed that attack, Maleficent opened her mouth wide as a green fire began to come out of it and cover the area, including hitting Sora and Riku. Even though Sora was fine, he looked over at Riku, who had his armor burnt a little from the blow and was steaming, and Sora could just tell that Riku did not like that attack. Sora then looked at Maleficent, shocked to see that she was letting her long wings come out and begin to flap as he began to rise from the ground. _I don't remember this attack! _Sora thought as the dragon flew higher into the air and began to circle the area. The dragon the landed on top of one of the higher platforms of the area, around where the heartless were that let that rock come down and hit Goofy, when Sora and the others thought he was gone. The dragon then fired huge balls of green fire at the two keyblade wielders. Both keyblade bearers were able to dodge roll out of the way as Maleficent rose from her platform and began to circle the air again, most likely looking for another platform to rest on, but Riku knew he could not let that happen, him and Sora were luck to dodge that last batch of fire balls.

So without even thinking, Riku summoned his keyblade rider, which made his keyblade disappear, and flew it into the air, right towards the dragon. At first Maleficent did not notice the keyblade wielder, flying up behind him and landing on her back since Sora seemed to distracted her pretty well when he continued to fire light right at her face. Riku then quickly went up to where Maleficent's neck was and prepared his keyblade, and then quickly brought it down on the back of the dragon's neck. Maleficent let out a loud cry from this and then began to fall from the sky, right towards Sora, who quickly ran out of the way. Riku then summoned his keyblade rider again and jumped off the dragon's back, riding his keyblade rider over to where Sora was as the dragon came down and hit the ground hard. **(End Vim and Vigor) **

As soon as the green fire that appeared around Maleficent faded, Sora and Riku looked over to see the witch was gone, and all that remained was her black coat that she always wore. "Let's hope we never see her again." Sora commented, Riku nodding in agreement after beginning to breathe heavily. They were both shocked they were able to make it out of the battle the way they did.

Just then a corridor of darkness appeared out where Maleficent once was, and out of that corridor came Pete, who had wide eyes. "No way! I thought I told her not to die!" Pete exclaimed, "I was only being sarcastic!"

Sora and Riku then both looked at Pete as Mickey and Kairi came back into the area, relieved to see they were okay. But instead of the four keyblade wielders being mad at him, they looked at him calmly. "Pete, don't you think you can do better than just follow Maleficent's orders?" Riku said to the cat, who looked very upset.

"Yeah, I mean come on, what ever happened to you being in charge of the steam boat? You never took orders from anyone," Sora said, looking at Pete, who looked at him.

"I don't take orders from nobody! Not the Mighty Captain Pete!" Pete exclaimed.

"Then why are you taking orders from Maleficent and Organization XIII?" Kairi asked, as Pete began to go in thought.

"You gots a point there princess…" Pete said, "Now that you bring it up I don't even want to fight this battle, it's just too scary!"

"Well Pete, even though you were banned from Disney Town, I think it is about time that banishment expired." Mickey said, "You are welcome to stay there if you would like."

Pete then shook his head. "Thanks Mr. 'king' but I don't think I am goin' back there, I am ganna follow my own path, not the path to light, or the path to darkness," Pete's face then lit up, "But the path to AWESOMNESS!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey then felt a sweat drip down their faces as Pete began to walk away from them. But before he left, he had one thing to say to the keyblade bearers. "But just to get this clear, I ani't on your side, or Xehanort's side, I am not fighting in this war, and I will not be a part of it." Pete said as he let the area, going to who knows where.

Sora then turned to face Kairi and Mickey. "Why did you two come back?" Sora asked them.

"Well we are going to go talk to Xehanort, isn't that right?" Kairi asked Sora, who only shook his head.

"No Kairi, I am going to talk to Xehanort, if Riku wants to come he is welcome, but you can't go," Sora said, as Kairi looked at him upset.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Kairi asked with a tone in her voice. She wanted this battle to be moved to another world just as much as Sora did, so she thought she could go and help her boyfriend out. But now he was telling her that she couldn't go?

"Kairi, they just told us you are the last Princess of Heart alive, if we lose you, we lose everything." Sora said, doing whatever he could to make Kairi leave this world, to make her not fight in the final battle.

"I don't care if I am a Princess of Heart! I am not the helpless little girl I used to be Sora, I am not just a princess, I am a light too. And if you ask me being a princess is not my destiny, being a light is. And I need to fulfill that destiny and fight in this war, no matter what you say." Kairi said, shocking everyone. No one knew that she looked at fighting in this war was her destiny. Even if it wasn't her real destiny, Sora knew he could not get in the way of that.

Sora sighed. "Kairi, I am sorry," Sora said as Kairi looked at him with wide eyes, "I shouldn't have been treating you like that."

Kairi then looked up at Sora. "It's fine." She said smiling. Riku and Mickey then looked at each other, knowing that Sora and Kairi where having one of their little moments.

"Sorry guys, but I think we better get to Xehanort before he makes this a whole lot harder for us to talk to him." Riku said, Mickey nodding in agreement.

"Your right, let's go." Sora said as they all nodded and began to travel closer to the castle.

…

After passing by a few more areas that where all too familiar to the keyblade wielders, they all made it to an area every one of them had seen before, the gates that lead to the inside of the castle. Sora looked at the lock on the gate, seeing it was locked, but that shouldn't be a problem for them. So Sora brought his keyblade and pointed it right at the gate's lock, but before the light could come out and unlock the door, a voice stopped them.

"And what are we up to?" A familiar voice said behind them. They all turned to see the short rabbit with the huge ears, in his blue and yellow attire with his keyblade clutched in his hand.

"Oswald!" Mickey exclaimed as the rabbit pointed his keyblade that the four keyblade wielders, everyone thinking he was going to fire s blast of magic at them, so they stayed prepared. But instead of that, a thin shot of darkness came out and hit the lock dead on, unlocking it as the gates opened.

"Go on ahead keyblade bearers, dearest half-brother, go ad fight the battle we need to happen so the X-Blade shall be ours!" Oswald exclaimed, hoping the keyblade wielders would go and start this fight so he could have some of the power when Xehanort forges the X-Blade.

"Oswald, I am going to tell you what we just told Pete, don't you think you can do better than this?" Sora asked the rabbit, who only let out an annoyed look.

"Of course I can! Which is exactly why I am going to get some of the power from the X-Blade to make me ever better!" Oswald exclaimed, clearly not getting the point.

"No we mean don't you think Xehanort and the others aren't good enough for you? All they want is to forge the X-Blade, but you can do better than that, you can do so much more." Kairi said to the rabbit.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really all that stupid? When the X-Blade is forged, we will have all the power in the world, and then we can crush all the little bugs like you that stand in out way!" Oswald exclaimed as a thin layer of darkness appeared around him.

"Looks like someone is looking for a fight!" Sora said, preparing his keyblade and armor just like Riku and Kairi, but Mickey brought his keyblade out and put it in front of them.

"You fellas stay out of this," Mickey said, "This is my fight."

"But your majesty-" Kairi was cut off.

"Please, just let me fight this battle alone." Mickey said smiling, but the three of them knew that behind that smile was fear. Sora and the others knew that Oswald was out his most powerful point; he was stronger than Mickey when he used the darkness, and Mickey knew that. But hey knew that mouse king was just giving them time to go and talk to Xehanort.

So with that, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked past the gate, expecting a force field to appear around Mickey and Oswald. Riku knew that, and he knew he could not let one of his best friends, the one who was trapped in the Realm of Darkness with him, the one that helped him in Castle Oblivion, the one that kept his promise, fight this battle alone. So right before the force field was about to appear, Riku ran towards Mickey, just in time before the force field trapped Mickey, Oswald, and Riku on the inside, Sora and Kairi staying on the outside watching the fight that was about to take place.

Mickey looked at Riku shocked. "What are you doing? I told you this was my fight," Mickey said.

"I am not going to let you fight this buddy alone." Riku said as Oswald began to glow with a brighter darkness.

"Fine, if I have to take you both down so be it!" Oswald exclaimed as Riku and Mickey ran towards the rabbit, ready for the collision.

* * *

**NO FRICKENY FRICKEN WAY! (throws a huge party) IS THIS LEGIT?! DID I REALLY GET 300 REVIEWS?! OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**(takes a deep breath) Really guys thanks! You dont know how much this means to me :) and since you guys where so awesome I am going to give you a little prsent, a preview (well not really, more like a quotation) from my upcoming KH and FFVII crossover! So enjoy that...**

**"Come on Cloud, there is nothing in the worlds that could stop you, I know you more then that. You would do anything for anyone you knew, and now you are just going to give it all up because you have Geostigma?" **

**Okay, not going to reveil who said that yet due to spoilers, but hey its something!**

**Oh and if you guys would like to see my cover I drew for Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness, please go and check it out on my devaintart account! I have a colored and non colored version if you want to sneak a peek.**

**One wicked fight scene will take place next! So R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	46. Brotherly Feud

**(Another Side Battle Version, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) **So with that Oswald charged at the two keyblade masters, with that now think layer of darkness covering him from head to toe. Riku knew that Mickey really did not want to hurt his brother, but Riku also knew that they had to snap him out of this whole darkness phase, if they did that Oswald might shut up and listen. Riku was not surprised when Oswald ran for Mickey first, who dodged the attack successfully. Since Riku was right there, he came up from behind and hit Oswald in the back, but then was shocked to see the bunny disappear in a flash of darkness. Riku then looked around for the rabbit, but then when he felt the cold keyblade make contact with his armor, he knew that Oswald pulled a Vanitas on him and showed up from behind. Riku quickly got out of the way however and was able to dodge any more attacks Oswald might have performed on him.

As soon as Oswald performed that attack on Riku, Mickey came up from behind Oswald, hoping to get him in a surprise attack, but the rabbit noticed the mouse coming up from behind and quickly zipped around to block the mouse's blow. At that moment when both of their keyblades met, they looked each other in the eyes for the first time in years, not believing they were fighting at that moment, that was until Mickey backed away from the collision, causing Oswald's keyblade to hit the ground. Riku then quickly ran up to the rabbit and got a good combo on him but then the rabbit disappeared again. This time Riku turned around, ready for the rabbit to come up from behind him and bring his keyblade down on him but it never came. Riku then looked around, searching for the bunny, but then noticed at Mickey got hit with some kind of dark fire that literally came out of nowhere. Riku then looked around to see no one, but then felt the hot fire that hit Mickey hit him. He knew that somehow, Oswald was using the darkness to make him invisible.

At that moment, before Riku and Mickey could gain any more damage, Riku used thunder around the area and then looked out of the corner of his eye to see Oswald fall to the ground from the magic attack. Mickey was surprisingly the first one to run over the rabbit, with Riku coming right behind him, Mickey firing light at the rabbit while Riku tried to bring his keyblade down on him. But before any of their attacks could hit him, he disappeared once more; vanishing out of sight, Mickey then looked around to see his brother rising in the air in the center of the area, the darkness being the only thing holding him up. Oswald then put his keyblade into the air and then several blots of dark thunder came down, hitting Mickey and Riku a few times until Mickey used reflect on the both of them, making all the lightning bolts trying to hit them go off in a million different directions.

As soon as the lightning stopped and Oswald was lowered down, Riku was about to run at the rabbit, but Mickey held his keyblade out in front of Riku as he ran towards his brother himself. Riku knew what that meant, this part of the battle, the part when Oswald was at his breaking point, was Mickey's fight. Riku accepted that as the mouse ran towards his brother, both of their keyblades meeting again as they looked each other in the eyes once more. Oswald's keyblade then began to glow with a bright darkness as he pushed the keyblade down on his brother's keyblade, causing Mickey to struggle. Mickey tried as hard as he could to push his brother's keyblade back, but it seemed that every time Mickey pushed Oswald's keyblade back a little, Oswald would come and push his down with a force twenty times more powerful. Mickey then took a deep breath and looked his brother in the eyes, seeing the darkness that was going to take him if he did not do something. So with that, Mickey took his keyblade and tightened his grip on it, letting his light travel into his keyblade, which made it grow with great power and made everyone's eyes widen. Mickey was basically giving his light to the keyblade, and doing that gave Mickey the power to push Oswald back, while getting a combo hit on him, and sending him flying into a wall, ending the battle. **(End Another Side Battle Version)**

As soon as Mickey delivered that blow to Oswald, the rabbit fell on his hands and knees, keyblade disappearing as his hands hit the ground. The force field separating the two groups then came down, and Sora and Kairi rushed over to Riku, worried sick. "Are you alright?" Kairi asked him, Riku only replying with a nod before turning back over to face Mickey, who was looking right at his fallen brother. Mickey only looked at his brother upset, not wanting to tell himself that he just did that to his own flesh and blood. So Mickey walked up to Oswald, and stood right in front of him, thinking the rabbit did not notice he was right there.

"What do you want?" Oswald said in an angry tone, apparently seeing Mickey standing there even though his had did not move up from the ground.

"Oswald, I have one question for you: how much longer are we going to fight like this?" Mickey asked his brother. "It seems like ever since we have both gotten the ability to wield the keyblade we have feuded, and I don't want it to be like that."

"Don't go blaming the keyblade for this Mickey," Oswald said, rising his head up from the ground. "I don't want to fight just as much as you do, but you want to know why we were always fighting? We are too different: I think this, you think that, I say this, you say that, I walk the road to darkness, you walk the road to light, and it is that simple."

Mickey only smiled at his brother and held out his hand for him. "You know you don't need to walk the road to darkness." Mickey said as Oswald only stared at his hand.

"You really think I will be able to walk the road to light Mickey? After everything I have done?" Oswald asked his brother.

Mickey only smiled again. "You don't need to walk the road to light or the road to darkness; you can walk your own path." Mickey stated as Oswald smiled back at his brother. The rabbit then took his brother's hand and Mickey helped him stand. Oswald then wiped himself off as Sora, Riku, and Kairi approached the group.

"So making up was that easy then?" Kairi asked the two, who only smiled.

"What over that fight? Please we have had worse fights then that," Oswald commented as the group snickered. Oswald then placed his hands behind his head and let out an upset look. "The only thing I know I am going to regret from making up is that Xehanort will kill me for it."

"Hey, what doesn't know won't kill him," Sora commented, which made the group laugh until the ground began to shake again. "Only problem is I think he just found out."

"Come on, we need to get to the last floor so we can talk to Xehanort before it is too late." Riku said as everyone nodded, and then Mickey turned to Oswald.

"Oswald please go and help-" Mickey was cut off.

"What? Come on bro, you should know more than anyone I don't listen, I am coming with you." Oswald said back.

Mickey only snickered. "Well I know I can't win that fight." Mickey said as he turned to face the now open gates. "Let's go." Mickey said as they all ran through the gates, now never turning back.

…

After a few minutes of traveling through the castle, the group had finally made it to the only place where they thought Leon and the others could be hiding in this castle, Ienzo's study. They quickly went up to the door and opened it slowly, just in case any heartless where pounding on the door to get out. But when they opened the door fully they saw what they had hoped to see and more, the remaining members of the restoration committee and the other members of the castle. But also in that room where three people the group was not expecting to see here, Aqua, Terra, and Ven, who was also the first one to notice them. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey!" Ven said as he went towards them, with Terra and Aqua following right behind him.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Sora asked them.

"We landed a little off course and saw these guys fighting off some heartless and dream eaters in the bailey, we thought we should get them to some place safe." Terra responded.

"Which leads me to my question, what is happening here?" Aqua asked the four.

"What, the giant ship above the castle didn't give it away?" Riku said.

"What he is trying to say is we think Xehanort wants to start this fight, on this world." Kairi explained to them.

"What? We can't let that happen," a voice said from the distance. All seven of the lights turned to face that voice to it is was Leon, Cloud, Zack, Lightning, Vincent, Ienzo, Even, and Aeleus came into the room, looking at the keyblade masters shocked.

"I know we can't let that happen, which is why we decided we are going to go and talk to him to try and convince him to move this battle somewhere else.

"What? If you think you can convince Xehanort to do anything-" Ven was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice coming from the computer room.

"Don't tell them they cannot do something," the man then stepped out of the computer room and into the actual study part where everyone else was. "If anyone can do it the lights can."

As soon as that man stepped into the room, everyone's eyes widened at who it was, Mickey only letting out a smile. "Ansem the Wise." Mickey spoke.

* * *

**I beat you were not expecting that now where ya?**

**So anyway, sorry I did not update last night. I had the worst headache and I had to study for some stupid tests so yah, school sucks. But I am going to try and update everyday so this story can be done! (that will be so sad though ): I might not update on sunday though since I need to study for a huge math test and Once Upon a Time season 2 starts (so excited :D)**

**So it looks like Birth by Sleep is being rereleased as an ultaminte hits edition in Japan (once again being greedy) But the bright side is Disney Interactive said they are going to annouce a big title that will becoming out in 2013 and everyone is saying it will be KIngdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. And if it is, I will jump out of my seat regocing it will not be a Japan exclusive :D**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	47. Fears and Lies

Everyone, except for Aqua, Terra, Ven, and the restoration committee, was shocked by what they saw. Ever since what happened at the World That Never Was, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey thought he was dead, but here he was, standing right in front of them. Ansem then walked up to the four, wearing what he wore when he called himself Diz. "Ansem, how?" Sora asked the man.

Ansem only let out the slightest smile. "Sora, there are some things I do not even know; how I survived that explosion is one of them. I did not vanish and fade into darkness like someone normally would, I found myself in the Realm of Darkness with only pieces of my memory." Ansem explained, "How I got my memory back though is still a mystery, but I do believe Aqua is to thank for most of my memory to return."

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked Aqua, who only shrugged, not knowing how she helped Ansem get his memory back.

"All that time I spent in the Realm, I had only seen darkness, not being able to see the light. But then I met Aqua, and she reminded me what the light was like. I believe it was then when I began to remember my past and then one day, I don't even know how I did, but the Door to Light appeared in front of me, and I was free from that dark abyss." Ansem continued.

"And I take it you ended up here?" Riku asked the man, who only nodded.

"When I arrived here I saw what had become of this world: heartless everywhere, creatures I do not even know all about, it was not the home I once knew. But then I found everyone here, fighting the creatures," Ansem explained, referring to Aqua, Terra, Ven, and the rest of the restoration committee. "And they explained to me what had happened."

"So I take it you know about the battle we need to fight then?" Mickey asked his friend.

Ansem then looked down at the mouse. "Correct, I knew Xehanort would not stop to find answers to the questions he seeked, I only wish I could have stopped him before things got this bad, so my home would not be on the brink of destruction."

"Well that's why we are going to go talk to him, to try and convince him to move this battle somewhere else, to a place where no one else can get hurt." Sora said to Ansem.

Ansem then nodded. "I have faith in all of you, I already know you can win this war, and if you can do that, I know you can convince Xehanort to move the battle." Ansem replied.

Sora then turned to face Aqua, Terra, and Ven. "So will you guys help up go talk to him?" Sora asked the three, who only exchanged looks.

"Sora, we told you before, we will always be right behind you," Ventus said.

"Just don't keep your hopes up, Xehanort is a hard guy to shut up and make him listen." Terra replied.

Mickey then turned to face his brother. "Oswald, would you please make sure they all get out of here save, while we go talk to Xehanort?" Mickey asked the rabbit.

Oswald then nodded. "Fine, just don't die trying to talk to Xehanort." Oswald said as he turned to face the restoration committee and Ansem. "Alright everyone listen up! I am running this rodeo and we are getting out of this castle right now! Get you weapons out, "Oswald then summoned his keyblade, "Cause we are going to help everyone in town!"

Leon, Lightning, and Cloud only looked at the rabbit with a weird expression on their faces, but then Zack bumped Cloud on the shoulder while pulling out his SOLIDER sword. "Come on then, don't look at the rabbit like he is nuts."

Zack then walked towards Oswald, who was beginning to march out of the door. Following Zack was Ansem, Ienzo, Even, Aeleus, and Vincent, and shortly after that, even though they found the rabbit's speech a little off, they followed after them, leaving the lights in the room alone.

"Pete said Xehanort and his replicas are on the last floor." Sora said.

"Well then we better get there fast!" Aqua exclaimed as they all nodded and ran out of the room, ready to face Xehanort.

…

This was it; this was going to be the most important talk of this fight. Sora knew he had to convince Xehanort to move the battle somewhere else, he only hoped Xehanort would listen. And as Sora stared at the door that lead into the final room, the room where he freed his heart to save Kairi, he was as nervous as ever. "Are you guys ready?" Sora asked the lights, not moving his eyes off the door.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Terra, and Ven then summoned their keyblades and armor, Sora doing likewise. "We are ready when you are, let just hope we don't have to use these things." Riku said as Sora nodded, taking a deep breath and slamming the door open, and surprised to see no one in the room. Sora looked at the steps that lead up to the keyhole, thinking they might be there, but then Sora heard something he did not want to hear.

"It's about time you got here." An evil voice that was all too familiar said. Sora then looked up and at the higher part of the area, a corridor of darkness appeared, followed by several others.

"Xehanort! We need to talk!" Sora exclaimed at the man, who now reviled himself as the other replica's kept their hoods over their heads.

"There are no conversations in war!" Xehanort exclaimed. Ven only looked up at the man with a death glare, but then he felt something hit him from behind and pinned him against a wall, Vanitas.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." Vanitas said to Ven as he put void gear up to the light's neck.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua exclaimed, running over to their friend, but then two figures went out in front of them, stopping the lights in their tracks, Xemnas and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. Those two then did something no one was expecting, they both held out their hands and in them appeared the large key shaped weapons no one thought they could use. "Keyblades?!" They both exclaimed.

"Don't you know that they have a piece of my heart within them? Which means they can use the keyblade!" Xehanort exclaimed. "They could not use it before since they were not full replicas, but now that they are they can use their own!"

Just then, Riku noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a corridor of darkness appearing right next to Kairi. So Riku then placed his hand out in front of her and slipped in front of her where the corridor of darkness was about to appear. Riku brought his keyblade out just in time for the replica's and Riku's keyblade to meet, Riku seeing it was the kingdom key D with a thick layer of darkness covering it as the replica's hood flew back. "Xion." Riku said as Xion's now yellow eyes looked right into Riku's blue ones.

"Xehanort will you please just listen for one second?" Sora yelled at the old man.

"Why should I listen to you? What are you going to try and do, convince me to not have this battle? To not forge the X-Blade? Like that is going to happen!" Xehanort exclaimed as Kairi ran up behind Sora, leaving Riku still to try and push her keyblade back.

"No Xehanort! I know we have to fight this battle, and we will do it, just not here! Not were a lot of people can get hurt!" Sora exclaimed at the man. Xehanort only looked at the boy and snapped his fingers, which apparently meant the replicas had to stop fighting since they all vanished and reappeared back on the higher part of the ground, leaving Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Riku relived they did not have to fight anyone yet.

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Riku then ran up behind Sora, watching his back. "Move this battle somewhere else? But you do realize that when we win this fight and have the X-Blade, it won't just be the world we are fighting on that will be harmed, all worlds will be destroyed and fade into darkness." Xehanort said.

"We know that," Sora said to Xehanort, "But I just figured, you said you were a patient man, so can't you wait just a little bit longer until we move this battle to another world?"

Xehanort only chuckled at this. "Well I suppose I can take your proposition into consideration, if you tell me what world you had in mind to fight on." Xehanort said.

Sora was then shocked and worried at the same time, Xehanort was not only listening to them, but might move this battle to another world! The only problem was Sora did not think he would make it this far, and had no clue what world they could move this battle to. Sora then began to think, looking at all the memories in his mind, trying to think of a world where they could move this battle to. It was then when Sora thought of a world.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Sora let out. Xehanort then looked down at the keyblade master, snickering under his breath.

"I honestly could have not thought of a better world myself." Xehanort said as he snapped his fingers again, making several corridors of darkness appear behind him, which the replicas began to walk through. "We will move this battle somewhere else, but mark my words, if you do not show up to this fight, we will come and find whatever world you are hiding on, and end you."

Xehanort then turned around, being the last one to walk through the corridor of darkness before all the replicas were gone. Even though the lights were relieved that they actually convinced Xehanort to move the battle somewhere else, they knew they would not be glad for long since the fight of their lives was closer than anyone thought.

…

For the first time in a long time it was dead silent in Hollow Bastion. There were not heartless, most likely take with Xehanort when he left, no people roaming the streets, nothing. The only thing that broke that silence was the sound of the wind blowing through the buildings, trying to find their way out of the maze they created.

Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Mickey were out in front of Merlin's house, preparing to go and fight the battle of their lives. Sora was inside Merlin's house, saying goodbye to the friends he may never see again. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey stood there lifelessly, looking right down at the ground, while Ven, Terra, and Aqua had there keyblade riders out and were leaning against them. Roxas, Lea, and Oswald were also outside with the group, probably waiting to say goodbye to everyone at once.

In a few minutes of standing in the silence, Sora emerged from Merlin's house, with Avner out in front of him in his armor. "I told you Avner, you can't come to fight with us." Sora said to the boy.

"Look Sora, if you were there all those years teaching me how to use the keyblade instead of dilly dallying on your island, you would know I don't listen to anyone, especially someone like you." Avner replied to Sora. Everyone else clearly knew that Avner did not like Sora for giving him the power to wield the keyblade, and they knew that it didn't help that Sora didn't teach him how to use it and only left him to fend for himself.

"Look Avner," Sora said, stopping Avner and forcing the blonde to look at him. "I am sorry for not being there to help you, I am even sorry for giving you the ability to wield it, but please, can you listen to me for a second?"

Avner only sighed and looked right at Sora. "I know this wasn't an ability you wished to have, but I need you to stay out of this battle." Sora said.

"Just tell me one thing Sora: Why?" Avner said with an attitude.

"Because, Xehanort is going to have a whole army to fight us, and if we lose, I need other keyblade wielders to protect the worlds that might survive this." Sora then looked over at Roxas, Lea, and Oswald, "And honestly, I know for a fact Lea, Roxas, and Oswald can't do it alone."

Avner then turned his head to face the three keyblade wielders, all standing and talking among themselves. Even though he did not want to admit it to himself, Avner knew that Roxas, Lea, and Oswald could not protect the worlds even if they tried. "Fine, I'll stay out of the fight, you just better make sure you don't lose so I have to babysit all the worlds for you when it is really my world I should be worried about." Avner said to Sora before walking away from him and going back into Merlin's house, slamming the door behind him.

Sora then turned around, looking at the other lights behind him. "Are you okay?" Aqua asked him.

"Yeah, I just hope if anything happens, he will help them keep the worlds safe." Sora said referring to Avner, and then Roxas, Lea, and Oswald.

Just as they all summoned their keyblade riders, Roxas, Lea, and Oswald came up behind them. "You kick Xehanort's butt out said to the lights.

"And you better get it memorized." Lea added. Oswald then turned to face his brother.

"Don't let him get away with what he did." Oswald said as Mickey nodded.

"And promise me you will do whatever you can to come back alive, alright?" Roxas said.

Sora only laughed at this. "I don't know if we can make that promise, but we will do whatever we can." Sora said as he looked up at the sky, "It looks like it's time for us to go."

"Goodbye and good luck," Lea said as the lights nodded, and got on their keyblade riders. Sora and the others then did one last way goodbye as they flew off into the sky, ready to face their fate.

"Goodbye, Namine." Was Roxas's only word as the lights flew off out of sight.

* * *

**Get ready everyone, cause the final battle is about to begin...**


	48. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I added on to the last chapter, so if you havent read that, go read it now.**

* * *

As the seven of them stood on the ruined land covered in lifeless keyblades, the only thing they could think about was the battle they were about to face.

Sora was standing in his armor in front of the group, his keyblade resting over his shoulder. He looked over to his left to see the dusty land with thousands of keyblades sticking out of the ground, and then looked to the right to see the same thing. Sora then turned around to look at his friends, the other lights, all in their armor except of course for Mickey. Sora only sighed at the sight of them, looking at the horizon, probably just as worried as he was. "Look guys," Sora spoke up, gaining the other light's attention, "Whatever happens today, I want you to all know you are my closest friends, and nothing can change that."

Sora then looked down at the dusty ground, not knowing if he would be able to look at his friends without crying, but then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Riku. "Don't worry, we are not going to go down without a fight, we will always be together alright?" Riku said to Sora.

Kairi then walked up to her friends and placed her hand on where Sora's cheek would be if the armor was not blocking it. But then Sora then took Riku's hand off of his shoulder and Kairi's hand off of his cheek. "If Xehanort wins this fight, we lose everything, and you are all acting like nothing is wrong, why?" Sora asked them.

"Sora, we are not acting like there is nothing wrong, we are just as worry as you are," Aqua said.

"But you can't just act like you are going to lose; you need to have faith in yourself." Ventus said with Terra and Mickey nodding in agreement. This did not seem to help anyone's spirits however, and everyone looked down at the ground, that was until the wind speed seemed to pick up, and almost instantly, everyone summoned their keyblades.

The lights then looked out on the horizon, seeing thirteen figures, all dressed in their Organization XIII robes except for the one out in front, walking towards them. Each one of them had keyblades out to the side, proving that they were full replicas, and even though their faces where covered by the hood, they could tell which replica was which based on their keyblades. The one in the front of the group had a grin on his face that made each and every one of the lights have chills down their spines. And as soon as the group in front of them came to a stop, the lights stood in their battle stances; it was Xehanort and his replicas.

Xehanort then held his hand out to his side. "Behold," he began to say, "These lifeless keys use to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and dark were locked together in combat as a great Keyblade War raged! Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives all in search of one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me."

Every word Xehanort said made Sora want to run towards him and kill the man in his spot, but what Xehanort did next infuriated him even more. Suddenly the sky turned into a dark color, and Xehanort took his finger and pointed it right at the group of lights. "X-Blade!"

**(Black Powder, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **At that moment, Sora could not take it anymore, and he ran towards Xehanort, keyblade raised. Even though Kairi tried to stop him, it did not work and Sora was running right towards the old man. But as soon as Sora made it to Xehanort, in a flash of darkness, the man disappeared, and instead of hitting Xehanort, Sora's keyblade hit the ground. Sora then looked up, seeing Xehanort had reappeared on top of one of the plateaus, looking down at his army of darknesses, and the other army of lights. Xehanort then smiled and then pointed his finger at the keyblade wielders once again, signaling for the lights and the darknesses to clash.

Sora then looked behind him for a brief second, seeing the other lights now ran up and were behind him, but the Sora looked out in front of him, to see the twelve darknesses running towards them. Sora only took a deep breath and lowered his head for a second. Even though taking the thirteen darknesses down would result in forging the X-Blade, they had to defeat the darknesses once and for all. As the dark forces began running toward them they readied their keyblades. "Get ready Xehanort, it all ends here!" Sora exclaimed as he charged at the darknesses with the other keyblade wielders close behind them, ready to end this battle once and for all.

In a matter of seconds, the lights and the darknesses clashed, keyblade on keyblade. Since they were outnumbered, the lights were trying to take down multiple darknesses at one time. Kairi was doing whatever she could, firing countless blasts of light at as many replicas as she could, while Terra, who was running at full speed threw the replicas, was hitting as many as he could with his keyblade. Aqua decided to take a risk and use her keyblade rider to get many darknesses at one point, using magic attacks like thunder to hit them at one time. When one jumped at her though, she quickly unsummoned her keyblade rider and summoned her keyblade, just in time to block the attack. Meanwhile, Ven and Mickey were back to back, firing magic attacks like light and fire at the darknesses that tried to come at them. As soon as they became crowed with them however, they separated and began to hit the darknesses with their keyblades.

At that time, Riku was starting to fight off who he believed to be Ansem, since he could tell it was him by the look of his keyblade. But then when Riku saw Ansem back away quickly, he knew something as off. Riku then turned to his right to see someone riding on the dead keyblades that where sticking out of the ground moments ago, and came in hitting him constantly. This impact made Riku's helmet fly right off, and once the keyblades stopped, the figure that was riding the keyblades showed herself. And Riku knew by the look of her keyblade, which was two become one but had a thick layer of darkness covering it, he knew she was Xion.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, who was fighting off who she thought was Braig and Dilan, quickly fired a blast of light at them and ran to go help her friend. Xion was coming inches closer to Riku, most likely going to try and harm him, but Kairi came up from behind and tried to hit her with her keyblade, but Xion knew she was coming and blocked her attack, which sent Kairi back. Kairi then ran up to Xion again and their keyblades collided, making Xion's hood blow back, revealing her face that was so similar to Kairi's. Xion and Kairi were clearly having a heated battle, but Kairi was able to push the thirteenth member back, and with that Xion disappeared in a flash of darkness. And as soon as Kairi saw she was gone, she ran over to Riku.

"Riku! Are you alright?" She asked her friend, who was now up on one knee. Riku then nodded his head, showing Kairi that he was okay before he looked over at Sora, who was fighting off two replicas at once, who he believed to be Xemnas and young Xehanort.

"Sora!" Riku called out his name, turning his head when he heard his friend call him. "You need to get to Xehanort now!"

Sora then nodded at his friend, quickly whacking the two replicas with his keyblade at once before running over to Riku, who had his back bent in a kneeling position. Sora knew what Riku was telling him to do, so Sora picked up speed and jumped on his friend's back, giving him enough boost and speed to be able to run up to side of the plateau Xehanort was on.

As soon as Ventus stopped fighting for a split second, he looked up at Sora and smiled, wanting to cheer him on, but then when another darkness came in front of him, Ven knew he had to stop. Ven then clashed with the darkness that came to him, and when the wind from the collision blew the darkness's hood back, Ven was not surprised by who it was, Vanitas. "It's great to see you, Ventus." Vanitas said as he gave an evil smirk to his once other half. Ven quickly back away from Vanitas however, and only did whatever he could to make sure Vanitas, and no other darknesses, tried to get to Sora. Soon after that, Terra noticed Ven and what he was trying to do, so quickly running up and helping one of his best friend's out, fighting several darknesses, including Vanitas, that ran after them. Became suspicious of what they were doing and then looked up, seeing why they were, because Sora was running up the side of the plateau, trying to get to Xehanort.

Vanitas then disappeared, vanishing in a dark portal that appeared below him, trying to leave unnoticed. But Ven and Terra seemed to see this, and knew what Vanitas was doing, so they quickly turned to face Sora. "Sora look out!" They both said in unison.

Sora then looked at the side of the plateau, seeing a corridor of darkness appear on the side of it. Then out of the portal came Vanitas, with his void gear pointing right at the teenager as he continued to run up the plateau. Vanitas ran alongside him, trying to hit Sora with his keyblade but Sora managed to block each one. Then when they were almost to the top of the plateau, Sora was able to get one hit on Vanitas, which made him fall off the side. It looked like Vanitas meant to bring Sora down with him, by grabbing on to his ankle, but Sora jumped up, just in the nick of time and landed on top of the plateau, with Xehanort out in front of him. Sora then pointed his keyblade right at the man, making Xehanort only snicker under his breath. "Come boy, show me why the keyblade chose you." Xehanort said.

Sora then ran towards Xehanort, clashing keyblades with him almost in an instant. Most of the attacks where blocking however, and with every hit, Xehanort and Sora got closer to the edge of the plateau. Sora knew he had to knock Xehanort off the side, that would be the best way of getting the hard part of this battle over with, so Sora continued to try and push Xehanort, using his keyblade of course, towards the edge of the plateau, so he could push him off the side. Sora got the old man inches away from the edge, inches away from falling off, and then Sora finally did it, Sora made his and Xehanort's keyblades clash one more time before he saw Xehanort go off the edge. Sora then could finally breathe in a sigh of relief: that was until he felt something grab his hand and pulled him down with Xehanort.

Meanwhile, Aqua was on her keyblade rider once again, flying through the air while using magic like thunder on the replicas. But then when she heard the sound of keyblades clashing above her, she had to look up, seeing Sora and Xehanort having a heated battle in the air. "Sora!" Was all she could say as she jumped off her keyblade rider and released one last blast of thunder before she came down on the ground, surprisingly landing right by Mickey, who looked like he could use some help. So Aqua looked at Sora and Xehanort falling one last time, before turning to help Mickey fight off the replicas surrounding them.

Sora and Xehanort were still having a heated fight in the air, both of their keyblades clashing with one another more than once. Kairi only looked up at the two worried, only hoping that Xehanort would not pull a sneaky move on Sora. But just as she thought that, Xehanort disappeared from the air, leaving Sora to fall off alone. Sora then looked down at the ground, wondering if he would have time to summon his keyblade rider but it was too late, he already had hit the ground. As soon as Kairi saw this, she ran over to her boyfriend. "Sora!" She exclaimed as she put a hand on his shoulder, noticing the crack in his helmet, showing one of his blue eyes and the crack that was in the front of his chest, traveling all the way from his hip to his opposite shoulder.

"Kairi…" Sora let out as Kairi then quickly turned around, knowing that some of the replicas must be trying to get to Sora know that he had just fallen off the side of the plateau. Kairi was correct, and fought off some of the replicas that were coming towards her, whom she believed to be Isa, Rould, and Demy. Sora then looked at Kairi, fighting for him, before looking around. _Where is he?_ Was all Sora could think, referring to Xehanort. He then looked up and on top of a smaller plateau was the old man himself, looking down on the battle like it was the most entertaining thing to do right now. Sora gave the man one last death glare, before going to help Kairi fight off the replicas coming for him.

But of course they all knew, this was only a spark of what was about to come.

* * *

**Does this chapter sound familiar? That's right, this was the secret ending featured in KH Light and Darkness, which is a sign the end is closer then anyone thinks.**

**Well it's kind of close, I mean, the final battles will be like over 15 chapters long but still...**

**So yeah I know I said I might not update today, but I managed to study (even though I still think I am going to fail) and watched Once Upon a Time and OMg it was amazing!**

** and btw My Hands from the FFXIII soundtrack is like the best song ever! honestly, I think it would fit KH better then FF but whatever XD**

**So please, look out for the next chapters, because they will be full of action and as fricken awesome as I can make them! XD so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	49. Cards, Lightning, and Waves

**(The Thirteenth Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts 2) **As Sora and Kairi continued to fight off the replicas that surrounded them, Riku was trying to fight off one replica he believed to be Rould, due to the cards sticking out at the handle of the keyblade. As soon as Riku and the member collided keyblades, the wind from the force blew the member's hood back, proving it was Rould. "Come to gamble with your fate I see?" Rould said as Riku pushed him back using his keyblade. "Let's see who has the better luck then shall we?"

Almost right at that moment, Riku ran back towards Rould, the gambler easily blocking way to dawn with his keyblade. Riku then tried to get Rould back numerous times, but each time Rould managed to block or swiftly avoid Riku's attacks. Rould then swung his keyblade at Riku's head, but thankfully, Riku was able to duck just in time before the keyblade made contact with it. _That could have been bad,_ Riku thought, knowing that definitely could have been the end of him especially since he was not wearing a helmet. But as Riku ducked, he managed to swipe his keyblade at Rould's ankles, which made him fall to the ground. Riku then quickly stood up and towered over Rould, until the gambler quickly got back up and this time successfully hit Riku right in the shoulder, which made him drop his keyblade.

As Riku's keyblade left his hand he knew he had to get to it fast before Rould took the opportunity to bring him down. So Riku quickly ducked down again as Rould once again tried to hit him with his keyblade, but missed. Rould knew he was not cut out for this keyblade wielding stuff, so he quickly unsummoned his keyblade and summoned the huge cards that stood beside him. Riku got his keyblade back in his hand just in time before Rould sent multiple cards flying right towards Riku, who thankfully blocked the cards as they came flying towards him. But what made the situation better for Riku was that the cards where sent back at Rould, which made his own cards, his own attack, injure him. This also gave Riku the perfect chance to get up and hit Rould with his keyblade, getting a good combo on him and topping it off with a blast of light.

Rould was at first shocked that Riku was able to pull off an attack like that on him. He couldn't say he wasn't expecting Riku to hit him once or twice, but hit him with his own cards? That right there drew the line for Rould, and so the gambler summoned his keyblade, but also kept his cards out. Rould then took his keyblade and hit on of his cards right at Riku, making the card go flying at the young keyblade wielder. Riku was however to slice the card right through the middle, making the huge card miss him. Riku then ran up to Rould and once again got a combo hit on him, now making Rould hit the boiling point. So Rould then made himself be surrounded by his cards, and then they quickly shuffled themselves, before spreading out again, with Rould out of sight. Riku then looked at the cards carefully spotting one with the gamblers body printed on it. So Riku then quickly ran up to the card and sliced it in half, making the gambler appear outside of the card and fall to the ground. But the next thing completely caught Riku off guard; Rould was silent as the darkness took him, being the first of Xehanort's replicas to fall.

…

Aqua had just decided to take a step away from Mickey, seeing that he seemed to have everything perfectly fine, before she felt a blast of lightning hit her from above. She then turned around to see Arlene, looking at her right in the eye and surprisingly having her hood off unlike most of the other members. "It's nice to meet you _Master_ Aqua, not prepare to die!" Arlene said as she leaped into the air and tried to hit Aqua from above, but Aqua was able to cartwheel out of the way. Arlene was right on Aqua's back again though and came at her, trying to hit her with her new keyblade, which looked like it had her knives as the end and handle of the keyblade.

"If anyone should be preparing for death it should be you!" Aqua exclaimed, saying something she normally would not say just then to someone. Aqua then ran at Arlene, who was more than ready for her and blocked Aqua's attack. Arlene then jumped back as soon as she blocked Aqua's attack, and the held her keyblade close to her and let out a laugh. Suddenly, the knives that where coming out from Arlene's keyblade came firing at Aqua, who was shocked by her keyblade's power. Arlene's knives then came firing at Aqua, who managed to avoid most of the knives except for one that lightly scratched above her eyebrow and one that cut deep into her lower calf. Aqua did not even look at the blood running down her leg though, and only ran towards Arlene, which shocked the replica, and got a combo hit on her. Arlene of course was not expecting this, since she saw how deep that knife went into the keyblade master's leg, but she just ignored it and went back to fighting.

Just as Aqua was about to finish off her combo with a blast of blizzard, Arlene brought her arm and elbowed Aqua right in the chest, which made Aqua stop. Even though Aqua was wearing all her armor, this managed to stop her and gave Arlene just enough time to hit Aqua and make her go flying backwards. Aqua thankfully landed on her feet though and was able to block Arlene when she came running for her again. Aqua then was able to send her keyblade under Arlene's, making it go flying into the air and giving Aqua the perfect chance to get another combo hit on the darkness. Aqua then took that chance, first hitting Arlene with that blast of blizzard she could not fire at her before, and then beginning to hit her with her keyblade. Arlene did not like this move Aqua just made though ad slowly took a step back and summoned her keyblade. This proved to Aqua that Arlene was getting weak.

Aqua knew that Arlene was not going to run at her now, since Arlene was becoming so much weaker. So Aqua then ran towards her, but was literally shocked when she felt the surge of lightning travel through her body once again. Aqua knew that Arlene at this point was not trying to get close to Aqua, since that could risk her own safety. Aqua then decided to ditto that and fired some blast of fire and her own thunder at Arlene, who dodged some of the attacks, but got hit more then she avoided. Aqua then took this opportunity and ran towards her, once again getting a combo on her and finishing the darkness of with a blast of light, which sent her falling to the ground. "No, there is no way I can lose…" Where Arlene's last words as she faded into darkness, hopefully not going to ever be seen again.

…

Just as Aqua left to go and fight Arlene, Mickey was trying to fight off a replica he believed to be Demy, since the keyblade looked so much like the handle of his sitar. Mickey then ran towards the replica, who countered Mickey by riding on a huge wave of water that came towards him. Mickey swiftly dodged the attack however, and was able to come up from behind the replica and hit him right in the back. The replica then fell forward, making his hood fly back and proving it was Demy himself, before Demy quickly got back up and ran towards Mickey. Mickey then looked down to see as Demy ran, water began to form around his feet, and Demy began to slid across the barren land like he was sliding on a slip in slide on his feet. As Demy slid, he took his keyblade, which also began to form water on it, and hit Mickey with his keyblade dead on. Mickey did an aerial recovery though, and then landed back on the ground, ready to face any tsunami Demy threw at him.

As soon as Mickey landed back on the ground, Demy once again came in towards him with a huge wave. But Mickey was ready for it this time, and blasted fire right at the center of the wave, which protected Mickey from the water and destroyed Demy's wave in the process. Demy landed quickly on his feet though, and then came running towards Mickey, this time on the ground. As Demy brought his keyblade towards him, Mickey successfully blocked the keyblade with his own and then got a combo on the melodious nocturne. Demy then took a quick step back with this attack, and then summoned yet another wave and went towards Mickey. This time though, instead of blasting fire at the wave, Mickey swiftly jumped over the wave, shocking Demy even when Mickey landed on the other side and blasted blizzard at the wave, freezing the entire thing.

As soon as Demy realized what Mickey had done, he looked down, seeing that the lower part of his legs was trapped in the wave that was now ice. Demy did not know what to do at that moment, but when Mickey came running at him once again, Demy began to panic. When Mickey jumped into the air to try and get an aerial attack on him, Demy was able to move just slightly out of the way, despite his legs still be trapped, as Mickey brought his keyblade down on the ice instead, breaking it and freeing Demy. Demy then quickly jumped out of the ice and jumped back on the ground. But this gave Mickey another chance to get an attack on him, and quickly jumped down and got an aerial attack on Demy, who was completely frustrated right now. Demy knew he could not hold on for that much longer. _I knew they were sending out the wrong guy, _Demy thought as he got ready for his next attack.

Demy then formed another wave for him to travel around on, which began to annoy Mickey since this was the only attack he seemed to be using at this point. But then when Demy came charging at Mickey once again, Mickey moved out of the way again and stood on the side. Demy then turned his wave around to go and charge at Mickey again, but Mickey then used a blast of thunder on Demy, which was the last thing he needed right now. As soon as the thunder made contact with Demy's wave, it sent a force through the wave; electrocuting him and making his wave explode into drops of water. Demy then fell to the ground hard as he began to vanish, and as soon as Demy saw he was fading into darkness, he cried the whole time until he was dead for sure.

* * *

**Let me tell yah, writing Demy's death is not an easy thing to do, since he is one of my favorite Organization XIII members :'(**

**Anyway, as you all know, all of the darknesses do have keyblades. So I am hoping that I will be able to draw each one of them and put them on my da acount if you are all interested.**

**Oh and yes people, I am sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger and then not updating for a day. But dont worry! Yesterday, the reason why I was not updating, was because I was writing some other chapters that will take place after this chapter so yay! That means they will mot likely be updater then expeccted!**

**So anyway, plz R&R plz! Lets see how many reviews we can get until the story is done! So please look out for the next chapter!**


	50. Lances, Flowers, and the Past

**(The Thirteenth Anthology, Kingdom Hearts 2) **Kairi and Sora soon separated after she knew Sora was okay to fight on his own, and she went to go and fight someone on her own. She continued to run through the battle field until she felt a dark presence behind her. She turned around and brought her keyblade up just in time to block the blow: it was Dilan, who was using a keyblade that greatly represented his lances. "It's good to see you princess." Dilan said as Kairi pushed him back.

"When is everyone going to stop calling me a princess?" Kairi said, getting a little annoyed with this as she charged at Dilan, who then summoned his lances to surround himself. Thankfully, Kairi stopped herself just in the nick of time before she ran right into those lances. "What, afraid to use your keyblade?" Kairi mocked, which made Dilan grow with anger. He then began to walk up to Kairi slowly, trying to hit her with the lances that surrounded him. Kairi then remembered when she fought this guy with Lea, remembering there was an opening to hit Dilan at the top of the lances. So she ran towards the darkness as fast as she could, kicking up enough speed to jump above him. Kairi then brought her keyblade down on Dilan, who then made the lances surrounding him disappear and then quickly hit Kairi with his keyblade, which sent her flying backwards. Luckily for Kairi though, she landed on her feet and then prepared for the next attack Dilan was about to make on her.

Just as Kairi suspected, Dilan came running towards her, with his keyblade out in full force. Kairi brought her keyblade out to block the blow though, meeting Dilan face to face as he then quickly took a step back. Dilan then held his keyblade over his head and pointed it right at Kairi, who was confused by this, but then when she saw the lances appear out of nowhere, she knew what Dilan was doing. So she quickly avoided Dilan's lances by jumping into the air, but she knew Dilan was not going to let her get away that easily, so she did a double jump in the air and the lances missed her once again. The lances then plummeted to the ground, right towards Dilan, and he was hit with his own attack. Dilan was taken back by this, and then when Kairi got an aerial attack on the darkness from above, he knew he was in a bad spot right now.

As soon as Kairi did that attack on him, Dilan jumped back, proving to himself how strong he was since the lances did much damage to himself. Kairi was about to run in to get another attack on Dilan, but the replica then brought his keyblade out in front of himself to block the blow. The two then had a heated battle, seeing which one could push back the other, but Dilan came out victorious in this move, and he then quickly summoned his lances to surround him again. Kairi then gave Dilan a death glare as she used reflect on herself and ran towards Dilan, making sure the reflect around her would keep up. She then ran right into Dilan's lances, making them go flying everywhere as she unsummoned reflect and got another combo hit on Dilan. Kairi then looked at Dilan one last time in the eyes, as she fired a blast of light at him, ending this fight. Dilan only looked at himself as he began to fade, and his scream echoed as the darkness took him.

…

Ventus was looking around the area, mostly looking for Vanitas since he had a score to settle with him and all for what he did. But as Ven continued to look around, he could have sworn he smelled roses, in the middle of this barren land. Ven knew what it was, and quickly held his keyblade out, looking for the graceful assassin himself. But when Ven felt the powerful force that hit him from behind, he knew he had found the source of the smell. Ven landed on his feet thankfully when he was sent back by the force, and the turned to see the man with the light pink hair and the keyblade that looked a lot like the

Scythe he used before: it was Lumaria. "Oh great, out of all the people, why did I have to fight the one that looked like the former member I could not stand?" Lumaria commented, as Ventus gave him a death glare.

"Shut up!" Ven said as he ran towards Lumaria, trying to jump and get an aerial attack on him but when Ven brought his keyblade down on the darkness, Lumaria disappeared in a flash of flowers. Ven then looked around, searching for the pink headed member until he looked out a few yards in front of him and saw the member. Ven ran towards him at full speed as Lumaria did the same and ran towards him, soon meeting in the middle with both their keyblades making sparks with the met. The two then tried to push each other back, that was until Lumaria saw no one was going to win this part of the fight since they were evenly matched, so he once again vanished in the flowers, making Ven grow angry. "Stop running and fight like a man!" Ventus exclaimed as he turned around to see the assassin trying to bring his keyblade down on the blonde.

As soon as Ven saw this, he quickly ducked and sliced his keyblade at Lumaria's ankles, making the replica fall to the ground. Ventus then used a blast of blizzard right on the member, making him freeze to the ground as Ven pointed his keyblade right at Lumaria's face. Lumaria only laughed at this however, and then vanished once again in a splash of petals, which melted the ice holding the darkness down in an instant. Ven was completely shocked by this, but was even more shocked when he felt something cut his armor from behind, sending him to the ground an knocking his helmet off. Ven then met the ground and shook his head, letting his blonde hair wave out as he looked at whatever it was that Lumaria fired at him. He then looked down to see that Lumaria fired countless petals at him, which were sharper than any knife Arlene used.

Ventus then prepared for the next attack he thought Lumaria would throw at him, and as Ven suspected, Lumaria tried to bring his keyblade down on Ven while he was on the ground. But Ven quickly dodged this and then shot up, hitting Lumaria with a good combo hit and sending the darkness to the ground. Lumaria then slowly began to get back up, but then was shot right back down when Ventus fired a blast of light at him. Ven then looked closely at Lumaria, seeing a burn mark right where the blast of light hit him, and he was holding it in pain. Ventus knew this was his chance to win this battle, and then fired another blast of darkness at Lumaria, which ended him on the spot and he faded into darkness. "Maybe if you didn't use flowers to attack your foes you could have had a chance," where Ven's last words to the pink haired assassin as he faded.

…

Terra was looking around the area, seeing if anyone of his friends needed help in fighting a battle, since he knew some of them had to be getting weak by now. But then Terra heard the noise of a corridor of darkness appear behind him, and turned around to see young Xehanort, stepping out of it with his keyblade in hand. "So you're the one that my older self possessed." Young Xehanort said, angering Terra. "Some light you are for giving into the darkness like that."

"You asked for it!" Terra said as he ran for young Xehanort, who as soon as Terra approached him, disappeared out of now where. Terra then looked around to see that he appeared again more towards the middle of where they were fighting. Terra then ran towards young Xehanort again, this time as he prepared to attack the light, Terra jumped up into the air, bringing his keyblade down on the younger version of his arch nemesis. Terra then got a good combo hit on the younger version of Xehanort, but then when young Xehanort froze in midair, Terra was confused by this. Terra was then not expecting a powerful force of darkness to come and hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. Terra quickly got back up though, looking at young Xehanort who was laughing under his breath as soon as Terra fell.

This time, instead of Terra running for young Xehanort, young Xehanort ran to him, lifting his keyblade high into the air as a blue whip like object came out of the tip of the keyblade. Terra only looked at this and made a grin under his helmet as the whip came straight towards him, hitting him dead on and making him go flying backwards. Terra quickly did an aerial recovery however and dodged the next few attacks young Xehanort tried to make on him with his whip by sliding through the air. But Terra could not avoid the whip for coming right at him, heading right for his face, but he could stop it. So Terra then held his keyblade out in front of him to block the blow, the whip circling around the keyblade, and young Xehanort pulled the whip back, taking Terra's keyblade with him. Even though young Xehanort laughed at this, Terra only smiled and jumped right at young Xehanort, summoning his keyblade once again and hitting young Xehanort dead on with an excellent combo and a few blasts of light.

It was clear to Terra that this single attack that he just did harmed young Xehanort greatly, especially with the light attacks. But then young Xehanort disappeared and reappeared more in the center of the area once again, this time, sticking his keyblade into the ground and firing a few bright lights from the tip of it. Terra knew what these where, Riku had told him about it countless times before this battle, they were lights that slowed you down, made time not on your side. As soon as Terra saw these, he tried to avoid them, but the lights followed him everywhere he traveled, and they eventually hit him. Terra then kept his keyblade in hand, expecting young Xehanort to come running at him trying to harm him, but that did not happen. Instead, young Xehanort summoned a corridor of darkness, only it was different, it had more of a dark blue look to it and young Xehanort looked to be walking inside it. "This battle is over for me," Young Xehanort said, "I will leave the rest to my older self."

Young Xehanort then walked through the portal, vanishing out of sight. At first Terra was confused by this, but then he knew what was happening, young Xehanort was going back to his own time so he could not get killed, because if he was killed, then that would mean Xehanort wouldn't even be existing right now. Terra knew that when young Xehanort went back to his own time, he would forget everything that has happened and live the life that he has in store. Terra knew young Xehanort was smart for leaving, but only wished that he could have stayed, so Terra could have ended him, and this fight would have never started.

* * *

**Well everyone, thats six down, seven more to go. Let's see how the remaining fights turn out then shall we?**

**We are getting closer and closer everyone, like I am legit counting down the days for this story to be done, and I honestly can not believe we have made it this far. Thank you all :)**

**Oh and btw if any of you like the Divergent trilogy, I have a friend on here whos author name is Que Sera Sera 7 and I am very proud since its first fanfic is now out. It takes place before the events of Divergent and I would really love if you guys go and check it out. It is acually really good so far but it needs reviews so plz help me out and go review that!**

**So anyway, plz R&R (lets see how many reviews we can get) and plz look out for the next chapter!**


	51. Darknesses and the Rebelion

**(Darkness of the Unknown 2, Kingdom Hearts II) **Sora was running at full speed, looking for any replicas that were willing to pick a fight with him. Sora then came to a stop when a replica holding a keyblade that looked like a claymore stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. Sora only gave a death glare to the member, knowing it was Isa, until he felt another dark presence behind him. Sora then turned around to see Braig, with his hood down, pointing his keyblade, which looked like his arrowguns. Braig then let out a laugh. "Finally, got the most powerful light cornered." He said.

Isa then pulled his hood back and looked at Sora. "Don't you think it is about time we put an end to his misery?" Isa said, looking right at Braig, who only laughed again.

"I couldn't agree more with you!" Braig said as he charged at Sora, keyblade raised, as Sora got prepared to attack. But just as Braig was about to bring his keyblade down on him, Sora brought his keyblade up, blocking the attack. Isa then tried to come up from behind Sora, to hit him with his keyblade, but Sora used reflect while trying to hold Braig back, preventing Isa from bringing his keyblade down on him. Braig then jumped back from Sora, and stood there as Isa reappeared right next to Braig, looking right at Sora. Braig then took his keyblade and out of the tip of it, bullets that would come from his arrowgun came out of the tip. Sora brought his keyblade up in time to block the attack and send them flying back towards Braig, but then Isa disappeared in a dark portal and reappeared behind Sora, bring his keyblade down on the teenager.

As soon as Isa brought his keyblade down on Sora, the teenager took a quick step back towards Braig, who was about to bring his keyblade down on Sora. But Sora then turned around and jumped over Braig, and while he was in the air, Sora used fire on Braig, which sent the darkness to the ground. As soon as Sora landed on the other side of Braig, Isa once again appeared in a dark portal by Sora, once again going to try and pull a fast one on the keyblade master. But just as Isa was about to do so, Sora brought his keyblade up to block the attack, before quickly pushing Isa back and getting a combo hit on Lea's former best friend. To top that combo off, Sora fired a blast of light at Isa, which sent him flying backwards. But just as that happened, Braig jumped behind Sora and fired a blast of darkness at him.

This attack injured Sora greatly, since he was a light and all, this attack did a lot of damage. Braig only laughed at this as Sora fell down on one knee, gripping his chest in pain. "Some light you are." Braig said as Sora took a deep breath in, before standing back up and making Braig fly backwards with a blast of light. Sora then felt another dark presence behind him, knowing it was Isa, and quickly turned around to block the darkness's attack. Sora then pushed Isa back quickly before using reflect, knowing that Braig most likely was trying to fire bullets at him. Sora proved right with this, and felt the bullets hit the reflect shield and fly back towards Braig. Sora then turned just in time to see several of the bullets hit Braig, making him fall to the ground. Sora then looked at Braig one last time before firing another blast of light at Braig, which basically ended it for him there, and he let out a scream as he faded into darkness, gone hopefully forever.

Sora then felt something else hit him from behind, figuring it was Isa, and was sent to the ground. Sora then looked up from the ground, seeing it was Isa, who gave him a smirk. Sora then gripped his keyblade tightly, as he sliced his keyblade at Isa's legs, sending the darkness to the ground. Sora then quickly shot up and towered over the darkness, and then quickly fired one last blast of light at Isa, ending him. Isa only widened his eyes as he looked at Sora, beginning to fade into darkness. "Say sorry to Lea for me." Where Isa's last words as he was lost forever. **(End Darkness of the Unknown 2)**

…

Avner sat on top of the apartment roof early in the morning with no one else up as far as he knew and he looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise the most beautiful pink and light orange, just like how the sun looked in Wayward Town before the heartless came. Avner then looked down and summoned his keyblade, holding it in his hand right out in front of him. He hated the sight of his weapon, he hated that this weapon was the reason the heartless came to his home world and made it a different place. The world where he once used to just sit on the beach with Valeria and Liam, not having a care in the world were just a fantasy now, there was no way he could go back to the way things where.

It was then when it hit Avner, all of those heartless that came and basically destroyed his world were coming for him, all because he could use this very weapon. It was the most powerful weapon in the world that only some people could use. And out of all the people in the worlds, the keyblade chose him when it easily could not have. Even though Avner still wish Sora had never gave him the ability to wield it, even though he still hated Sora for giving the ability to him, this does not happen to everyone. He had the world's greatest weapon, and even though he is not one of these 'lights' he still had it. And he was not going to sit on the sidelines anymore, watching the worlds fall into darkness and watch other keyblade wielders die to protect everyone. He was not going to let that happen without him going and helping them. **(Battle, Transformers: Dark of the Moon)**"Screw this," Avner said to himself as he stood up and summoned his armor, minus the helmet which was in between his arm and his side and turned around to go down the stairs and get out of here.

Avner successfully got down the stairs and was able to walk right in front of Merlin's house. Avner was hoping that he would be able to slip by the house without anyone noticing he was gone, but when he heard the door to Merlin's house open; he knew he had been caught. And of course, just Avner's luck, it was Lea and Roxas, already up and going to see what Avner was up to. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked as Avner stopped to look at them before turning back around.

"I am going to help Sora and the others fight this battle," Avner said as he was about to continued walking but Lea and Roxas stopped him once again.

"Avner, you can't just go and try to help them! This battle is between the lights and the darkness' we cannot interfere with them!" Lea exclaimed as both him and Roxas stepped closer to Avner and Roxas continued. The fight between the three was catching the attention of the inter restoration committee, who were in Merlin's little house even though they were all crammed in there.

"He is right Avner; if you go you are going to get yourself killed!" Roxas continued as some of the restoration committee members began looking out the windows of Merlin's house to see what was going on.

"So what you're just going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing about it? Xehanort is the most powerful enemy any of us have ever faced, for all we know they could be needing our help right now!" Avner said, staring at the two.

"Avner, we are not lights, we can't get involved in this," Lea said as Avner shook his head and grew irritated.

"I don't care if I am a light or not!" Avner exclaimed as some of the restoration committee members began to come outside to watch the fight close up. "A 'light' is just a title, and I don't care what you two have to say! Even though this fight was only intended for the lights and the darknesses, this battle involves all worlds. If they fail, all the worlds pay the price! We cannot let something like that happen! And I cannot believe you two, chosen wielders of the keyblade, are just going to sit there and see what happens." Avner then paused, looking at the keyblade wielders in disbelief. He could not believe that they were protesting about going to help their friends. Avner then lowered his head and shook it. "I don't care what you guys say; I am going to help them."

Avner then took one last look at the keyblade wielders and the restoration committee, who were all outside now, and turned around. Just as he began to walk away Roxas and Lea realized, he was right. This doesn't just involve the lights and darkness' it involves everyone, every world! "Wait Avner," Roxas said as Avner turned around to see them. Roxas then shut his eyes hard before reopening them and summoning his armor, minus the helmet. "I am going with you," Roxas said, which shocked both Avner and Lea.

"Well you know if Roxas is going to fight then I am most certainly going to fight with him," Lea said as he summoned his armor minus the helmet as well, "And it is not just for Roxas, it is for the lights that are fighting right now, for all worlds. Hope you got it memorized."

Avner then smiled at the two until he looked at the restoration committee. "I am coming too," Leon said as he took out his gunblade and put it over his shoulder.

"But Leon-," Avner said but Leon cut him off. Avner knew then what he had stared, he had stared a rebellion, no one was going to back down now.

"Don't 'But Leon' me, this battle decides the fate of our worlds, one that we cannot afford to lose, and plus those are my friends out there, fighting for us," Leon said, "If I don't come with you, I will not be able to live with myself."

"I am coming too," Cloud said, getting out his buster sword, as Zack nodded right next to him getting out his SOLIDER sword.

"You can count me in," Lightning said with her gunblade out.

"Same here," Oswald said with his keyblade in hand, completely agreeing with what Avner said.

"Us too!" Everyone else exclaimed, getting all of their weapons out to fight. The turnout made Avner smile; he could tell that this war was going to get ugly.

"You know, when Sora first gave me the ability to use this weapon I did not know what it would get me into," Avner said holding out his keyblade before placing it back down, "I had no clue that it would ruin my life and as a matter of fact, I still hate Sora for it. But I had no clue that some huge key could cause all this. It caused the battle of all worlds, The Keyblade War, thousands of years ago. And here we are again, right on the brink of causing another one, another battle of all worlds! Only this time, if Xehanort has his way, everything you know and love will be taken away from you. And I am not going to let that happen! I am not going to sit here and just see how everything goes! I am going to fight this battle, and I am going to do everything I possibly can to protect the worlds, and I am most certainly NOT going to let Xehanort have his way! Now who's with me?"

Avner then raised his keyblade as everyone yelled and put their weapons into the air as well, showing Avner they were with him. Avner smiled the biggest he had ever smiled before in a long time, looking at the rebellion he was about to bring to Xehanort. But just then Cecil stepped forward. "No mean to rain on the parade but I think we are going to need more help than this," Cecil said as Avner only smiled bigger.

"Don't worry, I know just where to go for help," Avner spoke as he turned to face Cid, who knew what Avner was thinking and only nodded. Avner then turned his head to look at the sky, only hoping that it was not too late to help the lights. **(End Battle)**

* * *

**Okay everyone, there is eight, but what about the remaining five?**

**So we are getting closer and closer to the end and I really can not believe it. But i also cant wiat to get the chapters out that will most likely shock you all!**

**Oh and btw I need your assiatance. So in my upcoming fanfic Divinity, (MINOR SPOILER) I have the beginning scene with Reno, Elena, and the helicotper flying into that dome thing, but I was just a little confused with this. SO basically, Elena and the other guy where in teh dome, Reno flew down, and Kadaj and the other remaints attacked them right? Reno saw and heard that happen right? I just want to make sure I am right, but if any of you seen the complete version (I have not) plz pm me and tell me what else happened in that scene if you have seen it.**

**So anyway, plz R&R. The next chapter will be amazing and I will probably get it out later since it is almost finished. So plz look out for the next chapter!**


	52. The X-Blade

Sora had just made the final move on the Isa replica before it seemed like the battle was over. Five of the replicas had fled the battle: Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, and Xion. Everyone unsummoned their helmets and tried to recover from the battle. Everyone was completely exhausted from the battle all suffering minor injuries. Sora worried asked "Is everyone okay?"

At first he received no response but then he heard a moan coming from Kairi. Sora turned to see her struggling to get to her feet. He ran up to her helping her stand as she breathed heavy. "I'm fine Sora I'm just..." she said.

"It's okay all of us are." Sora spoke out to her, practically reading her mind.

"Sora we have to get out of here." Riku said "I know we need to defeat Xehanort but we are in no condition to fight right now."

Sora nodded in agreement as he made sure Kairi could stand on her own. They were all about to summon there keyblade riders before a huge red light appeared in the center of the battle field firing all seven keyblade masters back. Keyblades began to fly everywhere, Sora, Riku, and Kairi did not know what was happening at first but Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Mickey knew exactly what was happening.

"No! The X-blade has been forged!" Aqua shouted.

After Sora heard this was happening he ran toward Kairi as best as he could to try and block the wind for her. The sand got in his eyes and he was blinded for a seconded before he felt the wind stop followed by a deep, dark laugh. He opened his eyes to see Xehanort with the other four remaining replicas behind him and in his hand holding the broken...

"The X-Blade!" Mickey shouted.

Xehanort only laughed at what Mickey said. The X-blade was not complete and had that broke appearance, but was still ten times more powerful than any of theirs. Sora put himself in front of Kairi as they walked closer.

"I really have to thank you for helping me form MY weapon." Xehanort said as he looked at everyone.

"It is not your weapon Xehanort! You do not deserve to hold it in your hands right now!" Terra exclaimed.

Xehanort chucked at this and looked back at the replicas behind him quickly before turning it back towards the seven lights. "Well Terra it is mine. It was my darkness that made half of it after all."

"How did you even forge it? I thought you needed all seven pure hearts and all thirteen darkness's to make it." Ventus asked.

"Well haven't you noticed I have a lot of darkness within me Ventus? I think I have enough to forge the X-blade without all of my replicas destroyed." Xehanort replied. "As for the other part of your question I already have six of the seven lights to make it."

Everyone looked around confused, as far as they knew they all still had their hearts. They thought that they had to become one with the weapon to forge it. Xehanort only laughed again at this and looked right into Sora's angry eyes.

"Well you see the X-blade needs seven pure hearts of light, it never said it had to be your hearts of light, it can be anyone's." Xehanort said.

"Who is your last light than?" Sora asked as Xehanort took his left hand and pointed his finger straight at Kairi. Sora than understood what Xehanort was trying to tell them. And Sora was about to blow because of it.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that you're using the seven princesses of hearts to forge the X-blade?!" Sora screamed. Xehanort only replied with a nod.

"And my last needed light is your pretty little girlfriend over there so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move." Xehanort said as he walked closer to Kairi.

Sora put his body in front of Kairi to protect her and said "No! You will NOT touch her!" Sora said as he charged towards Xehanort basically putting his whole body into attack mode. He got to Xehanort and tried to swing his keyblade at him but Xehanort blocked it. Sora put that keyblade down so hard on it that sparks began flying from the connection. Xehanort than took the X-blade and hit Sora with it right on the side. "Now that the X-blade has been forged I don't have a need for you anymore!" Xehanort screamed. After he hit Sora he lifted his hand and used a dark aurora and flung Sora to his right.

"SORA!" Everyone exclaimed, Kairi begin the voice everyone heard the loudest as Sora hit the ground hard. He tried to get up but he could nearly move. The attack had paralyzed him and had suffered severe injuries. As Xehanort inches closer to Kairi the others tried to go and protect her but the replicas stopped them by keeping them held down similar to how Riku and Mickey were held down by the replicas like how they were at the end of the Mark of Mastery Exam. Sora tried to inch closer to Kairi but was too weak and was fading out of consciousness fast.

Xehanort got within arm's length of Kairi before he put the X-blade into the air about to strike down on her before she quickly summoned her keyblade and blocked the blow. But then Xehanort used the X-blade to fling her keyblade close by where Sora was. "Now I shall end your life at last princess, complete the X-Blade; lead the worlds into everlasting darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed as Kairi had a look of fear in her face and thought it was the end. Xehanort was about to bring the X-blade down on Kairi before suddenly...

"LOOK OUT!"

Xehanort was just about to bring the X-blade down on Kairi's head as he looked what was coming up behind her. It was someone on a keyblade rider similar to Terra's but all white and black that went so fast it broke the sound wave. As the rider got closer to Kairi, he summoned his keyblade causing his rider to disappear. He then basically glided through the air at Kairi as he went over her head and blocked the blow from Xehanort in midair! The blow cause sparks and was so powerful it flung Xehanort back! The rider than landed as he unsummoned his helmet to reveal a familiar spiky blonde hair teenager with his light and darkness keyblade in his hand.

"Avner!" Everyone but Sora exclaimed who was just about to lose consciousness before he suddenly started to feel better. Little did he know that a man in red and orange armor came up from behind him and casted cure on him. He then began to get up and felt like he could fight again! He almost collapsed though since he was still a little weak but a hand catches his before he fell. Sora looked up to see it was none other than...

"Lea!" Sora exclaimed as Lea unsummoned his helmet revealing his spiky red hair. Sora then looked next to Lea to see Roxas standing right next to him with his oathkeeper and oblivion in his hands.

"Looks like you guys can use a hand," Roxas said as he helped Sora up.

"Yeah, a pretty big hand," Lea added.

"Avner, Roxas, Lea, why are you here?" Kairi asked them.

"We told you, we would always be there to bring you back." Roxas said as he smiled. Riku than summoned his keyblade and got Ansem off of him. Roxas then ran over to the closest person to him, who was Mickey being pinned down by Xion and got her off of him. Xion got off and only looked at Roxas before running off back to Xehanort. Riku than got the Vanitas off of Aqua and Ven and Mickey got Xemnas off of Terra. Everyone then rushed over to Kairi and served as a wall between Xehanort and her. Xehanort who was still recovering from Avner's blow was backed up by his four remaining replicas.

"You make me laugh, you really think you can defeat me? We took you down easily last time and you are all still weak. Three more people isn't going to make a difference." Xehanort said as he readied the X-blade.

**(Showdown at Hollow Bastion, Kingdom Hearts II) **"That's why a good keyblade wielder always brings back up!" Avner said, turning around, looking behind him. Everyone turned around to see a huge group of people coming out from behind the hill. The first people Sora noticed was the white duck and the tall dog come up with a gummi ship above them being driven by two chipmunks. It was Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale! Then right next to them was the whole restoration committee from the Radiant Garden! Cecil, Stitch, Cloud, Zack, Snow, Serah, and everyone from Destiny Islands was there too! Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rime, and all the husbands of the seven princesses of heart were there with swords and other weapons, Genie, Chicken Little, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, Simba and all Sora's summons where there as well! Basically everyone that has ever helped Sora on his adventures was there to help from a variety of worlds! They couldn't believe their eyes.

Xehanort then looked at this in shock seeing the hundreds of people helping them. "Impossible." He then quickly snapped out of his trance, and snapped his fingers, summoning hundreds of heartless, nobodies, nightmares, and unversed to fight the army Avner has brought them.

Sora then looked to Riku that gave him a nod of the head. Sora than turned around to see Kairi climbing to her feet and summoned her keyblade and gave Sora the nod as well. Then he looked to Roxas, Avner, and Lea who also nodded and the same with Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Sora then looked in Xehanort's eyes angrily and took a deep breath. He then let out one word as he got his keyblade ready to win this war.

"ATTACK!"

The Keyblade War had begun.

* * *

**Yes everyone! The Keyblade War has offically begun!**

**Now plz review kindly on this chapter, this was one of the very first chapters I wrote for this story so there may be some things that seem different. If you do notice any plz tell me to I can fix them in the future.**

**So I am really excited for everything that is coming up and I hope you all end up loving them as much as I do! So plz R&R (no flamers plz) and look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	53. The Keyblade War

**(Fight to the Death, Kingdom Hearts II) **As soon as the single word slipped from his mouth, the whole army behind Sora charged at Xehanort's army full of heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares. As soon as the first person met the first heartless, it was almost like the world had stopped moving, and Sora was taking it in that this was really happening. Soon Sora saw that Xehanort and his remaining replicas had vanished from the battle. Looking around confused, Sora then saw the huge castle that looked like the Castle That Never Was but was made out of plateaus and large boulders appear out of the ground. _At least we know where they are hiding; _Sora thought as he then ran, clashing with Xehanort's army.

Sora took his kingdom key and began to slice through the enemies, trying to destroy as many as he could in several single blows. He then looked over to his right to see Kairi and Avner working in unison, destroying heartless and making them turn into the dark remains. "Avner!" Sora exclaimed as he clashed with a samurai nobody's sword. This caught both Kairi and Avner's attention. "Get Kairi out of here! If we lose her, then we lose everything! Just get her somewhere safe!"

"I'm on it," Avner said, cutting through one of the last heartless surrounding them as he summoned his keyblade rider. He then hopped on it and held out his hand, allowing Kairi to climb onto the back of it as the two flew away from the battle. Sora could finally breathe a sigh of relief as they fly away from the battle of all worlds.

Sora then continued to make his way, destroying countless enemies in his path with his keyblade and magic attacks. As he destroyed more enemies, it seemed like it was never going to stop, but he was not going to give up, they have come too far to do that.

"Sora!" A voice exclaimed in a short distance. Sora then looked to his left to see Terra fighting off some axe flapper unversed that were swarming him. Sora then ran towards Terra, and jumped into the air to stop several of them. Terra then bent forward slightly, and with that Sora went over and jumped onto his back, using it as stepping stool so he could wipe out the remaining axe flappers, relieving the two. Terra then went over to help Aqua, who was battling some berserker nobodies, firing many magic attacks such as blizzard and fire at them.

Sora then moved on to face none other than Kefka, who was trying to attack Zack and Cloud, who appeared to be struggling with the clown. Sora then ran over to them while firing light at the clown, making him fall backwards flat on his back. Zack then jumped into the air and was able to hit the clown as he tried to get up again, with Zack nearly making him fall right back down. Cloud then quickly dashed over to the clown, hitting him several times before Sora moved in and got a combo hit on Kefka, making him go running away from the four while calling some heartless to go and attack the heroes. Sora, Cloud, and Zack were now back to back, surrounded by the heartless. "Think you can handle this many?" Sora asked the two, not keeping his eyes off the heartless.

"Well... Might be tough if one more shows up," Zack joked, causing Cloud to grin, remembering the time he told that to Leon in the Battle of 1000 Heartless.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care off," Cloud snickered, pointing his sword at the heartless.

"What, you are both fighting too?" Sora said as the three of them then jumped at the heartless, destroying most of them with one swiped of their weapons. As soon as all of them were gone, Cloud and Zack moved on to go help Aerith and Tifa fight some nightmares, causing Sora to grin. Sora then moved on and began to hit heartless and nobodies with blasts of light, while at the same time, hitting many of them with his keyblade. Sora then clashed with a single neoshadow heartless, only to have the final blow delivered by Lightning, who killed it with a single shot from her gunblade. Lightning then shot several more heartless behind Sora and then moved on to go and fight some unversed solo.

Sora then noticed that Lea was surrounded by a huge group of nightmares, trying to hit them with his keyblade but they were swiftly dodging the attack. Sora then ran up to Lea helping him out only to have one of the nightmares jump on his back, making him struggle to get it off of them. "Burn baby!" Sora heard Lea said as he felt the nightmare vanish from his back. Sora turned to see Lea, firing many of the nightmares with fire attacks, making it clear to Sora that Lea was in one of his fire frenzy moments.

As soon as Sora saw Lea clearly was going perfectly fine with this battle, he moved on, pushing through the heartless, nobodies, unversed, and dream eaters that stood in his way. Sora was then surrounded by a large group of nobodies, that all looked ready to end the keyblade bearer. Sora was about to charge at one of them but then something came up from it from behind and killed the monster. As soon as the nobody vanished, Sora saw who it was. "Neku!" Sora exclaimed as Neku came up to Sora and they were then back to back.

"I'll handle them," Neku said as a bright light began to form from the tips of his fingers. Neku and Sora were then beginning to attack the nobodies with all of their force, Neku slicing through the nobodies by using the light on his fingers, Sora using his keyblade. After some of the nobodies where cleared out, Neku cupped his hands, nodding at Sora, who knew what to do. So Sora then ran up and jumped on Neku's cupped hands, which made him jump even higher. Sora then took his keyblade and fired a beam of light from the tip of it, and then began to spin around, making more nobodies disappear in a short period of time.

As soon as Sora landed, Neku gave Sora one last nod, before running over to help other members of the restoration committee who seemed to be struggling. Sora then turned around, seeing how many more monsters there where to fight. It hit him at that moment that Xehanort had gotten what he wanted, The Keyblade War had begun. **(End Fight to the Death)**

…

Avner flew with Kairi on the back of his keyblade rider, going as far away from the battle as they could. He knew that they could not leave the world and let all their friends fight, they at least had to go somewhere on the world farther away from the battle. So Avner flew Kairi over on the back side of the castle that was just formed, where no battling was taking place.

As soon as they landed, Avner made his keyblade rider disappear. "Avner they are in danger and need all the help they can get." Kairi stated. "Go, I can take care of myself."

"No, I promised Sora that I would get you out of here, and I know he was expecting me to watch you too." Avner replied.

"But…" Kairi stopped talking after they heard the sound of footsteps coming this way, making a shiver go down the twos spine. Avner then took Kairi's hand and took her behind a large boulder, resting inside the castle. They hid behind it, hoping that whoever it was wasn't fighting for Xehanort's side.

As soon as Avner heard a halt, he brought his head over the top of the huge rock, which was just tall enough to block their heads. Avner looked and right out in front of him, thankfully looking the other way, was Xemnas.

As soon as Avner saw who it was, he brought his head back down and basically slammed it against the boulder. "It's one of them, isn't it?" Kairi whispered, Avner only responding with a shake of the head.

Avner then began to debate in his head. Even though Xemnas was looking the other way, his body was facing their direction, which could only mean he was walking over to them without knowing it. And Avner knew that he would walk over here and look behind this boulder, finding them and giving himself the perfect opportunity to kill them.

**(Final Hour, X-Ray Dog) **Avner then began to think it was all over, everything he thought for was now going to be taken away from him. If Xemnas killed Kairi, all worlds would fall into darkness: Radiant Garden, the Mysterious Tower, Wayward Town, not that it hasn't fallen into darkness already. But Avner then realized all this time he had waited for his world to try and come back from the darkness by its own. And all those years he was blaming Sora for causing it to fall, but really he should have been blaming himself. If anything, Sora helped him, Avner had the keyblade; he could bring the world back into the light. But instead he did nothing to help and watched as the world fell deeper into darkness.

Avner then looked at the girl, the girl that was all worlds' last hope. He knew that if she was killed, there was no way the worlds would be able to come back from the darkness, as a matter of fact, they would probably never come back from it, and he could not do what he did all these years and just watch. Avner had just proved to himself that he was no hero, but maybe now it was time to change that.

"Kairi, you better tell Sora he owes me big time." Avner said, Kairi looking at him confused.

"What are you talking-" Kairi cut herself off as soon as she saw Avner go out from behind the boulder, looking Xemnas right in the eyes. _Avner no!_ She wanted to scream, but instead she just looked at him, eyes widened, seeing how much the boy has grown in the short time she knew him.

Avner was now out in front of Xemnas, only a few feet away from him. "Hey you're the one that was so weak, that you lost your body to Terra right?" Avner said, mocking the former leader of Organization XIII.

Xemnas was now looking at Avner with a dead glare. "You do not speak that way to me!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry did I mistake you for someone else? I think I did, you are the one who was Xehanort's right hand man but then after a fight you weren't anymore right? No, or maybe you were just both." Avner continued.

Xemnas then summoned his keyblade, Avner following him shortly after ass a force field appeared around the two, leaving Kairi on the outside of it. "Now that is no way to talk to someone now is it?" Xemnas said, preparing to fight Avner.

_Sora you better hurry up…_ Avner thought as he charged at Xemnas.

* * *

**Third chapter in one day (does a happy dance) so pumped!**

**Oh and about the caslte thing that is formed in this chapter, if you do not really know how to picture it, it looks identical to the castle that never was but it is made out of plauteas in stead.**

**Omg they released screenshots for KH hd 1.5 remix and I must say they look absolutly beatuiful! they have the quility of DDD but are even more amazing! And on top of that Nuorma hinted a KH2 hd collection! I would die and go to heaven if that happens! (that is if it is released OUTSIDE of japan!)**

**I am now on 50 favorite authors lists :'D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I am really in a writing mood now! who knows I may even update another chapter later... So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	54. Darkness of the Unknown

Sora looked around the area, completely shocked that a second Keyblade War was happening right in front of his eyes. Sora was zoned out for a moment until he heard his name being called. "Sora!" The voice said. Sora then turned around to see Riku, Roxas, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Mickey standing near the castle, so of course Sora ran over to them to see what was up.

"Kairi contacted me through my keyblade rider, Avner is fighting off Xemnas and right now it does not look good." Riku explained, worried about her friends.

"Then we need to get over there now!" Sora exclaimed as they all nodded, except for Aqua and Terra, who looked over, seeing everyone struggling with the battle they were facing. Just by turning their heads they saw Stitch surrounded by heartless, Snow and Serah back to back trying to fight off nobodies, Beat trying to protect Rime from the dream eaters that were jumping towards them. Aqua then looked over at Terra, who then nodded.

"You five go, we will stay and fight the battle here." Aqua spoke up, which shocked everyone, especially Ventus.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to come and help us?" Ven asked in a low tone. Terra then walked up to him and place his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ven, this is what our hearts are telling us to do, what we need to do, your heart is calling you to help Sora and the others, I am sure of it. Please, let us fight this battle here, while you go and fight your battle with them." Terra said as Ven looked at him a little upset, but that turned into a determined expression.

"Alright," Ven said as he walked over by Sora and the others, "You two stay safe!" Were Ven's last words to Terra and Aqua before the two of them ran out into the battle field, ready to take on anything together, while Sora, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Mickey went to go and help Kairi and Avner.

…

Avner fell face first into the ground, not technically unconscious but might as well have been. Kairi only stood on the outside of the force field as it began to disappear, watching the whole battle in horror. Avner knew that he stood no chance against Xemnas, but he went out and fought him anyway, to protect her, and she honestly felt guilty about it. "You lights are pathetic; no wonder you didn't become one of the seven." Xemnas said to Avner, shocking Kairi since Xemnas basically just said Avner was a light.

Just then the force field separating Xemnas and Avner from Kairi disappeared, which caused Xemnas to laugh. "You might as well surrender now princess." Xemnas said, holding out his free hand while gripping his keyblade, which looked similar to his eternal blades, tighter.

Kairi looked at Xemnas with an angry expression on her face, summoning her keyblade, getting ready to face Xemnas for herself. **(Darkness of the Unknown 3, Kingdom Hearts II) **But before she could do anything, a blast of blizzard came from behind her and hit Xemnas dead on, making him fly backwards. Kairi then turned around to see Sora, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Mickey running to help them. "You guys!" Kairi exclaimed as Riku and Mickey ran up to Kairi.

"We don't have a lot of time, we need to keep you safe," Riku said with Mickey nodding in agreement. Kairi then looked over at Avner, who was now being cradled in Ven's arms with Roxas trying to see if he will react to anything. Kairi then looked over towards Xemnas; with Sora now out in front of him, looking ready to fight him.

"Just put Avner down here, we are far away enough from the battle and I can heal him." Kairi said, mostly just coming up with any excuse to her not to leave. She needed to make sure everyone got out of here safe, she needed to make sure Sora would come out of this battle he was about to have with Xemnas alive.

Without warning, Sora ran at full speed towards Xemnas, not stopping for anything. Even though Sora did not really get to know Avner, as a matter of fact, Avner hated Sora; Xemnas hurt him, and threatened Kairi. And because of that, Sora was going to make sure he would pay. So Sora ran towards Xemnas and tried to hit him with his keyblade, but Xemnas easily blocked the blow by bringing his keyblade up to block it. Xemnas then pushed Sora back and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Sora then began to look around, knowing that he would probably appear out of now where like everyone else seemed to be doing, but Sora was a few seconds to late and Xemnas hit him from behind. Sora fell forward due to this, but then quickly shot right back up when he saw Xemnas coming for him again.

Sora shot up just in time before Xemnas could lay another hand on him, blocking Xemnas's keyblade and then being able to push Xemnas's keyblade back to give the darkness a combo hit. But as soon as Sora finished with that combo, Xemnas disappeared and reappeared once again, this time right in front of Sora. "We shall go together," Xemnas said as he threw Sora up into the air, making Sora go flying. Sora knew what was happening; Xemnas had done this to him numerous times before in the World that Never Was. So as soon as Xemnas began to appear in front of him, Sora used the white things that appeared around Xemnas to escape Xemnas's attacks. Sora paused for a moment as he began to fall from where he was, trying to land back on the ground since he thought that was over, but Xemnas surprised him and reappeared in front of Sora while he was falling, getting a combo on the light in midair which caused him to hit the ground hard, landing on his back.

As soon as Sora rose back up to his feet, he knew that his armor was probably going to do him no good now. After that fall from Xehanort and a fall from Xemnas, the armor must have been ready to fall off of his body, but Sora tried no to pay attention to that and only focused on Xemnas, who was out of sight once again. Sora began to look around, searching for the darkness, but then believed he found him when he felt a dark presence behind him. So Sora then turned around, stopping Xemnas by hitting him just in time. Xemnas then stubbed backwards because of this, but he recovered quickly. "Since when did you become this strong?" Sora asked as he ran towards Xemnas again, trying to hit him with his keyblade but Xemnas blocked the attack, and the two were now face to face.

"When Xehanort made me a full replica." Xemnas replied back as he disappeared once again, but Sora quickly turned around and blocked the blow Xemnas tried to make on him from behind. Xemnas then pushed Sora back yet again, making him hit the boulder that Avner and Kairi where hiding behind before. Sora then fell to the ground when this happened and then looked over at his friends, who were not that far away from where he was. Sora saw Ven, Roxas, Mickey, and Riku over Avner, who seemed to be having some reaction now, while Kairi only watched this battle in horror. Sora looked right into Kairi's eyes as Xemnas ran up to Sora, this time the keyblade master hitting Xemnas with fire just in time before Xemnas could do anymore harm to him. Xemnas then disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the area, looking at Sora with much thought as Sora ran out ready to face Xemnas. The two where a good length apart, which set up Xemnas's finishing move. Xemnas then pointed his keyblade at Sora, firing multiple blasts of darkness from the tip of it right at Sora. Sora tried to counter this by firing multiple blasts of light at Xemnas, but it was hopeless, even though they were both able to dodge a good amount of attacks, they were hit by the blasts just as much, which basically ended the battle there. **(End Darkness of the Unknown 3)**

Xemnas looked at Sora from across the area, looking at the keyblade master as he began to breathe heavily as his keyblade disappeared from his hands. Sora was struggling just to keep his eyes open at this point. Even thought at first it looked like Sora had lost this battle, it was clear no one has won or lost. Both Xemnas and Sora had gained an equal amount of damage. "There- you're…" Sora barely let out as he fell down on both his knees, placing one hand on the ground with his other one on his chest.

Xemnas only laughed weakly at this. "So this is the boy who thought his light could defeat the darkness, now on the ground begging for mercy. Really Sora, if you were going to give up this easily, you never stood a chance against us."

Xemnas then, as weak as he was, summoned his keyblade and put it back, as if he was about to throw it at Sora. Sora then realized throwing it at him was exactly what he was planning to do, so he could deliver the final blow. Sora then closed his eyes, preparing for the keyblade to come flying at him and kill him. _Sorry guys, it looks like you will have to be continuing this battle without me._ Was Sora's only thought as the keyblade came hurling at Sora, who still had his eyes closed. Just before Sora thought it was all over for him…

"Kairi no!"

"SORA!"

Sora then heard the sound of Xemnas, screaming out in pain, and then it was dead silent. Sora figured what had happened was Kairi ran and fired a blast of light or something at Xemnas, destroying him. Sora then opened his eyes, speechless by what he saw.

It was Kairi, standing right in front of him, with Xemnas's keyblade impaled in her chest.

* * *

**Gave you all a cliffhanger... anit I evil? I think I am! **

**Fourth chapter updated today, feel so pumped!**

**yes I know, this chapter was not one of my favorites, but the next one if probably my favorite in the whole book so just bear with me. **

**So plz plz plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	55. Friends in my Heart

_This is not happening, it can't be happening, it can't. _Sora thought. Even though Kairi's back was facing Sora, he knew that that is what happened. Kairi, the love of his life, ran out in front of him so he would not die. She was wearing her armor, without the helmet, and the keyblade went through it, and since Sora's armor was damaged much greater then hers was, he knew it would have killed him instantly, so she ran out in front of him instead. Sora could not believe it, Xehanort needed her to complete the X-Blade, he needed her more than anything, and now here she was, dying right in front of him.

Sora then looked out to see Xemnas, kneeling on the ground in pain, looking like his chest was burnt. Sora knew it had to be from a blast of light someone fired at him. "Looks like we won this battle Xehanort." Were Xemnas's last words as he faded into darkness, hopefully never to be seen again. Now that he was gone, his keyblade faded with him and it disappeared from Kairi's chest as she began to fall backwards.

As soon as Sora saw this, he tried to get over to her as fast as he could even though he was so injured, and made it to her just in time before she hit the ground. Sora then looked into her eyes, which where barley open. "Kairi…" Sora said, a single tear now running down his face.

Kairi then took her hand and placed it on Sora's cheek. "You're alright…" She could just barely let out.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked her, tears continuing to fall from Kairi's face.

Kairi took a breath. "Because I love you, you should know that by now." She said, lowering her hand from Sora's cheek. Riku, Ventus, Mickey, Roxas, and Avner, who was now fully healed, then approached them, Riku looking like he was ready to break down. "You have to win this war now, not just for the worlds, but for me." Kairi then looked over at Riku before looking back at Sora.

Sora then tried as hard as he could to hold back the tears. "Kairi, you're the last one Xehanort needs to complete the X-Blade. If he gets your heart, we won't be winning this war. What am I supposed to do?" Sora asked.

Kairi then looked deep into Sora's eyes as she let out a sad grin. Sora's eyes widened, he knew what he had to do. Sora did not seem like the only one that knew what this meant, since Riku's eyes widened when she looked at him. _Okay, _Sora said so softly that Kairi could barely hear it. Sora then saw a bright light come from Kairi's chest, floating right above her as she fell lifeless. Sora then placed his hands underneath the heart, gradually guiding it to his chest, letting the heart come into his like it had so many years ago. **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

It was then when Sora broke down with thousands of tears falling from his face onto Kairi's lifeless body. Sora then took Kairi's body and hugged her, tears going onto her body making you think she just ran out in the rain. Sora then put Kairi's body back on the ground before standing up with a limp and walking inches away from Kairi's body, not having the strength to look at it anymore. Sora barely got a yard away from her before he fell to the ground on his hands and knees from being so weak.

Sora did not care though, he did not care that his hands where probably bleeding now because of the fall, he did not care about anything right now. It was almost like when Kairi died in Sora's arms, she took his will, his soul, his purpose, everything, with her. He realized then that Kairi was all Sora ever wanted, she was the love of his life, his everything, and now she was gone. He did not know what to do with himself now.

Without thinking, Sora stood on his knees. "Why don't you kill me now Xehanort! Now that I have no reason to live!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs before breaking down and crying again. Sora then sat down, and pulled his knees up to his chest, crying in them. As his head rested on his knees, still balling in them, he waited, hoping that Xehanort would send someone to come and end his life.

As Sora sat there crying on the floor, tears from Riku's eyes began to fall, several as a matter of fact. Kairi was his one of his best friends, and even though he got over his little crush for her years ago, he was still devastated. "What do we do now?" Roxas said, looking at Riku who was now wiping away the tears.

Once he was done wiping them away, he spoke. "We don't really have a choice but to run now," Riku admitted, even though he so desperately did not want to. "Kairi lost her heart, which means the worlds will slowly fall into darkness, this world probably being the first. We need to get out of here while we still can."

"Yeah but where will we go? All the worlds will fall into darkness, where can we go that is safe?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know alright!" Riku said angrily, shocking everyone. Once Riku realized his actions, he felt hot tears running down his face, which he then wiped away. Riku then met reality. "It's over… We lost." Riku let out slowly.

Riku then lowered his head, Ventus, Mickey, and Roxas following right after, while Avner on the other hand looked at them angrily. "So that's it then? You're all just going to give up? After we've come this far?" Avner exclaimed, looking at the group of Riku, Ventus, Roxas, and Mickey, before looking over at Sora, who was still up to his knees crying, and then turned back to the group.

"We don't really have a choice anymore," Mickey said, making his keyblade vanish as Riku and Ventus followed. Avner just looked at them in disappointment.

"Well, we can't give up! It's not over, it's just not…" Avner said, his last words coming out slowly and upset. Avner then lowered his head while looking at his keyblade angrily. "Some most powerful weapon in the world you are." He said to it, as if it were alive, before throwing it across the area. The keyblade then appeared back in his hands shortly after, but he just couldn't look at it anymore, so he closed his eyes.

As the group finally accepted defeat, Sora was still crying in his knees, nearly accepting defeat as well. He knew it was all over now, Xehanort had won the war, darkness had covered the light, and they have lost. It was not like Sora's nature to give up, but now that Kairi was gone, he just couldn't go on. As Sora continued to ball, something happened next that was unexpected…

_Sora please don't give up, I thought you were stronger than that._

**(End Missing You) **Sora's head then slowly rose from his knees at the sound of those words echoing in his head. That was her voice, Kairi's, telling him not to give up, and that she knew he was stronger than the way he was acting now. Sora then realized, Kairi might have not been out in front of him alive now, but she is not gone. Sora then placed his hand on his chest, _she's here,_ he whispered to himself. Kairi might have lost her heart, but if Sora could destroy the X-Blade and Xehanort to free the other princesses, he could save her. All he needed to do was destroy the X-Blade, free the other princesses, and unlock his heart again to save the love of his life. He knew that it had to be done; he would not be able to live with himself if Kairi was gone forever.

So Sora then began to rise, wiping the tears away as he summoned his keyblade. With his keyblade in his right hand he used it like a cane to turn around and face the group, which stopped accepting defeat when they saw Sora stand. Even though he had his keyblade for support, Sora still nearly fell over, face first. But Riku came up to him and caught him right as he was about to fall, and then used cure on him. "What are you doing?" Riku asked as Sora unsummoned his keyblade, now that he was feeling better from cure.

"What? You weren't all serious about giving up where you? I am not going to stop fighting, not after we have come this far." Sora said confidently.

"Sora… Kairi is gone, and the worlds will fall into darkness." Mickey said.

"No, she is not gone, she is right here." Sora said, holding his hand over his chest. "And Xemnas may have made her lose her heart, but we can still save her if-" Sora said, but was cut off by Riku who almost seemed to read the teens mind.

"No, I can't let you do that again." Riku protested, knowing that Sora was planning to unlock his heart to free Kairi's.

"Riku, you know I need to do this," Sora said. "But not now, I need to defeat Xehanort, his replicas, and the X-Blade first, so I know when I bring Kairi back, she will not have anything to hurt her ever again."

Riku then stood there along with the group, shocked by what Sora was saying. They could not believe he was going to do this, going to fight until it was really over. Even though Riku and the others did not want to see Sora lose his heart while freeing Kairi's, they knew this is what he wants. Sora then looked like he was about to walk off and continue without them but was stopped. "Come on Sora, why are you trying to do so much on your own?" Riku said, "I will fight with you."

Riku's comment caused Sora to smile. "And you can't leave me out; I still need that old man to pay for what he did to me, Aqua, and Terra twelve years ago." Ventus said, Mickey nodding in agreement.

"And after what he did to Xion? I can't let him get away with that." Roxas said. From what everyone was saying, saying that they would fight with Sora, meant the world to him. He knew that everyone fighting this war now would help him until the end, and nothing was going to change that.

The group's courage was then turned to fear when the ground suddenly shook. Sora then looked up to see the sky beginning to turn into the color black. "The world, it's fading into darkness." Riku stated. Without question Sora ran over to Kairi's lifeless body and scooped it in his arms, cradling her like a baby. He then stood, not knowing what to do with her until he turned to Avner, almost instantly going over to him.

"Avner please, take her somewhere safe. You did a much better job at protecting her than I did." Sora said, looking at Avner right in the eyes. Avner then moved his hands under Kairi's body, taking her from Sora and holding her in his arms. "Thank you." Sora said as he was about to move but was stopped by Avner.

"Wait Sora," Avner began, catching Sora's attention. "I'm sorry, I blamed you for bring my world to darkness, but really it was all my fault for not doing anything about it."

Avner the lowered his head, looking down at Kairi's lifeless body. But Avner then felt a cold metal hand make contact with his armored shoulder. That hand belonged to Sora. "It's alright, but let's just promise each other that if we all make it out of here, we will stop the fighting." Sora said, nodding at Avner, who nodded back.

Before Avner could say anything else, the ground shook again. "Go, you need to get out of here now! Go find Terra and Aqua; they will know what to do." Sora said as Avner nodded again before running in the opposite direction, taking Kairi with him in his arms. Sora looked at him as he vanished, as he then felt a hand on his shoulder, belonging to Riku.

"Do you really think we can stop Xehanort?" Riku asked him, removing his hand from his armored shoulder as Roxas, Ven, and Mickey approached the group.

"I don't know, but I do know that whatever happens, we will always be there, until the end." Sora said as he put his hand out. "You know, all for one and one for all."

With that Riku smiled, placing his hand on top of Sora's, with Mickey following right after. With that, Ven and Roxas did the same. Once Sora saw all the hands in the middle, he smiled and took his way. But as soon as Sora did that, he could feel that darkness appearing around the area. He then turned to see someone he could not say he wasn't expecting, Vanitas. "Well it looks like we won after all." He said to them, coming out of the corridor of darkness behind him fully.

"It's not over until it's over Vanitas." Ventus said to him, looking at Vanitas angrily.

"You know, you're right, so how bout it, why don't you just let me end Sora's life and we can call this battle over and done with." Vanitas said, Sora giving him a death glare in return. "You know all we want is the X-Blade, and it cannot be complete without Kairi's heart, so just give it to us."

Vanitas then held out his hand, much like how Riku did on the day Destiny Islands faded into darkness. "You know we are never going to let you have her heart." Sora said.

Vanitas then chuckled under his breath. "Fine then, I guess we have to do this the hard way." Vanitas said as he summoned his keyblade and put it up into the air, making a huge ball of black and blue darkness appear from the tip of it. Vanitas then brought his keyblade back down and fired it at the group. Sora, being the one in front of the group, was ready to block it with his keyblade, ready to take Vanitas down.

But no one was expecting the flash of blonde hair to come out in front of him.

* * *

**:D another cliffhanger, evil me.**

**Okay guys, I know this is like the 1000th time I told you guys this, but the end is really in sight now. There will probably be around 10 more chapters left and then this story will be done. And even though I will probably be devistated when that happens, I am so excited right now!**

**Omg I found this awesome rpg game thingy on devaintart and I am finding it awesome! You guys should go and check it out!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	56. Enter the Void

At that moment, everyone shielded their eyes, not wanting to see the person in front of them get hurt by the ball of darkness Vanitas fired at them. But little did they know this person summoned a keyblade and used it to create a reflect shield around the six of them. When the keyblade wielders knew that it was safe, they opened their eyes and where shocked to see the person in front of them was none other than…

"Namine?!" Everyone except Ven exclaimed, Roxas's voice being the loudest. Namine did not pay attention to them at that moment however and only gripped her keyblade tighter, causing Vanitas to laugh.

Ventus was a little confused by this. "Who is that?" He asked the group.

"She's Kairi's nobody!" Riku exclaimed, who was the most shocked by this, next to Roxas of course. Vanitas only chuckled at this once again.

"I guess I should have been expecting this, one who does lose their heart does release a nobody." Vanitas said. "But I have to tell you Namine, I am shocked someone as weak as you was able to receive her own keyblade."

Namine then looked like she was ready to charge at Vanitas for what he was saying to her, but was then stopped when she saw someone, who looked identical to Roxas but with different armor on step out in front of her. "Leave her out of this Vanitas, we all know who you really want to fight." Ventus said.

**(Enter the Void, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **Vanitas only chuckled again. "Well then, let's end this once and for all, shall we?" Vanitas said as he stood in his battle stance.

Before Vanitas could do anything Ven said something to the other keyblade wielders. "Please, go and find Xehanort, end him for me." Ven said. "He should be in the castle, just hurry!"

Namine only stood there, she had just met this man but she already felt sorry for him. But then Namine felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see it was Roxas. "Don't worry, he has this handled, I know it." Roxas told her as Namine nodded with a smile, happy to see her crush after all this time. Namine then did something that caught Roxas off guard; she quickly kissed him on the lips. Roxas was in a complete blank when this happened, but as soon as Namine began to drag him out of that area to get higher up the castle, he snapped out of it. Sora and Riku began to follow them but Sora then looked over to Mickey, who did not move an inch.

"He wants to help fight with Ven," Riku said to Sora.

"I know, I kind of figured that." Sora replied to him. "I just hope the two of them stay alright." Sora continued before he and Riku began to follow Namine and Roxas up the castle, leaving their two friends to fight Vanitas alone.

At first, Ven did not even notice Mickey was standing right beside him, ready to fight, but when Vanitas shifted his head to look at the mouse, Ven followed. "Mickey, what are you doing here? This is my fight." Ven said to the mouse.

"No Ven, I need to fight with you," Mickey said. Just as Ven was about to say 'but' Mickey stopped him again. "Ven, I could not help you fight this guy twelve years ago, and because of it you were in a como state for all that time. Now I have a chance to fight with you, and I am going to take it." Mickey said.

Ventus knew he could not fight with that logic, and only nodded at the mouse, but this caused Vanitas to let out one of his signature laughs. "Well this is ganna be fun!" Vanitas said before he charged at the two with his keyblade raised. Ven and Mickey avoided the attack however and then ran on opposite sides of the area. When Mickey made it to his side, he fired a blast of light at Vanitas, but the replica countered this attack with a blast of darkness. Little did Vanitas know was that Ven was coming up from behind him, hoping to get a combo hit on him. But just as Ventus was about to bring his keyblade down on him, Vanitas quickly turned around and blocked Ven's keyblade. Ven and Vanitas where then face to face, both looking each other in the eyes with death glares until Ventus jumped back, making Vanitas's void gear hit the ground with a loud thud.

Vanitas the quickly brought his keyblade back up, but apparently not soon enough since he felt a keyblade hit him from behind, clearly coming from Mickey. But Vanitas knew he was trying to get a combo on him and quickly turned around to hit the mouse and send him flying backwards. Mickey did an aerial recovery however and only watched as he saw Ven fired a blast of blizzard at his dark half, making the replica let out a laugh. Ventus then ran up to Vanitas one more time, this time catching the darkness of guard and getting a short combo on him. But then Vanitas seemed to freeze in midair, and even though Ven knew what was coming, he did not get out of the way fast enough and instead felt Vanitas's void gear come down on his back from behind. Ven then looked Vanitas right in the eyes when he turned around to face the replica and all Vanitas did was let out an evil laugh. "Don't you remember Veni? What's yours it mine!" He exclaimed.

Just then Vanitas disappeared once again and the reappeared in the air, just as Mickey approached Ven and they were standing side by side. Vanitas then pointed his keyblade at them, releasing several bolts of dark lightning at the two lights. Mickey managed to dodge this attack, while Ven brought his keyblade in front of him and used guard, which kept him safe. Mickey then ran towards Vanitas but right when he did, Vanitas fired a blast of a ember colored darkness at him, and as soon as the darkness made contact with Mickey, it exploded into fire, engulfing the mouse. Ven looked in horror as Mickey wiped off some of the ash that was on him, but other than that the mouse seemed fine. Ven then looked at Mickey with a relieved look on his face, but then Vanitas ran up to Ventus again, trying to get a combo on him. Ven successfully blocked the attack however, and was able to push Vanitas back and get a combo hit on him instead. Ventus then topped off his combo with a blast of light, and Vanitas went flying back.

At this point, you could tell Vanitas was getting weaker, but Ven and Mickey could tell it was still a battle that was not going to be easy to finish off. Vanitas then vanished in thin air, and while Ven and Mickey tried to look for him, the soon found him when they felt something hit both of their backs. Little did they know at that moment that Vanitas came up from behind them and fired a single blast of darkness at each of their backs. As both lights went backwards, they noticed Vanitas was beginning to form a dark light from the tip of his keyblade. Mickey then looked over to Ven, who nodded, and then Mickey nodded back, both of them knowing what they had to do. So Ven and Mickey then put their keyblades close together and formed a light at the tip of it, and then fired it at Vanitas, who countered this with that light of darkness he was forming earlier. The two forced then met in the middle, both seeming to have an equal force of power since both forced stayed there. But Ven and Mickey then used more light, as Vanitas used more darkness, but everyone could see the light as beginning to overcome the darkness. And then it happened, the light from Ventus and Mickey's keyblade burst right through the middle of Vanitas's darkness, hitting the replica dead on and ending him there. **(End Enter the Void)**

As soon as the light faded, Ven and Mickey looked over to Vanitas, who was now on one knee holding his chest, with his keyblade gone. "You did it…" Vanitas started, "You beat me…"

"Yeah, so why don't you stay beaten now!" Ventus exclaimed.

"I think I will…" Vanitas began. "Stupid Xehanort, all he wanted was the power of the X-Blade for himself… And he tricked each of us into helping him do it… Honestly, I am happy you beat me… Now I can forget about that old man."

Ven and Mickey then looked at Vanitas shocked as he let out his last words. "Could you do me a favor and say bye to Xion for me?" Where Vanitas last words as he faded into darkness, gone.

Ven only looked at the place where his dark half died in shock. "Ven, we need to go help the others on the battle ground, it sounds like they need help." Mickey said.

"Right!" Ven said as Mickey nodded and ran towards the battle field, probably thinking Ven was right behind him, but Ven stood in his spot for one more moment, and looked at where Vanitas died. "Consider it done." Ventus said before he ran to catch up with Mickey.

* * *

**:-( This chapter was so hard to write... Now that Vani is gone...**

**ANYWAY! I hope you where all shocked by who that blonde was! yes it was none other then Namine! Well I told you all that she would be playing an important part later in the story (dont believe me check chapter 11) and well here itt was!**

**And yeah, you could say Vanitas and Xion had a little bit of a relationship when they were replicas together, sorry I just think that pairing is cute. but ADVIOUSLY we cant have that pairing anymore now can we!**

**So please R&R. I am going to ask you the million dollar question, can we make it to 400 reviews?! Right now it still seems like a scattered dream (BUT PLEASE THIS WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!) So please look out for the next chapter!**


	57. Out of the Dark

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Namine were running up the castle, trying to get to the top floor where they knew Xehanort was hiding. Since the castle was so much like the Castle that Never Was, they were all able to find their way around easily, and were already in the place that would have been the area where Sora thought Xigbar. When they made it there however, a voice stopped them from above. "So, another person I can't stand was set free." The voice said.

Sora and the others then looked up at the higher part of the area (A/N: where Xigbar stood when he encountered Sora for the first time) and they were not surprised by who they saw, it was Xion. "Oh well, I guess it is for the best, since now we finally got rid of that last and most annoying princess." She continued.

Roxas was the one that was the angriest by what Xion was saying, since her first statement was referring to Namine, but he kept his mouth shut and Sora spoke out for her instead. "You don't talk about Kairi or Namine like that! You have no right!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance.

Xion only laughed, which was a lot like Kairi's but had that dark tone to it. "You are so pathetic! You really want to fight me even though you are risking Kairi's heart? Don't you remember what happened in our last battle?" Xion said as Sora lowered his keyblade.

"I am not risking Kairi's heart by challenging you; I will never let anyone of you get to her heart as long as I live!" Sora exclaimed as Xion only laughed again.

"Well you're not going to be alive for long," Xion said calmly as she quickly summoned her keyblade, which looked like Vanitas's with a dark layer of darkness over it, and she then made darkness appear from the tip of it. "So how could you protect her!"

Xion the fired the ball of darkness right at Sora, who was completely prepared for the attack, but despite that, something jumped out in front of him and blocked the blow with a wall of fire. As soon as the flames faded, everyone saw who it was, Xion only snickering at the sight of it. "Well if it isn't Axel." She said.

Lea only sighed. "For the last time it's Lea! L-E-A, got it memorized?" Lea exclaimed as he stood in his battle stance, and then was followed by Riku, Sora, and Namine, which only made Xion roll her eyes.

"Everyone wants to challenge me today then?" Xion said as she snapped her fingers and a fore field appeared around all of them.

Before anyone could say or do anything however, Roxas stepped in front of the group. "Not everyone will be fighting you Xion," Roxas said as he sighed and summoned both his keyblades, "Only I will."

"But Roxas," Namine said, and Roxas was about to respond but Riku interrupted them.

"No, Xion is not just your friend Roxas, she is ours too, so you need to let us fight with you, I mean come on we are all trapped in the barrier together so why not!" Riku exclaimed, clearly angry. But before Riku could do anything else, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see it was Lea.

"Roxas knows what he is doing, we all know the real Xion is still in there somewhere, and if anyone could set her free again it's him." Lea said as he looked at Roxas and nodded, who only nodded back.

Roxas then looked up at Xion as Sora, Riku, Namine, and Lea ran towards the edge of the force field, staying out of this battle. "So Xion, are you going to fight me or what?" Roxas asked Xion.

**(Vector to the Heavens, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) **"Well I would fight you Roxas, but it won't be much of a fight since I will beat you so easily now will it!" Xion said as she vanished in a flash of darkness, out of sight. Roxas then looked around for her, but as soon as he sensed the darkness behind him, he quickly turned around and used reflect on himself, which made the darkness attacks Xion threw at him fly across the area. Roxas then charged at Xion, who easily blocked the blows Roxas tried to make on her. Roxas then quickly jumped back and took the oblivion and flung it right at Xion, but she managed to catch it and she ran at Roxas with two keyblades, which shocked everyone. As soon as she made it to Roxas, who now only had the oathkeeper, she brought both of her keyblades down on him at one time, but he blocked the blow. But then Xion took the keyblade that looked like void gear and quickly brought it under Roxas, hitting him right in the chin and making him fly backwards.

Thankfully, Roxas landed on both of his feet and quickly recovered on this attack Xion made on him. Roxas then summoned his oblivion again, which made it disappear from Xion's hand and into his, but then Xion raised her hands, and out of the ground came dark like vines that wrapped around Roxas, slowly tightening around him. Roxas let out a groan of pain as the vines tightened and Xion walked closer, but as soon as Xion was by where he was being held hostage, Roxas quickly took the oathkeeper and used thunder, shocking Xion and hitting the vines just enough to release him. As soon as Roxas hit the ground he ran to Xion and actually hit her a few times with both oathkeeper and oblivion, but right in the middle of Roxas's combo, a portal of darkness appeared on the ground below Xion and she went through it, vanishing.

Roxas then looked around for Xion, who seemed to be nowhere in sight, but then he looked back up where Xion was standing before, and there she was. Xion then put her keyblade high into the air and a ball of black and blue darkness formed from the tip of it, and she fired it right at Roxas. He avoided the attack however, and he was thankful for that since when he looked over there, all he saw was a large wall of blue fire. But that did not stop Xion as she summoned another dark ball of darkness from the tip of her keyblade and fired it at Roxas repeatedly. "This is what you get for taking Vanitas's life!" She exclaimed, and even though Riku felt sorry for her at that moment, he was thankful since that could only mean Ven defeated him, but he felt sorry for her since they clearly had feelings for one another (which Riku was secretly jealous of). Xion continued to fire the blast of dark balls at Roxas, but he dodged and or avoided every single one of them, which made Xion become more frustrated by the second.

Xion then vanished in another flash of darkness and reappeared back in the ground with Roxas, who only looked at her worried. Xion then ran for Roxas again, gripping her keyblade with anger as she approached him. But as soon as Xion made it to Roxas, he blocked the blow with oathkeeper and hit her with oblivion, which made her go flying backwards and he landed on her knees. Roxas, and frankly everyone in the room, could tell that Xion was not becoming physically weak, but mentally weak. Xion quickly got back up though and fired a blast of darkness right at Roxas, but he countered that with a blast of light from his oathkeeper, which made Xion only grow angrier. "When are you going to QUIT!" Xion exclaimed, clearly ready to break.

Xion then ran for Roxas again, but Xion then looked at his oathkeeper, which began to form a blast of light at the tip of it, and she then looked at his oblivion, which had a blast of darkness forming at the tip of it. Xion then stopped in her tracks and looked at the keyblades and Roxas began to raise them and bring them together. The out of the keyblades came one beam of light and one beam of darkness, which swirled together and was fired right at Xion, who was flow back by this and hit the wall on the other side of the area as he keyblade vanished. It was clear that Roxas had won this battle. **(End Vector to the Heavens)**

Even though Roxas won this battle, no one came to Roxas to congratulate him; instead they all looked across the room at Xion, who was beginning to rise to her feet confused. "You're stupid, light and darkness together come out as nothing, they cancel each other out, which could only mean you were not trying to kill me." Xion said as she began to breathe heavily.

Roxas then lowered his head. "I wouldn't want to kill one of my best friends, not after all we have been through together." Roxas said, but this did not help the situation at all, and instead, Xion let out a blood hurtling scream which echoed around the room and she ran towards Roxas, keyblade now re-summoned and in her hand. She then ran up to Roxas, who easily blocked her blow with his oathkeeper.

"We are NOT best friends! We WERE best friends until you killed me! What's it going to take to get that through your thick head?!" Xion exclaimed as she looked right at Roxas's face, before he lightly pushed her back, which made her fall to the ground. Xion screamed again tough and her and Roxas's keyblades met again. "You couldn't even call us friends! Nobodies have no emotions! WE couldn't feel anything!" Xion continued to yell.

Roxas then shook his head. "You're wrong Xion, you don't need a heart to be happy with your friends." Roxas stated, which only made Xion grow angrier.

"You're and IDIOT! We didn't have hearts, no hearts equals no emotions!" Xion said.

"We did gain emotions Xion! You, me, and Axel were the happiest friends on the planet! Don't you remember when definition of friendship was sitting on the Twilight Town station, eating sea salt ice cream, and talking about all the stupid stuff the Organization made us do that day? Even though we now realize friendship has a much larger definition then that, that was the way we looked at it, and how it will always be!" Roxas said as he looked Xion right in the eyes.

"Well I don't need you, and I don't need anyone else!" Xion exclaimed as Roxas lightly pushed her back again, this time she was able to stand on her feet lightly.

"You may not need me Xion, but I need you." Roxas stated.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Xion mocked him.

"Of course, I mean who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas said.

**(Xion's Theme, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) **At that moment Xion's eyes widened in realization. She knew Roxas had said that to her before, but when? She then remembered it was right before Roxas killed her, he was crying. Xion knew that you needed a heart to cry, you needed a heart to be sad, to mourn. And that is exactly what Roxas did when he killed her and she died right in his arms. It was almost like the real Xion; the one that had been forced to live in the darkness and be controlled by Xehanort's will, was coming out and seeing the light again. Xehanort was controlling her all this time, and now the darkness was slowly beginning to leave her body, and vanish forever.

Roxas looked at Xion as her grip around her keyblade loosened, and in fact, the keyblade completely disappeared. Roxas then looked as all the darkness that was erupting off of Xion began to wash away, as she began to look more like herself again. Xion stood there weakly with her eyes closed, as she slowly opened them again, revealing they were now that sea blue color, and she fell forwards, but thankfully, that spiky haired blonde was there to catch her.

Xion then opened her eyes, seeing she was free, she was free from that old man's control! She then took her hands and gripped them around Roxas as tight as she could, trying to hold on to his armor but she couldn't get a good grip on them. Roxas then wrapped his hands around her as she backed off slowly, but was still being hugged by her friend. "Roxas…?" Xion said as she began to cry, showing she still had developed emotions, and placed her head on Roxas's chest. "I am so sorry! I wanted to stop, I swear but that old man's darkness engulfed me, I couldn't find the light. And no matter how hard I tried to stop myself I couldn't." Xion said.

Xion then began to cry more, but Roxas pulled her away for a second and looked into her eyes. "It's alright, you are free now, and as long as I am still standing, I will never let that happen to you again." Roxas said as Xion began to laugh and cry at the same time while giving him one last hug.

"Thank you Roxas." Xion said as she back away from him and noticed another familiar person with flaming red hair approaching.

"It's great to have you back buddy," he said.

"Lea!" Xion said happily as she hugged him as well, which caught Lea off guard, but he gladly hugged him back.

"It's great to have you back, just don't forget we will never leave you again, so get it memorized." Lea said, which only made Xion laugh.

Namine then approached the group and wrapped her arms around Xion, who gladly hugged her back. "It is great to have you back Xion." Namine said as they continued to hug. As they hugged however, Xion saw someone from behind Namine approach, which made her stop hugging Kairi's nobody. It was Riku.

Xion then smiled and stood in front of Riku, waiting for him to say anything. "Hey," Riku said hesitating, with a worried tone in his voice, which only made Xion smile at him. "Xion I-" Riku was then pushed and he ran into Xion, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, which made her hug him back. Little did Riku know that Sora had come up from behind him and pushed him into Xion, being able to tell right away that Riku had some sort of feelings for her.

"It's great to see you again, Riku." Xion said. **(End Xion's Theme) **Riku was then about to reply to her but he then felt a dark presence behind him, so he quickly turned around to see a huge group of heartless and nobodies had entered the room.

"I think we should get out of here!" Sora exclaimed as they all ran to the exit to the next room, Sora and Riku, who was holding Xion's hand and basically dragging her out of there, were in the front. But just as Sora, Riku, and Xion made it to the area that lead to the next room, a force field appeared around the area they were just in, leaving Roxas, Lea, and Namine trapped on the inside.

"No!" Xion exclaimed as she put her hand up against the force field, with her other hand still in Riku's grasp.

"Don't worry about us! Just get higher up the castle, go and end Xehanort for us alright?" Roxas exclaimed as he, Lea, and Namine ran to go fight the enemies, but left Xion worried.

"Xion, don't worry, they will be fine, let's just press on and end this!" Sora exclaimed as Riku and Xion nodded, going higher up the castle, trying to get to the top to finally face Xehanort.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Tetsuya Nomura!**

**I**** honestly have to tell yah, this is probably one of my favorite chapters in this book. I mean come on, IT WAS SO FLUFFY!**

**Guess what everyones! If my caluclations turn out to be correct, it looks like we will only have 5 more chapters left of this story! OMg I can not beileve it! WE are so close to the end!**

**So for right now that is all I gots to say so... plz R&R! Do you guys think we can make it to 400 reviews?! I would give you all those invisable cookied everyone has been passing out on this site if you do! :P So please look out for the next chapter!**


	58. The Seeker of Darkness

Sora, Riku, and Xion where running higher up the castle, trying to make it to the last floor where they knew Xehanort had to be hiding. They continued to rush up the stairs until they made it where ruin and creation's passage would be if they were in the real castle that never was. This area was set up differently however; with the platforms leading up to the next area against the wall, a lot like how a tower would be, so down below there was a huge circle area. The three keyblade wielders where about to head up to the first platform but were stopped when a force field prevented them from going.

"What?" Riku said confused. He knew that someone was here, and whoever it was wanted to fight them. And Riku was not surprised when he heard that all too familiar voice behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice said as everyone turned around to see it was none other than Ansem, holding his keyblade in his hand, staring at the keyblade wielders. "I would think you would want to stay longer, since all of you have given into darkness, you should feel right at home around me."

Sora, Riku, and Xion then gave death glares to the seeker of darkness and then summoned there keyblades and stood in their battle stances. Sora and Riku where ready to face Ansem but when they looked over at Xion, they saw she could not summon her keyblade. "Xion what's wrong?" Sora asked her and Ansem only laughed.

"Don't you remember Xion? The only reason why you could use the keyblade before was because you had Xehanort's heart within you. But now since you gave it up so you could be with your so called friends, you are not a keyblade wielder anymore." Ansem said.

Instead of being upset about this, Xion only accepted the fact, Ansem was right. And honestly, her friends were more important to her then some oversized key at the moment, so all Xion did was give a death glare to Ansem from across the room. "Xion, don't worry, we will handle this battle." Riku said to her, "Just get somewhere where you can't get hurt."

Even though Xion did want to help Sora and Riku fight this battle, she nodded and ran to the side of the room, watching the battle that was about to take place from the distance. "So the failed replica and my former vessel are the ones to challenge me. Let's see how long your weak, pathetic, hearts can last in this battle."

"Ansem, you need to learn something, something that I told you a long time ago but apparently you did not listen," Sora started, "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned, we have all learned, that deep down there is a light that never goes out! And that light is just enough to take you and Xehanort down."

Ansem only snickered at this. "So you have come this far, after all this time, and you still understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" **(****L'Eminenza Oscura I, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) **Ansem exclaimed as the huge guardian that always was on his back appeared, letting out a loud screech and looking at the guardians of light right in the eyes. As soon as that creature appeared, Riku ran towards Ansem, not wanting to hear anything else his arch nemeses had to say. But as soon as Riku made it to him, the guardian went out in front of Ansem, protecting the seeker of darkness from Riku's blow. This sent Riku flying backwards, but he did receive no damage and landed on his feet. Right after that, the guardian reappeared behind Ansem, who only let out a laugh when he saw Riku's failure to hit him.

Sora and Riku then ran up to Ansem at the same time, keyblades prepared to hit the seeker of darkness with everything they had. Before Riku made it to Ansem, he fired a blast of dark aura at Ansem, which stunned him but did not do much damage to him since he was nearly all darkness after all. Ansem was about to yell out about how much of a fool Riku was but before he could say anything, Sora ran up to him and got a good combo attack on the seeker of darkness. And even though the guardian came out in front of Ansem before he could finish his combo, Sora was glad that he could do any damage he could to the person that possessed his best friend on his first journey. Ansem then made his guardian form a pinkish barrier around the two of them, and they began to zip around the area, doing damage to anything they ran into, but thankfully, Sora and Riku only were hit once or twice and quickly recovered from Ansem's attack.

As soon as Ansem finished that attack, Sora and Riku ran towards him again, trying to get a combo on the seeker of darkness but unfortunately being able to hit him a few times before he would quickly go to another part of the area. Sora and Riku both were praying that the seeker of darkness would stay still for just a few moments and where then shocked when Ansem actually did stop moving. But that shock soon turned to fear when the guardian began to form blue and purple balls of darkness in his hands and began to fire them at both Sora and Riku. Thankfully, both keyblade wielders were able to dodge every single dark ball that was thrown at them, but then Ansem and his guardian flew up right to Sora. "Submit!" Ansem exclaimed as the guardian hit Sora, taking the keyblade master by surprise as he fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed as he saw the guardian from Ansem's back disappear. Sora knew that he could not move that much, as a matter of fact even attack Ansem at all since the guardian would do damage to him, or hold him back from doing the attack. So Sora only stood up and stood in his battle stance, being prepared just in case he did have to attack Ansem. Riku then only looked at Ansem, who was floating in the air even though he did not have his guardian to support him, angrily. Riku then ran towards Ansem, but as soon as Riku made it to the seeker of darkness, Ansem brought his keyblade out to block the attack, and then pushed Riku back. That did not stop Riku however, and he ran towards Ansem again, this time successfully getting a combo on Ansem. But just as Riku was about to fire a blast of light at Ansem to finish off the combo, Ansem disappeared and was surrounded by a huge purplish ball that slowly moved towards Riku.

"Come, open your heart to the darkness," Ansem said as the ball around him disappeared. Even though the ball did not hit Riku, the ball took Ansem right in front of the keyblade master, and Ansem was about to bring his keyblade down on the silver haired teen. But Riku was able to use his keyblade to block the blow, and sent Ansem aback. Riku then ran towards Ansem to finish what he had started and got a combo on the seeker of darkness once again, this time being able to use that blast of light he was not able to use before. This did a lot of damage to Ansem, especially since he was 'the seeker of darkness' after all and the light did much damage to him. Ansem then looked around for Riku, but only saw Sora, who saw still trying to stand still from the guardian possessing him and Xion, who was still watching the battle with fear on the sidelines. What Ansem did not know was that Riku came up behind him and sliced his keyblade right through the seekers of darkness's back, basically ending the battle. **(End ****L'Eminenza Oscura I)**

Ansem then held his hand to his chest as the guardian appeared behind his back, taking just as much damage as Ansem did since the guardian was a part of Ansem. As soon as this happened however, Sora fell to the ground, taking in all the breath he could since Sora basically couldn't take a breath without the guardian taking a huge amount of damage from him. Riku then reappeared in the center of the area, holding his keyblade in his battle stance. "Is something wrong Ansem? I would have thought you would have pulled a new move on me by now, you always do." Riku said, mocking Ansem.

"A new move? I will show you a new move that will make you wish you have given into the darkness!" Ansem said as he readied his keyblade and Riku looked at the seeker of darkness, still in his battle stance. Ansem then looked at Riku, who just proved to Ansem that he was much more powerful than he was. Ansem did not want to take the chance of facing him, since he knew Riku could end him easily, but he knew he had to do what Xehanort wanted him to do and try to transfer anyone he could over to the darkness. Ansem thought for a moment, there had to be a way to transfer Riku over to the darkness without actually doing damage to him. It was then when Ansem shifted his eyes over to the helpless, weaponless Xion, who was merely watching the battle in the back of the room, looking like she was ready to go over to Sora and help him in some way.

Ansem knew Xion meant a lot to Riku, and taking her away from him was the perfect way to make him fall prey to the darkness.

So with that, Ansem let out and evil laugh and disappeared in a portal of darkness below him, also taking the guardian with him. Riku then watched the portal of darkness as it traveled on the floor, much like how a pureblood heartless would travel. But when Riku saw which way the darkness was heading, he knew he could not let that happen. So he ran towards Xion, looking right at her as he ran, unsummoning his keyblade in the process. "Xion look out!" Riku exclaimed as Xion looked at where the portal of darkness was heading in fear.

Even though it felt like Riku was running in slow motion when traveled towards Xion, he got to her just when the portal of darkness went in front of her and pushed her out of the way. To Xion, it felt like Riku had broken one of her bones with how hard he pushed her, so hard that when she fell to the ground, she rolled several feet away from where Riku was now standing. And unfortunately, where Riku was standing was not a good place to be in right now.

Riku was in the place Xion was standing in before, right in front of where the portal of darkness was. And in a matter of seconds, Ansem and his guardian came bursting out of the ground, in the blink of an eye the guardian grabbing a hold of Riku, right around the waist, and slowly squeezing him to death. "Riku no!" Xion exclaimed as she tried to recover from being pushed so hard.

Ansem only laughed at Riku's cries of pain as the guardian gripped him tighter. "Look at this, tried to walk the path of light but it lead him right back to the darkness." Ansem said as he made his guardian grip Riku tighter, suffocating Riku.

"How many times do I have to tell you-" Riku barely said since the guardian continued to suffocate him. "I don't walk the road to light, or the road to darkness, I walk the road to dawn!"

Just as Riku said those words, Sora, who was now fully recovered from the guardian's attack on him, jumped from behind Ansem's guardian and bought his keyblade down on both Ansem and the guardian, cutting right threw them both. This made Ansem let out a yell of pain, and the guardian disappeared from Ansem's back, causing Riku to fall to the ground. And following right after that, Ansem himself fell to the ground, but before he could actually hit the ground, he faded into darkness, hopefully never to be seen again.

Sora did it, he defeated Ansem, but he did not celebrate since his friend was lying on the ground lifeless at the moment. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he ran to his friend, wanting to help him but Xion beat him to it.

"Riku! It's alright; you are going to be alright!" Xion exclaimed as she bent down to Riku's level and placed the silver haired teen's head on her lap as Sora stood over the two. Xion then sued cure on it, but Sora didn't even know since nothing happened when she did that. Xion then used it again and again and again, but still nothing. "It's not working- Why isn't it working?!" Xion exclaimed angrily.

"Because Xion…" Riku barely let out. "It's over, its over for-"

"Don't you dare even talk like that!" Sora exclaimed, cutting Riku off. "I already lost Kairi, I cannot lose you too!" Tears then began to fall down Sora's eyes, which only caused Riku to sigh.

"I know, I do not want to have to leave you like Kairi did, I don't want my best friend in that kind of pain." Riku stated. "I will try to hold on for as long as I can, but you need to win now, you need to go and face Xehanort, you have to beat him, free the princesses, free Kairi. Do whatever you can to make every injury, every death, every fear and lie, that has happened today melt away."

Sora then looked down at his friend, wiping the tears away but still clearly upset about what has happened to him. Riku then let out a faint smile though, and then did something him and Sora used to do all the time. Riku put his hand into a fist, and held it out to Sora, which caught to spiky haired keyblade wielder's attention. Sora then looked at it and let out a faint smile as well, this is what they did at the end of their limit in the World that Never Was a little over a year ago. So Sora of course took his hand, made it into a fist, and lightly punched Riku's fist back.

Before anyone could do anything else however, the ground shook again, proving that the world was falling into darkness even more then it was before. Sora then looked at Riku nervously, not wanting to leave his friend, but Xion comforted him. "Don't worry Sora, I will protect him, I owe him my life now." Xion said to Sora who nodded at her.

Sora then turned and faced the paths that lead up the Xehanort, where that old man was hiding. But before he traveled up them, he turned to look at Riku and Xion one last time. "I'll be back." Sora said as he ran to the path, heading up the paths, ready to face his fate.

* * *

**These chapters have just been so depressing lately, but fraknly I am not really depressed at all since you drowned me with reviews! We are now only four away from 400, so plz review!**

**So I think you can all asume Sora's final boss is approching :D and I hope you are all excited for it!**

**I think I kind of need to do yet another edition to the Reconnet Series about everything else that happened during the Keyblade War, since all that stuff about what happened with Terra and Aqua, Mickey and Ventus, Avner, and all the other fighting and crap was not fully explained... Idk What do you guys think?**

**So anywho, plz R&R! I would love to make it to 400 reviews and you guys are th people that can fufill my dream! And plz look out for the next chapter! I acually have the next chapter done but I came up with a better idea for it so i have to go fix that now :P So plz just keep your eyes pealed for it!**


	59. Kingdom Hearts

Sora ran up the pathway, trying to make it to the top of the tower where he knew Xehanort had to be hiding. He had to beat him, he had to defeat Xehanort. If he didn't then all the worlds would fall to darkness, he would not be able to live on Riku, Kairi, and everyone else's legacies, this was about to happen, and Sora was ready.

Sora then made it to the top of the paths, which only lead to a flight of stairs which Sora of course followed. Sora knew that this area would have been the alter of naught if they were in the real Castle that Never Was. It all looked so much like that area, no roof, showing the sky, the flight of stairs, it was identical, except for the fact it was completely made out of plateaus of course. And as soon as Sora made it to the top of those stairs, a force field appeared around the area instantly.

"So, you have finally come to face your fate." The old man who was standing in the middle of the area said, turning around as soon as he heard Sora enter the area. "And I see you brought the last heart I need to complete my X-Blade."

Sora then placed his hand over his heart, almost like he was trying to protect his and Kairi's, which he was. "I am never going to let you get her heart Xehanort; I will never let you have your way!" Sora tried to say calmly.

**(Black Powder, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **"Well if you won't let me have her heart, then I am afraid I will have to take it from you by force!" Xehanort said as he prepared for battle. Sora stood on the high ground in his battle stance as a force field appeared around the place where he and Xehanort stood. Sora knew that he was in for the battle of his life. He had to defeat Xehanort. If he didn't than that could risk him getting to Kairi's heart inside him and completing the X-Blade that would not only cause the worlds to fall into darkness but would also risk his friends getting killed in the process. And that was not an option for Sora

Sora made the first move to attack Xehanort with his keyblade aiming it at the old man's chest hoping for a combo attack. But unfortunately Xehanort was able to block every blow Sora threw at him and caused Sora to go backwards by pushing the broken x-blade against his. Sora then came up for another attack but before he could even do anything Xehanort made three large black orbs of darkness appear over his head, aiming them at Sora. Sora then used reflect and was able to make the orbs to toward Xehanort who managed to block every one with his Keyblade. "Do you really want to fight a battle you know you are going to lose Sora?" Xehanort said.

"I will NOT lose to a coward like you!" Sora screamed at him as he charged at him with everything he had and managed to hit Xehanort twice before he made Sora fly up into the air by making a huge rock come out of the ground and hit him. Sora made an aerial recovery and came down from the dark grey sky trying to get a hit on Xehanort but that attempt failed when he blocked the attacks with the X-blade. Sora then hit the ground and jumped up into the air again and fired a light cannon at him. This time Xehanort was not able to block the attack but seemed to not harm Xehanort at all.

"See? Even the light cannot defeat me as long as I have the X-blade!" Xehanort yelled as he aimed the X-blade at Sora and tried to fire a dark cannon at him but Sora managed to dodge roll the attack.

"You won't have the X-blade for long once I'm through with it!" Sora yelled back at him as he ran up on Xehanort full speed and was able to hit him several times. Xehanort then pointed the X-blade into the air and a large portal of darkness appears over them. Xehanort went inside it and came out of another portal behind Sora hitting him several times smaller to how Vanitas attacked Ven, Aqua, and Terra over twelve years ago. Xehanort might have been old but when he had the X-blade, even if it was broken, he seemed unstoppable.

Sora then went down on one knee in pain. Xehanort was obviously winning this battle so far. Sora then pulled out a small white orb in his pocket and held it close. He hasn't used it in so long but he could never forget how to. "Give me strength!" He said as an everlasting light appeared around him knocking Xehanort on his back. When the light disappeared it revealed that Sora's armor has turned pure white and the kingdom key was gone and replaced by two become one and the ultima weapon. He was also floating in midair and was pointing the ultima weapon straight at Xehanort. Sora has entered Final Form.

Xehanort, now looking a little worried, got up and took a few steps back. Sora than charged at Xehanort and hit him with multiple combos with the two keyblades. All Xehanort could do was stay there and be a victim because even though the X-blade could probably take out Sora in final form in a minute, Xehanort was older and could not get his hand up to attack him. Xehanort finally got his hand up to block a few of the blows but was unable to block the aerial attack Sora performed that came smashing down on him. Xehanort then flew back words and ran into the force field keeping them both locked in.

It did not take Xehanort long to recover from the massive attack Sora just made upon him, despite the fact that it could of killed him if the force field was not there. However Sora was right there to give him more combo attacks when he got up. Sora did make a few more attacks before another bright light appeared around him. As the light went down it revealed that his armor turned back to its regular color and two become one and the ultima weapon were gone and the kingdom key was back in Sora's hands. Xehanort could only smile at this as he got up again after the multiple blows Sora had done to him. "What are you going to do now that you're not in final form anymore?" He said.

"THIS!" Sora exclaimed as he used his kingdom key and made Xehanort fly up into the air. Sora jumped into the air after him and used his Keyblade against Xehanort's back smaller to how he did with the Xemnas battle only he did not have path to dawn in his other hand. He after he had Xehanort high up in the air he jumped above him and came down on his body for a short period of time before he stopped after he saw the X-blade fly out of his old battered hands. **(End Black Powder) **"No!" Xehanort screamed as he saw Sora take the X-blade in his hand with the kingdom key in the opposite hand. Xehanort fell onto the ground and could nearly get back up on one knee as he saw Sora dismiss his helmet and kingdom key. The force field then disappeared and Sora looked at the broken X-blade curiously before he pointed it at Xehanort.

"NO! Please! Do not harm me!" He pleaded.

"Xehanort... You tried to form the X-blade to make another Keyblade War; you nearly killed Ven and kept Terra's body captive for years. Your heartless made my best friend a puppet and your nobody almost got us locked in the Realm of Darkness for the rest of our lives. You tried to use me as your last thirteenth darkness and you locked me in that virtual prison! You also killed the seven princess and all the worlds could fall into darkness if that happens! And let's not forget you are the reason my friends are hurt right now and your stupid replica made Kairi lose her heart again and you were just trying to kill me for it so you can complete this stupid X-blade! And you know what Xehanort?!" Sora exclaimed as he had the X-blade over his head as Xehanort coward in fear below him. Sora then calmed down and lowered the X-blade. He did not have to end Xehanort's life, he could save the worlds without killing him, all Sora had to do was unlock his heart to free Kairi and the worlds would be safe. Even though Sora knew Xehanort desirved to die, Sora was not about to go to his level. "I'm going to let you go."

Xehanort began to rest on his knee and looked up at Sora shocked. "Thank you Sora! Thank you!"

"If..." Sora said as Xehanort paid close attention to him. "If you heal my friends with you magic right now and I want to see you do it!"

"Of course, Sora of course." Xehanort said as he held out his hand and that showed a picture of Riku lying on the ground with Xion over him. He then snapped his fingers and a cure flower appeared over his head and Xion's. It then quickly showed everyone else healing as he snapped them again.

"Anything else?" Xehanort added.

"I want you to make the heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares stop coming." Sora said.

"That can be done." Xehanort said as he snapped his fingers again. Sora then looked over his shoulder to see most of the heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares were gone.

"Was that the last thing?" Xehanort asked.

"No, I have one more task for you." Sora said.

"Name it. For sparing my life I would do anything." He said as he looked straight at the X-blade, still pointed at him as he swallowed hard.

"I want you to leave." Sora said. "I want you to leave this world and go to another one so that me and my friends may never see you again."

Xehanort looked shocked upon this request. But he did as he was told and began walking to the side of Sora. "Yes. Of course... it is the least I could do for you." He then got behind Sora and made it seem like he was walking off. He then stopped as Sora took his eyes off him for a second.

"But now it is time to end your life!" He said. Sora then turned around to see Xehanort; he was gone, out of sight. But then Xehanort reappeared in front of Sora with his old keyblade in his hands. Xehanort then shot a beam of darkness at Sora's chest, which made him cry out in pain as Sora began to levitate in the air. "Can you spear a heart?" Xehanort said, and at that moment, Sora knew what he was doing. He was performing that attack Xemnas had performed on him on his second journey, Xehanort was trying to take Kairi's heart and kill Sora at the same time. Sora never did get to find out what happened if Xemnas succeeded in taking his heart, since Riku saved him, but Sora guessed he was about to find out.

So Sora continued to cry out in pain as he looked at his chest and saw that one bright light come out of his body and into the X-Blade as Xehanort let out an evil laugh. Sora and Xehanort where then trapped in a huge red light that covered them, showing that the X-Blade was complete. Sora knew Xehanort now that the heart that just came out of his body was Kairi's. Xehanort then made the beam of darkness more powerful, making Sora scream out in pain before Xehanort let Sora go, falling to the ground lifeless. That beam of darkness had basically destroyed Sora's heart.

"Such a foolish boy." He said as the completed X-blade shined in his hands. The heart that went inside it was Kairi's. With the princess now gone into the blade, the world's began to fade into darkness faster, her heart completed the X-Blade. He then looked over to see Sora's body lifeless and could only laugh. "I told you, you would never win." He spook to the body as he rose the X-Blade over his head and was covered in a thick layer of darkness. As soon as that darkness faded, it showed Xehanort was now in a complete suit of armor, much like Xemnas's was when Sora and Riku fought him on their second journey. Xehanort then brought the X-Blade up into the air, and out of the tip of it came a beam of dark light, which fired right into the sky, making the clouds vanish and it showed what was hiding behind them: Kingdom Hearts.

As Xehanort began to walk towards the center of the area, trying to get a better look at the heart shaped moon, Sora's lifeless body lied on the ground, not being able to move a single muscle as his life events flashed before his eyes. He saw letting Ven into his heart, unlocking his heart to free Kairi, and coming back, making that promise to Namine, waking from the pod, reuniting with Riku and Kairi after a year, defeating Xemnas, his Mark of Mastery exam, finding Aqua, saving Terra and Ven, living in that virtual prison and escaping, and the last memories he had with Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and everyone else. And after all that, everything he was ever told went through his head...

_Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that._

_I've got a better weapon. My heart._

_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other._

_The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart._

_I looked everywhere for you!_

_I wish I could meet him too._

_The realm of light is safe now._

_We'll go together._

_You make me feel like life is so simple- simple and clean._

_You have to defeat him now, not just for the worlds, but for me._

At that very moment, Sora's eyes shot open. He knew at that moment he needed to keep fighting, and he could not back down. Too many worlds and lives were at stake! His friends were in trouble and he was not going to let his friends get hurt any longer! He was not going to let Xehanort take Kairi's heart and get away with it, as a matter of fact, he was going to get her heart back. Sora then noticed he began to glow in a thick layer of light that completely surrounded his body, like an aurora. Sora knew what that light meant, and used his keyblade to a rise from the ground as a force field surrounded the area.

"What?" Master Xehanort said. He then turned around to see Sora glowing with a huge bright light around him with his kingdom key in front of him like how Terra's lingering will was when it and Xehanort thought all those years ago.

**(Link to All, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drip Distance) **"I can't believe this..." Sora said. "I can't believe that even after I spare your life, you still try to form this STUPID key!" He said as he began to get up using his keyblade, and the light surrounding him grew greater.

"What? What are you doing you should be dead! Get back down!" Xehanort said as Sora only began to glow brighter. Sora's light was becoming brighter than ever. He had all the light of his friends come within him.

"Don't you remember what I said before? Light will ALWAYS overcome the darkness!" Sora exclaimed as he formed his armor and went into his battle stance. "You have been treating the light like it is nothing, and that darkness is the source of all power, but it's not! The light is what rests in my friends, what they are giving me right now so that I can defeat you once and for all. My friends, they are my power, and I am theirs!" **(End Link to All)**

Xehanort only looked at Sora in shock, but that soon changed into anger. "Fine if you want to die again so be it!" Xehanort exclaimed as he began to glow with pure darkness.

The final battle between light and darkness was about to take place.

* * *

**So many things happened in just one chapter! Can you guys believe any of it?!**

**So really guys, the end is closer then ever now. With only three to four more chapters left, you better perpare youself for the unexpected.**

**Well everyone, this is it, the final battle of Light and Darkness is about to take place...**


	60. Light vs Darkness

**(Fragments of Sorrow, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **This was it, the final battle of light and darkness. This would be the battle that would decide the fate of all worlds, this would be the either the beginning of the end, or the end of this beginning. But Sora knew that he had to win, he could not lose this battle.

Before Sora, who was glowing with the brightest light all around his body, Xehanort lifted the X-Blade into the air and the whole area was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, Sora looked around, shocked by that they saw, they were on Destiny Islands. It was bright and sunny and warm, just like Sora had remembered it, but then Xehanort brought the X-Blade up into the air once more and the sky was soon covered in pitch black clouds. "It's great to be home, isn't it?" Xehanort said with a grin.

Sora then looked at Xehanort, who was glowing with darkness, from across the plateau they were on, with much anger in his eyes. Sora then charged at Xehanort, keyblade raised, not stopping for anything. As soon as Sora made it to Xehanort, his kingdom key made contact with Xehanort's X-Blade, causing a huge deal of sparks to appear from the connection. Sora's light was pushing on Xehanort's darkness until Xehanort vanished out of sight, making Sora's keyblade hit the ground. Sora then looked around for Xehanort, seeing him nowhere on the ground, but then he looked up. He saw Xehanort levitating in the air, looking down at Sora. As soon as Sora saw this he ran at full speed, jumping high into the air and was able to reach Xehanort. Sora and Xehanort's keyblades collided multiple times, until Sora pushed Xehanort's keyblade back, making Xehanort fly in the opposite direction.

As soon as Xehanort flew in the opposite direction, the old man disappeared again, this time back on the ground, so Sora then jumped back onto the ground so he could fight with Xehanort once more. Instead of Sora making the first move though, Xehanort instead walked slowly towards Sora and then brought his X-Blade and pointed right towards the teenager. Sora then looked above him as dark clouds began to form, and Sora jumped out of the way just in time before those huge bolts of dark lightning came down on him. As soon as Sora dodged that attack, he keyblade master ran towards Xehanort, prepared to end him. But when he made it to the old man, Xehanort brought his hand out and fired a blast of blizzard at Sora's arm, which sent the keyblade wielder flying backwards and made his whole arm freeze. Thankfully, the light from Sora's body melted the ice forming around Sora's arm but the attack did do some damage to Sora himself.

After that attack, Xehanort ran up to Sora while his arm was still thawing out, but Sora managed to bring his keyblade up to block the blow just in time. "Let's see how bright your light shines when I am threw with you!" Xehanort exclaimed as he began to glow with a brighter darkness. But Sora managed to push him back and while also getting a combo hit on the X-Blade wielder, which surprised both Sora and Xehanort. This did make Xehanort just as more frustrated as he was before, and so he brought his X-Blade down into the ground and it created a shock wave that was sent right towards Sora. Even though it seemed that the keyblade master would dodge the attack, Sora did not jump in time and the shock wave gave him some damage. And to make matters even worse for Sora at that moment, Xehanort quickly vanished in a flash of darkness and then in the blink of an eye reappeared right next to Sora to get a combo hit on him before Sora could do anything.

Sora knew at that moment that he could not mess around anymore, so he quickly prepared for whatever Xehanort had to throw at him next. Sora then looked at Xehanort, who only stood in that one position as the ground began to shake around them. Sora knew that the ground shaking had to be Xehanort's doings, and so he jumped out of the place he was before, just in time too since a huge piece of the land came bursting out of the ground right where Sora was previously standing. Xehanort then fired three blasts of darkness from his X-Blade, at the exact same time, that were all aiming right towards Sora, one coming towards him dead on, and the other two coming at him from the opposite sides. Sora then used reflect on himself which sent the blasts of darkness firing in the other directions, one of those darknesses hitting Xehanort, which made him grow angrier. "Why don't you stop trying to run and hide?" Xehanort said to Sora.

Sora then looked at Xehanort with that signature glare on his face. "I am not afraid of you!" Sora said as he quickly shot a blast of light from his keyblade, which caught Xehanort off guard and hit the old man dead on. Xehanort quickly recovered from this however, and then slid as quickly as he could towards Sora, sliding on the darkness, trying to get a fast combo hit on Sora. As soon as Xehanort made it to the teen, Sora blocked him, so Xehanort disappeared and reappeared multiple times around Sora, trying to get a hit on him, but every single on Sora blocked. And to top off Sora's excitant blocking, he managed to get his keyblade under Xehanort and get a combo on the old man instead, topping it off with a huge blast of darkness which sent the old man flying. Both Sora and Xehanort knew that this battle was coming to a close, especially since one was fighting for light and the other for darkness, so every move they made on one another did more damage than it should have had. "It's a shame really, that the keyblade, the world's most powerful weapon, is in your hands right now. It did not choose you, so don't you think that maybe your keyblade is a dud?" Xehanort said.

"Time to find out!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped at Xehanort, trying to hit him with his keyblade but Xehanort disappeared in a flash of darkness and reappeared in the other side of the area. Xehanort was not going to give up just yet. All of a sudden, the area they were in turned pitch black, and Xehanort had vanished out of Sora's sight. Sora then began to look around for the old man, but then looked below him to see a portal of darkness right under his feet. Sora quickly jumped out of the way just in time before Xehanort could come out from under him and hit him with the X-Blade. Xehanort continued to do this several more times, and each one Sora either dodge rolled out of the way, or jumped out of the way. But that one last time, Xehanort jumped out of the ground right in front of Sora and tried to bring his X-Blade down on the teenager, raising it high into the air. Sora looked at the X-Blade as it came closer to him, but Sora was prepared and took his keyblade to quickly block it, before firing a blast of light at Xehanort, which sent him flying up into the air.

Xehanort did an aerial recovery however, and then looked down to see Sora know where in sight. But then Xehanort looked out in front of him, while he was still in the air, and saw Sora appear in a flash of light. Sora then took his keyblade, which began to glow with the brightest light Xehanort had ever seen, and he hit Xehanort with it multiple times. Sora then looked at Xehanort, as his face changed to fear in an instant, and brought his keyblade down on Xehanort, which sent the X-Blade flying out of his hands and Xehanort fell to the ground at the speed of lightning. As soon as Xehanort hit the ground, they were no longer in Destiny Islands; they were back on top of that Castle that Never Was in the Keyblade Graveyard. And as soon as Sora landed to look at Xehanort, who was on the ground trying to catch his breath, he knew that the light had beaten the darkness. **(End Fragments of Sorrow)**

Sora then walked up to Xehanort, who was on the ground, slowly, with Xehanort's darkness fading while Sora's light only became brighter. As soon as Sora made it to Xehanort, he pointed his keyblade right at the old man. As soon as Xehanort saw this, he looked at the X-Blade, which was not too far away from him, and tried to reach for it, but Sora stopped him. "Don't even try to reach for that Xehanort," Sora stated, "It's over, we already know who won this battle."

Before Sora could do anything else, something came from Xehanort that no one was expecting; he began to laugh with an evil tone in his voice. Sora looked at the old keyblade master in confusion, not sure as to why he was laughing. "You truly are a foolish keyblade master," Xehanort said as he brought his knee out in front of him to rest on it, "I am the only one who has won this battle."

Sora only looked at Xehanort with a face that showed anger, and confusion, which made Xehanort laugh even more. "You will never learn will you? Don't you know that if you destroy one half of the X-Blade, which would be me, then the other half is lost as well?" Xehanort began to explain as Sora looked at him shocked, "So if you kill me, the princesses will have the same fate, even Kairi."

Sora then lowered his keyblade, making it not point at Xehanort any longer. "I am shocked that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus did not tell you that, as a matter of fact you can't really blame them, you should have been able to figure that out for yourself." Xehanort said, "So face it, I have won this battle, the light lost to the darkness."

Sora then gave Xehanort and angry look and brought his keyblade up, looking like he was about to hit him with it, but instead Sora only made his keyblade disappear, and he began to walk away from Xehanort. He was right; he could not kill him without killing the princesses, Kairi. Either way Xehanort would win, the worlds would fall into darkness either way; he would lose Kairi either way. At that moment he did not know what to do. "Your right, I can't win, if I kill you or if I let you live, the worlds will fall into darkness." Sora then sighed and began to think, letting a single tear fall from his eye, which looked like it was a tear from the sun since Sora was still glowing with the light of his friends. But little did Sora know that Xehanort, even though weak and one hit away from ending, grabbed the X-Blade and got up, ever so slowly making his way towards Sora, hoping to deliver the final blow to end the teenager's life.

Sora's back was still facing Xehanort, and Sora continued to think, there was no way he could win this battle, there was no way they could win this war. Sora knew that the seven princesses had to be safe in order for the worlds to be safe, and the problem was he could not save them; they were one with the X-Blade. Sora then began to think, if one side of the X-Blade becomes greater than the other, the blade would eventually be destroyed. Sora knew that if he killed Xehanort, both halves would be lost. But Sora began thinking, what if one half of the X-Blade overwhelms the other?

_Can I do it?_ Sora asked himself. He had only seen someone giving light to their keyblade once, and that was when Mickey fought Oswald. Sora knew that if he did give his light to the X-Blade, that light just might protect the princesses, and it would destroy the X-Blade, without destroying the princesses. But that would also mean that Sora would lose all of his light, and he would be a goner there. Sora knew that he had enough light to protect the princesses, since he was glowing with a bright light now, but would he be able to do it?

Sora knew that Xehanort was coming up behind him, trying to deliver the final blow, so he had to think fast. Sora would most likely fade into darkness; he would die, if he did this. But if he did do it, he would protect the princesses and the worlds, all of his friends, and Xehanort would be gone. Sora did not want to have to leave everyone again, he had already did that once and everyone fell apart because of it. Xehanort was right behind Sora now, raising the X-Blade into the air, preparing to bring it down on Sora, who still was not sure if he should do it.

But then Sora remembered the reason why he had just defeated Xehanort; the lights from his friends came within him.

Sora was not the strongest keyblade wielder in the world by himself; he was the strongest keyblade wielder with his friends.

The friends he held in his heart, they are what made him strong.

They are what made him keep fighting even though Sora knew he had no chance of winning.

It didn't matter if it was Aqua, who was so genitle, and kept her friends in mind even in her hardest times, or Terra, who had become a guardian of light and of darkness, who would do anything for his friends.

It didn't matter if it was Ventus, who Sora had protected for over twelve years, who would have done anything for his friends, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

It didn't matter if it was Roxas, his nobody, who deserved a heart of his own, who had a completely different personality around Lea, who kept everyone in high spirits and would do anything for his friends.

It didn't matter if it was Riku, who had walked the road to dawn, who had been there for Sora for as long as he could remember, who had fought alongside him in the hardest times, he was the one who had been there for him.

And it didn't matter if it was Kairi, who was the only love of Sora's life, placing the life of others before herself, letting the light within her shine, she was everyone's light, she is what protected them from the darkness.

They were all his friends, and it did not matter how much darkness Xehanort threw at Sora, his friends are what kept him fighting, and they were his power. And Sora knew at that moment he had to repay them for what they had done for him.

**(Sora's Sacrifice, Kingdom Hearts) **So right as Xehanort was about to bring the X-Blade down on him, Sora turned around, grabbing the X-Blade in his hands, not letting go. Sora then took as deep breath as Xehanort looked at him confused and the focused all of his attention on to the X-Blade. Then, all of a sudden, the light from Sora's body began to fade, and instead the X-Blade began to grow brighter than anyone had even thought it would. Xehanort then looked in horror at Sora, since he knew what he was doing.

"NO!" Xehanort exclaimed as Sora continued to transfer all of his light over to the X-Blade, as all the light from Sora began to leave him. Sora was now not glowing with light anymore, but Sora did not stop there, he still continued to transfer his light over to the X-Blade, which made the blade being to shatter, and change into the broken version of it. "Sora please! Stop!" Xehanort pleaded.

The only thing was Sora did not stop, he was now at the point where he was beginning to glow with a thin layer of darkness. Sora then took one last breath in as he let go of the X-Blade, which began to levitate in the air as it began to break. Xehanort then looked at himself, he was fading as the X-Blade began to fade, which made the old man scream in terror. "NO!" He yelled. Sora and Xehanort then both looked at the X-Blade as it exploded, letting out so much light that it enveloped the land, and seven hearts began to come out of it.

Sora, who was now weak and glowing with darkness, looked over at Xehanort, who was now floating in the air. "NNNNOOOOO!" Were Xehanort's last words as he too exploded into the hundreds of lights that were his body. He was gone, Xehanort was gone, hopefully forever. **(End Sora's Sacrifice) **

Even though the war was now over, Sora was not celebrating. Sora was now kneeling down, breathing heavily with that aurora of darkness covering him, his keyblade stuck in the ground for support. This was then end, he had made the sacrifice to save everyone else, and now he was going to pay the price for that. Just as Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to take him…

"Come on Sora, I know you would never give you that easily." An all too familiar voice said in front of him. Sora knew that voice, right? Sora then opened his eyes and saw the transparent red headed girl standing right in front of him, covered in her armor except for her helmet. Sora could see right through her, and right where her chest would be was a bright light glowing from it. It was Kairi.

"Kairi…" Sora barely let out, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

That transparent Kairi then walked up to Sora. "That was a very brave thing you did for us Sora, giving up all of the light you had is not an easy thing to do." Kairi said smiling.

Sora only let out the slightest grin. "Well I couldn't just let you and the other princesses die, I couldn't let Riku, Ven, Roxas, everyone else die because I chose not to do something I could have stopped…" Sora said as Kairi only smiled.

"I think, and I am pretty sure everyone else would think that you don't deserve to die either." Kairi said as Sora looked at her confused.

"What are you going to do? I am already fading…" Sora said.

"Well you know how Xehanort said he had enough darkness within him to forge the X-Blade? I think I have enough light to bring one spiky haired keyblade master out of the darkness." Kairi said smiling, referring to Sora of course. "Just promise me you will get my heart to my body safely, okay?"

Sora then nodded at Kairi, who took her hand and placed it on Sora's head, and the leaned in to kiss it. And at that moment, the two were covered in a bright light, and that was the end of it. It was all over, the Keyblade War had ended.

* * *

**YES! (throws huge party) HE DID IT!**

**WE only have 2 more chapters left! No frickin way!**

**So please R&R! and OMG WE GOT OVER 400 REVIEWS! WE WERE COMPLETLELY FLOODED! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Lets see how many we can get until the end of this story! So please look out for the next chapter!**


	61. Last Goodbyes

**(Dearly Beloved, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **As soon as that last light appeared on top of that castle, clouds began to cover the sky above everyone, covering Kingdom Hearts, once again going into hiding, which is exactly what everyone wanted. And as soon as that happened, it began to rain in the Keyblade Graveyard, falling down on the battles that were taking place. But then rain did something unexpected, it destroyed every heartless, every nobody, every unversed and dream eater, and it healed everyone fighting for the lights side.

No one could believe it, the light had won the Keyblade War, it was all over, they had won! No one knew what to do however, they only looked up at where Kingdom Hearts once was in shock, not believing it was all over.

Out of all those people, Sora was the one who could not believe it was over. Whatever that transparent Kairi had done brought the light back to him, he was going to be fine. But of course, he had to keep the promise he made to her, and he took Kairi's heart, which was the light shining within the transparent Kairi, and carried it down the castle, on to the battlefield where her body would be waiting to reunite with it.

Sora made it to the battleground, looking around at all the lifeless keyblades laying around him with Kairi's heart cradled in Sora's right hand. Sora continued to walk until he saw several familiar silhouettes hiding in the fog of the rain. These silhouettes only made him smile, it was all the lights: Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Mickey. Sora then looked around them and there were more familiar people, it was Avner, Donald, Goofy, Namine, Lea, and Xion. They all looked at Sora as he walked towards them.

At first, that is all they did, only stared at him as he walked towards them, but then ever so slowly, Riku began to walk towards Sora. Riku looked at Sora with wide eyes, not believing that Sora had actually done it, he defeated Xehanort. Sora only smiled at Riku, still holding Kairi's heart in his hand, but then Riku quickly wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him. Sora happily took his other hand and wrapped it around Riku, while his other hand held Kairi's heart.

As soon as those two stopped hugging, two more people approached Sora, Aqua and Roxas. Roxas only put a shoulder on Sora, nodding at him with a smile on his face. Aqua however took her hand and rubbed it in Sora's hair and then whispered something that sounded like "thank you" to Sora, who only nodded at this.

Sora then looked out in front of him, seeing Terra and Ven right in front of him, who both then moved out of the way, revealing the lifeless body of Kairi lying on the ground behind them. Sora received chills down his spine when he looked at her, having brief flashbacks of when she was dying in his arms, but he quickly recovered. Sora then waked up to her, everyone surrounding the two of them as Sora kneeled down next to Kairi.

Sora then closed his eyes, and then quickly reopened them and genitally guided Kairi's heart over to her body, which the heart slowly but surely entered. As soon as this happened, Kairi's eyes shot right open and she began to cough, as if she was trying to taking in gasps of breath to quickly and she chocked on the air.

Sora began to tear up when this happened and then brought his hands by her shoulders to slowly lift her up, getting her in a sitting up position. A single tear then fell down Sora's cheeks as Kairi's eyes made contact with his. "Kairi…" Sora said, laughing when he said her name since he could not believe this was happening.

Several tears then began to fall down Kairi's face. "Sora!" She exclaimed as she threw her body towards Sora, embracing him in a hug that made him fall backwards, landing flat on his back. They both laughed as they hugged, but Kairi then shut both of them up when she kissed Sora right on the lips, silencing them. Riku watched the two smiling as both Sora and Kairi began to regain their footing, standing up, so happy that they were finally back together. As soon as Sora and Kairi were both standing up, they continued to hug, but Kairi looked at Riku, and held her hand out for him to take it while she continued to hug Sora. Riku only looked at the hand and laughed, taking it as Kairi pulled him into the hug. Sora then held his hand out to Roxas, who also took it, and soon, all thirteen of them where in a huge group hug, glad everything was now alright. **(End Dearly Beloved)**

…

"So what do we do now?" Ventus asked standing in the area where you entered the Keyblade Graveyard. Around him were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Namine, Lea, Xion, Avner, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, all standing and looking at the blonde. They had managed to clear everyone else out of the graveyard and as soon as the rain had ended, most of them left on the ships that took them there. The only ship that hasn't left was the ship Chip and Dale drove, who were waiting impatiently for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lea commented, with Xion walking right next to him.

"Yeah, I guess now that Xehanort is finally gone, we really don't know what to do now do we?" Sora said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Well gosh fellas, I think we are just going to go back to Disney Castle, even though everyone is safe now, the town still needs ruling." Mickey said.

"Your majesty do we really all have to separate?" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We are all safe now, can't we just stay together?" Donald said, protesting the King's words.

"No guys, Mickey is right, you should go back to Disney Castle, aren't Minnie and Daisy waiting for you?" Sora said, catching Donald off guard.

"On second thought, maybe it is better if we leave, like right away!" Donald said.

Sora only laughed at the duck as Mickey looked up at him. "Sora, you saved us all, thank you." Mickey said as Sora nodded his head, not really knowing how to respond to that. Sora then saw Donald and Goofy run up to him, hugging the keyblade master and nearly making him fall over. Once they were done with that, they all gave one last wave of goodbye before leaving.

Riku then looked at Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion. "What are you guys going to do?" Riku asked, "Are you going to go back to the Radiant Garden Lea?"

"Well, I know that the Radiant Garden is my home and all but it never really gave me that true feeling of home." Lea said.

"Where do you feel that true meaning of home then?" Aqua asked Lea, who only smiled. He then took his arms and placed them on the shoulders of Roxas and Namine, and on the other side, Xion.

"Right here." Lea said, "I mean come on, I did spend most of my time in Twilight Town anyway, might as well call it home."

"So you are going to Twilight Town then?" Terra asked.

"Are you kidding? That's the only place I could call home, and I am pretty sure Namine and Xion agree." Roxas said.

"We should be leaving to go there anyway soon." Namine said. "Before we go though, I want to know what you three are planning on doing," She continued, referring to Aqua, Terra, and Ven.

"Well I definitely think we need to see how the master is doing, so we can finally take him home." Ven said, "So we can all finally go home."

"But when it came back it was destroyed," Lea commented.

"Then it looks like we have a big project when we get there." Terra said, Aqua looking at him while smiling as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What about you Avner?" Sora asked the blonde.

"I think I kind of owe my world a lot for what I did to it, I think I will just go back and help return it to its pervious glory." Avner said.

"How do you think everyone will react to you coming back after all this time?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I will find out I guess," Avner said before changing the subject. "But I think the real question is what are you three going to do?"

Sora then looked at Kairi, who intertwined her hand within his as Riku stood on the other side of Sora smiling. "I haven't been home in so long, so I guess that is where I am going to end up," Riku said.

"That's where we are all going, right Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Of course." Sora said as he looked at his group of friends, smiling at them sadly. "We will all see each other soon, right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we will!" Ventus said.

"There is no way I am going to forget about any of you!" Lea said.

"We all need to find some time to get together again soon." Namine said.

Aqua then looked at everyone. "So I guess this is goodbye?" She said.

Avner then snickered. "Not for long." Avner said, as he tapped the armor guard on his shoulder and brought his keyblade out as everyone followed, except for Xion, who did not have a keyblade, and Namine, who did not have armor and didn't know ho wot make her keyblade into a rider so she decided to just ride with Roxas.

"But before we go! Xion, Riku has something to tell you!" Sora exclaimed, pushing his silver haired friend towards his former replica. Xion only laughed as this happened, and Riku's face turned completely red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, hey Xion…" Riku said awkwardly.

"Riku," Xion said smiling, taking her hand and putting the short hair she had behind her ear. They stood there in a few moments of silence, but Sora decided to break that.

"Well go on dude! Tell her!" Sora said to Riku, purposely trying to be loud so Riku had to tell Xion.

"Ah Xion," Riku started.

"Yes?" Xion said.

"Would um, you like to hang out sometime?" Riku asked worried.

Xion only laughed. "I would love to." She said as Riku looked at her shocked.

"Oh, well great! I guess we should get settled first though, so I'll talk to you about it later?" Riku said as Xion nodded.

Riku then walked back toward Sora and Kairi as Xion did the same with Roxas, Namine, and Lea. "Well, then I guess I will see you guys later," Ventus said smiling.

"Yeah, soon." Sora said. Everyone who then had a keyblade rider summoned it and they prepared to fly off. They all gave one last wave of the hand until they all flew in the sky, heading towards the home they all so desperately wanted to rush to.

* * *

**I am sorry! In case you havent noticed yet, I am in love with the Riku x Xion pairing and I had to put some fluff with them in here somewhere!**

**Okay and i dont care if frickin Sephiroth walks in my room right now (well not true, if he did I would go into extreme fangirling stage) I am going to finish this story tonight if it is the last thing I do! There are only three more things I have to update, one new chapter, the ackknolagemennts, and a little suprise for you all.**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter sometime today!**


	62. Destinies

**A/N: Last chapter :) Please listen to My Hands By Leona Lewis or Eyes Open by Taylor Swift for this final chapter. And don't forget to picture it in KH hd glory!**

* * *

Ventus backed up from the castle, looking at it with his hand on his chin. His eyes were squinted, since he was trying to focus on that castle as hard as he could. "I like it," Ven said as he looked at the newly rebuilt Land of Departure castle, "It's different from before, but I think it fits."

Ven then looked next to him where Aqua and Terra where standing, also looking at the castle. "I guess it will work for now, just until we find more time to work on it." She said. The castle did look so much more different from how it looked before; having more of a modern look to it, but still had the structure of the old castle. It did bug Aqua a little that it was not the same as it was before. "I guess it is going to be harder to start again huh?"

"You got that right," Terra said with Ventus nodding in agreement.

"I think you all did a wonderful job to it." A voice said behind them. They then all turned around to see it was Master Eraqus, now back to his normal self. He had come back with them to the Land of Departure as soon as Yen Sid said he was well enough to go, and ever since he was back, it made Ven, Aqua, and Terra feel like he was never gone. "You all worked so hard on it, I am proud of you."

"Thank you Master Eraqus." Aqua, Terra, and Ven said in unison. Master Eraqus only laughed at this before walking up to them.

"Come on children, you had worked hard enough, I think it is time for a break." Master Eraqus said as the four of them then walked to the castle, and for the first time, all four of them smiled under the same sky.

…

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Chip, and Dale had finally made it to the Disney Castle, happy they were all home. As they walked through the crowd to get the castle, everyone in the streets cheered: Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Horace Horsecollar, everyone. And they continued to cheer as they walked to the castle.

As soon as they made it to the castle, they walked inside the throne room to see Minnie, Daisy, Jiminy, and Pluto, who were very happy to see them. Pluto ran up to Mickey and began to lick his face and Donald ran to Daisy, who was pleased to see Donald. Oswald then looked at everyone, wondering if they would accept him.

To Oswald's surprise, Minnie was the first one to approach him. Oswald was expecting the worst, but was shocked by what she did next. "It is great to see you Oswald." She said as she wrapped her arms around the rabbit, who was shocked, but hugged her back.

Mickey then walked up to them as they finished and joined hands with Minnie. "Remember brother, my castle is your castle." Mickey said before he turned to Minnie. "Now Minnie, did you get that 'surprise' for Oswald I asked for?"

"Why of course Mickey," Minnie said as Oswald looked at them confused.

"Present? What present?" Oswald said confused.

Minnie then smiled and then cleared her throat. "Ortensia! He is here!" Minnie exclaimed as Oswald's eyes widened shocked. He then turned around to see the reality, she was here, Ortensia was here! She was the only cat in the world that had stolen Oswald's heart, the only one that made him see the light. As soon as Oswald saw her, he ran towards her, and as soon as the two met, the embraced each other in a hug, which everyone watched.

"Young love, huh your majesty?" Goofy said.

"Yup fellas," Mickey said in reply as he leaned in closer to Minnie.

Donald and Daisy then approached the group, also leaning in close to each other. "Isn't it just great?" Donald said happily, all of them never wanted to leave each other's sides again.

…

Roxas, Lea, Namine, and Xion all sat on top of the Twilight Town Station, looking out at the sun rising beyond the buildings like it always did. They all just sat there doing nothing, that was until Lea pulled out the four bars of sea salt ice cream from out of nowhere, which everyone happily took. They all then began to eat there bars as they looked out at the thousands of colors the sun was letting out.

"So do you guys really think you will be able to develop your own hearts?" Lea asked the three nobodies, who stopped eating their ice cream for a moment.

"Well if Xemnas said nobodies could develop their own hearts, I know we all have what it takes." Roxas replied.

"And plus we already developed our own emotions from last time, if we can do that, we can develop hearts." Namine said.

"What, you think we can do it, right Lea?" Roxas asked his read haired friend.

"Think you can?" Lea said, "I know you guys can."

Roxas and Namine then smiled at Lea, who smiled back. But then Lea looked behind the two to see Xion sitting on the other side of them, letting her ice cream bar drip over the side as she placed her head on her hand and looked at the sky in a daydream state. "Xion?" Lea said, but she did not respond.

Roxas and Namine then noticed this. "Xion!" They all exclaimed.

Xion then snapped out of the state she was in, but in the process dropped her ice cream down on the ground below. "Gez, thanks for that guys!" Xion said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry to interrupt your daydreaming Xion," Lea said.

"I wonder who she was thinking about…" Roxas said sarcastically, referring to that silver haired teen on Destiny Islands.

"Shut up!" Xion said, trying to sound serious, but she then let out a laugh. Everyone else then began to laugh as well, as the continued to eat their ice cream and look out at the rising sun, just like old times.

…

Avner walked along the streets of his home world in awe, they were completely empty, not a single heartless, nobody, or person for that matter. This was strange to Avner since these streets where never empty, but he just ignored it and wondered how everyone would react upon his return.

Avner continued to walk through the streets until he heard the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. He then looked up to see Valeria and Liam walking towards him, but then stopped a few feet away from him, looking at him shocked. Avner only looked at them and smiled, but then something happened that caught Avner off guard, all of the doors from the buildings around him opened, and all the towns people came out of them, looking straight at Avner.

Avner then cleared his throat. "Everyone, I know this world was suffering because of me, because I refused to help it and instead blamed my problems on other people who didn't deserve it. But I know now that I was wrong, and I am going to do whatever I can to bring this world back from the darkness and into the light once again. I just hope you can all-" Avner was then cut off because someone jumped on him, glomping him on the spot.

"Don't say another word," the person whispered into Avner's ear, "Your back, your safe, and that is all that matters." Avner knew who it was at that moment, it was Valeria. Avner then wrapped his arms around her slowly and a single tear fell from his eye, so happy to see her. He then heard the crowd of people around him cheer as Liam walked up to the two. As soon as Avner and Valeria stopped hugging, Liam took Avner in a head lock and rubbed the top of his hair. Avner knew at that moment everyone had forgiven him, and he was ready to help bring his world back to the light.

…

Sora sat on that sideways tree for the first time in years, taking in the deep breaths that were filled with the smell of the ocean and star shaped fruit on the trees. It was great to be home after all this time, and it was all so surreal to Sora that he was really here, that he had defeated Xehanort, and he could now rest in peace for the first time in years. "Nothing's changed huh?" Riku said, who was leaning against the tree next to Sora.

"Nope, nothing will." Sora said. He looked out and stared at the setting sun over the ocean, seeing the real sun for the first time here in a long time.

"Yeah, compared to all the other worlds, this world is nothing." Kairi said, who was sitting next to Sora on the other side. "Hey, do you two think that the darkness will come back?"

This question caught Sora and Riku off guard. "Well the darkness will always be there Kairi, but it will never overcome our light ever again." Riku replied.

"And if the darkness does come back as bad as it was before, I know that we will have everyone there to back us up and help defeat it once again." Sora said smiling.

It was then silent for a few moments, but then Kairi broke that silence once again. "But what about our destinies? They were fulfilled right? So what do we do about that?

"Nothing, I would say my destiny has tired me out and it deserved a break, for a long time." Riku said, laughing under his breath.

Kairi then looked at Sora. "But what about your destiny Sora? Now that you fulfilled your destiny and defeated Xehanort, what will _you_ do?"

Sora then paused, not really sure of what to say at that moment. "Kairi, my destiny is far from over."

Kairi looked at Sora confused; not exactly sure of what he was trying to say. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sora then let out a light laugh. "Because Kairi, you are my destiny." Sora said. Riku then looked up at Sora and smiled, glad that Sora and Kairi were finally together, happy. This comment caused Kairi to smiled and blush at the same time, and she then leaned her face in towards Sora's and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. The two then intertwined hands, and then all three of them looked out at the sun set together for the first time in years.

_And so their destinies continue- and their story lives on forever._

* * *

**AND DONE! WOOTWOOT!**

**I can not believe that this is over! Is this really happening?! I guess it is! But lets save all the thank yous in the acknowledgements shall we?**

**Keep reading for the suprise! And dont forget to review!**


	63. Secret Ending: Scattered Dream

**A/N: Please listen to Another Side when reading this. Also remember this is just an IDEA.**

* * *

**Light and Darkness are so similar yet so different, both of them being great powers but for different purposes. But at any time light can become darkness and darkness can become light.**

The familiar silver haired young man was standing alone in the barren land, his keyblade armor on with his keyblade, way to dawn, resting on his shoulder. He told himself he would never come back to this land after the battle of all worlds he had here not too long ago, but he did not have a choice but to come back. As he stood there, all he could think about were those events, since they would not leave his mind.

As the man thought about the events that have happened here, he looked down at the dusty ground, not being able to look up and see the ruins in front of him. But shortly after he looked down, he heard something out in front of him. He looked up to see another man in armor, standing out a few yards in front of him kneeling down and resting his hands on his keyblade, kingdom key, which was in the ground. The sight of the armor made the silver haired man eyes widen, seeing that the armor was just like his old friend's armor.

_Sora...?_

Just then the man that was believed to be Sora placed his hands on the handle of the keyblade and began to rise, using the keyblade to lift himself up. He then looked out at the silver haired man and held his keyblade out by his side, staring at the man across the area. The silver haired man only looked at his old friend in horror as he felt the darkness rise around the area.

_**Riku, my old friend, this is your end...**_

Sora then ran at his old friend, Riku, with his keyblade raised. Riku just barely dodged the attack, not wanting to hurt Sora, but he had no choice but to when Sora came back around, trying to swing at him head on. The armor quickly recovered though, and tried to hit Riku once again, this time Riku blocked the powerful blow, barely being able to do so since Sora was so strong. As soon as Riku realized he could not counter his old friend, he jumped back; making the Sora's keyblade hit the ground that caused a shock wave.

_Sora! Please don't do this! What about me, what about Kai-_

Sora then threw itself at Riku once again, this time hitting the young man and causing him to fly backwards. The attack caused Riku to fly into a plateau, hit the ground landing on his back and making his helmet fly off his head and leaving a crack on armor on his back. Sora then began to walk up to Riku, who was struggling to stand.

_**You don't concern me anymore; you are not my friend... **_

Sora then slowly made its way over to Riku, holding its keyblade firmly. As soon as it made it over to Riku, he pushed Riku back down on his back and then took his keyblade and pointed it straight at Riku's chest, and was about to bring it down on him.

_**You are my enemy...**_

Just as Sora was about to bring it's keyblade down on his chest, Riku used his own keyblade to block it, and then fired a blast of light at him. The blast made Sora fly backwards, giving him time to stand and get ready for Sora to come back at him. Just as he predicted, Sora came back at Riku fast, trying to hit him with his keyblade once more. Riku successfully blocked all of the attacks Sora tried to hit him with but was unprepared for what he did next; it fired a huge blast of purple and black darkness at him, making him fly back. Riku landed right on his back and had the wind knocked out of him for a few moments, not being able to breath or move. It was clear Riku was no match for his old friend.

_Sora... What has the darkness done to you? Please remember!_

Sora then once again walked up to Riku, placing his foot on his chest, to make sure he could not get up or use his keyblade again, with his keyblade ready to impale it. Sora looked down at Riku, snickering evilly under his breath.

_**It was clear you were no match for me, and now it is time for you to die...**_

Sora then brought it's keyblade down, inches from impaling Riku's chest to kill him but a voice stopped him...

Stop!

Sora then stopped it's keyblade from impaling Riku just centimeters from its chest. Riku and Sora then looked over to the source of the voice, seeing a young woman with flaming red hair standing there with her hands over her heart. She then looked at the two with a worried expression on her face as a tear left her eye, looking at the two men she loved so much.

**Nothing can drive the three of us apart- we are one.**

* * *

**... No comment ...**


	64. Acknowledgements

**(Like OMG Baby, DJ Earworm. Why? Cause it fits the mood)**

D: There is no way I just finished this story. It's not possible! I just started writing this like yesterday… right?

But here we are, Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War is complete. I honestly can't believe it, these next few days are going to be weird since I won't be able to come home and be all like 'Need to go update Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War!' Dang this is crazy…

When I first came up with this idea, I was like 'I wonder if people will like it?' After seeing how Light and Darkness turned out, I wondered if this story would have a similar reaction, and it was all that and more. We know have double the amount of reviews Light and Darkness had and I cannot believe this is happening!

Now of course I couldn't have gotten this far without a few (more like trillions) of people. To start off, I would like to thank Tetsuya Nomura, for creating the world's best video game series, in my opinion, Kingdom Hearts. If you didn't run into that Disney person in that elevator, this story would have never even existed.

I would like to thank my family and best buddies, especially Que Sera Sera7, Cato312, and Smileyface519, thank you for living with me even though I talk about Kingdom Hearts 'too much' (but I can never talk about Kingdom Hearts to much!)

Thank you to the wonderful people who created music that inspired my writing, including everyone that made the songs fetaured in my ruff soundtrack of this story, if anyone cares, shown below...

Eyes Open - Taylor Swift

Simple and Clean - Utada

Sancutary - Utada

A Thousand Years - Christian Perri

All I Need - Within Tempation

Organization XIII theme - Kingdom Hearts II

Kairi's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II

Destiny's Force - Kingdom Hearts

Unbreakable Chains - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Simple and Clean Piano Version - Kingdom Hearts

Sora's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II

Roxas Theme - Kingdom Hearts II

Vector to the Heavens - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days

Friends in my Heart - Kingdom Hearts II

Dancing Mad - Final Fantasy VI

He's a Pirate - Pirates of the Carribean

Final Distance - Utada

Majestic Wings - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

Enter the Darkness - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Untamable - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

The Dread of Night - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

The Thirteenth Struggle - Kingdom Hearts II

The Encounter - Kingdom Hearts II

The Corrupted - Kingdom Hearts II

Destiny's Force - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Terra Theme - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Dance to the Death - Kingdom Hearts II

Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts II

One Winged Angel - Kingdom Hearts II

One Winged Angel - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

Serah's Theme - Final Fantasy XIII

Master Tell Me the Truth - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Hand to Hand - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

Twister [Gang Mix] - The World Ends With You

Black Garden - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Vim and Vigor - Kingdom Hearts II

Another Side Battle Version - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days

Black Powder - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

The Thirteenth Dilemma - Kingdom Hearts II

The Thirteenth Anthology - Kingdom Hearts II

Darkness of the Unknown 2 - Kingdom Hearts II

Battle - Transformers: Dark of the Moon

Showdown at Hollow Bastion - Kingdom Hearts II

Fight to the Death - Kingdom Hearts II

Final Hour - X-Ray Dog

Darkness of the Unknown 3 - Kingdom Hearts II

Missing You - Kingdom Hearts II

Enter the Void - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Ventus Theme - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Vector to the Heavens - Kingdom Hearts; 358/2 Days

Xion's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II

L'Eminenza Oscura I - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

The Howling - Within Teptation

Riku's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II

Xehanort's Theme - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Link to All - Kigndom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Sora's Sacrifice - Kingdom Hearts

Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

My Hands - Leona Lewis

Daylight - Maroon 5

Some Nights - Fun

Eyes Open Instramental Version - Taylor Swift

Another Side - Kingdom Hearts

Thank you to everyone who put me on their favorite story, author, or alerts list.

Thank you to all my reviewers, who gave me more reviews then I could have ever asked for! I would write all of your pen names but there were way too many…

And lastly, I would love to thank the Kingdom Hearts characters that hold a special place in my heart: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Namine, Xion, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth (Even though you were SO evil!), Zack, and Vanitas, you guys were the best!

So until next time, T1M3 out!

~TWI1IGHTMAST3R


	65. Announcement: They're Back

Hey everyone.

I am here to tell you something I have been debating for a while now and have finally come to a decision. There will be a squeal to Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War.

When I first got a fanfiction account I had one plan, making Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness and make a sequel to it and just be done with it. But of course that did not happen, since of course along those lines came Another Side, Another Story, Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness: FINAL MIX, and Divinity.

When I was about one fourth of the way done with KH3TKW, an idea formed in the back of my mind that would serve as a sequel, continuing the story. At first I was like okay this is going to be an idea for a sequel that I will probably never write, but then after coming up with more ideas for this sequel, I thought it could be a worthy to KH3TKW.

If you did not remember, I did us a poll that asked what story you would like to see from me next, a sequel to KH3TKW being an option. This was kind of a test to see if you all would like to see a sequel to it, and I was actually surprised when most people voted for the sequel. Then I decided to make a secret ending to KH3TKW, with one of my many ideas for a sequel like Nomrua always did. People did seem excited about it, so I decided to make another poll, this time asking all of you if you think there should be a sequel. And honesty, I was shocked to see that 81% of the people voted yes.

Now of course I do not want to do the Reconnect Series forever, it does have to end eventually. So I told myself that if I do make a sequel, it would most likely be the last sequel to the series, still possibly having side stories here and there. But then I realized something: there is so much more to this series then what meets the eye.

So the next story in the saga will be called Kingdom Hearts IV: Out of the Dark, which will serve as a sequel to KH3TKW, will hopefully be released soon. I would like to get finished or at least a half of the way finished with Divinity before I release this, but I will try to finish it as soon as possible.

I will also being writing a prequel that will be called Birth by Sleep Volume II, of course based around the secret ending of BBSFM and the game Square Enix cancelled for now, which will be about Terranort, Aqua, Mickey, Riku and other KH characters before and during the events of the first Kingdom Hearts all the way through Kingdom Hearts II and maybe into KHLAD that will have some ties to the Reconnect Saga. There are also many ideas I have in my head regarding this series and if I decide to write those, I will tell you in my author's notes in the stories I will be currently working on.

So I hope you are all as excited as I am and hope to see you all there!

P.S. If you have any suggestions for worlds and or Final Fantasy/Disney characters to appear in these upcoming stories, please pm me and let me know!


End file.
